Lost Girl
by Night Curse
Summary: Reto 30: situaciones lemons del foro "Torre de los Titanes" AU. Se enfoca en Raven a través de diferentes situaciones de índole sexual en su vida con varios chicos
1. Introduction

Esta es la introducción. Por un momento creí que iría a escribirla como drabbles pero entre más iba pensando cómo iba a estar estructurada (oh sí, pensé en eso), acabó siendo algo más.

Las situaciones empiezan desde el siguiente capítulo, pero quería escribir esta parte primera porque si me quedo con lo que estoy planeando escribir creo que me voy a pasar un poquito...

Perdón por adelantado por lo de Zach, pero si DC no se atreve a ponerle novio pronto lo seguiré tomando como un hermoso y engreído bisexual enamorado de Raven.

* * *

.

 **Introduction**

.

Zachary Zatara iba a mudarse con su tía Zatanna un año completo a Las Vegas, había adelantado un grado en la escuela para que le fuera dado permiso de hacer aquello y prometía seguir estudiando para demostrar que podría vivir en el mundo del espectáculo. Su tía tenía novio en esa ciudad aunque al parecer viajaba por todo el país de un lado a otro realizando quién sabe qué trabajo y siempre lo hacía con un compañero que conducía un taxi. Le parecía muy extraño pero no le interesaba. A él realmente no le interesaban muchas cosas, entre ellas la gente. Zachary no era del todo antisocial, tenía un amigo, Eddie Bloomberg, quién pese a saberlo arrogante, presumido y egocéntrico había entablado amistad con él e incluso conocía cosas de Zachary que el mismo no sabía que podrían llegar a conocerse, tal como el asunto de su antigua novia.

Eddie creía que alguien que pasara por una pérdida como esa no podría pasarle nada malo después. Zachary pensaba lo mismo. Su personalidad quizás era producto de esa negación complementada a ser un chico al que difícilmente se le negaba algo que quisiera.

Ambos estuvieron equivocados el día que Zachary vio sentada a una chica de hoodie púrpura en una parada de autobuses con la cara limpia de maquillaje pero atuendo gótico.

Realmente no le prestó mucha atención pero su mirada lo llamaba a cada momento. Quizás era la forma en que estaba sentada extendidas las piernas cruzadas cubiertas por medias negras usando botas de plataforma, el cabello de un negro intensos con destellos azulosos o sus manos blancas en el libro de Stephen King que estaba leyendo. Misery. Todo en ella le parecía peculiar, y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica con su rostro de marfil pulido y lo que parecía ser a lo lejos piel perfecta a él se le hacía bonita. Notó que sus uñas estaban pintadas de barniz negro también.

Cruzó la calle para sentarse en la misma banca, ella estaba muy ocupada en su lectura como para notarlo. Su perfume era de orquídeas. Zachary entonces fingiendo que no la miraba a ella notó además que tenía ojos claros limpios y sanos aunque con cierta tendencia a una mirada triste.

Un convertible rojo se detuvo frente a la parada.

—Raven, vamos, llegaremos tarde —le dijo una rubia con una playera sin mangas muy bonita, casi como porrista acompañado de una chica de afro en dos moños.

La joven cerró su libro y saltó al auto.

—Creí que la función empezaba a las seis Cass

—Pero ya están esperándonos

Zachary no pudo decirle nada, pero aquellas amistades que pasaron por ella lo dejaron aún más intrigado en su primera impresión.

Al día siguiente y al siguiente que pasaba por la misma parada de autobús la veía leer, así fue hasta que el miércoles terminó su libro y llevó otro. Iba siempre de negro, siempre reservada, cómo si no planeara hablarle a nadie más que no fuera conocido, razón por la cual jamás se atrevió a entablar una conversación con ella.

Salvo la primera vez que pasaron por ella, Raven, cómo había oído que la llamaban, tomaba el autobús. Jamás sabía donde se bajaba ni porqué lo tomaba pero siempre estaba ahí, puntual, para tomar su autobús después de veinte minutos.

Fue al quinto día que Zachary se armó de valor para hablarle, algo de lo que jamás se creyó hacer. Pero Raven no llegaba y además había llovido a intervalos todo el día.

De malhumor y seguro de que quizás la chica no vendría Zachary empezó a caminar hasta que chocó con alquien que venía corriendo y fue tan fuerte que acabaron los dos en el piso. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era reconoció a Raven debajo de la gorra de la sudadera con el delineador corrido, mismo que se limpiaba con la manga. Había estado llorando. Ese día había usado maquillaje.

Zachary no pudo articular palabra alguna. Raven se levantó limpiándose las rodillas y los pantalones.

—Lo siento —susurró con su aterciopelada y escabrosa voz antes de seguir corriendo a alcanzar su autobús.

El chico no pudo hacer nada para detenerla ni se hubiera visto bien que lo hiciera. Ese día, el sábado de la segunda semana desde que la había visto, no pudo hablarle.

Ni el lunes ni los siguientes días volvió a verla.

Tampoco es que hubiera sido tan importante pese a la marca que dejó en su mente. Fue desde entonces un misterio para su recuerdo.

Su tiempo se acabó y llegó el día en que se mudaría. Se despidió de Eddie por la mañana prometiéndole boletos para alguna de sus funciones si es que iba a Las Vegas. Eddie a veces no soportaba su humor porque no tenía dinero para hacer un viaje así.

De Raven no volvió a pensar en el siguiente año muy ocupado con la fama y sus estudios.

Solo que Zachary de Raven no se iba a poder librar tan fácil, y mucho menos ella de su destino.

.

* * *

.

Este es un recuento de los momentos de la vida de Raven a través de todas aquellas personas que marcaron su vida y se hundieron en su cuerpo. No tiene orden porque cada momento se ubica en un periodo distinto de su vida hasta el final. No solo habla sobre sexo pero todo gira en torno a ello.

Por si quedan dudas de la cronología de sus relaciones o encuentros netamente sexuales aquí está la lista para que no haya sorpresas en un futuro:

14-18 años (Preparatoria)

· Garfield Logan

· Dick Grayson

· Wally West

· Zachary Zatara

· Jason Todd (Red X)

20-22 años (Universidad)

· Jason Todd

24 en adelante

· Dick Grayson

· Zachary Zatara


	2. I Cuddles (naked)

Oh sí, olvidé mencionar que todo esto irá en desorden, sorry por eso

* * *

.

 **I**

 **Cuddles (naked) /Abrazos (Desnudos)**

.

Cuando Raven tenía catorce años e iba en el noveno grado de su instituto sus amigos organizaron un campamento. Rentaron cabañas para chicos y chicas, fueron al lago más cercano para patinar dado que estaba congelado.

La cabaña a la que fueron estaba en una zona donde no estaba permitido patinar debido a la fragilidad del hielo, sin embargo la zona acababa de volverse un punto turístico para aquellos que quisieran nadar en agua congelada. Era un deporte popular debido a lo adictivo que era sentir los despliegues de adrenalina liberados por todo el cuerpo. En el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, apenas una noche, ya habían visto a quince personas mojarse en las aguas heladas desnudos o en traje de baño. Aunque ninguno se había animado a practicarlo por muchas buenas recomendaciones que le dieran. Quizás los adolescentes solo lo consideraban una invitación al hospital por hipotermia porque ni siquiera Connor se vio animado a hacer algo así, también cabe resaltar que nadie lo retó a hacerlo tampoco.

La noche anterior los chicos habían conseguido cerveza e invitado a las chicas. Se quedaron despiertos junto a la hoguera asando bombones y charlando. Participaron en juegos como verdad o reto de lo más indiscreto aunque divertido.

La cerveza lo único que le dio a Raven fue insomnio, le había quitado el frío, le había dado un poco más de confianza, enrojecido su cara, pero en caso de embriagarse ella sería más de las que llorarían contando secretos que creyéndose reina del mundo haciendo cosas irresponsables. Tampoco bebió mucho.

Para pasar la noche leyó un rato hasta que amaneció.

Al verla tan profundamente dormida sus compañeras decidieron dejarla e ir por algo de comer antes de regresar e ir a patinar. Solo que quién se adelantó primero para regresar fue un pelirrojo que quería aprovechar la soledad para hacer caso omiso a las recomendaciones que le habían dado sobre nadar en agua helada, dijeron que le haría bien a su corazón y podría servirle de ayuda a su velocidad. Wally era un corredor de pista, quería aplicar para una beca universitaria algún día y clasificar en los olímpicos. No perdía nada por intentarlo.

Llegó a su cabaña a quitarse la ropa y descalzo salió a quemarse los pies en la nieve corriendo hacia la orilla. Se mojó todo lo que su capacidad fue capaz de permitirle. Se hundió en el agua un momento y cuando creyó que no podría aguantar más salió corriendo hacia el porche de la cabaña de los chicos, solo que la puerta estaba atrancada y su ropa, la toalla y hasta su celular estaban adentro.

Sintió pánico al principio. Lo primero que pensó fue en pedir ayuda a Raven pero ¿qué iba a pensar de él si lo viera completamente desnudo? Además del hecho de que debería despertarla.

Al acercarse a su cabaña escuchó el correr de la ducha. Al estar tiritando de frio y creer que su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente blanco para acabar poniéndose azul no lo pensó más tocando por la ventana para llamar su atención.

Fue después de un minuto que la chica bajo el chorro de agua cerró la llave con una mueca de enfado. Ya no quedaba agua caliente por haber sido la última en meterse a bañar.

Ya sin el ruido del agua escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta. Con la toalla puesta abrió creyendo que se trataba de sus compañeras que podían haberse dejado la llave en la cabaña.

Con lo que se encontró fue con un Wally desnudo blanco como la nieve de afuera tiritando.

—¡Wally! –fue lo que gritó antes de entrecerrar la puerta.

—Raven, lo siento. Yo…

—¿Por qué estás desnudo? —preguntó sujetando la toalla con fuerza sobre su cuerpo mojado.

—Mi cabaña está cerrada y me quedé desnudo, fui a nadar en el agua…

—¿En el agua helada?

—Ya no siento las piernas Raven…

—Demonios —se dio cuenta de que el chico podría estar desnudo pero estaba desnudo en temperaturas muy bajas afuera. Lo invitó a pasar apresurada.

—Oí que te estabas bañando, tal vez si pudiera meterme al agua caliente

La chica buscó qué darle y solo atinó a darle la manta de su cama aún sin hacer.

—Ya no hay agua caliente. Salí porque las chicas se la terminaron

—¿Entonces qué voy hacer? —se marcó el temor en sus extremidades cubriéndose, temblando.

Raven solo pudo pensar en las clases de primero auxilios.

—Maldición… —se acercó al chico tiritando buscando abrazarlo debajo de la manta.

—¿Rae…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —su primer instinto fue alejarla pero no podía moverse mucho.

La voz del pelirrojo empezó a temblar cuando la toalla mojada de Raven cayó al piso y ella se repegó a su cuerpo resintiendo el cambio de temperatura. Se odió por no haberla cerrado bien pero intentar recogerla sería peor.

—¿Te quieres morir? Aquí no hay señal para llamar una ambulancia

—Pero no es… necesario

—Cállate de una buena vez—metió la cabeza debajo del cuello de su compañero.

Sin nada más que pensar o razones para argumentarle, la piel con la que estaba teniendo contacto estaba tibia y aún despedía ese calor de la ducha de la cual se había perdido.

Los delgados brazos de la chica rodeaban su espalda, y él había dejado de tiritar respirando álgido y rodeándola con sus manos heladas.

Pasaron así quizás un minuto o dos, lo suficiente para recargar su mejilla en el cabello mojado de Raven que estaba tibio quizás por el agua fría que le tocó al haberse terminado el agua caliente. Les habían advertido de aquel desperfecto desde que rentaron la cabaña.

Wally trataba de no pensar en que Raven estaba desnuda, en que no llevaba ni una sola prenda debajo de aquella manta, igual que él. Lo suyo había sido accidental, pero lo de ella había sido por decisión propia. O algo así.

El color iba retornando a sus extremidades, incluso podía sentirlas y moverlas mejor, salvo que aún no quería admitir que el ritmo cardiaco en su pecho quizás estaba llegando a oídos de su compañera. Estaba avergonzado, agradecido tal vez, pero sobre todo avergonzado.

Lo único que iba a poder separarlos de aquel acto de generosidad sería el tiempo.

Lo que realmente los separó fue que Raven sintió algo chocar contra sus piernas. Wally había reaccionado quizás demasiado bien a la atención prestada por su compañera.

—Oh por Dios… lo siento… —cubrió lo más rápido posible aquella indiscreta erección. Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo o decirle nada, quedó muda.

El pelirrojo corrió al baño con la manta. Raven, desnuda, levantó la toalla a sus pies sin saber tampoco cómo reaccionar.

Decidió vestirse.

—Iré a la administración a decirles que necesitamos más agua caliente. Preguntaré si tienen otra llave para que regreses a tu cabaña —dijo tras la puerta sin saber si sería escuchada. Pegado a la pared Wally quería ser devorado por la tierra.

Al animarse al fin a salir encontró la llave de su cabaña, zapatos, sus jeans y una chamarra. Lo suficiente para salir de la cabaña de chicas antes de que lo descubrieran.

Ninguno pudo mirarse a los ojos en la fogata de la tarde mientras Joseph tocaba la guitarra y todos lo acompañaban con palmas cantando.

De eso no planeaban hablar nunca. Solo que esa incomodidad no iría a ser eterna cuando aún quedaban muchas cosas que pasar en adelante en la escuela, y no todas buenas.

.


	3. II Kiss (naked)

**.**

 **II**

 **Kiss (naked) / Besos (Desnudos)**

 **.**

Raven abrió los ojos rápido creyendo estar en otro lugar, sus pupilas se cerraron un tanto y volvió a cerrarlos por la luz directa de la ventana sin cortinas, realmente al percatarse de los alrededores no encontró la familiaridad próxima hasta que recordó que era la otra habitación vacía de la casa de Jason y que estaba desnuda cubierta por la manta de varios meses sin salvar donde habían pasado la noche anterior muy entretenidos en ellos mismos.

Era la misma rutina, solo era otra habitación. No había remordimientos en ella, solo se sentía cansada.

Buscó su chaqueta cercana en sus bolsillos su móvil. Eran las once del sábado, no había escuela pero tenía trabajo.

Escuchó la entrada en el primer piso abrirse, no se movió del lugar recorriendo con la vista donde había tirado su ropa. Solo recogió las piernas para recargarse en ellas, pasando sus largos dedos por las ebras negras de su cabello. No era completamente resaca, raras veces era resaca, pero preferiría haber amanecido en otro lugar y no en ese.

Jason subió las escaleras dejando las llaves de su auto en la credenza junto a la puerta. Era un pedido para llevar de alguna cafetería que sobrevivía a la invasión de Starbucks. Encontró a Raven sobre el viejo colchón en el sucio piso de madera ya despierta.

—Creí que no tardaría—, desplegó una sonrisa confiada— esperaba encontrarte dormida todavía. ¿Me extrañaste?

Raven solo recogió su cabello tras su oído.

—Sabes que no espero arrumacos después del sexo, tampoco que me paguen con ropa o comida por hacerlo, mucho menos me interesa tu conversación Jason

El del mechón de blanco en su cabellera sonrió de nuevo tomando su café de la caja. La chica tenía una lengua filosa y no callaba su opinión, eso le gustaba.

—Son dos cappuccinos, no sé lo que te gusta, tómalo o déjalo, te sentará bien con la resaca

La pelinegra lo aceptó sentada cubriéndose con una mano sujeta la manta contra su clavícula. Era una vista que Jason fingía no detallar pero le gustaba reparar en ello. La luz de la ventana rota detrás de ella llegaba a pintar con una mancha de sol su blanca piel hasta hacerla parecer dorada. Como si ella misma irradiara.

—No bebo lo suficiente para tener resaca —admitió soplando la caliente bebida. El primer sorbo le fue reconfortante, más de lo que hubiera querido admitir. Por eso apuró el segundo.

—También traje cannoli

La chica no se vio emocionada, negó bebiendo otro sorbo de su café.

—Estoy bien

Jason dejó a un lado el dulce chupándose los dedos para quitarse la chaqueta de cuero y la camisa. Su acompañante no pudo pasar esto por alto cuando lo vio abrir su cinturón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le miró inquisitiva.

—Es sábado, no tengo nada que hacer hoy, volveré a la cama si no te importa

Raven rodó los ojos.

—Tampoco tienes nada mejor que hacer, tu turno empieza a las cuatro

Con otro trago de café lo sintió meterse bajo la manta con ella, acercándose a su cintura.

—El que sepas mi horarios sin que yo te lo haya contado no me agrada Jason. Y me tengo que ir, tengo otras cosas que hacer

—¿Cómo qué cosas? — acariciaba sus hombros desnudos admirando la pálida piel.

—Escuela, tengo trabajo pendiente

—¿No puede esperar?

—No—se desasió de él alcanzando su ropa interior y poniéndosela. Jason la siguió con los ojos viendo sus pechos colgar cuando se ponía de nuevo la lencería negra a la que era tan aficionada y buscaba la falda que le había arrebatado de su cuerpo la noche anterior con todo y cinturón de estoperoles. Se puso la remera negra y subiendo las medias por sus grandiosas piernas Jason se recargaba mirándola.

—Creo que debería comprar una cama —recargaba las cabeza en los brazos.

Raven se ponía las botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, se cerraban con un zipper.

—Haz lo que quieras en tu casa, es tu casa

—Pienso remodelar esta y la habitación de al lado

El tema a Raven no le interesaba, estaba más ocupada cepillando su negra melena con las manos para no verse tan desarreglada, aunque su cabello había crecido considerablemente comparado con el corte que había tenido en la preparatoria.

—Pienso empapelar y pintar, ya sabes, como esas imágenes de revistas y fotos de internet

La chica se puso de pie recogiendo por ultimo su chaqueta y el café.

—¿Realmente piensas hacerlo?—preguntó manipulando la pantalla de su celular, dando otro sorbo.

—Es algo que he estado pensando.

—Pero ¿realmente lo harás?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Si necesitas ayuda podría venir

—¿Tú? —sintió la ironía —apenas conoces mi nombre, no creí que te interesaras por mí

Raven dejó de lado lo que estaba checando para marcar un número cruzados los brazos.

—Si no me necesitas solo olvídalo

El teléfono que marcaba no le respondían. Raven lo dejó para marcharse sin decir adiós. Así era ella. O por lo menos lo era con Jason.

—Si lo dices en serio Rae tender que remodelar realmente —alcanzó a decirle. La joven ya estaba por las escaleras.

—Haz lo que quieras Jason, no es como si me interesara

Fue al mes y medio que Jason ya había comprado la pintura, el papel tapiz, las brochas y todos los implementos. Invitó a Raven como una broma, la cual fue tomada en serio con cada snapchat de los productos comprados -y algunas cuantas de desnudos de los cuales Jason estaba muy orgulloso- que la chica, quizás harta o sintiéndose comprometida por la promesa que había hecho, acabó acudiendo.

El día que lo programaron volvía a ser fin de semana. Jason la recibió. Ella vestía un overol de mezclilla y una playera de cuello de Tortuga sin mangas de color negro.

Lo que sea que Jason hubiera imaginado no era lo que ella había tenido en mente porque venía en son de apoyar, a prestar manos para la labor, no cómo el dueño de la casa que había esperado ver los shorts de mezclilla muy cortos que usaba con medias pero sin estas y alguna playera de tirantes, algo simplemente revelador y que en definitiva ella no usaría para subir al transporte público.

—Creí que debías traer ropa que no querías cuidar, ropa vieja

Raven estaba segura de su atuendo, incluso se había recogido el cabello y atado una bandana en la frente.

—No tengo problema con esta ropa, ¿acaso tú si?

No hubo respuesta a esa pregunta. Su ideal para con ella era verla desnuda de todas formas.

Él ya había quitado la pintura anterior con una espátula hasta del techo, había comprado una lámpara en el departamento de hogar del supermercado que planeaba instalar pronto. No quería ninguna pasta, pero había planeado que la pared frente a la puerta sin ventanas tuviera papel tapiz y las otras pintura.

Raven se mostró hábil con la cinta de pintor y periódico cubriendo el quicio de la ventana y el marco de la puerta. Jason vació la pintura en la bandeja y con una brocha marcaron los límites primero antes de empezar a usar los rodillos. Mostraron mano firme esparciendo perfectamente la primera capa a que quedara uniforme. Siguieron con la otra pared tomado ritmo, no era difícil y entre dos parecía lo más fácil del mundo.

Como hizo calor Jason se mostró triunfante cuando Raven se quitó la playera quedándose solo con el overol. Fue mejor aún porque no llevaba brassier. Y para admitir que se veía caballero se quitó la playera el también y llevó el ventilador del sótano.

Pintaron el techo de blanco. Los colores que manejaban eran oscuros. Jason decía que quería hacer de ese cuarto un refugio para sus armas o jugar videojuegos. Raven sabía que lo que hacía para ganar dinero podría no ser algo legal pero tampoco le importaba. No se hacía llamar su novia, ellos solo eran dos extraños que se acostaban a veces, había atendido en la misma preparatoria y tenían algo de historia, pero nada había sido demasiado personal, así lo acordaron desde el principio. Al menos era lo que Raven pensaba porque Jason sabía mucho más de ella de lo que le permitía a su amante conocer.

Antes de empapelar comieron, ahí fue donde el primer broche del overol fue desabrochado quitándose la liga del cabello. Estaban recostados entre los periódicos y sábanas viejas para cubrir el piso.

Dejaron los restos a un lado y dieron la segunda mano, todavía había sol y tenían la distracción de la música en las bocinas del iPod de Jason.

Antes de empapelar Jason ya estaba descalzo y Raven se había quitado el overol, se había puesto la bandana anudada a la espalda pese al fingido enfado de Jason por querer pintar desnudos, eso fue algo a lo que Raven no aceptó.

Instalaron la persiana en la ventana. Para esto se había comprado un taladro, o quizás robado, el objetivo es que Jason tenía uno. Apurado por impresionar no le fue difícil hacerlo porque también para ello había comprado pintura de secado rápido. Todavía para limpiar Raven ató con ligas dos toallas en unas pinzas de pan para limpiar cada persiana. El otro estaba intrigado por la forma que tenía de hacer cualquier tarea tan meticulosamente, habilidad que había mostrado desde la cinta de pintor.

Difícilmente alguien trabajaba tanto para una casa en la que no iba a vivir. Solo se trataba de Jason haciendo conjeturas el solo en su cabeza.

Lo siguiente fue la lámpara. Jason iba a subir la escalera pero Raven se ofreció a hacerlo, se puso las gafas de seguridad y usó el taladro siendo cargada por el otro que se congratulaba de tenerla en sus hombros. Usaron taquetes y después de algunos minutos de trabajo arduo estaba terminado. El resto sería limpiar la habitación y dejar la pintura secar.

—Compré una cama—admitió cuando ya estaban compartiendo unas cervezas en el suelo mirando la obra que habían concluido juntos. El rodillo ya estaba en solvente para ser limpiado, aún quedaba pintura fresca en la bandeja.

—Bien por ti— lucía desinteresada Raven dando un trago. Se recostó cansada, habían sudado un poco pero ella estaba complacida consigo misma por ayudar. Solo no quería hacer pensar a Jason que lo estaba ayudando porque iría a mudarse con él. Quizás esto lo pensó demasiado tarde porque él ya estaba acariciando su hombro y parte de su espalda. Jugaba con el nudo de la bandana que quería deshacer pero cómo temía hacerlo y que ella se molestara tocó la pintura aún secándose en la bandeja del rodillo y pintó una mancha en la blanca piel de Raven. Era como un lienzo en blanco en el que quería divertirse.

La chica mirando lo que había hecho dejó su cerveza, tocó pintura y le hizo una marca en la mejilla.

Más animado Jason volvió a tomar pintura, descorrió el nudo de la bandana y pintó pequeñas manchas en la piel de Raven rodeando el tatuaje de cuervo en su espalda baja. Era como un cielo invertido con estrellas negras salpicadas.

Jason se encaramó en ella que le pintó desde abajo los hombros con líneas que se perdían entre los músculos de los brazos y los del pecho.

Él la besó, y la contempló con sus suaves senos acomodados por la fuerza de gravedad, tersos, los pezones rígidos, el esternón estaba marcado por su delgadez, el plexo solar hundiéndose dejando ver la marca de las costillas en la caja toráxica donde estaba dibujando espirales de pintura azul oscuro. Fue recorriéndola en besos desde el valle de sus senos hasta el ombligo y la ropa interior negra que esta vez tenía encaje rojo.

El chico tuvo que morderse los labios antes de besarla y pasar una mano por su cintura para recoger su pelvis contra la suya, solo ahí Raven metió la mano en los jeans rotos de Jason acariciando y él se separó del beso para terminar de desvestirla a ella, contemplarla, besar su vientre y quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa él también.

Se recostó a un lado besándola. Ambos se miraban con pacíficos semblantes, a veces acariciándose o solo contemplando el otro cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera emplearon la pintura o recordaron la cerveza.

Jason pasó el brazo por detrás de la cabeza de la pelinegra, la atrajo hacia sí pegando sus pechos contra su corazón palpitando, enredando sus piernas con la suyas, estrechado su cintura contra la propia, pegando el pubis contra su entrepierna, acariciando sus labios y su cabello con la otra mano.

Era demasiado difícil soportar que fuera hermosa, porque así de frágil y apacible cómo se veía era un demonio egoísta, a veces igual de egoísta que él pero como si no hubiera punto de comparación.

Se besaban pero Jason siempre tenía en mente las palabras de Raven como una letanía grabada en fuego con letras doradas en su cuerpo, su mirada y sus labios. Era solo sexo y no le interesaba nada más.

Pero un hombre que renuncia a tener sexo con cualquier otra solo por una mujer no ve a esa mujer como solo sexo.

Esto era algo que los tendrían que aprender de la peor manera cuando ya hubiera sentimientos de por medio.

.

* * *

Se los dije pero si llegaron hasta aquí han de saberlo.

El número tres en la lista del reto es Primera Vez... y será con Richard Grayson...


	4. III First time

Espero que no se enfaden conmigo ni haya sorpresas porque en realidad Richard se acostó con Barbara aunque se iba a casar con Kory (en los comics), así que hay antecedentes de que es un loquillo.

Si soportan este capítulo que es piedra angular de la historia podrán resistir lo demás.

* * *

.

 **III**

 **First time / Primera vez**

.

No es fácil superar un trauma como no es fácil perdonar el daño que alguien nos ha hecho. Esto Raven lo vino a aprender de la manera difícil.

Pasarían años y múltiples compañeros para creer que estaba curada de lo que había pasado. Viajaría por el mundo, hablaría otros idiomas, conocería gente nueva, pero lo cierto era que aquella experiencia en la preparatoria no la podía olvidar todavía, y esta aún después de tanto tiempo seguía haciéndole daño pues marcó cada decisión que tomó en adelante casi como si no pudiera perdonarse a ella misma lo tonta y crédula que había sido.

Tampoco pudo dejar de sentirse cómo si no tuviera valor para alguien por ello.

Fue aquella vez en que estuvo en la misma habitación con el chico que siempre le gustó y podía oír el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, sus manos sudaban.

Es tan difícil decirle que no a alguien que crees amar. Las personas pueden llegar a ser realmente estúpidas enceguecidas por amor.

El cómo comenzó todo necesita por obligación trasfondo.

Después de terminar con Garfield a Raven le era muy extraño acudir a las mismas fiestas que sus amigos. Los llamaba amigos porque así es cómo la llamaban a ella. Bien podrían no conocer nada de su pasado, no estar enterados de los asuntos de su padre o podrían criticar la religión de su madre sin saber que ella al lado de ellos pertenecía a la misma, pero al final eran chicos con los cuales podían trabajar perfectamente cuando hacían equipos para alguna materia y de vez en cuando salir.

Raven podía ser una chica misteriosa e introvertida más era imposible ocultar que era una buena chica detrás de ese atuendo gótico y pocas ganas de charlar. La chica se refugiaba en su soledad, en libros, música y meditación.

Su primer novio había sido Garfield, mucho se especuló que Joseph podría verla de otra manera porque era con las pocas personas que podía hablar en signos y ser entendido solo con escucharlo respirar, pero aunque quizás hubo algo de atracción entre los dos quedó claro que era más importante para ellos ser amigos que arruinarlo todo con una relación que podría fallar. Joseph al final con sus grandiosas dotes musicales y rizos dorados no era ignorado por el sexo femenino a pesar de estar mudo pues aquel no era un defecto de nacimiento sino producto de un accidente. No tardó en conseguir novia gracias a su físico y a su noble corazón.

En cuanto a Raven tanto coqueteo de Garfield le valió resultados. A ella no le gustaba que fuera tan directo, mucho menos que a cualquier chica bonita le pudiera sonreír tan fácilmente como si se creyera todo un conquistador. Cuando fue momento de dejar en claro lo que buscaban fueron honestos, solo así Garfield logró conseguir a Raven pese a que esta fuera más alta que él o casi inalcanzable por el muro que levantaba entre su corazón y las personas que la rodeaban. Solo Garfield fue lo suficientemente paciente para lograr erosionar esa barrera. Su esfuerzo fue recíproco.

Por esa misma conversación claridosa que los convirtió en novios fue que con la misma honestidad Raven le dijo que lo suyo no podría continuar un mes después. Garfield sabía bien la razón pese a no aceptarla. Había sido un error suyo que vendría a ser imperdonable. Ella no quería hablar del asunto y dio por terminado su noviazgo.

Solo que para aún no tener edad y estar emborrachándose tanto para él como para Raven el alcohol les vendría a jugar muy malas pasadas.

A pesar de esto los dos habían sido buenos amigos, y cuando una pareja que comparte los mismos amigos los envuelve en los líos de la misma hay quienes toman partido y otros que no. Es muy difícil la convivencia al tener que tratarlos a los dos con pinzas para no zaherir el orgullo del otro.

Las chicas estaban del lado de Raven porque fueron testigos del comportamiento de Garfield. Los chicos aunque creían que su amigo se había comportado como un patán creían también que siendo un buen chico aprendería de su error y no lo volvería a cometer jamás con Raven si le daba otra oportunidad o con nadie.

Aún así las disculpas no bastaron para ella quién, orgullosa, se cerró a cualquier posibilidad de relaciones futuras. No le interesaba, y aún si acababa graduándose virgen tampoco le importaba.

Ella no tenía contemplado que a una semana de su rompimiento con Garfield encontraría en el sótano de la casa de Cass a su flechazo desde que había entrado a la escuela media, el atractivo, atlético y famoso Dick Grayson.

En cuanto él había escuchado a alguien bajar por las escaleras del sótano se había preparado para compartir sus cervezas si es que esa persona se iba a quedar. Ciertamente Dick no esperó que se tratara de Raven. Cass no cedía fácilmente las llaves de este lugar, aunque dado su rompimiento con Gar se las entregó muy fácil si solo quería dormir o leer esa noche.

—Hey— le saludó primero.

—¿Richard? —lo encontró sentado en el sillón viendo una película. El sótano lo habían acomodado para ser una sala de esparcimiento para la familia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú —dijo levantando la botella de su cerveza.

—¿Terminaste con Kory? —preguntó. Mucho después se daría cuenta que fue ella la que dijo eso, no él, porque lo que Dick dijo subiendo los hombros como una afirmación fue:

—El amor no me trata bien

La pelinegra se fue a sentar con él en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Gustas una?— le preguntó por el six-pack en la mesa. La chica aceptó.

—¿Cass te prestó llaves para bajar también? Normalmente no quiere que nadie baje

—Si bajaran los de arriba sería otra habitación que limpiar. Te puedes imaginar a qué vendrían aquí… —fue su respuesta.

El que puso la imagen de aquello en sus cabezas en este caso fue él.

Raven subió sus pies al sillón sin quitarse las botas, abrazaba sus rodillas para recargarse, quizás tenía frío, quizás estaba nerviosa, no lo sabía con exactitud. Dick estaba viendo la televisión.

—Si te da miedo recuerda que solo es una película. Sé que eres un poco sensible con estas cosas

—Solo no son mis favoritas —contestó ella. No era lo mismo ver una película de terror fuere o no inspirada en hechos reales que vivir una propia. Esto era algo que solo sus tíos sabían pero sus amigos no pese a aquella vieja historia que corría de ella sobre su accidente en Noche de Brujas en un evento relacionado a un coyolobo. Nadie tenía que enterarse que su madre había decidido recluirse en un hospital psiquiátrico o que ella era producto de una violación. No es el tipo de información que compartes con quién no conoces lo suficiente para decirles cosas como esas sino solo no se comparte con nadie.

Aunque el no compartirlas no significaba que no le hiciera daño a ella pensar en su pasado.

Aún así Dick solo lo tomó como broma dando otro trago a su cerveza. Las de lata las había sacado del minibar, la botella la había llevado de arriba.

—Aún así si te da miedo o tienes frío puedes acercarte —le bromeó.

—Estoy bien

El problema del alcohol es que a veces las bromas amistosas pueden tornarse coqueteo sin saber en qué momento ocurre esta transición.

Por la misma razón los dos habían acabado cantando a Depeche Mode después de dos cervezas cada uno en el sótano en su propia fiesta privada. La película terminó y decidieron que si iban a estar juntos escondidos ahí abajo podrían escuchar algo de música también. Bebieron, cantaron, disfrutaron de su mutua compañía.

Ahí había una barra, una línea de bolos, un billar y una mesa de ping-pong junto a los sillones frente al home-theater que se separaba por un panel móvil que aislaba aún más el sonido.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando empezaron a bailar entre el billar y la mesa del ping pong, quizás fue cuando la lista de música cambió a The Strokes porque entonces los dos saltaban y agitaban la cabeza y el cabello, de la clase de baile que se hace libremente cuando se cree estar solo y la música circula debajo de la piel. Euforia.

Gracias al espacio libre hacia la sala por lo espacioso que era el sótano se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a girar como el par de borrachos que eran riendo entre cantado y bebiendo todavía más. Otro six-pax fue tomado de la nevera. Dick estaba bebiendo más que ella pero igual los dos no estaban pensando coherentemente.

Cuando Raven creyó que se caería Dick la tomó de la cintura para cargarla hacia el sillón. Raven era tan ligera y pequeña en esos momentos comparada con él, o por lo menos así se sentía, que nada parecía ser real.

De la alacena aparecieron bolsas de botana, y fue entre un trago de cerveza de Dick quitando del alcance de Raven la bolsa de frituras que los dos se pusieron a pelear fingidamente hasta que la chica se arrojó sobre la bolsa sin importarle derribar al chico con tal de llevarse otro dorito a la boca triunfante.

Si podría contarse los momentos por medio de canciones ese era uno que evolucionaba a cada segundo resguardado en un suspiro porque cuando se besaron fue quizás Radiohead lo que los impulsó sonando Creep en las bocinas solo para ellos dos.

Era un instante superfluo, nada importaba entre sus lenguas, entre sus labios apresados entre la dentadura contraria, entre sus bocas, entre el aliento alcohólico despedido. No importó mientras se besaban y la música los envolvía, mientras la oscuridad los protegía apresadas sus cabezas en los brazos del otro.

Fuera lo que fuera ese momento era especial. Único.

Y pese a que estaban ebrios eran felices juntos. No importaba nada.

A Dick no le molestó besarla y no demostraba remordimientos de hacerlo aún risueño abrazándola después de eso. Porque al principio solo había sido un beso, no es como si fueran acabando teniendo relaciones.

—Creo que nos terminaremos la cerveza de Cass —le dijo cómo si ya hubieran estado acostumbrados a la cercanía del otro gracias a su larga amistad que vendría a acurrucarlos a los dos en el sillón.

—¿Qué marca es? No veo nada en la oscuridad —preguntó Raven.

Escuchó a Dick reír a su lado.

—Quizás es mejor —acarició su espalda.

Ella no iría admitir que comportándose así con él, haciendo a su corazón latir como loco, en realidad la hacía sentir tranquila. Era reconfortante estar entre los brazos de Dick. Se sentía protegida, atesorada.

No se dijeron nada cuando volvieron a besarse, ni siquiera cuando se miraban el uno al otro como si hubiera un inexorable universo en las pupilas contrarias. La oscuridad a espaldas de Dick hacía que sus ojos se vieran negros, de un negro profundo insondable, mientras que la luz de la pantalla aún encendida hacía ver las pupilas dilatadas de Raven rodeadas por un iris gris como era pintado por las imágenes que se reflejaban en sus ojos.

Apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara contemplándola, la besaba tan dulcemente que dolía. La hacía estremecer. Podía derretir el mundo entero a su alrededor con solo abrazarla. Era de una belleza y perfección tan cruel que podría robarle lágrimas.

Cuando el beso se volvió más ansioso empezaron a tocarse lentamente. Richard la atrajo a su cuerpo y por encima de la ropa se repegaban cadera contra cadera. Era vigorizante pero aún muy inocente para ese entonces.

Richard se movía de una forma desconocida para Raven, salvo que se daría cuenta rápidamente que de ir a hacer el amor y quedarse en esa posición quizás así sería como él se movería entre sus piernas.

Pero era tan fácil cerrar los ojos y quedarse solo con las emociones y las sensaciones. Su cara ardía.

—¿Rae? —se apartó de pronto Dick. Ella ya sabía lo que era esa sensación. Le había sucedido lo mismo con Garfield aunque con él no se llegó a consumir. La primera vez que había vivido algo así fue con alguien inesperado, Wally West, a punto de ir al hospital por hipotermia.

Dick se había puesto duro.

—¿Qué sucede? —le siguió al filo del sillón.

—Rae, el que realmente me gustes no significa que realmente debamos hacer esto

—¿Por qué estamos en una casa ajena?

El chico no pudo sino girar la cabeza bastante confundido por la ingenuidad de Raven, solo que esa ignorancia de su parte no era propia sino culpa de él si no fue claro desde el principio.

—Eso es solo geografía

—Extrañas a Kory… — declaró ella un tanto decepcionada.

A veces Raven podía ser tan franca con las palabras, pero otras el dar en el clavo no era exactamente el objetivo principal, al menos para Dick no lo fue.

—Sinceramente… —respondió él —en quién menos quisiera pensar ahora sería en Kory. ¿Tú extrañas a Gar?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No es fácil dejar de pensar en alguien que considerabas una constante en tu vida, pero se hace lo que se puede

Dick se puso a reir nerviosamente antes de volver a poner su mano en la nuca de la chica mirándola fijo. Raven sujetó su mano intrigada aunque sin miedo.

—Sería tan fácil culpar al alcohol por esto —acarició sus labios solo un instante antes de ir a besarla de nuevo.

Lo que fuera que hubiere pasado por la mente del chico se borró al sentirse hambriento por la chica junto a él. Se volvió una funesta necesidad.

Sentados en el sofá Richard se quitó la chamarra sin dejar de besar a Raven quién inmediatamente después alzó los brazos para que le sacara la sudadera.

Siguieron devorándose. Lentamente la falda de Raven fue levantada, apenas separados por la ropa interior de Raven los dedos de Dick empezaron a acariciarle, ella suspiraba en su cuello. La prenda fue humedeciéndose.

Dick volvió a robarle otro beso mientras deshacía su cinturón, ya no soportaba la ropa impidiendo a su miembro si ya estaba claro que lo iban a hacer.

—Dick… aguarda… —se apartó solo un poco cuando sintió la punta de su pene rosar su entrepierna desnuda.

—¿Quieres detenerte? —le miró ansioso intentado controlarse.

—No… —se encogió de hombros —no se trata de eso… es… —se mordió un labio —es mi primera vez haciendo algo como esto

Dick tuvo que rehacer las ideas en su cabeza.

—¿La primera vez haciéndolo en el sótano de una amiga o… primera vez…

Raven giró la cabeza para que no la mirara.

El otro tuvo que respirar hondamente.

—De acuerdo. Entiendo —se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz sobre la boca. No fue solo una sino más de dos veces en las que tuvo la oportunidad de contarle la verdad. Richard simplemente no lo hizo. Su mente estaba en otro lado, quizás solo pensaba en el hecho de que estaba a punto de tener sexo con una amiga suya muy íntima que le gustaba y no en nada más, incluso quería borrar la parte de que era virgen si a ella tampoco le importaba y quería estar con él, porque, al final, nada de eso apartó la sangre de su pene erecto rosando el sexo de Raven bajo la falda—. Si no te sientes preparada…

—No me refería a eso —se apresuró a cubrirle la boca cómo si con esa acción pudiera ocultar el secreto de su virginidad—Creo que está demás decir que me gustas cuando llegamos a este punto… pero

Al ver la dificultad que estaba teniendo para hablar Richard realmente agradeció la oscuridad del cuarto, la música de la fiesta arriba y la propia en el sótano así como que solo con llave se pudiera abrir la puerta desde afuera.

Era lícito aunque lleno de secretismo ese encuentro.

Más compresivo pegó a Raven hacia su cuerpo. El roce de sus sexos tan juntos, expuestos, calientes y húmedos, la hizo temblar.

—La única pregunta que queda en este punto en realidad Raven, es si quisieras continuar…

La pelinegra sintió las manos de Richard enredarse en su cabello desde la base de su cuello.

—Si quiero —susurró cómo si estuvieran hablando a escondidas.

Dick la volvió a besar, pasó un brazo por su cintura para sostenerla y la otra por sus hombros para seguir besándola tan entretenido como estaba.

Empezó a impulsar sus caderas hacia adelante provocando que ambos sexos se friccionaran repetidamente. Lo hizo a un ritmo que volvió a Raven a escuchar sus propios gemidos tímidos. Después sintió algo que ya había experimentado antes pero no con alguien. Acababa de humedecerse aún más. Richard lo había sentido también.

—Rae… —susurró a su oído —¿esta es la primera vez que tendrás un orgasmo?

Ella cerró los ojos. No respondió. Ya estaba más que húmeda.

—¿Quieres que te haga sentir uno? —inquirió.

La morena no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

Fue entonces que sujetando una de sus piernas y ella sujeta de su cuello la tumbó sobre el sofá metiéndose entre sus piernas.

—No tengas miedo —susurró sobre sus labios después de un beso muy suave.

Ella negó con la cabeza sujetándose a los hombros de Dick.

—No tengo miedo —le dijo firmemente.

Así Dick sosteniendo su pene en su mano buscando entre la penumbra, entró en ella de un solo movimiento, solo la mitad, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —detallaba la cara de espanto debajo de él, que, curiosamente, estaba más impresionada que asustada o adolorida —¿cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé

Dick solo sonrió besándola de nuevo antes de embestirla completamente. Un cuerpo caliente acababa de invadirla. Era extraño pero no dañino.

—No te preocupes. Ya averiguarás lo que se siente —declaró orgulloso empezando a moverse dentro de ella.

Pronto las sensaciones y sonidos húmedos, incluso el calor que emanaban, se vició. Y con el vicio vino la delicia del placer que empezó como pequeños chispazos explotando dentro de ella desde el vientre hasta la cabeza, moviéndose por todo su cuerpo, dificultándole respirar con normalidad.

Richard controlaba la velocidad e intensidad de sus embestidas, a veces tranquila, en otras se acomodaba mejor y tomando a Raven de la cadera para asirla contra sí mismo para llegar más profundo y más duro. Era cómo si llegar a doler un poco pero en definitiva se sentía bien. La hacía retorcerse.

Era una experiencia increíble al grado de arrugar entre sus dedos la playera de Dick, arañarlo, lanzar su cuello hacia atrás en un gemido.

Hay mucha gente que relaciona las canciones con una relación pasada aunque la música no sea la culpable de despertar la pasión en nadie, siempre ha sido así de seductora.

Raven pasó a convertirse en una de esas personas que podría relacionar perfectamente la primera vez que tuvo sexo con una canción y saber cuánto duró por la duración de las mismas mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer. Su espalda se curvaba por los latigazos que embatían su ser desde al inicio de su espina con Dick moviéndose en su interior.

Era algo maravilloso.

Sus bocas a veces arrastraron un beso. Antes de terminar ella dio un respingo cómo si presintiera que algo fuera a suceder en su propio cuerpo.

—Raven… —escuchó la voz de Dick en su oído abrazándola casi desesperado hundiéndose en su interior. Fue suficiente para que ambos fueran a terminar.

La chica tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, todas revueltas. Si de eso se trataba el sexo comprendía ahora porque tanto furor por la experiencia, pero para tan cortos eventos los orgasmos eran realmente fugaces, los fluidos calientes.

No hubo tiempo de pensar en lo más importante cómo hubiera sido usar un preservativo. Los dos hablaron pero nada de lo que realmente debían hablar. Lo más buscado fueron besos antes de acabar volviéndose uno solo.

Lo único que atinó a hacer Richard sintiendo su piel arder fue a salirse de su cuerpo cuando eyaculó empapando las piernas de Raven de semen.

Se quedó arriba de ella mirándola, los dos respiraban aturdidos.

Estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo cuando la luz de la habitación fue encendida cegándolos momentáneamente.

Un grito inundó la habitación dejando sus mentes en blanco.

–¡Richard! —sonó la voz de Kory que había bajado junto con Cass a buscarlo.

—Mierda, Kory… —se levanto de inmediato de encima de la chica debajo de él. La confusión poco a poco empezó a cobrar sentido si se encontraba lo suficientemente desnudo para una sola cosa... —Kory. Puedo explicarlo —fueron las primeras palabras de Richard Grayson recomponiendo su ropa y poniéndose de pie.

Raven se fue sentando en el sillón extrañada y asustada.

Donna qué llegó después enmudeció casi dejado caer la botella de su cerveza. Cass se llevó una mano a la boca al descubrir de quién se trataba con quién había estado teniendo sexo su amigo, esto porque la habitación apestando a sexo no era algo fácil de ocultar.

—No habías roto con Kory… —balbuceó al darse de cuenta de la renuencia de Dick a hacerlo pero que al final acabó sin importarle, tanto cómo a ella su virginidad.

No valía la pena pelear cuando entre lágrimas y sumamente enfadada Kory le empezó a gritar.

—¿Cómo has podido Dick?... ¡¿Cuántas veces me has hecho esto?!

Raven escuchaba todo esto subiéndose las bragas antes de ponerse de pie. Había empujado a Richard más lejos de ella todavía. Lágrimas también empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Podía enfadarse también, pero ahora solo se sentía utilizada. Estaba en estado de shock, avergonzada. Después de haberla usado Dick se alejaba de ella como si tuviera lepra porque su aún novia los había descubierto. Ya no era el chico tierno que dulcemente le había hecho el amor, a ese Richard que estaba ahí no lo reconocía. Era un extraño.

La música en las bocinas que había sido su aliada la última hora se había vuelto en su contra haciéndola sentir mareada.

Era asco, eso era lo que sentía.

Kory la jaló del brazo dándole una bofetada que la mandó al piso totalmente atontada.

—¡Maldita zorra! Lárgate de aquí ¡Largo! ¡No quiero volver a ver tu cara de puta nunca! —le gritó la pelirroja mucho más alta que ella. Había enloquecido.

Raven pensó en las muchas veces que la había visto besarse con otros chicos que no fueran Dick aún si los dos eran novios pero por alguna razón responderle no era una buena idea por muchas ganas que tuviera de defenderse. Ella no tenía voz, fuerzas. Kory era muy alta y fuerte. Ese no era el momento para pelear. Lo único que su cerebro había querido procesar esa noche sería que hubiera sido su primera vez más no otra cosa.

La pobre chica salió corriendo entre lágrimas, cubriéndose el rostro.

En su carrera fue acosada por muchos chicos de su escuela. Las chicas de la fiesta la llamaban zorra o perdida al haber escuchado la conmoción del sótano. Habían pasado casi dos horas metidos los dos allá abajo terminando de ver la película ya empezada de Dick, embriagándose y bailando.

Era tan complicado ser amigos cuando ella se sentía atraída por ella y el no siempre controlaba su libido.

Si podían rememorar cómo comenzó su amistad fue porque Raven era taciturna, y él con la vida que llevaba bajo tutela de un magnate, nada menos que de Bruce Wayne, había hecho nacer en ambos más que acostumbrados a la soledad una tácita confianza.

Pero el alcohol, la música y el corazón pueden ser peligrosos y los resultados de la seducción muy crueles siendo adolescentes.

Ninguno midió las consecuencias de esos cinco minutos de placer.

Desde esa huída Raven supo lo que iría a ser el infierno en la escuela siendo llamada zorra cuando todo lo que había pensado al hacer el amor fue que iba a entregarse al chico que le gustaba desde séptimo.

Vio a Wally impávido y extrañado entre los asistentes, entre los gritos, burlas y abucheos, comprendía lo que pasaba pero aún así estaba incrédulo. Fue ahí que alguien le lanzó una cerveza desde la escalera siendo golpeada con la botella en la frente que la hizo sangrar.

Nadie quiso ayudarla, no se preocuparon por si estaba herida. La sangre roja en su cara fue como una letra en la imagen de su pecado.

Empapada en la bebida empezó a empujar buscando escapar pero se lo impedían diciéndole que si buscaba otra verga ellos se la podían ofrecer. Corría pero era alcanzada, la tocaban de forma inapropiada, se burlaban de ella.

Se dio cuenta de que en sus medias estaba escurriendo a Dick y eso la petrificó todavía más.

Logró correr hacia el pasillo mientras le lanzaban latas de cerveza y basura. Todos en la escuela amaban a Kory, era la porrista más sexy. Si alguien se metía con Kory se metían con el honor de la escuela. Fue por eso que todo el alumnado se lanzó contra ella para odiarla y vejarla de por vida.

En el anuario rayarían todos su nombre como la zorra de la generación. La que se acostó con Dick Grayson para quitárselo a Kory aún si esto no era del todo cierto.

La última persona que vio antes de lograr hacerse camino a la puerta fue a Garfield, que apenado y a punto de llorar por la tragedia ajena, veía a la que antes había sido su amada novia hasta hacía una semana ser abucheada por la multitud. Todo por buscar en otro lado lo que él no había podido darle.

La joven no soportó verlo ahí, tal vez no pedía que la ayudara y tal vez él no estaba lanzándole cosas como el resto, pero la veía sintiendo lástima.

Su cabeza, su pecho, su vientre, sus piernas, todo dolió.

Algo se había roto en su interior.

Raven alcanzó la entrada abierta sollozando, corrió buscando el aire frío del exterior perdiéndose en la oscura noche, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió buscando olvidarlo todo, negando lo que acababa de pasar.

Se sentía tan estúpida y sucia, tan tonta...

Esa, esa horripilante y cruel historia, fue la primera vez de Raven.

.


	5. IV Masturbation

.

 **IV**

 **Masturbation / Masturbación**

.

Zachary no había pasado toda la preparatoria en esa escuela y su único amigo seguía siendo Eddie Bloomberg. No tenía mucha gente que le dirigiera la palabra pese a que el grupo de Dick Grayson, Vic Stone y varias otras estrellitas escolares que gozaban de popularidad le irían a hablar.

Esto se debía principalmente a su engreimiento. Era tan orgulloso que la mayoría no quería pasar demasiado tiempo con él. Pero el chico era en As en la magia, podría impresionar a cualquiera, nadie se atrevía a llamarlo fenómeno de circo o algo parecido porque con solo chasquear los dedos podría cobrársela y sería con alguna ilusión.

Todas estas habilidades siempre le dieron la confianza suficiente para hacerse de compañía y admiradores por todas partes. Y ni hablar de jugar póker, era un tahúr, todo gracias a una buena educación de casino en Las Vegas.

Pero eso no fue suficiente Eddie, las chicas que se sentaron a su mesa en el almuerzo del primer día o que ya se volviera sensación desde que había puesto un pie en el salón de la primera clase. Ellos no fueron nada. Lo que se volvió la piedra de su zapato desde el principio fue ver entrar al comedor a una joven de negro y púrpura pálida y esbelta con los ojos pintados de negro. Portaba una extraña piedra roja en la frente. Reconocerla le valió olvidarse del mundo que lo rodeaba, se olvidó en qué parte iba del viejo truco de cartas al divisarla.

Aquella era Raven, la chica de la parada de autobuses con una playera ombliguera y guantes largos de rejilla caminando a la barra para escoger lo que iría a componer su almuerzo ese día. Era esa chica de la que se había enamorado hacía años al más puro estilo Hollywood o de alguna novela romántica para adultos jóvenes, incluso como en la historia de una canción.

—¿Zach? —le trataría de hablar Eddie comiendo papas de una bolsa—. ¿Qué te pasa hermano?

Él solo estaba embobado viendo a la chica escogiendo una ensalada del menú.

–Deberías probar el zandwich de tofu, es el mejor que hay Rae —se acercó un chico pelirrojo de pecas un poco más bajo de estatura. Sonreía mucho y se portaba abierto con ella. Pero eso no era la peor parte de lo que vio Zachary sino que pese a que no era una sonrisa lo que estaba en la cara de la chica ella le estaba prestando atención.

—También deberías probar ese jugo de pepino, naranja y piña

—Puedo elegir por mi misma Wally —intentó decir.

—Lo siento —se disculpó recargándose en la barra y cruzando los brazos. El solo parecía feliz con solo estar cerca de ella.

Zachary barajeaba de nuevo para repetir el truco en el que se había distraído en el momento en que vio al pelirrojo y a Raven darse un beso mientras pagaban por su bandejas.

Las cartas se resbalaron de sus manos.

La primera patada en el estómago de Zachary Zatara fue esa, más en todo ese año escolar no fue esa, por mucho, la más humillante.

Eddie le explicaría que de alguna forma Wally y Raven se habían hecho novios, algo de por si bizarro para la mayoría de sus amigos lo era aún más para la escuela por los rumores horrendos que corrían acerca de la chica. Pero a Wally no le había importado y pese a la renuencia de Raven el pelirrojo había sabido conquistarla.

En la escala social Wally West fue su salvación de la ignominia y el abuso público, casi como si el chico representara el perdón público. Los dos se veían enamorados. Wally estaba perdido por ella y Raven, pese a no superar su timidez y sentirse fuera de lugar, se veía a gusto con su compañía.

Cuando Zachary quiso saber de qué iban esos rumores Eddie no atrevió en mucho tiempo a explicarle con lujo de detalles lo que al parecer había pasado entre ella y sus amigos, pero estaban involucrados Kory y Richard Grayson quienes habían terminado su relación precisamente por la chica pelinegra.

Poco iba a saber Zachary que Raven había perdido su virginidad con Richard sin que este hubiera terminado definitivamente su relación con su novia y todos acabaran rechazándola por lo menos varios meses hasta que Cass y Donna confrontaron a la mismísima chica para que no tomara la culpa completa por lo que Richard le había hecho a Kory usándola a ella, pues Raven al final era una víctima, aún si ella no quería ser reconocida así y se sentía culpable por igual, no solo victimizada.

Aún así todo pareció volver a la normalidad cuando Wally y ella anunciaron a sus amigos no solo que habían empezado a salir sino que eran novios. No eran la pareja más adecuada, no se les veía afinidad en ningún rubro, pero lo que fuera que los mandara a relacionarse había sido poderoso, por lo menos para el pelirrojo.

Zachary intentó por todos los medios acercarse a Raven para volverse su amigo, ella no lo llegó a considerar tal, pero los dos conocían casi las mismas cosas tanto de ilusionismo como de asuntos sobrenaturales. A ella no la podía sorprender con trucos baratos porque aún en el más rebuscado en su menú ella llegaría a descifrarlo. La diferencia radicaría que mientras Zachary era más de la magia práctica para llenar un escenario Raven era totalmente espiritual.

Los futuros intentos de Zach por querer acercarse a ella en plan romántico tampoco le valieron aún y cuando ella terminó con Wally West. El error de la pelinegra había sido embriagarse y darle a Zachary una sola muestra de debilidad para que quisiera aprovecharla, una oportunidad única que sin embargo no acabó como esperaba.

Cómo resultado en la fiesta de graduación entre aquellos que habían asistido sin pareja estaban tanto Raven como Zachary sin poder esta resistir la mirada sugerente y desesperada que él le dirigía a cada momento en que lo descubría reparando en ella. Se sentía desnudada por sus ojos, y no es que no hubiera hurgado debajo de su ropa antes, solo que lo suyo, según pensaba Raven, estaba mal.

La chica creyó que aquella mala pasada de la vida en realidad fue una lección porque el haber accedido a meterse en ese baño con Zachary Zatara después de su rompimiento con Wally y estando ebrios la hizo sentir que se ganó a pulso todos las obscenidades con las que se dirigían a ella por haber dormido con Dick Grayson en lo que bien podría haber sido la peor primera vez que la marcó de por vida en la escuela como una chica fácil. Sus asuntos con Zachary terminaron por confirmar su fama.

Zatara solo era un ejemplo más de que ella ya era una manzana podrida y no se había dado cuenta o no lo había querido aceptar.

Raven había asistido portando un vestido morado oscuro de terciopelo que se habría de ambos lados para mostrar sus piernas aún más alargadas por los tacones. Había pensado que era demasiado en cuanto vio el atuendo de las demás chicas porque a pesar de la ausencia de escote y usar guantes de cierta manera la forma en que se ceñía el corte en su cuerpo la hacía ver precisamente más provocativa. De adornos llevaba un cinturón dorado a juego del medallón que unía la cinta del hombro izquierdo que de complemento al maquillaje la hacían un foco de atención por siempre manejar colores oscuros. Era algo en su aura que siempre la hacía ver así, y aunque muchos la consideraran atractiva esa misma aura de "rara" con la que solían llamarla además de "zorra" no se la podía quitar.

En cuanto entró al salón Rose Wilson apareció con un vestido naranja y negro.

Rose era una chica muy temida y admirada en la escuela. Con pocas personas se llevaba bien, era rebelde y atrabancada. Realmente no se llevaba muy bien con Raven, pero después del ostracismo al que tuvo que sobrevivir por haberse enamorado y haber creído en Dick Grayson Rose no sintió pena por ella sino que la vio como una aliada para sobrellevar la preparatoria llena de adolescentes hirientes que no dejaban de rayar sus bancas y casilleros con malas palabras.

—¿Te convencieron los niños buenos de venir y yo no? Punto para ellos —le dijo por sus acompañantes al ver a varios de ellos detrás de ella

—No quería venir. Pero ya tenía el vestido y los zapatos

—No querías sentir que desperdiciaste tu dinero ¿eh? —le entregó un vaso de ponche—. Yo tendría cuidado con tu eterno enamorado, vino, y seguramente estará buscándote

Raven no quiso saber nada de ello cuando apuró la bebida en sus labios. Al percatarse del alto grado de alcohol que tenía miró a la rubia. Esta solo le guiñó el ojo.

Fueron a charlar por una mesa lejos de la multitud, preferían quedarse lejos del desorden y de la gente, después de todo ya se habían creado una reputación.

Entre las parejas que bailaban Raven alcanzó a distinguir a Jason Todd bailando con una rubia. ¿Cómo habría conseguido convencer a Kara de ir al baile con él? No quiso imaginarlo. Sin embargo la misma Kara no se confiaba de él más interesada en estar con sus amigas que con su pareja.

También estaba Garfield Logan aunque no parecía ir con alguna chica. Su última novia había sido un chiste, Terra Markov no solo había jugado con él sino que lo había usado para cubrir que salía alguien más, un profesor casado. Era nada menos que el padre de Joseph y Rose, Slade Wilson.

Cuando se supo de su relación Terra fue expulsada y el profesor despedido, hubieron cargos en su contra y un gran embrollo.

Garfield quiso creer en Terra. Esta solo lo humilló diciéndole que él nunca le importó.

El karma para Terra consistió en salir embarazada del mismísimo Slade. Qué sucedió después ya nadie sabía, no se supo que pasó con Slade quién se divorció, ni con Terra que huyó de casa. Esto se prestaba a muchas elucubraciones.

Aunque ya no hubiera sido su novio Raven sintió mucha pena por lo que le había pasado a Garfield. Intentó acercarse más se abstuvo de hacerlo porque no quería herirlo más con falsas esperanzas a pesar de que quisiera seguir considerándose su amiga.

Después de esto Garfield había intentado salir con otras chicas, pero la preparatoria no es fácil, nunca olvidan lo que sucede por más hiriente que sea, y así como nadie podía olvidar el ridículo en que Terra lo dejó así tampoco podía dejar de circularse que la "zorra" de Raven se había metido con Richard para separarlo de Kory, y después de terminar con Wally se enredó con Zachary Zatara en un baño.

Raven no era chica no era mucho de bailar y Rose tampoco quería liarse con nadie esa noche hasta que fuera ya muy tarde o estuviera muy ebria, lo que pasara primero. Lo que ocurrió a los pocos minutos fue que Rose se aburrió y fue al baño. Raven la acompañó como gesto de amistad. Pero fue ahí que acabó encontrándose en la puerta con ese enamorado perpetuo del que Rose se había burlado, y quizás toda la escuela se había burlado de ellos aún más por haber acabado en el hospital acompañados de la policía por las circunstancias en que a los dos se les había ocurrido tener sexo.

—Raven… —se le secó la garganta al verla precisamente frente a él cuando ya se había cansado de dirigir la mirada a la entrada y que ella no apareciera. Había perdido la fe de que asistiera al baile. Más había ido. Sola, más bien sin pareja, pero ahí estaba. En su mano llevaba un corsage de una flor encarnada que Rose le había dado, así mismo le había pedido casi como una obligación a la otra que le llevara uno, una delia amarilla que combinaría por su declarada afición a combinar el naranja y el negro, y a veces el amarillo o dorado.

La pelinegra no quiso decir su nombre, solo se limitó a desviar la vista sintiéndose terriblemente mal por estar en medio de aquel encuentro.

—No sabía si ibas a venir

—No quería venir

—¿Viniste sola? —se quedó detallando el corsage en su muñeca.

—Estoy con Rose

—¿Crees que podríamos hablar solo nosotros dos sobre…

—No —dijo perfectamente cortante —no debimos haber estado juntos esa noche… no debí haberte dejado entrar, ni acercarte a mí. ¿No fue suficiente ser arrestado por mi culpa Zachary?

Él la miró intentando no sentirse lastimado.

—No habías cambiado de parecer cuando estuvimos solos ahí adentro, y no solo era el alcohol hablando esa vez

—No. Fue algo peor, y tú fuiste víctima de ello por mi culpa. No fue el alcohol lo que me convenció de besarte Zachary sino el dolor. Solo iba a utilizarte…

—¿En verdad? —se recargó en la cortina que ocultaba la entrada a los sanitarios—. ¿Realmente esperas que te llame como toda la escuela?

—¿Crees que eso me importa? —le miró con lo más cercano a odio que podía concebir en su interior hacia él. Se giró en sus tacones y empezó a andar lejos.

Zachary no se iba a quedar ahí viéndola marcharse. Apuró a darle alcance y llevarla detrás de otra cortina.

—No fue eso lo que me mostrarte en el baño esa noche Raven. Sé que no acabo bien esa vez pero no deberías… ¡solo dame otra oportunidad!

—¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? —se sintió acorralada—. ¿Y para eso me arrastras detrás de los baños del salón? ¿Para qué sigan hablando cosas de nosotros? Deja de actuar como un idiota. Me voy de aquí

El chico de smoking le impidió el paso.

—Escúchame. Raven. ¡Te digo que me escuches! —la tomó de los hombros acercando peligrosamente a su cara, como si tuviera intenciones de robarle un beso solo que ella se retiró.

—Suéltame

—Escúchame

Empezaron a forcejear.

—Lo del baño no fue un error. Sé que aún no podías superar lo de Wally pero eso no implicaba que quisiera estar ahí para ti. Quería que confiaras en mí, incluso que lloraras en mi hombro

—¿Incluso que tuviera sexo contigo solo por despecho? ¿eso estás diciendo? —cerró los ojos tanto para no verlo como para que no la viera llorar—. Ya te dije que no quiero estar contigo, ¡no me interesas Zachary!

—No me estás entiendo Raven —apretó todavía más las muñecas aprisionadas en sus manos —tú me interesas a mí. ¡Te quiero bien, no solo como una cogida!

Raven solo pudo atinar a mirarle todo lo honesta que pudo si no alcanzaba a darle un golpe. Ella no creía en la violencia.

—Entonces deja de tratarme como una ramera…

El chico entreabrió los labios pero de estos no se emanó ninguna respuesta. Su cerebro no lo dejó pensar en ninguna frase inteligente o acción. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Tirarse a sus pies y rogarle una oportunidad de ser su novio siendo ese el último día que se verían? Ya había errado bastante al haberla confrontado de esa manera tan grotesca.

—Tienes tres segundos para dejar a mi amiga o te rebanaré lo que te hace hombre amigo —sintió en su espalda una punta filosa apretarse contra su traje. Era Rose Wilson con una navaja como era popularmente conocida por su peligrosidad y violencia.

Zachary abrió instintivamente las manos.

—Esta es una conversación privada Rose. Vete de aquí

—Cuando una mujer dice no es no —respondió la rubia mostrándole el cuchillo en la cara sin dudar en su astucia—. Raven viene conmigo

La nombrada cruzó de largo al moreno.

—Raven, no hemos terminado de hablar

—Yo ya terminé. Eres tú el que no tiene dignidad —pronunció ella.

Hasta el pundonor de Zatara se sintió herido por esa frase. Quería lastimarla por igual, injuriarla, gritarle que era una puta como toda la escuela la había llamado durante dos largos años.

Pero no pudo.

Y no pudo porque sentía que muy en el fondo esa fascinación con la que él se había enamorado de ella podría llamarla de muy mala manera amor.

Si ese era el caso entonces no podía ser igual a los demás por más humillado que hubiera quedado por Raven.

—Desaparece de nuestra vista perdedor —clamó Rose caminando con Raven lejos de ahí.

Los pocos observadores de esa escena lo veían entre murmullos y burlas. No era el primero que hubiera caído por Raven pero podría volverse el más célebre porque siempre estuvo en las nubes por ella y no desistía en querer acercarse a la joven por mucha amabilidad que hubiera en ella para no querer rechazarlo públicamente como pudo haber hecho muchas veces para quitárselo de encima.

—Maldición —exclamó sudando. Descorrió el moño de la pajarita en su cuello y se recargó en la mesa más cercana —¡Joder! —derribó todo lo que encontró a su paso.

La gente cercana a él prefirió irse.

Cuando aún estaba aclarándose la mente Zachary miró al suelo viendo un punto rojo entre las luces de la fiesta. El sonido de la música había hecho que su pequeña escena pasara desapercibida para la mayoría. Era de ese ritmo rave que hace que las luces y los cuerpos se mezclen en el mismo ritmo casi como una pecera.

Lo que había en el piso era una flor. Al agacharse a recogerlo de lo maltrecho que estaba reconoció el perfume de orquídeas de Raven.

Era el corsage que Rose le había dado.

Cruzando entre varias parejas bailando las dos chicas buscaban estar lo más lejos posible de donde Zachary estaba.

—Oye, sé que no me caes bien y que no soy tu madre para estar dándote consejos de nada, pero deberías dejar de salir con idiotas —le dijo Rose mientras vigilaba que no estuvieran siendo seguidas por el cretino de Zatara como lo había terminado de catalogar la rubia.

Raven se cubrió la cara con las manos. Zachary no había sido alguien con quién hubiera salido. Era un chico común que le tiraba los tejos a cada rato pese a que ella solo pusiera los ojos en blanco o lo dejara hablando solo.

Pero esa noche que pasaron juntos un calvario, en esa fiesta en el baño de la casa del anfitrión, los dos, antes de que todo se echara a perder y sonaran las sirenas de la ambulancia y la policía, habían compartido un momento que bien pudo haber sido una equivocación para ella pero para él no.

—Zach, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿Dónde te metiste?

El del smoking miró a su amigo de cabello largo. Era Edward Bloomberg, su viejo amigo, quizás el único realmente cercano de toda la escuela.

—¿Qué te pasó? —miró que su otrora implacable traje estaba arrugado y deshecho.

—Nada —estrujó la flor que tenía en la mano —me largo de esta fiesta de mentecatos. Si fueras inteligente harías lo mismo

A Eddie no le gusta ser ordenado por Zachary.

—El que hayas venido sin pareja no es mi problema. Si quieres irte vete, yo me quedo

El otro no quiso pelear.

—Haz lo que te venga en gana, no me interesa —se marchó.

—Claro que no. A ti no te interesa nadie… —susurró su amigo detrás de él yendo por el lado contrario a la salida.

En su auto subió dando un traspiés, mascullando. Se habían estacionado detrás de él y no iba a poder salir, estaba atrapado. Todavía maldijo al aire una vez más y rayó con su llave el auto que le obstruía el paso en venganza.

Detrás del asiento del conductor golpeó el volante enfadado. Miró por el espejo el asiento vacío. El estacionamiento estaba desierto salvo chicos que ya se iban o llegaban tarde. La mayoría se iba y habían preferido contratar el servicio de una limo. No era cualquier fiesta, era la última fiesta de su generación.

Tratando de no gritar luego de su rabieta miró el corsage que había arrojado al asiento de al lado tomándolo con desdén y un profundo odio. Podía ver en su mente con aquel afiche a Raven sonriendo al lado de Wally tomados de la mano por alguna tontería que él le hubiere dicho, a Jason Todd pasándole recados debajo del asiento reteniendo sus dedos entre su mano solo para molestarla, a Dick Grayson desviando la mirada cuando ella estaba cerca y les tocaba compartir el aire en la misma habitación. Pero sobre todo, podía verla a ella llorando en el baño de esa fiesta porque Wally se había mudado a Central City y habían terminado su relación de más de un año.

Aún cuando lloraba era hermosa, como si con el sufrimiento la melancolía que la hacía especial explotara en sus ojos para brillar más. Sus manos intentaban cubrirse, ocultar su pena, más el se las había quitado tratando de reconfortarla hasta que había alcanzado sus labios. Ella no respondió al principio tratando de apartarlo, pero entonces se empequeñeció en sus brazos y accedió a aquel contacto no por deseo sino como cura o distracción.

Él sabía de qué se trataba esa respuesta pero no lo olvidó jamás.

Tenía clavada la espina de que de haberle hecho el amor habría podido significar demostrarle sus sentimientos. Y acabó siendo todo lo contrario. Raven no quería volver a verlo.

De haber sido todavía el chico que había vivido en Las Vegas hubiera sido tan fácil para él ligarse a alguien, beber, fumar y follar para sacarla de su mente. Pero ese no era el caso de Raven, no era una chica común de la que se había fijado. Ella tenía una extraña magia que se le había hecho obsesión.

Aún más enojado miró el bulto en su entrepierna que estaba duro como piedra. Volvió a maldecir gritando cuanta grosería pudo contra su situación.

Lo único que sus sentidos alcanzaban a percibir eran las orquídeas que se habían impregnado en el corsage de Raven donde incluso había atorado entre los pétalos de la flor un cabello de la chica.

Zachary se llevó el arreglo a la cara para inhalar tanto el perfume de la flor como el de Raven combinados.

Era su perdición aquel aroma. Nunca supo si se trataba de su shampoo, de alguna esencia o si ese era su perfume favorito. Siempre sabía que se trataba de ella cuando encontraba una estela oliendo así.

Esto solo hizo que se pusiera más duro todavía.

Molesto miró el evento a lo lejos. La famosa última noche con la generación en la que se había graduado y había acabado humillado. Todos lucían ebrios y felices. Todos menos él.

No se sentiría tan miserable de no haber sido porque Raven había accedido una sola vez a él, una oportunidad de oro que acabó cebándose quizás por el destino.

Harto tocó su miembro encima de la ropa. El traje era suyo, no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie, además de que había vivido cosas mejores en Las Vegas en medio de edecanes y bellas mujeres a las que no les interesaba que fuera menor de edad. Solo tenía que ser su terco, terco corazón el que tuviera atravesado a Raven todavía, aún después de tantos años.

Masturbándose en medio de la noche, lejos de la gente, seguía oliendo el perfume de la chica que no había podido obtener sonrojándose su rostro. Recordaba sus besos, la suave piel blanca vestida de negro, incluso su aroma y sabor más íntimo al que había tenido acceso aquella noche en el baño.

No podía correrse todavía y frustrado bajó el cierre del pantalón. Le quitó la cinta a la flor enredándola entre sus dedos. Ya estaba humedecido por el preseminal, pegajoso pero no lo suficientemente lúbrico.

A él no le interesó aplicando más fuerza y velocidad en su mano.

Podía ver a Raven como la había visto en esa fiesta que acabó con ellos juntos, bailando como drogada entre la música sin darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de tres chicos pero sin estar bailando con ninguno. El cabello negro le iba cubriendo sus ojos, la cerveza en su mano, sus caderas seduciendo a quién no le importara que la observara ni que la llamara zorra por su suceso con Dick Grayson, y lo más importante, aquella lágrima que había bajado hasta su boca pintada de rojo mientras no dejaba de moverse con la música.

Zachary pudo eyacular recordando sus carnosos labios, pero aún y cuando había ensuciado parte del tablero y su ropa mirando todavía adelante las luces de la fiesta no se detuvo solo con eso.

—Vamos, no hay nadie a quién no le guste Coldplay. Baila conmigo —decía Rose a Raven que habiéndose sentado en una de las sillas pegadas a la pared había arruinado su maquillaje y se retiraba los restos de debajo de las pestañas.

—¿No te molestará que vayan a pensar que somos lesbianas si nos ven juntas en la pista? —intentó convencerla de que era una mala idea. Solo que se trataba de Rose Wilson, a ella le valía un comino aquello.

—Raven, eres una chica lista, debería dejarte de importar lo que los demás digan de ti—le estiró la mano —así que, ¿por qué no terminas de secar esas lágrimas y te diviertes un poco? Se supone que somos jóvenes y hermosas, no deberíamos sufrir por tonterías. Es tu última fiesta en esta escuela, atrévete a decirles en su cara que son unos imbéciles

Aquellas palabras aunque no del todo bien acomodadas para alguien como Raven le sirvieron mucho para tirar el pañuelo en sus manos lleno de maquillaje y seguir a Rose Wilson a la pista después de meditar un rato.

Las dos se fueron directo al centro bailando desinhibida, libre y despreocupadamente como habían hablado. Tal y cómo Zachary se había corrido en el estacionamiento imaginando a Raven bailar.

Una morena cuervo, una rubia platino. Las dos agitando su cabello al aire, moviendo la cadera y los brazos con los hombros descubiertos, bailando solo para ellas mismas, no para nadie más.

Era una buena forma de terminar la preparatoria. La ayudó a que el dolor en su pecho disminuyera.

.


	6. V Blow job

A quienes hayan mencionado a Gar les doy las gracias por su opinión. Sí, tenía contemplado escribir de él, pero a lo máximo que llegaría a ser podría catalogarse como erótico más no rate M ese capítulo.

La razón de por qué lo hago se debe a la relación que manejan ellos en los comics donde se entienden mutuamente, así que ese entendimiento y cariño quisiera expresarlo bien, no solo como smut. Lo verán cuando suba ese chap.

* * *

.

 **V**

 **Blow job / Felaciones**

.

De no haber tenido las manos en el volante Jason habría podido tocar más, pero estaba conduciendo en la carretera y tampoco iba a poder Raven estar sentada en sus piernas como había estado hacia un momento en el bar. La chica odiaba cuando la jalaba para sentarla sobre él porque la hacía sentir que era de su propiedad. Por eso se vengaba de la mejor manera acariciándolo, besando su cuello como tanto a él le gustaba y dejándolo duro para después marcharse sin misericordia.

Fue quizás que ese día no fue lo cruel que de costumbre porque no lo dejó con la erección frustrada en la entrepierna y le prometió que si la llevaba a su departamento podría aliviar su predicamento. Él estaba refunfuñando pero no lo pensó mucho. Podría soportar estar duro como tabla por una hora como lo hubiere hecho en alguna clase en la preparatoria si al final iba a tener un encantador desenlace ya fuera en la boca y en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo de Raven, y la idea de la recompensa era simplemente avasalladora.

Ambos subieron al destartalado auto de él y no dijeron nada por los primero cinco minutos en que prendieron la radio.

Cómo se habían visto en un bar de carretera solo por la música tan ávidos de la escena underground el camino sería largo de regreso aunque sin el infortunio de los semáforos hasta que llegaran a la ciudad. El dueño del vehículo se sentía en la confianza de acelerar.

Jason había bebido, pero no lo suficiente para ganarse una multa. Solo que casi frena como loco cuando sintió la mano de Raven en su rodilla.

—¿Realmente estás muy entusiasta hoy? —le preguntó apretando solo un poco, lo suficiente para hacer que sus manos en el volante se pusiera tensas y que respirara más deprisa.

—Rae, cariño—, dijo con toda naturalidad —sé que solo me vez como un pedazo de carne para satisfacerte y no te interesan mis sentimientos, pero realmente si sigues haciendo eso no me ayudará de ninguna manera!

La pelinegra se divirtió por el comentario.

—¿Realmente te trato tan mal? —subió la mano hasta la ingle. Jasón masculló una imprecación.

—Vuelve a hacer eso y acabaremos en un motel de mala muerte

—Te dije que me llevaras a mi casa —respondió ella tocando la rigidez en sus pantalones.

—¿Por qué diablos te gusta jugar así conmigo Raven?

Ella no respondió, bajó su cierre hurgando en la ropa en la oscuridad.

—Supongo que es divertido —sonrió jalando el cabello de Jason de la nuca depositanso y suave y sugerente beso en el varonil cuello por la manzana de Adán. El chico tragó fuerte. Apenas la miró de reojo antes de verla desaparecer en el asiento sobre suentrepierna —Los ojos en el camino —le dijo como única advertencia —no quiero morir hoy

—Maldición —fue lo único que oyó cuando ya había dado solo un lengüetazo y él tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para resistir el impulso de pisar el acelerador o el freno.

Se acomodó mejor en el asiento sacando la pelvis, su orgullo se fue a los cielos. Era algo que no creyó conseguir de Raven de esa manera, ciertamente ya lo habían hecho en su auto pero este no había estado en movimiento.

Con la boca abierta, usando a veces su lengua como si se tratara de una paleta Raven se dedicaba a torturar al conductor. Su cabeza subía y bajaba y su cálido aliento chocaba con los vellos del pubis. Había venas marcadas en su miembro que lamía, cuando este se movía por un impulso ella lo tomaba de la mano y volvía a estimularlo mientras lo lubricaba desde el tronco a hasta la punta y de nuevo lo metía en su boca hasta la mitad.

El movimiento se volvió tan repetitivo que su víctima había empezado a gemir. Era un sonido vano comparado a la respiración agitada pero con connotaciones de placer y dificultad. Conducir no le estaba siendo fácil.

De la nada Raven aumentó la velocidad, se dedicó a solo meterlo en su boca hasta llegar a la garganta una y otra vez.

—Mierda…– oyó arriba de su cabeza. Eso solo la hizo no desistir.

La mano de Jason acabó en su cabello jalando.

—Si no te detienes voy a hacerlo en tu boca

A ella no le importó, le apartó la mano y siguió con su trabajo.

Con un sonoro alarido Jason se corrió y su cita se apartó escurriendo su eyaculación en la boca. Tomó varios pañuelos del tablero y escupió. Si algo había aprendido su recurrente compromiso sexual es que ella era de escupir no de tragar.

Aunque ya se había venido Jason aumentó la velocidad después de haber frenado un momento.

—¿En serio estás tan caliente Jason?

—Ya me cansé de ti —dio un volantazo al divisar el letrero gigante de un anuncio a menos de una milla de distancia, aceleró y se estacionó lo más rápido que pudo, derrapando—. Ya ni siquiera me importa el motel Raven!

—Bien —dijo ella subiéndose a sus piernas mientras se besaban. Él metió la mano en su playera tocando sus senos antes de que se la fuera a quitar, logró morder uno —A mí tampoco me importa... —gimió.

En lo que Jason se ocupaba de morder y chupar y ella buscaba sentarse mejor para poder hacerlo una luz externa los iluminó. Era una lámpara de mano. El conductor del auto que venía detrás de ellos se había detenido y quería algo con ellos.

—¡Hey! ¿Pero qué… —arremetió Jason. El primer impulso de Raven fue cubrirse, tomó la playera de la que ya se había despojado y volvió a ponérsela—. ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¿Acaso eres un maldito degenerado?

—Alto ahí adolescentes enamorados. No lo hagan clasificación para adultos todavía —dijo el extraño que los había interrumpido. Tenía un cigarro en la boca y barba rala rubia. Parecía no haber dormido en días. La luz de sus ojos brillaba como el cigarro encendido.

—¿Qué te importa a ti voyerista de mierda?

—Maldita sea —exclamó la chica.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Si Raven, ¿me conoces? —repitió el extraño. Aquel hombre era rubio, ojos claros, finta descuidada y llevaba una gabardina beige—. No le has hablado a tu cita de mí ¿no es cierto? Vístete y sal del auto, no me hagas decírtelo dos veces

—Rae, ¿quién es él? —le preguntó mientras ella se bajaba la playera haciendo mohines.

—No es nadie que te interese. Me tengo que ir —alcanzó su chamarra y abrió la puerta del conductor pateando. Adentro Jason se arreglaba la ropa.

—¿No le has hablado de nosotros y aún así sales con él? —preguntó el adulto que acababa de interrumpir su pasión.

—No hay un nosotros Constantine

Jason ya se había bajado del auto muy confundido.

—Raven, ¿él es tu…

—¿Su qué? —sacó el extraño una placa policiaca mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo que venía fumando.

—El no es nada de mí—defendió Raven —¿Acaso me estás acosando? —le preguntó al otro.

—Cuando no respondes el teléfono estoy autorizado a localizarte, sabes cómo funciona esto

—Rae, ¿tienes problemas con la ley? —inquirió su cita.

—Nada que no vaya a desvanecerse algún día

—Deseo lo mismo que tú jovencita—, explicó el que al parecer estaba a su acecho —ahora si puedes controlar tus hormonas y despedirte de tu novio quizás podamos volver a la ciudad

Jason no podía controlar su mente.

—¿Vas a estar bien? No me agrada ese sujeto

—Raro sería que a alguien le agradara John Constantine, si lo hacen es solo porque le deben algo. Y el que yo lo respete no implica que pueda entrometerse en mi vida —habló en voz alta siendo ignorada por su tutor.

—¿Segura que estarás bien?

—Sí. Puedes irte, John me llevará a casa—, y luego, viendo la inseguridad de Jason agregó—: no me estoy acostando con él, Constantine podría haber dormido hasta con el diablo

—Oh sí, y más de una vez —aseguró John fingiendo una felación al aire.

—De acuerdo —aguardaba poder besarla—. Cuídate

Raven solo permitió un beso corto en la mejilla y se apartó dejándolo con el estómago hecho un nudo. No le quedó más remedio que subirse a su auto e irse.

Arrastrando los pies la chica entró al auto de Constantine. Los vidrios estaban empañados por la gélida temperatura de la madrugada.

John subió al auto una vez terminó su cigarro, apagó la colilla y vio lejos el auto del que la había obligado a salir.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa placa? ¿Es robada o falsa?

—Soy alguien especial—excusó—. Es falsa. ¿Qué me dices de tu novio? ¿Sabe lo de tu padre?

Raven solo suspiró recargándose en la ventaja llena de gotas de lluvia.

—Él no es mi novio —susurraba—, no tiene por qué enterarse de nada

.


	7. VI Clothed getting off

Quizás por tratarse de una pareja muy querida se me fueron los dedos. Lo siento por eso.

Lo siento en general por todo el capítulo.

* * *

.

 **VI**

 **Clothed getting off / Sacarse la ropa**

.

El primer día de noveno grado en una nueva ciudad vestida de gótica y silente no le hubiera ido nada bien de no haber sido porque al entrar al salon de su primer periodo en la mañana un chico de pecas y confianza desbordante recargado despreocupadamente en su asiento sintió una ligera angustia en su pecho en cuando la clase la vio entrar por la puerta.

Llevaba medias negras, falda de mezclilla, una playera de mangas largas dejando ver parte de su abdomen y un cinturón de gran hebilla plateada.

La mayoría la vio como un bicho raro, uno con el cabello corto dejando ver su blanco cuello sobresaliente. Era la primera en ser nombrada desadaptada en el inicio de curso. Había sido cuestión de destino que el asiento junto a Garfield, aquel chico que continuaba sintiedo esa extraña presión en su pecho por verla, el que estuviera desocupado y convenientemente más cercano al pizarrón. No todos querían estar cerca de él cuando contaba chistes malos, y a ella no le gustaba estar demasiado lejos para tomar apuntes. Fue cosa de destino.

La joven era pálida, cabello negro cuervo, uñas pintadas y un libro abierto que leía para relajarse de encontrarse en un nuevo entorno donde la veían tan curiosamente. A ella le gustaba aislarse.

Fue a media clase empezada que un lápiz de la banca de Garfield rodó hasta la bota de la chica que había sido leída en la lista como Rachel Roth, ella lo levantó y su mirada se cruzó con la del dueño. No le había dicho nada sino que solo le miró extrañada porque se quedó boquiabierto al poder verla mejor. La chica no solo era bonita. Sus ojos eran violetas, un color tan extraño en la naturaleza como avasallador.

No le cupo duda entonces de que Rachel era especial. Lo del lápiz había sido accidental pero de no haber sido así él mismo lo habría tirado con tal de volver a verla.

Pronto toda la escuela la empezó a llamar como lo hacían en su propia casa, Rachel dejó de ser Rachel, era Raven para todos, pero ese día en que le había devuelto el lápiz Garfield se había sonrojado y sonreído tímidamente y era solo Rachel para él.

—Gracias —alcanzó a tocar su mano que se encontraba fría—. Soy Garfield por cierto

Ella se sintió en confianza por la amabilidad mostrada.

—Rachel —susurró por cortesía pese a que Gar ya lo sabía.

Ambos sonrieron un rato más prestando atención a la clase, quizás Garfield soportando de mal modo la ganas que tenía de verla otra vez y que ella le mirara a los ojos con ese color tan exquisito en su mirada. La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica era sincera, tímida, la sonrisa perteneciente a alguien sin muchos amigos. La de Garfield era nerviosa, sorprendida, agradable y confiada.

La siguiente persona en toparse con Raven fue Richard Grayson en los casilleros. Ella chocó con él por accidente alcanzado a ver que estaba leyendo a Anne Rice. Le pidió disculpas y al igual que Garfield descubrió el misterio de sus maravillosos ojos, solo que ella era demasiado misteriosa y retraída como para poder acercársele más y él ya tenía novia. Cualquier otro pensamiento en la cabeza de Dick se diluyó al percatarse de que Garfield estaba enamorado de Raven. Como cualquier otro amigo no se mostró interesado para dejarle el camino libre, más se mostró presto a volverse su amigo. A Raven tampoco le importó superar su decepción al ver que Dick era novio de Kory, ella era porrista después de todo, no quería competir con una chica así ni se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo.

Durante meses la amistad entre ellos empezó a conformarse con naturalidad, a veces Raven solo los sentía como gente con quienes hablar y otras como si realmente pudiera cofiar en ellos. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir atención. Quizás de no haber sido por la insistencia de estos bien podría no haberle hablado a nadie en su nueva escuela como en la anterior.

Garfield la acompañaba a las fiestas. Sabía que le tiraba los tejos, que quería acercarse a ella como más que solo amigos, pero Raven no le daba opciones todavía, así como tenía muy bien guardados muchos aspectos de si misma todavía.

Fue en la segunda fiesta en la que fue invitada que bebió un poco, no demasiado pues no alcanzó a terminarse su cerveza. Al ser invitada a bailar por Garfield, Raven, la chica rara, demostró que sabía moverse aún si aquella música no era su favorita. Pero esto pasaría a segundo término para todos por el suceso ocurrido a finales de octubre.

Y es que Raven se había vuelto popular desde el primer año por una fama bastante horrenda previa a sus asuntos con Dick Grayson en la casa de Cass, y esta fama era una que se volvió leyenda urbana.

Ocurrió que cerca de Halloween habían hecho una exposición de filmes de horror en una cumbre a las afueras de la ciudad, había espacio para aparcar y gradas, la pantalla era una gran lona blanca. Quién los había entusiasmado para asistir había sido Garfield quién una vez ganó el apoyo de Victor Stone ya nada se pudo hacer y todos acudieron por curiosidad, aún Raven. El asunto fue que a ella no le gustaban las películas de terror y tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. Su infancia primera no era algo que pudiera recordar muy claro, sin embargo lo poco que recordaba no era nada agradable y si bien había crecido sin sus padres algo le había quedado muy claro sobre su progenitor y esto eran dos cosas; la primera que de él no debía preguntar nada, y la segunda: que su mente tuvo la audacia de bloquear un pasado tormentos lleno de traumas por su propio bien.

La película no hizo otra cosa que estresarla al punto de verse moviendo un pie nerviosa o sentirse mareada.

Raven se había sentado lejos de la pantalla en la parte de atrás, aunque nadie les había dicho que Garfield con ayuda de Miguel Barragán habían planeado asustar a los asistentes precisamente desde la peumbra del bosque, justamente en los últimos asientos.

Raven estaba nerviosa por el soundtrack de la película que complementado a un ambiente lúgubre, frío y su ansiedad no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

Cuando Miguel apareció maquillado como si lo hubieran acuchillado y apenas hubiera podido escapar de su agresor Raven lo miró más con sus recuerdos que con sus ojos.

Pudo ver a Miguel tirado en el piso, pero en vez de ser él era otro hombre, uno que había sido decapitado junto a otro partido a la mitad que aún vivo debía soportar la agonía de desangrarse apenas pudiendo articular palabra.

Raven quiso gritar pero estaba petrificada, porque entonces miró en ese abominable recuerdo por una esquina de la habitación de esos cuerpos a su propia madre ocultádose en un rincón de alguien que se acercaba por la puerta cerrada de donde provenía una línea de luz en la parte de abajo.

Ella no sabía cuantos años hubiera podido tener en ese recuerdo sino solo recordaba que tenía ganas de orinar y lloriqueaba muerta de miedo porque sabía que en cuanto aquella puerta se abriera encontraría un rostro familiar. Y este sería el de su padre.

Los gritos de impresión y conversaciones de incredulidad por Miguel rodearon el presunto cuerpo. Garfield complementó la actuación pidiendo ayuda para su amigo. Nadie se dio cuenta de que le sucedía a Raven en los asientos hasta esta que vomitó. Entonces la vieron desfallecer desmayándose hacía el vacío de detrás de la gradas cayendo varios metros hacia la barranca.

Garfield fue le primero en reaccionar admitiendo la broma. Con lámparas se pusieron a buscar a Raven, Miguel se limpió el maquillaje y sangre falsa, todos habrían podido perdonar la broma de no haber sido porque tuvieron que llamar a guardabosques y a la policía porque Raven no podía ser encontrada. La tierra se la había tragado, literalmente, porque solo hasta la mañana encontrarían el túnel por donde había rodado e entumida e inconsiente no fue sino hasta que la madrugada en que despertó sintiendo los insectos caminando en su cara, sobre todo un ciempiés por su frente.

Gritó temiendo que la hubieran olvidado, y fue aún peor la escena cuando encontraron un coyolobo en sus cercanías aguardando poder acaparar a la presa lastimada en el agujero del piso.

Para poder rescatar a Raven hubo que dispararle al lobo a matar. Del incidente aparecería en el periódico una foto del coyolobo muerto mientras en la camilla Raven inmovilizada era sacada por los rescatistas de aquella cueva subterránea temiendo se hubiera roto algo.

Raven sabría que la broma había sido idea tanto de Garfield como de Miguel pero no los culpó a ellos como todos los demás lo hicieron. Raven sintió que fue más su escabroso recuerdo el que la puso en semejante situación.

Su familia había sido informada, pero quién sostuvo su mano hasta que regresaron de haberse internado al bosque a buscarla fue Garfield. El estaba auténticamente consternado por el resultado de su broma, arrepentido como no cabía en sí. No se atrevió a dejarla sola no solo porque se tratara de la culpa o que fuera la chica que le gustara. Realmente se comportó como un perro fiel.

De no haber despertado Raven a tiempo quizás solo lo hubiera hecho cuado el coyolobo hubiera resuelto su dilema de llegar a ella en la gruta al empezar su ataque para comer.

Durante mucho tiempo Raven pensó sobre este acercamiento a la muerte. Nadie volvía a sugerir algo de terror o gore en sus cercanías desde ese evento pese a que ella poco a poco le fuera restando importancia. Tampoco la experiencia fue suficiente para que dejara de vestirse como lo hacía, pero si la marcó para tomar la resolución de abrirse con Garfield hasta compartirle la situación de su madre encerrada en el loquero.

Garfield secó sus lágrimas y la escuchó.

Cuando empezaron a besarse fue que todo comenzó para ellos y la confianza de su amistad mutó a algo mucho más profundo y bello.

Fue durante un partido de baloncesto que fueron descubiertos la primera vez pese a ya saberse entre sus amigos y la escuela que ellos estaban saliendo. Era muy obvio, aunque bastante peculiar que un chico tan bajito fuera de la mano de una chica cuyas botas de plataforma no le hacían ningún favor parada al lado de quién acabaría por convertirse en su novio.

Garfield tenía la confianza del diablo aunque no toda la galanura, era un buen chico aunque no del todo un buen estudiante. Raven por su parte siempre fue considerada la chica rara de la escuela que daba la casualidad tener unos rasgos afilados y buen cuerpo, además de devorar libros y tener la costumbre de la meditación.

Garfield en realidad había sido su primer novio en toda su vida. Su primer romance.

El único _pero_ que habría podido tener vendría a estar relacionado con el "efecto de puente colgante" en el que se ambos se vieron involucrados por el accidente del coyolobo al Halloween pasado, pues fue por el cual se volvería conocida como bruja gracias a su interés por la magia wicca.

Pero aún más interesante era que gracias a esto ambos habían empezado su relación.

—¿Alguna vez has querido hacer algo realmente estúpido con una chica? —le había preguntado Raven en las gradas del gimnasio tomados de la mano. Esto se lo preguntó quizás por una desagradable espina en su ego por las chicas que tan fácilmente podían jugar con el encanto de Gar para hacerlo sentir deseado. Él chico no solo era un buen tipo con algunos problemas de autoestima sino que sus padres eran de los más ricos de la ciudad aunque a él no le gustara hablar de ello.

A Raven no la había obtenido impresionándola. Para ellos fue un momento compartido. No importaba que él viviera en una mansión, se sintiera intimidado por su corta estatura o falta de sex-appealing. Para Raven setnir celos por él la hacía sentir un tanto tonta.

Garfiel intentó disculparse con ella porque ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a coquetear aunque no le hicieran caso. Su situación ya no era la misma desde la primera vez que se habían besado y él le prometió estar para ella siempre.

No fue sino hasta que Victor les preguntó si eran algo serio o solo les gustaba besarse de cuando en cuando que pudieron finalmente hablar de sus sentimientos. Fue una conversación seria donde decidieron que realmente se habían vuelto pareja.

Raven tomó la mano de su novio esa vez entre la gente de los asientos del partido, Garfield supo que tenía que callarse porque celos provenientes de una chica inteligente en realidad no debían ser tomados tan en serio pero que tampoco debía hacerla sentir mal consigo misma, así que solo se calló con la cara roja como solía hacer cuando Raven tenía con él una muestra de afecto, por lo cual desvió la vista para que no se enterara que lo hacía transpirar aún era bastante obvio al sentirse la humedad en su mano.

Victor le había dado un codazo a Dick para qué volteara cuando los descubrió mirando hacia atrás como los dos se sonreían muy para ellos mismos en lugar de ver a Kory y a las demás porristas entre las que se enumeraban Cass y Donna en el espectáculo de medio tiempo. Los vieron besándose sumamente felices. Eran una pareja que llenaba los ojos con su imagen. Amor donde solo el amor encontraba nido.

Era cierto que no eran una pareja común, quizás nadie se acostumbraba todavía a que Raven estuviera saliendo con él, más bien con alguien que no tuviera su mismo estilo. Aún lo consideraron un estereotipo y estaban realmente felices por ellos. Después de todo Garfield no solo era un chico gracioso sino uno amable e íntegro.

La pareja se perdió el segundo tiempo cuando bajaron apurados por las escaleras entrando a los vestidores. No había nadie ahí porque todos estaban atendiendo el juego. Se les hizo fácil escurrirse a besarse un rato en la oscuridad de los casilleros.

Cuando ellos se besaron por primera vez fue un impulso instintivo. Garfield no tenía experiencia en esta clase de contacto pero no le importó si ya la tenía en sus brazos pese a que ella se retiraba ante esta clase de demostraciones afectuosas. En cuanto a Raven resultó ser que había sido un talento natural para ella poder repartir caricias, recibirlas en cambio le costaba trabajo procesarlo.

No se embrollaba cuando se sentaba en las piernas de su novio, lo que no controlaba era que alguien fuera a abrazarla o pudiera darle un beso con más ternura que pasión.

A Garfield, en cambio, se le hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué más hubiera podido pedir si tenía una novia bonita e inteligente mostrándose segura de si misma?

Lo que no pudo controlar fue que la pasión de ambos fuera atropellada porque quizás todavía eran solo un par de niños descubriendo la ansiedad hormonal de su edad.

Fue así como los había encontrado el asistente del entrenador al escuchar el sonido de su besuqueo en la oscuridad de los vestidores. Garfield se había sentado en la banca de los jugadores y Raven sobre él con ambas piernas abiertas, como una silla al revés. Garfield le había sacado no solo la chamarra que había llevado sino también la playera dejándola solo con la parte de arriba de su ropa interior. Al calor del momento Raven también le había quitado la playera a él quedando por primera al conocimiento y exploración mutua de la más liviana desnudez frente a frente.

Garfield siempre se había sentido hipnotizado por los ojos amatista de Raven, y ella por la tonta sonrisa de él que siempre le miraba con adoración.

Si alguien así podía mirarla y tratarla como si quisiera atesorarla toda su vida Raven podía dejarse llevar por las circunstancias.

Sin embargo se vieron interrumpidos cuando con una mirada confidente y unas cuantas palabras compartidas Garfield había recibido permiso para desabrochar su brassier. La luz los encontró y ambos salieron corriendo.

Garfield alcanzó a recoger su ropa, Raven no.

Después el entrenador le habría dado a Dick Grayson la ropa restante de Raven para que se la devolviera.

Afuera había empezado a llover, y antes de abadonar el edificio o ser descubiertos por alguien más en esos predicamentos Garfield le entregó su sudadera a Raven mientras él se ponía la playera que su novia le había quitado a resguardo de la solitara oscuridad de los vestidores de chicos.

Ambos reirían por ese suceso, pronto se pasaría pero no dejarían de mirarse hasta volver a besarse y abrazarse bajo la lluvia cuando todos salían del juego.

Sus amigos los habrían reconocido debajo del aguacero. Aquel era Garfield cargando a Raven bajo la lluvia besándose y riendo como idiotas sin temor a una pulmonía.

Algo había quedado claro esa noche para ambos. Momentos valiosos como esos fueron perfectos, sin ninguna sombra que pudiera mancharlos de su pureza, ni siquiera la lujuria recíproca.

Pero toda aquella perfección, desgraciadamente, fue pasajera si su relación no consiguió llegar a los dos meses completos.

La noche de ese juego ambos fueron llevados a sus respectivas casas por sus amigos, Garfield moría por cumplir años y sacar su licencia de conducir, quería un deportivo rojo, verde o amarillo donde llevar a Raven, como queriendo presumir a todos no solo su belleza y rebeldía por su atuendo sino mostrar a todo el mundo lo felices que eran juntos. Sus padres no se lo negarían si sacaba buenas notas, y quizás tenerla como novia era una ayuda extra cuando tenía que estudiar porque ella no le permitía distraerse y prometía recompensarlo con una hora besándose en algún escondrijo si pasaba sus exámenes.

Si a Garfield le hubieran dicho que esa premura desmedida que tenía por conducir un auto, beber alcohol aún debajo de la edad permitida o perder pronto su virginidad con su hermosa novia lo iban a llevar arruinándolo todo quizás él hubiera sabido controlar la velocidad de sus acciones para decidir sabiamente sus tiempos. Más no fue así.

Garfield no lo vino a sopesar sino hasta que el mismo se vio saboteado.

Y es que Garfield Logan se había enamorado hasta la médula aún si se trataba de una chica que bien era su opuesto en todos sentidos.

La segunda vez que habían intentado hacer el amor ocurrió en el auto de los padres de Garfield que fácilmente le habían cedido a su amigo Dick para llevarlo. La fiesta a ellos poco les importó porque solo le importó recoger a Raven. Condujeron a un lugar más privado, charlado, oyendo música y bebiendo. Garfield acabó estaba vez sobre ella pese a lo poco cómoda que era esa posición en el asiento trasero. Era un Mercedes el auto de sus padres.

Se habían besado con hambre, habían empañado los vidrios del auto, las manos pasaban por la piel, el cabello, la cara. El cuerpo femenino ansiaba a Garfield.

Pero no sucedió nada después de eso. Raven había preguntado a Gar si tenía protección y este, aún repegándose contra Raven, de pronto se vio preocupado, distante en solo un segundo en que cambió su actitud y acabó saliendo del auto dejando a su novia angustiada. Ella solo lo vio maldecir, disculparse y salir y corriendo.

Raven no comprendió por qué había sucedido eso, pero se sintió herida por la forma en como la abandonó con la ropa revuelta, desnuda de la parte de arriba, excitada y sin aliento.

Garfield hablaría con Victor sobre lo que había pasado y este lo regañó. Si aún no se sentía preparado para tener relaciones sexuales debía hablar con Raven, solo que su amigo se sentía cohibido porque Raven era una chica muy guapa y lo que más quería era complacerla porque si no podían congeniar sexualmente sentiría que toda su relación acabaría. Así que todo su miedo se vació para impedirle sostener una erección cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo. Había estado muy nervioso. No quiso tampoco que su novia lo supiera porque creería que ella lo vería como poco hombre, quizás todavía un niño.

Garfield tomó las cosas de muy mala manera por su inseguridad.

En lugar de hablar sobre cómo se sentía con Raven lo único que hacía era excitarla y abandonarla después.

Ella se había confundido demasiado porque sabía que algo él le ocultaba, y el que no confiara en ella era algo que le dolía todavía más.

Esto lo exteriorizó con Donna a la siguiente fiesta a la que fueron, la noche en la que Garfield se embriagó pensando en la imagen que quería darle a su novia si admiraba su fortaleza por el asunto del coyolobo ocultando al mismo tiempo que vivía con sus tíos porque su madre estaba internada en un hospital psiquiátrico. Tomó cerveza tras cerveza evitando a Raven.

Todas sus amigas sabían que su relación estaba pasando por turbulencias. Garfield normalmente era dulce, a veces un mal chiste, pero ese día empezó a portarse como un patán cuando la cerveza se le subió a la cabeza. Primero se mostró abierto como si amara a todos, después empezó a hablar de Raven hasta el punto de lo inapropiado describiendo sus piernas, diciendo que se derretía cuando jalaba su cabello o besaba su cuello, incluso de cómo cabían perfectamente sus senos en sus manos.

Raven se sintió ofendida y optó por retirarse, cuando lo comunicó más que molesta sus amigos le dijeron a Garfield que por esa escena seguramente ella lo mandaría al diablo. Tal como acabó pasando.

Pero él no lo aceptó, corrió a taclearla, rogarle, disculpándose, y entonces quiso besarla.

La peor parte es que la hubiera empezado a tocar desplegando orgulloso una erección -aquella que no había logrado cuando estuvieron encerrados en el auto de sus padres, fue que la quiso mantener quieta por medio de la fuerza.

Raven se aterró. Garfield pensaba en la seguridad de Raven quitándose la ropa frente a él, la forma en como mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Él se sentía un niño con ella. Lo que no alcanzó a entender fue que de todo eso había sido capaz de hacerlo solo porque estaba enamorada, y enamorada era el mejor paliativo para sus nervios y dudas.

Lo que Garfield le estaba haciendo sentir esa noche fue muy distinto. No solo la humilló sino que rompió su corazón.

Forcejeó con él llorado, pidió por ayuda misma que fue recibida cuando Victor y Dick le quitaron a Gar de encima. Este estaba luchando, quejándose de que lo estaban alejando de su novia. Raven fue ayudada por Joseph para ponerse de pie, y si hubiera podido hablar este le hubiera podido decir a Garfield un sinfín de razones por las cuales no merecía a Raven.

Si Raven hubiera sabido los motivos ocultos del comportamiento de Garfield y este se hubiera evitado esa escena su relación habría durado años. Su noviazgo sin embargo murió con unas cuantas semanas gracias a este desagradable evento.

Garfield se quedó dormido por el alcohol mientras su novia se iba acompañada de Joseph y Donna. Sería hasta el día siguiente de estarla buscando para pedirle disculpas que ella hablara con él tajante y decidida.

—Esto se acabo Garfield. Déjame en paz

El chico palideció como si toda la sangre se le hubiera evaporado.

—No. Raven, sé que hice algo malo. No estaba en mis sentidos esa ocasión. ¡Lo lamento! Perdóname

Sería la escuela pululando de estudiantes donde se viera ese rompimiento porque Garfield no quería que terminaran y la fue a perseguir por los pasillos, a su casillero y hasta la salida de la escuela.

—No vuelvas a tocarme. Ya no quiero volver a verte

—Te amo Raven. Perdóname, no sabía lo que hacía

A la chica no le importó. Creía que de haber accedido a ese comportamiento por una sola vez habría significado debilidad. Era lo que menos quería mostrar recordando a su crédula madre uniéndose a una secta satánica donde acabaría violada y privada de su libertad porque de hacerlo imaginaba que significaría que ella que se parecía en una parte a ella siendo permisible con un hombre.

Garfield lloró durante dos días, faltó a la escuela. Victor tuvo que darle todo un regaño y despabilarlo de su corazón roto. Había cometido un error y si bien no parecía poder enmendarlo debía afrontar las consecuencias.

El chico no lo aceptó, y aunque volvió a embriagarse por la pérdida acabó dándose cuenta de que el alcohol había sido la razón de sus conflictos y tampoco iba a ser la solución a los mismos.

El viernes siguiente de su rompimiento lo invitaron a otra fiesta, Raven iba a ir, tal vez podrían reconciliarse porque los dos se veían quererse mucho mutuamente desde que habían empezado a salir, y si Garfield se esforzaba quizás podría reconquistar a su chica. Después de todo fue Raven en brazos de Garfield la que mirándolo intensamente y sumamente agradecida se había acercado a él lo suficiente para un beso, tal como él la besó por igual. Pese a haberse acercado al inicio por el impulso del momento desde el accidente del coyolobo los dos se atrajeron naturalmente.

Una muy digna Raven por otra parte tenía sus propios planes porque en cuanto divisó a su exnovio bajando del auto con Victor Cass entendió lo que iba a pedirle y le entregó las llaves de su sótano recogiendo la cerveza abadonada que su amiga ya no iba a terminarse.

—¿No estaba Dick abajo? —le preguntó Donna cuando vio a la chica de negro marcharse a la puerta del desnivel.

—Cierto…—rememoró la rubia—. Pero se trata de Dick. Peleó con Kory otra vez, no creo que le moleste un poco de compañía

Ninguno de los asistetes de esa fiesta imaginó lo que iba a pasar, ni siquiera los que encerrados en el sótano viendo una película en la oscuridad empezaron a conversar sobre trivialidades muy cómodos al lado del otro.

Garfield en el primer piso no podía distraerse con la música y le costaba trabajo ver a otras chicas.

Recordaba cargar a Raven bajo la lluvia, besarla, reírse con ella y decirle que la amaba. Le había correspondido con lágrimas en los ojos y miedo. Empapados habían vuelto a besarse en el estacionamiento ajenos al mundo entero si solo les importaba estar juntos.

Pero ese amor a pesar de lo poderoso y apasionado que fue resultó ser frágil... demasiado frágil.

Y en un mundo tan crudo y cruel como este todo lo frágil y puro fenece o se corrompe muy fácilmente.

.


	8. VII Dressed naked (half dressed)

.

 **VII**

 **Dressed/naked (half dressed) / Medio vestido**

.

El viaje lo había patrocinado Wayne Enterprises si dos de sus protegidos acudían a la misma escuela como prodigios andantes. Eran camiones lujosos y tenían seguro el hospedaje en un hotel decente, los chicos no podían pedir nada mejor. Incluso los alimentos venían incluídos.

Todos se apuraron a bajar al hotel para cenar después de haber paseado por toda la ciudad. El año pasado habían sido laptops, el anterior cámaras digitales. Si Bruce Wayne era así de espléndido al tratarse de sus hijos era popular la idea en la escuela de que ser protegido por Bruce Wayne debía ser un paraíso. Todos estaban dispuestos a ser adoptados. En cuanto a las chicas se oían nombres como Cass Cain, Stephanie Brown o Barbara Gordon como sus becarias también.

Raven ese mes estaba en uno de sus peores momentos, de mal humor, agresiva y solitaria al punto que Rose Wilson había mantenido su distancia. Era su ultimo año de escuela. No quería estar cerca de Rose porque Zachary, sabiendo que acostumbraban estar juntas, iba siempre a molestar sin importarle que ella no lo quisiera ver.

Rose quizás se había acercado a ella porque su hermano Joseph, el dulce, atento y sensible Joseph, era amigo suyo y uno muy cercano. No era común que alguien estuviera tan solícito a aprender un lenguaje nuevo solo para querer comunicarse con alguien pero Raven así fue con él. Su hermano tenía novia y a ella no le gustaba mucho que mantuviera su amistad con la chica de la que se hablaba tan mal. Joseph siempre la defendió, pero el asunto de Zachary Zatara -que no provocó una reacción positiva en su novia, lo había dejado un tanto mal parado y quizás decepcionado de ella.

A Raven lo que menos le importaba era ser juzgada por nadie, pero Joseph, el bello y dulce Joseph de rizos dorados y ojos amables fue algo que le dolió profundamente.

La muerte de su madre estaba muy fresca todavía, Rose le había hablado de una app para su teléfono que le permitiría concretar una cita solo para follar. Raven le dijo que no le importaba esa información pero Rose ya la había bajado diciéndole que no había nada mejor para mejorar su humor que follar.

En primera instancia a Raven no le importó pero cuando menos se dio cuenta había concretado una cita publicando una foto suya con un antifaz respondida su solicitud por varios chicos. Al que aceptó con la promesa de tener sexo en un lugar público fue el que correspondía como nombre de usuario red-X.

Ella le había compartido esto a Rose quién se sintió en confianza de contarle sobre algunas de sus aventuras. Lo más importante de esa conversación fue que Rose quiso convencerla de que ser dueñas de su sexualidad no las convertía en putas, y si lo hacía ella estaba muy orgullosa de esforzarse tanto por sus orgasmos porque así los disfrutaba más.

Con esto en mente se había quedado en el segundo piso del autobús donde habían turisteado por Nueva York pensando en si misma, su vida y sus decisiones. A primera instancia iban a ir a Gotham pero se temió aún más de esta ciudad que de N.Y. y acabó siendo donado el monto para los boletos de avión.

Llevaba los audífonos puestos escuchando a Deftones en el momento en que había dejado su libro. Cerró los ojos viendo la lluvia newyorkina haberse detenido. Suspiró pensando en su madre, en Rose, en esa noche en el parque que la había hecho sentir peor consigo misma.

Entonces subió un chico al segundo piso buscando la gorra de béisbol de un amigo pelirrojo suyo llamado Roy Harper, que era el actual novio de Kory, y de quién se rumoraba por la escuela que de vez en cuando Jason, aquel en el autobús con ella, se había animado a hacer tríos con ellos por ser amigo de la pareja.

Jason Todd era algo bien parecido, con un humor ácido y un tanto mal encarado, la mayor parte del tiempo sombrío pero capaz de sonreír. Raven creyó que quizás estaba drogado o bebido cuando le dirigió la palabra.

—Hey. Raven, ya llegamos —puso su mano en su hombro creyendo que estaba dormida.

La chica abrió los ojos viéndolo mal. Supo que había cometido un error al haberla interrumpido porque fuere lo que estuviera haciendo no había sido dormir.

Pero eso no fue lo único que lo detuvo en su lugar sino que al igual que Zachary había podido ver al chocar con ella cerca de una parada de autobús hacía varios años, o como Joseph vio cuando se presentaron en el patio de la escuela en su primer día, o Garfield en el salón de clases por un lápiz caído, o incluso Dick Grayson en los casilleros de la escuela—, Jason se quedó obnubilado por el color de los ojos de Raven de un oscuro violáceo.

—No planeaba bajar todavía —espetó la chica mirando por la ventana de nuevo. Solo había descansado la vista un momento, su cabello se pegó a su boca y le fue muy difícil a Jason apartar la mirada de su cara. Era imperante detallar la forma de sus labios pintados de rojo quemado, sus pestañas con mascara y delineador hacían ver a sus ojos más profundos e interesantes. Rachel Roth era hermosa.

—¿Es por ese perdedor de Zatara?

A Raven no le agradó que lo llamara así, lo cierto era que el que Zachary no desistiera con ella pese a no acosarla todo el tiempo era más que claro que era molesta su necedad. Se limitó a asentir recuperado la hoja de su libro poniendo un separador de una obra de Gustav Klimt, el Judith I, que por alguna razón le pareció a Jason tenía algo de los rasgos esa pintura con Raven solo que más discreta esa belleza pintada.

—Podrías levantar una orden de restricción

—No es para tanto Jason

El chico se sintió extraño de que ella supiera su nombre y él solo su apodo. Indagó en su mente hasta encontrar a alguien que la hubiera llamado por su nombre de pila antes. Encontró a Connor.

—Rachel…—murmuró siendo escuchado. La joven volteó a verlo creyendo ser llamada. Jason buscó pronto un pretexto para hablarle —¿te piensas quedar? Se acabará la cena en el hotel

—No tengo hambre

La verdadera razón por la cual estaba ahí todavía era porque quería estar sola. Las habitaciones eran dobles y tendría que compartir con Cass y Donna que no se llevaban con Rose Wilson, y Rose había sido emparejada con ella para la misma cama. Así que planeó con Rose llegar tarde porque no quería ver a las otras chicas todavía, quizás ella tampoco. Cualquiera que fuera la razón era válida.

Raven no comprendía porque Jason seguía ahí, y él tampoco lo entendía muy bien.

Fue que Raven había buscado una aplicación en su celular que encontró aquella que Rose le había instalado y con la cual tuvo la cita hacía más de diez días. Había accedido por accidente y aparecía en un radio cercano. Una actualización de su estado le llegó. Era un sonido inconfundible. Ella buscó la aplicación que buscaba y entró.

Jason sitió su teléfono sonar igualmente. Lo sacó.

El nombre de usuario de Raven que había usado para su encuentro hacía más de un mes en un parque público por sexo gratuito fue BlackWing6, el de su pareja red-X. En esa actualización ambos estaban cercanos.

Entonces Raven reconoció la chaqueta de la foto con la que Jason se había fotografiado, la estaba usando frente a ella en ese mismo momento, solo faltaba su casco rojo. Jason le dio me gusta a BlackWing6 y el sonido de aceptación sonó en el celular de Raven. Era lo peor que le podía estar pasando a la chica.

—Oh por Dios… tú eres... —declaró asombrado Jason al reconocer su cabello y unir las piezas.

Todos los colores pintaron la blanca cara de Raven. Con ella había tenido sexo públicamente en un parque, quizás disfrazados, protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche y usando preservativos. Pero aquello en manos de Jason era no solo información peligrosa sino una bomba para la escuela para recobrar su fama de zorra que con un nuevo impulso la habría puesto de moda de nuevo.

Raven intentó optar por la indiferencia. Rechazó la solicitud en la aplicación.

—Espera… Raven —la tomó del brazo con la confianza que le había dado saber que con ella ya se había acostado—. No pienso decirle a nadie, no te avergüences de nada

Jason estaba sorprendido, pero más aún extasiado.

—Rose instaló esa aplicación, ya que sé de lo que se trata no me interesa

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, sé respetar eso

—¿Respeto? —recordó cuando Kory se besaba tanto con su novio como con él al mismo tiempo en los partidos, y a ella le aplaudían que lo hiciera—. Lo que menos necesito de ti es escuchar que me respetas

—De acuerdo —la soltó—. Entonces me guardaré mis cumplidos también, sé que no quieres escuchar que eres bonita o ardiente

Raven enfado pero consiente de lo inútil de su enojo respiró fuerte.

—Raven —la llamó Jason otra vez señalando su asiento—. Tu libro

La chica lo había olvidado.

Rodando los ojos y con una vena saltándose en su frente retornó a su lugar. Jason no se lo entregó. Su plan fue empujarla en el asiento para que se sentara haciendo lo mismo poder arrinconarla.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

Su libro acabó en el piso.

Jason olía a su desodorante, Old Spice reconocía Raven, mucho Old Spice, aunque no por eso era algo malo sino quizás, por más cliché que sonara, era varonil. El cabello con gel lo hacía ver húmedo, atractivo, aún con el extraño mechón de blanco en su frente.

Ese era el extraño muchacho de la Ducati roja en la escuela que antes había sido un orgullo para los becarios de Bruce Wayne hasta que había acabado esa fase para descubrirse como un chico "malo". Era ese, el de ojos azules capaz de una sonrisa conquistadora y una mirada asesina, ahora estaba sujetándola de las manos intentando que dejara de luchar en el asiento.

No tenía intenciones de hacerle nada, solo quería charlar.

—Raven, se distinguir cuando a alguien le sucede algo que no puede controlar, despides esa energía todo el tiempo desde el mes pasado. Sé que eres sombría, pero ¿qué te pasó para que odiaras a toda la gente?

—¿A ti que te importa? —volvió a forcejear, era inútil, Jason era mucho más fuerte que ella. Respiró cansada aunque no queriendo admitirse derrotada.

—Si estas buscando sexo con extraños no quisiera enterarme la próxima vez estás metiéndote coca o algo así…

Raven parpadeó dos veces.

—Pero qué dices

Jason subió los hombros.

—Dick hablaba mucho de ti en la Mansión Wayne, eras su amiga. Sé que lo que te hizo fue una porquería pero aún Tim te considera mucho. Sería un desperdicio que una chica así de bonita e inteligente fuera a pudrirse por desamor

—No me rompieron el corazón

—¿Entonces que te hicieron para que estés tan enojada?

—¡Déjame en paz Jason! Si no me sueltas voy a gritar

—Todos pensarán mal

Raven se mordió un labio.

—Si no me quieres decir yo te contaré algo para que estemos a mano… —exclamó, pensó un rato y volvió para decir—: Cuando era niño trabajaba en el negocio de las autopartes robadas, así fue como conocí a Bruce Wayne, porque intenté desarmar su lujoso auto. Él me invitó a comer mi primer alimento sólido en varios días y después procuró una mejor vida para mí. Fue bueno mientras duró… pero no fue mi culpa lo que pasó entre nosotros, él no podía ser mi padre y tampoco quise que lo fuera… un padre cómo el puede ser el sueño de muchos, en nuestro caso tuvimos diferencias irreconciliables, una diferencia en específico

La chica dejó de pelear escuchándolo. De repente Jason se había amargado. Le había costado trabajo compartir aquello. Su voz sonaba rencorosa y apesadumbrada. Realmente le dolía su pasado con Bruce Wayne.

Raven se mordió el labio otra vez pensando. Reguló su respiración. Jason necesitaba alguien con quién hablar también.

—Mi madre murió… —dijo ella—. Fue el mes pasado, estaba de viaje en Indonesia

—Lo siento mucho —se conmovió Jason—si te sirve de algo soy huérfano también, ambos padres

—Lo siento

—Esta bien, fue hace mucho en realidad

La chica comprendió que se había abierto con él.

—Supongo que en comparación lo mio es una tontería ¿no es cierto?

—Claro que no Raven, no lo sería jamás. Perder a alguien querido nunca es fácil

Raven quiso explicarle que en realidad más que amor se sentía frustrada porque no haberle podido pelear a su madre tantas cosas que tenía guardadas. Gritarle, decirle que la odiaba y después disculparse, todo eso. Pero tampoco quería escuchar de su madre que había querido abortarla porque ella misma pensaba que esa hubiera sido una buena idea si había sido violada.

—¿Por qué fuiste tan obstinado para retenerme aquí? —le preguntó por haberla obligado a hablar pestañeando para no dejar caer las lágrimas de sus ojos —¿Eres así siempre?

El teléfono de Raven sonó otra vez.

—No…

Y una segunda vez.

—No realmente —respondió Jason.

Al revisar la pantalla de nuevo de su celular avisaba de más propuestas para encuentros sexuales o citas. Ella abrió la aplicación.

—Hey, por favor no hagas eso, me pondrás ansioso cerca de ti —admitió Jason Todd.

Raven se mostró sorprendida.

—Los rechacé, quiero borrar la aplicación

—Entiendo —respiró profundamente.

—¿Tienes sexo en publico muy a menudo Jason?

—Oh no… al menos no con alguien a quién no conozca. Me quise sentir valiente contigo. Supongo que fuiste mi primera vez haciendo algo así de arriesgado

Jason quiso morderse la lengua al haber dicho eso si pudiera asociarse al evento de Dick Grayson y ella en la casa de Cass. Pero era cierto, tenía diecisiete, aún estaba en edad de hacer cosas arriesgadas sintiéndose inmortal.

Raven medió un rato y cuando menos lo vieron suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

El teléfono de Jason y el de ella volvieron a sonar. Retornaron su atención a sus pantallas. Entonces Jason recibió una invitación. BlackWing6.

Tuvo que ahogar una expresión de emoción.

—Maldición. Si estas hablando en serio no traigo nada encima… —se buscó en la bolsa del pantalón, el bolsillo derecho era donde siempre guardaba los preservativos. Esa vez no había nada.

—Está bien —exclamó Raven buscando en su cartera—. Lo tengo cubierto —le mostró a Jason un preservativo en la mano.

Los ojos del otro brillaron con hambre. Raven no era nada parecido a ninguna otra chica que habría conocido antes porque detrás de toda aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba había una sensualidad desconocida que estaba empezando a inflamarlo ardorosamente.

Lo que no sabría sino mucho después es que cada vez que alguien quisiera inmiscuirse en sus sentimientos a ella le resultaba más fácil seducir a esa persona y abrir sus piernas que abrir su corazón.

El chico tomó su mano con mucha tranquilidad, entrelazando los dedos con los de la pálida mano de Raven. Encunó el cuello de la pelinegra en su mano mirándola. Ese era el misterio detrás del antifaz de la foto de BlackWing6 que tanto lo había atraído a invitarla a encontrarse con él.

Jason tocó con el pulgar sus labios, Raven lo chupó. El no soportó mucho aquella invitación, se lanzó a sus labios a besarla.

Raven subió las piernas al asiento, quedándose muy pegada al moreno que devorado su boca sujetaba su cintura, acariciándola muy suavemente, subiendo incidentalmente la playera de la chica.

Había un orden muy claro en sus acciones, apasionado pero deslizándose maravillosamente, tanto como las lenguas se encontraban en sus bocas.

Podía ser pasional pero también muy tranquilo, como si aquello les proporcionara seguridad.

—¿Quieres volver a hacerlo cómo aquella vez?

—Si lo quieres —lamió los labios de la chica.

El libro cayó al piso, Jason la empujaba y atraía en el beso.

—Pero quiero hacerte sentir bien

Sorprendiéndola Jason la sentó en sus piernas casi como un adelanto de lo que no sabían años más tarde se volvería en una acto muy común en ellos.

Bajando apaciblemente las manos desde los pechos de Raven Jason acarició sus piernas hasta separar sus rodillas. Una de las manos regresó a su pecho y la otra se metió en los shorts rotos de mezclilla sobre la ropa interior, acariciando lento hasta alcanzar un ritmo que alteró la respiración de su acompañante con emoción sincera y notable humedad.

Con los brazos arriba Raven alcanzó el cabello de Jason para jalarlo, esto a él lo incitó más. Raven subió las piernas recargando las rodillas en el asiento. El logró descubrirse de la ropa y ponerse el condón, se posicionó detrás de ella y finalmente, jadeando por la tensión en su pelvis y plexo solar repartiendo otras caricias, la penetró haciéndola soltar un gemido.

Empezó a moverse en su interior con delicadeza, sin ser muy abrupto pero inmediatamente después fue profundo. Quiso alcanzar un ritmo sencillo que le permitiera durar más, y para apoyarse tomó la blanca mano de Raven que se recargaba en el respaldo para bajarla a su entrepierna y que sintiera entre sus dedos cómo entraba en ella pidiéndole también por la forma en como dirigía su mano que se tocara también mientras la embestía.

Si ambos hubieran sido honestos con lo que pasó en ese autobús desde esa vez habrían entendido que los besos que se dieron fueron de los más peligros, de aquellos que no solo piden contacto sexual sino que se sienten demasiado bien que duelen en el pecho y arroban los ojos de llanto.

Si ambos hubieran sido honestos habrían entendido que al salir se habrían besado un poco más y al día siguiente aún en Nueva York se habrían escapado a rentar una habitación para ellos solos haciendo el amor hasta la cena. Meses después Raven se iría a la universidad y Jason entraría a trabajar en un taller mecánico, un año y medio después se habrían mudado al mismo departamento y cuando Raven estuviera en el posgrado a ninguno les importaría si el condón se rompía o no porque estaban seguros de que estaban juntos porque se querían e incluso no les importaría formar una familia porque ya estaban demasiado viejos cómo para ponerse a pensar en negarlo.

Pero todo esto fue solo una fantasía porque Jason hizo lo mismo que Garfield, acabó con un futuro posible con Raven y la dejó vulnerable y herida para hacer en represalía con él lo que su antojo quisiera.

El responsable de esta situación no fue el alcohol sino una persona. Alguien que después iría a enterarse que Jason se estaba acostando con Raven pero que mientras tanto él solo estaba conviviendo con sus propios problemas al descubrir sus inclinaciones sexuales, algo muy complicado para él porque se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Se trataba de Tim Drake. Y Connor Kent era el amigo fiel del que se había prendado.

La situación entre ellos no era la mejor porque Cass que había salido con él ahora estaba con Connor y por ello no podían ser tan asiduos como antes. A Tim le dolió esto, lo resintió. Pero lo que más le sorprendió no fue por Cassandra Sandsmark sino porque extrañaba a Connor, y cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía sueños húmedos donde fantaseaba que su amigo lo tomaba duro en su propia cama fue demasiado tarde para él y la confusión le impidió pensar bien los siguientes días.

Tim tenía mucho miedo, estaba cansado, sentía que no pensaba con la mente fría. Había visto a Connor y Cass entrar al hotel para cenar, él quiso armarse de valor para ir a hablar con Connor. Y si lo hubiera hecho Jason y Raven en el autobús no hubieran sido interrumpidos, lo habrían hecho otra vez y su relación se habría consumado, se hubieran mudado en la universidad al mismo departamento y Jason le rogaría cerca de cumplir los treinta que se ambarcara en la aventura de ser padres con él cuando la prueba de embarazo en la mesa diera positivo tan cercana la fecha de su examen de posgrado.

Pero Tim Drake no lo hizo, se acobardó y fue a buscar a Jason al autobús donde lo había visto ir buscando la gorra de beisbol de Roy Harper como pretexto de safarse de ser la tercera rueda en su cita con Kory.

Tim subió al segundo nivel y desde las escaleras había reconocido los sonidos pero no lo quiso creer. Al estar ya arriba encontró a Jason gruñendo sobre una chica que no alcanzaba a ver y a la que se estaba follando por detrás.

—Maldición. No —dejó ver que estaba ahí.

Ocurrió un grito de sorpresa de la chica. La pareja de Jason intentó ocultarse en el asiento pero el otro apenas la cubrió y se dirigió a su casi hermano. Tim no supo de quién se trataba.

—¿Tim…?

—Dime que no te atreviste a hacerlo —estaba sorprendido y avergonzado—. ¿Al menos es alguien de la escuela? ¿Tienes idea de en cuantos problemas te estarías metiendo?

El mayor solo chistó girado la cabeza.

—No te interesa eso. ¿Qué quieres?

—No importa, puede esperar

Jason suspiró molesto. A veces no comprendía a Tim en nada. Pero lo más incomprensible para él fue que si bien Tim no acababa de voltearse él siguió penetrado a su cita con toda naturalidad, mirándola con una sonrisa confiada donde pese a que ella no podía verlo podía sentir esa mueca en su espalda. Esto hizo que Raven perdiera los estribos pese a no moverse sino solo mostrar las manos de nudillos blancos hechas puño molesta con el chico que siguió su camino en su interior.

—¡Maldita sea Jason! —se quejó Tim saliendo.

A Jason no le importó continuado con su exitación, le importaba correrse a cualquier costo porque más le dolería no poder hacerlo.

Fue su insensibilidad lo que dejó a Raven rabiando porque tampoco se atrevió a marcharse sino solo pensó que si se iba en ese momento Tim la descubriría y sería otro chico que consideraba su amigo al que iría a decepcionar y dejara de hablarle como había hecho Joseph Wilson. No quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

Raven cerró los ojos mordiéndose los labios, maldiciendo desde su fuero interno. Quiso concentrarse en Jason, en lo que le estaba haciendo sentir pese a haberse interrumpido su inspiración por Tim. Le jaló el cabello, el soltó una imprecación, la empujó en el asiento y la empezó a joder más duro y más rápido porque ya estaba terminando.

—Raven… —jadeaba fuertemente—… Raven… —se corrió.

Ambos se quedaron respirando hondo. El cuero cabelludo húmedo. Pero Raven sintió que le faltó correrse una vez más.

La joven hundida en hombros y con la cabeza en el respaldo cerró los ojos. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Rose de disfrutar su sexualidad y no ser purista.

De no haber germinado esta idea en Raven su vida sexual habría consistido en relaciones sentimentales y no en folladas casuales desde ese día en adelante.

Jason pagó por ello, por su exceso de audacia.

Esto no lo sabría sino hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después.

—Realmente me gustas Raven —le dijo cuando ella se subía la ropa interior y las medias.

De no haber sido interrumpidos por Tim sin que Jason hubiera desplegado ese lado que hizo a Raven alejarse ellos lo habrían hecho de nuevo, se habrían besado y sin confesarse del todo habrían empezado una relación que si bien habría surgido del sexo habría sido sincera y perdurable. En cambio Raven se mostró lejana y cortante. Ese destino jamás iba a ser real.

—Si yo te gusto es tu problema no el mío —respondió con toda intención de ser fría y cruel.

—Por favor, ya sé que por tus venas no corre sangre helada Raven

—Mi sangre no es helada pero mi corazón sí —dijo levantado su libro y poniédose la hoodie de su sudadera.

—¿En serio te vas a ir? —preguntaría sorpredido tanto como emocionado porque creyó que esa era la manera de coquetear de la chica.

—Ya termine contigo Jason, ¿qué quieres que te de las gracias?

Jason perdiendo la forma entre sus piernas abiertas, sentado, la miró con interés.

—Sé que vas a desinstarlar esa aplicación pero si quieres podría darte mi número

—Estas de broma —dijo ella.

Pero Jason le había sacado el teléfono, se lo mostró, lo desbloqueó y marcó su número. Lo guardó bajo el nombre de red-X. Tiempo después Raven lo cambiaría a Jason a secas.

Él no le volvería a decir que le gustaba sino hasta varios meses después. A ella no le importaría y se marcharía en la universidad. Ambos aceptaron su relación como sexo y no lo vieron evolucionar después. Jason entraría a trabajar en un taller después de graduarse volviendo a las autopartes y a algo sucio con algunas armas, Raven se marcharía a la universidad y no se mudarían a un departamento los dos. Pero después ellos volverían a la misma relación de sexo donde Jason se ilusionaría con que ella fuera a vivir con él, solo que Raven no iría a hacerlo y aplastaría tanto su hombría como su corazón.

Todo habría empezado esa noche en ese autobús, por Tim, por atreverse a seguir penetrádola sin haber sido dejado solos de nuevo.

Lo que Zachary Zatara vería acosando a Raven sería a Jason tratando de ser discreto compartiendo notas con la chica que le gustaba en pequeños pedazos de papel, a veces en su casillero.

Ellos jamás habrían sido ni amigos de no haber sido por esa aplicación y esa cita de noche en el parque porque antes Jason de vez en cuando había sentido pena por ella y su situación, pero Raven de él apenas conocía su nombre.

Después de ese encuentro en el autobús los dos se volvieron amantes.

Un día que Zachary la siguiera la encontraría siendo recogida por Jason en su auto, los seguiría en un taxi hasta un terreno baldío donde solo se torturaría a si mismo al verlos teniendo sexo porque la humillación la sintió de segunda mano al ver a Raven en cuatro golpeando con su brazo y su cabeza la ventanilla del asiento trasero mientras Jason se la jodía tan libremente.

Sus gemidos jamás los olvidaría. Pero no alcanzaría a saber que Raven estaba disfrutando el sexo no tanto estar con Jason Todd.

Raven siempre creería que su conducta sexual posterior habría sido por el influjo de esta relación y todas las cosas con las que con él se vio acostumbrada a hacer. Pero lo cierto es que esa desinhibición, esa frustración, ese desprendimiento de su propio cuerpo y sinceridad jamás habría pasado si no se hubiera visto ultrajada por Richard en el sótano de Cass, porque solo así la palabra prostituta no la habría lastimado tanto hasta grabársele en el mente cada vez que pensaba en si misma creyendo ya haberse convertido en su madre.

Solo Wally West había podido protegerla, pero sin él incluso Zatara tuvo una oportunidad con ella.

Tal vez no habría sido tan promiscua si no le hubiera pasado aquello y no habría sido acosada en la escuela. Pero se abandonó pronto al hedonismo y no pudo salir de ese agujero en adelante sino solo se dedicó a caer más y más hasta que dejó de importarle.

Tim vería a una chica bajar del autobús sin reconocerla y esperaría por Jason quién más relajado, apestando a sexo y reluciente por el placer obtenido sacó un cigarro con la gorra de Roy en la mano.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerlo hasta en un paseo escolar. Bruce le regaló este viaje a la escuela —le iría a decir Tim.

Jason apenas le miraría de reojo.

—Donde meta mi polla a ti no te interesa, tal vez deberías liberarte un poco tu mismo antes de andar criticando a otros, hace mucho desde que salías con Cass, al menos jálatela de vez en cuando que actuas como si tus bolas estuvieran reprimidas

El menor se quedaría rojo de la ira y la vergüenza. No se trataba de Cass a quién extrañara y su libido seguía siendo normal porque estaba claro que él no era virgen. Lo que no le pudo decir en ese momento a quién podría tratar como a un hermano —porque justo esa noche se estaba comportando como un idiota, fue que estaba enamorado de Connor Kent. Y no lo iría a admitir sino años después de haberse reprimido a si mismo en el closet por aquellas palabras de Jason.

Él creyó que si ya todos lo habían asumido como heterosexual quizás sus ganas de besar a Connor en la boca no eran las adecuadas e irían a ser pasajeras, las cuales, or supuesto, no lo fueron.

Y así de tropiezo en tropiezo esa no sería la primera vez que Tim encontrara a Jason teniendo sexo con Raven. El problema sería que la siguiente vez Damian Wayne estaría involucrado.

.


	9. VIII Skype sex

Soy la única que piensa que es interesante que en Teen Titans Rebirth pongan un guiño de Wally y Raven? Sé que no es el Wally West pelirrojo que esperaba y me parece algo extraño, aunque... interesante.

Solo desearía ver a Jericho con Raven. DC por favor, muestra cariño por mi demonio favorita, Raven es genial. Aunque sea con Kory como en Earth One ;D

Y no me molestaría algo con Damian, aunque por el momento solo deseo seguir viendo su interacción con Jon porque son lindísimos juntos. Creo que DC nos regaló algo que no supe hasta que lo leí que podía llegar a lucir shota, y si bien hace que me sienta super enternecida son unos niños increíbles y quiero que sean BFF. Por qué tienen que ser tan lindos? Siento que me rompo cada que veo a Jon llorar. Rayos, que hasta lo de Krypto me hizo llorar. Por qué eres así DC? Te gusta tanto torturarme?

* * *

.

 **VIII**

 **Skype sex / Sexo por Skype**

.

Raven había mirado por la ventana del automóvil rígida e intranquila. Su tía Alice prefería llevarla cada semana a ver a su madre en lugar de todos los días como había acostumbrado su sobrina hasta que en la escuela empezó a ser acosada y prefería no llamar la atención. Pronto la visita se convirtió en una mensual porque si era reconocida en una institución psiquiátrica por parte de sus compañeros tan prestos al bullying a nadie le iba a convenir, mucho menos a la policía si los medios movían aguas que habían estado tranquilas por muchos años.

La hermana de Alice, Angela, se ponía nerviosa con la presencia de su hija, Raven se parecía mucho a ella, al igual que su hija poseía los ojos que le había heredado y de los cuales Alice no poseía muchos rasgos. Las dos eran sumamente pálidas y las dos parecían vivir en su propio mundo. Pero si bien la rebeldía de Angela la llevó a huir de casa Raven era mucho más tranquila y solo vestía completamente de negro.

Angela estaba sentada en una mesa junto a otros pacientes. Los horarios de visita eran complicados con Raven y Angela tenía algo importante ese día que decirle a su hija.

Normalmente se sentaban en silencio a jugar cartas como un remedio al silencio incómodo que se formaba entre ellas. Angela no sabía nada de Raven ni ella sabía lo que su madre pensaba.

—La iglesia de Azarath me propuso un viaje a Asia, aún no he dicho que sí. Ellos me preguntaron si vendrías con nosotros, pero sé que tienes una vida y no te puedo forzar a nada

Raven miraría a su madre partiendo las cartas, a veces jugaban canasta, a veces se unían a jugar bingo. Angela siempre estaba haciendo suposiciones sobre lo que creía que su hija quería, ¿iba a ser ese un viaje para redescubrirse a si mismas y volverse cercanas?

No. Raven se dio cuenta pronto. Ellas ya no tenían remedio, eran completas desconocidas que compartían un lazo carnal, jamás fueron cercanas.

Angela siempre sintió rencor hacia su familia y sus creencias por obligarla a dar a luz impidiendo que detuviera su embarazo. Raven recordado esto casi siempre se discutía a si misma sobre la posibilidad de que Angela lo hubiera logrado, porque solo por mostrarse aún más rebelde y llevarles la contraria se atrevió a regresar con Trigon quien de igual manera la volvió a privar de su libertad.

De haber logrado su objetivo cuando era adolescente Angela se habría librado de ser madre muy fácilmente. Así Raven no habría tenido que pasar su infancia con Trigon ni ser acosada en la preparatoria.

Pero como de costumbre Angela no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba a su pequeña que entre más crecía y maduraba se desprendía más y más de su imagen por ya no ser el bebé inocente del que no había tenido corazón para dejarlo en adopción más joven.

Ahora Raven no solo era una extraña sino una intrusa en su vida y su camino.

A la salida Alice le preguntó si estaba bien. Su tía no entraba a esas reuniones porque con su hermana siempre acaba discutiendo como lo habían hecho desde niñas. Alice había abrazado su cristianismo con toda fe, Angela se había unido a una secta satánica solo por venganza de la estricta educación religiosa de su casa.

Como si fueran aún adolescentes las hermanas seguían peleando en cuanto se veían, casi como si Alice tuviera la culpa de las malas decisiones que tomó. Era mejor ahorrarse toda esa energía y saliva.

El teléfono de Raven sonó en su bolsillo. Al ver el número era de su novio del que se trataba. Raven en la preparatoria solo iba a tener dos novios pero iba a ser más que suficiente. Uno fue con el que jamás pudo consumarse su relación y había sido su primer novio de toda la vida, y el otro, que fuera aquel que la salvara de la ignominia gracias a su popularidad y fuero, fue un atleta.

Sin embargo Raven no estaba de humor para hablar con él a esas horas. Habría preferido estar con él todo el día en lugar de ir a ver a su madre pero una vez amargada temía que mirara en sus ojos y supiera que estaba triste y enojado. Él tenía esa facultad con ella, podía leer sus emociones y esto la ponía tensa.

De regreso a su habitación Raven escuchaba a Mary-Beth y Billy, sus primos, reuniéndose en torno a la camioneta junto a Jack, su padre y esposo de Alice y por lo tanto su tío. Les había prometido llevarlos a ver una película en la ciudad. Habían invitado a su sobrina pero ella no había querido salir. Alice tampoco le pidió que cuidara al bebé sino que lo llevo consigo.

La chica se quedó en su cuarto a leer y meditar hasta que a los pocos minutos llegó el ocaso y volvió a encender su celular. Si Wally no le había vuelto a llamar debía haber enviado mensajes. Encontró tres recibidos preocupado por ella.

Raven no estaba acostumbrada a su relación con el pelirrojo porque comenzó como podría haber comenzado cualquier otro error pasado o futuro en su vida: con un chico y una chica en la misma habitación mirándose vergonzosamente hasta acabar teniendo sexo. Solo que Wally West había sido diferente que Dick. Fue el segundo en su cuerpo, el segundo en escuchar sus pensamientos después de Gar, pero el primero en tratarla como una adulta.

Wallace había sufrido esperando por una oportunidad para estar con ella, la había cortejado como un caballero, la seguía respetando aún si ya se habían acostado, le había dicho que no le interesaba solo en por su cuerpo, tomó su mano y besó su frente, acarició su cabello y la miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que existiera en el mundo. Igualmente había caído en el hechizo de sus ojos como tantas otras víctimas anteriores a él y posteriores a su historia.

La escuela sabía que de pronto uno de los atletas más prometedores que iba para los olímpicos cuando tuviera oportunidad de ello estaba loco por una de las zorras locales, pero fue aún más sorprendente que Raven hubiera accedido porque lo consideraron degradante para Wally West, aunque a él poco le importó. Y era tan popular y bien parecido que nadie se atrevió a criticarlo cuando lo vieron de la mano con la chica gótica, mucho menos cuando la cargaba en su espalda y ambos se veían felices juntos por las gradas de la pista rodeando el campo de fútbol.

Victor Stone ya no podía ser amigo de Raven como lo había sido antes, esto habría significado abandonar a Garfield y esto fue lo que menos quería Raven que hiciera. Por eso abandonó a todos su amigos después del asunto con Dick. Pero Wallace era otro asunto, para alguien tan popular estaba todo el tiempo entrenando y apenas hacía tiempo para sus amistades. Y lo que se convirtió Raven para él esa tarde en su casa fue algo imperdible, algo a lo que ya no quiso deshacerse ni de lo que se arrepentía. La vio llorar, comprendió sus emociones, la sostuvo en sus brazos, le impidió retirarse cuando creyó que estaba avergonzándose a si misma y no quería lucir débil, y le dijo que no estaba sola, que él también se sentía solo e incomprendido aún rodeado de gente todo el tiempo. Entonces Wally se mostró igual de vulnerable y expuesto y supieron que se habían enamorado tan estúpidamente que sonaba ridículo no solo para los que los rodeaban sino para ellos mismos igualmente.

Hacer que Raven se enamorara de él no le fue sencillo.

Quizás fue cuestión de dos almas solitarias encontradas en el mismo sitio. Wally se mostraba agradable y cordial casi todo el tiempo. Con Raven mostrarse malhumorado y sarcástico le fue liberador. Con ella podía mostrar una parte que no todos podían ver.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta el año escolar iba a terminar y ellos llevaban juntos casi cinco meses. Podría ser poco pero era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, después de todo la primera chica que había visto desnuda en toda su vida había sido Raven, y para ella con él fue lo mismo por ese evento en el lago congelado cuando tenían catorce años.

Saliendo al cine, esperando por él en sus entrenamientos como la mano que le extendía su botella de agua, siendo la chica en el asiento de copiloto de su auto a cargo de la música, el cuerpo caliente en su cama junto a él o con la que estudiaba para que mantuviera constantes sus calificaciones al tener problemas con literatura o lenguas extranjeras, Raven era en todo sentido su novia.

Ellos se volvieron confidentes, amigos, amantes. Fue aquella relación que la hizo sentirse como niña por querer creer en el amor y lo suficientemente adulta como para hacer el amor sin remordimientos hasta que se sintiera perdida en las sensaciones de su propio cuerpo.

La música que Wally escuchaba tampoco le disgustaba sino que le reveló un lado sensible del deportista.

Al encender su computadora Raven había puesto música e iniciado una videollamada.

—Wally…

El pelirrojo tenía una intrínseca mirada de angustia resguardada desde su casa.

—Hola Rae. Supuse que no querías hablar. Si necesitas tiempo o estoy interrumpiendo puedes decírmelo

—No. Estoy bien —dijo recargándose en sus brazos. Wally sabía identificar las emociones de su novia pese a que ella sabía ocultarlas muy bien.

—Suenas abstraída

—No es nada. ¿Escribiste ese ensayo ya? —cambió el tema. Wally a veces estaba tan cómodo durmiendo en su regazo después de los entrenamientos que olvidaba su mundo, incluso la escuela.

—Lo terminé hace tiempo. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Todo fue bien hoy? —preguntaba por su madre.

—Si… casi siempre es lo mismo. Mamá dice que la darán de alta -retiró un mechón de cabello de su cara llevándolo detrás de su oído.

—¿La consideran curada?

—No. El hospital no es hotel, tendrá que convivir con su depresión cómo la gente normal, con café, desvelo y alguna adicción

Wally del otro lado sonaba estresado por esa aseveración.

—Lamento no haber podido salir este sábado. Aún podemos vernos mañana —le dijo para calmarlo.

—Planeaba correr desde temprano. El entrenador está sobre mí todo el tiempo…

—Es por tu propio bien si quieres esa beca

—Necesito esa beca Raven —dijo Wally con un resoplido— pero no puedo negar que igual necesito verte, cargarme de ti, como una batería

Raven en su cama miraba la pantalla de su laptop con cariño. Normalmente era Wallace el que empezaba con las palabras dulces. Tocó su rostro cómo si pudiera ser el real frente a ella.

Wally lo había sugerido la primera vez pero no fue tomado en serio. La segunda Raven le miró con desprecio. Pero la tercera, la tercera él no tuvo que sugerirla porque Raven se lo dio como un regalo.

—¿Tú tía sigue enojada por habernos encontrado?

—Sí. Ella… salió con su novio hoy, vino a la ciudad otra vez, algo tenía que tratar con Bruce Wayne

—¿Barry Allen y Bruce Wayne?

—Lo sé, suena algo extraño, pero ya sabes cómo dice Tim que es, un gran sujeto

Raven se sentó en la cama, había estado recostada todo ese tiempo.

—Ahora tengo la casa solo para mí

Wally detuvo sus pensamientos antes de que estos se saturaran con una sola imagen en mente.

—¿Bromeas? Puedo llegar ahí en veinte minutos

—Jack y Alice no tardarán en llegar con los niños

—Puedo con el reto

—No lo disfrutaría demasiado si no puedo quedarme contigo un rato más… —musitó.

Wally lo entendía. Desde la primera vez que habían dormido juntos él la había estrechado contra su cuerpo ardorosamente, parcialmente desnudos. De nuevo, ellos se habían visto desnudos desde mucho antes cuando Wally era todavía un libro abierto, contaba chistes, y había creído que nadar en agua helada lo haría correr más rápido. En cambio al paso del tiempo los chicos que se besaron en la sala de su tía esa tarde que marcó el inicio de su relación ellos fueron otros, Wally ahora era tomado en serio como atleta y Raven era difamada como chica fácil.

No era sencillo contemplar lo que la vida les había destinado a cada uno.

El pelirrojo se sintió decepcionado por no poder ir a verla, su novia no.

—Wallace —lo llamó para que dejara de tratar de distraerse porque era un chico más sensible de lo que dejaba ver en su exterior—. Retírate de la computadora hasta que tus brazos no puedan tocar el teclado

Él la miró extraño.

—¿Para qué?

—Solo hazlo —dijo ella.

En la pantalla lo vio arrastrarse hacia su cama en la silla giratoria de su escritorio.

—¿Por qué…

Wally se calló cuando vio como Raven se quitaba la sudadera.

—Habías dicho que querías hacer esto… —fue su respuesta.

—Oh por Dios… —se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e instintivamente se hizo hacia adelante.

—No te muevas de tu lugar Wally o me desconectaré

—No… no haré nada —admitió—. ¿Al menos puedo echar llave a mi puerta? —inquirió.

Raven solo sonrió tímidamente, su novio ya estaba en la puerta cerrando y apagando la luz.

Wallace no había sido exactamente virgen cuando se acostó con Raven y no se lo confesó sino hasta que terminaron. Raven se sintió humillada pero él le dijo que le gustaba quizás desde aquella vez en la cabaña los dos desnudos y mojados.

El cortejo de Wally no consistió en buscar sexo sino en pedirle le dejara sujetar su mano porque él también se sentía extraño con lo que había pasado entre ellos y la forma en que la veía ahora.

Una vez Raven aceptó que quería estar con él las cosas fueron sorprendentemente más fáciles. Estuvieron cómodos con la cercanía del otro. Y lo que acabaría siendo el despertar sexual de Wally se convirtió en uno idéntico para Rachel.

Los dos se deseaban, y a veces querían quedarse recostados en los brazos del otro sin importarles el paso del tiempo o si había escuela. A ellos solo les importaba la respiración, los latidos, el placer de su pareja.

Entonces supieron que lo que tenían era especial, importante, invaluable.

—No creí que aceptarías…

—No creas nada —fue subinndo su remera hasta quedar al descubierto el brassier púrpura debajo.

—Dios… eres tan hermosa —imitó sus movimientos quedando desnudo de la parte de arriba, mostrando el marcado cuerpo por el deporte algo tostado, no lo pálida que era la tez de su chica.

Raven empezó a bajar una cinta de su sujetador.

—¿Entonces? —lo vio empezar a tocarse por encima de la ropa por la pantalla—. Tu eres el que quería esto, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Wally empujó sus caderas hacia adelante sentado en la silla.

—Me conformo con solo verte

La pelinegra le miró atentamente, pasando suave las yemas de sus dedos por su piel, los brazos, la clavícula, su cabello.

—¿Solo hago lo que quiera?

—Lo que a ti te guste…

—¿O lo que a ti te guste?

—¿No es así como deba funcionar no es cierto?

—Tú fuiste el que quería que lo intentáramos. Supongo que no es lo mismo si no estamos frente a frente…

—¿Alice no te daría permiso de salir hoy?

—Hoy no es un buen día pero mañana…

Wally sonrió complacido.

—Raven… —la llamó para que pusiera atención a su rostro —¿sabes que te quiero?

La joven sonrió trémula mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se retiró de la cámara, volvió usando solo una blusa encima, negra para variar.

—Te ganaste solo un pecho, nada más —bajó por el hombro la manga hasta mostrar la piel prometida.

Wally movió más rápido su mano en su entrepierna suspirando. Se veía no solo excitado sino de muy buen humor, concentrado, sonriendo. Disfrutándolo.

Raven sujetaba el botón de su pecho, masajeándolo, pinchándolo hasta que enrojeciera, jugando con él.

El pelirrojo comenzó a masturbarse deliberadamente mostrando su virilidad ante la cámara. Su novia le correspondió cuando su pálida y delgada mano se perdió entre sus torneadas piernas. Se recostó en la cama aunque él podía ver su cabeza y cómo levantaba las caderas, ambas piernas flexionadas con la espalda cargando su peso, el valle de sus senos disponible a su mirada y aún estaba ahí el pezón enrojecido coronando el monte blanco en su pecho.

—Raven… —susurró dificultándose la respiración.

Un latigazo cruzó por su espalda soltando un gemido, Wally tuvo que cambiar de posición en la silla. La respiración estaba centrada en el movimiento de sus manos y los latidos en su pecho. Raven iba tranquila aunque empezó a hacerlo más rápido, en círculos, cerrando los ojos para imaginar a su novio. Respiraba cómo si necesitara besarlo, con el reverso de la otra mano se cubría la boca anhelando, expulsando aire caliente, su temperatura contrastaba con la de la habitación.

Ocurrió un hondo y hueco gemido en Raven que echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Wally se empujó hacia adelante en un leve gruñir cerrando los ojos con fuerza, jadeó, se quedó con la espalda en movimiento por su respiración.

—¿Te corriste? —preguntó su novia que se dejó caer en un hombro enovillada.

—Sí… pensando en ti… —dijo él —¿tu pensaste en mi?

—Mejor aún —murmuró ella —estaba viéndote…

Ambos sonrieron instantáneamente.

Wally alcanzó la caja de pañuelos en su escritorio. Suspiró imaginando a su novia otra vez.

—No puedo esperar a verte mañana Rae

Ella se movió entre el cobertor de su cama.

—¿Pensarás en mi toda la noche? No te vacíes hoy, sé paciente por mí. Mañana en la mañana estaremos juntos

—A veces es muy difícil tratándose de ti…

—Por eso tu entrenador me odia, sabes que el próximo mes tendrás que prepararte para las competencias

—Tenemos que aprovechar todo este tiempo juntos entonces

Raven le mandó un beso.

—Iré a bañarme, mis tíos no tardan en volver

—Raven, aguarda —le detuvo de terminar la conexión—. Te amo

Ella giró los ojos.

—Y yo a ti

Besó la cámara levemente con uno de sus dedos, le regaló una imagen suya quitándose la blusa y se acabó la llamada.

Wally pasaría por ella a las ocho, temprano. Los fines de semana eran siempre suyos, conducían hasta la reserva donde podían acampar. Salían con sus amigos aunque ya los conocían en la escuela como una pareja feliz y enamorada, de esa clase en la que la gente soltera suele odiar porque no cree que su felicidad sea auténtica, más ellos lo eran. Se regalaba caricias gratuitas, besos dulces y largos, abrazos eternos en los que ya no eran un chico y una chica sino una sola forma al caminar siempre conectados por las manos.

Raven siempre iba abrazada del pelirrojo, eran una combinación quizás ya vista con un chico de pecas y ella morena como cuando había salido con Gar, pero Wally era más alto y cuando se mostraba firme y convencido a su lado. Era frustrante para la escuela verlo entregado a una chica como Raven cuya fama solo le daba a Wally más brillo a su aura.

La mayoría entendían que su relación podría girar en torno al sexo. Pero Wally jamás la hizo sentir así, la amaba con adoración. No era el primero que lo había hecho pero era el que se conservaba prudente y la regresaba temprano a su casa con sus tíos cristianos porque al día siguiente casi siempre sábado ellos iban a acampar como su único refugio de la escuela, sus vidas y su entrenamiento, solo para hacer el amor a escondidas quedándose abrazados hasta que cayera la tarde, durmiendo juntos, disfrutando juntos el silencio con el suave susurro de sus corazones disponible a ellos cuando se recargaban en el pecho de la persona amada.

Wally fue su segundo novio, pero con él aprendió a amar, a purificar con su cuerpo el deseo de la pasión en ternura con un solo beso, y por supuesto aprendió también que el amor dolía cuando era perdido.

Podría haber aprendido a valorar los momentos juntos, a confiar, a que cada beso era tan íntimo que no podría dárselo a cualquiera.

Quizás lo hubiera entendido de no haberse encerrado en ese baño con Zatara después de romper con Wally West, más no fue así.

Ella ya llevaba el corazón roto. Lo que dejó hacerse no le importó porque creyó que unas manos extrañas le harían olvidar las manos de Wally paseándose por su cabello y los besos que depositaba en su mejilla, y todo lo que provocó fue que en su pecho aquellos pedazos aún sangrantes se rompieran más y más hasta hacerse polvo.

.


	10. IX Against the wall

He estado ocupada estos días, bastante ocupada. No creo seguir publicando tan seguido como los tenía acostumbrados, se debe a la escuela. Pero no he olvidado esta historia y mucho menos su opinión de la misma.

La verdad si escribiera BBRAE tendría que cambiar uno de los capítulos que ya tenía planeado. Si si resulta podría escribirlo, pero comparado con el calendario de capítulos no sería algo cercano.

Sí, también considero injusto que no veamos una versión adulta de los titanes prontamente, cómo nos hace sufrir DC. Y el cómic en solitario de Raven me dejó mucho que desear, vamos, la chica puede hasta viajar en el tiempo y a través de dimensiones y ponen sus 'aventuras' en la preparatoria. Solo espero no maten a Jon en supersons porque es demasiado adorable para morir y temo por él...

* * *

.

 **IX**

 **Against the wall / contra la pared**

.

Trabajar y estudiar no era fácil, sin embargo a Raven le gustaba la historia y los idiomas. Cuando ingresó a la universidad trabajaba medio tiempo en una librería porque hacía continuamente uso de su descuento como empleada. También trabajaba como lectora para una editorial, transcriptora y traductora de cuando en cuando, recibía audios en su departamento y dependiendo del idioma o el largo de la cinta se tardaría en acabar el trabajo. Entre más rápido lo tuviera más le pagarían en determinados encargos.

Era viernes el día en que le llegó una cinta en euskera por error cuando ella tenía que haber recibido una en alemán. Llamó para solucionar el error y esperó en su departamento a que recogieran la cinta equivocada haciendo tarea hasta la tarde con una taza de té y una novela francesa parte de su trabajo en la escuela. Los viernes no solía salir si no tenía ganas, así había sido su vida desde hacía más de un año. El asunto era que lo que fuera a buscar un viernes en un bar lo podía conseguir muy facilmente llamando al número de Jason en su celular. Así que cuando fue recogida la cinta no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Raven entonces terminando su té y un capítulo de su libro se quedó pensando en que no tenía trabajo ni tarea. Estaba acurrucada en el sillón doble de su departamento descalza, con un suéter holgado y con los pantalones de la pijama, absolutamente cómoda y lejos del ideal de todo hombre cuando imagina a una mujer sola en su casa pues no andaba en babydoll ni lencería.

Había puesto a Satie para pasar la tarde, ciertamente le daba un aire tranquilo y hasta romántico a su departamento, de la clase de romanticismo que envolvía el espacio y no a las personas de no ser por ser ella la única ahí.

Se quedó viendo la pared que antes había estado desnuda donde había colgado una litografía de un bosque formando un cráneo en las nubes por el acomodo de las ramas de dos arboles abriendo un camino.

Sin té y sin más ganas de tomar otra taza pensó en beber una sola copa de vino pero se contuvo.

Afuera llovía, las gotas se acumulaban en la ventana. Era una tarde gris y solitaria.

Recordó entonces la llave que Jason le había dado el fin de semana pasado, la había guardado en su cartera. Era de la entrada para cuando quisiera buscarlo en su casa y quisiera esperarlo adentro si él no estaba y quería su compañía. Jason siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche con ella.

La joven no estaba cansada como para irse a dormir y el tiempo libre la estaba matando porque tampoco tenía humor de dedicarse a algo más.

Se vistió, tomó el anorak del armario, se puso las botas antiderrapantes y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba con los audífonos puestos en el subterráneo.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su destino fue tocar el timbre, había luz adentro así que Jason estaba en casa. Este no le abrió viéndose forzada a usar la llave que le había dado.

Él no parecía estar en el primer piso y la puerta del sótano estaba abierta.

—¿No me escuchaste? —le preguntó con las manos en las bolsas del anorak bajando por la escalera. La gorra estaba afelpada y mojada.

—La escuché —decía él conectando unas bocinas por un panel que ocultaba la instalación. La miró, le parecía adorable la forma en que usaba esa anorak, su nariz y mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el frío y la lluvia, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y se paraba inclinando su cuerpo un poco a la derecha —. Solo quería ver si usarías la llave que te di

Raven se quedó con el largo suéter de abajo, llevaba mayas, el largo del suéter le hacía más de vestido tejido y el cuello era tan largo y mullido que podía usarlo de capucha si lo necesitaba.

Lo primero que notó fueron las cajas de comida tai en la mesa.

—Entonces ya cenaste

—En realidad me entretuve más instalando esta cosa que no comí. Pero te aseguro que hay suficiente para los dos

Raven giró los ojos suspirando.

—Gracias por visitarme hoy, creí que tenías turno mañana en la mañana

—Una compañera cambió conmigo, trabajaré su turno. Necesitaba acudir a un seminario

—Es de tu colegio

—No. Es madre soltera —recogía las cajas de comida—. No soporto tu desorden Jason

El chico solo se reía de ella.

En la cocina la pelinegra vació los restos intactos en platos. Encontró en una repisa de la alacena sopa instantánea.

Al igual que no supo cómo llegó ahí tampoco supo cómo había acabado poniendo la cafetera y colocando la improvisada comida en platos para el micro-hondas. Mucho menos supo cómo con tanta facilidad pudiera tomar una cerveza de la nevera y descorcharla, echarse un trago y vaciar en dos bowls la sopa instantánea.

Se trataba de costumbre, eso le ponía los pelos de punta porque entonces el dueño de la casa tenía razón al pensar –aunque no decirlo en voz alta-, en que los dos ya habían formado un vínculo especial aún si no quería llamarlo relación.

Jason se tuvo que recargar en el marco de la puerta cuando la vio tan atareada en la cocina.

—La leche, los huevos y la crema ya se pasaron, si no te los vas a acabar compra menos —le reclamó la chica abriendo la nevera otra vez y sacando otra cerveza que le lanzó, el cachó y abrió con el descorchador colgado en la alacena.

—No sabía que todavía tenía crema

—Por supuesto —se recogió el cabello apagando la cafetera.

—Aguarda—le tomó la mano acercándose a ella —quiero que vengas a ver el equipo de sonido, es alucinante

—Y tú... ¿lo compraste? —inquirió.

—Comprar, conseguir, no pongamos definiciones a lo que solo debe disfrutarse

Ella no se limitó ni a sonreír.

—Vamos, es genial —acarició su cabello.

Bajando al sótano en las paredes habían colgados varios cuadros que ella sabía detrás guardaban armas de diversos tipos. La había llevado de la mano hasta allá abajo. Raven no tenía recuerdos agradables de ningún sótano y mucho menos le gustaba saber que podía estar tan cerca de una granada.

—Te juro que si empieza a sonar Justin Bieber me largo de aquí

—Oh, por favor, creí que íbamos a comer juntos hoy

—No supongas nada desde el inicio Jason—puso una mano en su cintura, más el chico tenía razón, no se habría tomado tantas molestias en preparar una comida un poco más decente si no hubiera planeado ya quedarse.

Él le entregó un control remoto para empezar una pista de los Artic Monkeys que ella agradeció tuviera ya preparada.

—¿Acaso no es genial? —le preguntó por la decoración.

—Sé que todo soltero tiene una lámpara de lava pero creí que ibas a poner esa en tu cuarto de videojuegos

—Ah, aún no ha llegado, compré una estúpido humidor de tornado que brilla en la oscuridad. No sé si sirva para fumar hierba pero brilla en la oscuridad. Un humidor Raven. Ese lo pondré arriba

La chico solo lo ignoró por su carácter.

—Pero falta algo más, ¿qué necesita un cuarto cómo este cuando traes a una chica linda a tu casa?

—¿Veneno para ratas? —se quejó ella.

—No —movió un medidor que atenuaba la luz del cuarto y dejaba brillando unas lámparas alógenas en la base de la pared, la de lava en medio de una repisa—. Falta el ambiente

Jason le extendió las manos para que lo acompañara a bailar. La chica le miró pretendiendo que no le importaba pero a causa de tanta insistencia mejoró sus ánimos y se acercó a él.

Era lento aquel movimiento, solo un pretexto para repegarse, que él pusiera las manos en sus cintura y ella los brazos en sus hombros matizados por la voz de Alex Turner.

—¿No es mejor que ese club a las afueras de la ciudad?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —decía confiada —yo voy ahí por la música en vivo…

Las manos subían en la leve cadencia de las caderas.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera por mí

Raven inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Y quién dijo que no era por ti?

Ambos pegaron las frentes.

—Mierda… —suspiró él restregándose contra la chica que sostenía entre sus brazos—. Me gustaría saber si no solo se trata de mi cuerpo o estás pensando lo mismo que yo

La morena entrecerró los ojos maquillados de negro. De no haber actuado de manera tan errónea la vez que tuvieron sexo por primera vez concientes de quién era el otro Raven no habría pintado esa linea imaginaria que los volía amantes y no paraja. Nunca, nunca pareja. Pero Jason, aunque bromeaba, creía en una parte muy profunda de su fuero interno que Raven en algún momento tomaría las cosas en serio como él.

—Ya deja de hablar

La forma más afortunada que tuvo Jason Todd de ser callado incluso de sus propios pensamientos, fue con un beso, uno prolongado, de la clase que les permitía a los dos dejar el decoro de lado hasta estrellarse en la pared, arrinconando a la morena y mordiendo su labios con hambre.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en ambas manos subiéndolas por la pared suavemente, empujándose en la misma que jugaba con la forma del cabello de Raven pegado al papel tapiz.

Jason se hundía en el cuello de la pelinegra dejando besos y ella enredaba su cabello mirando a veces el mechón blanco en su frente que le gustaba detallar cuando el estaba dormido.

Las varoniles manos subieron por sus piernas bajando las mayas, subiendo el suéter. Aún encima del tejido a Jason le gustaba morder sus senos y embarrar su cara en ellos. A ella le daba lo mismo.

Lo vio bajar su mano a deshacer sus pantalones y empezar a masturbarse, la chica le miró dirigiendo una mano a su sexo igualmente tomando entre dos de su dedos juntos aquel botón que no podía ver más comenzó estimulándolo.

El coro de gemidos y dificultosa respiración empezó a incendiarlos mutuamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Era como un juego, uno perverso.

La comunicación visual era tan rica que sabían cuando habían jugado lo suficiente. Entonces Jason se metió entre sus piernas cargando con ellas en sus muslos, recogió sus caderas entre sus manos y la penetró.

Jason gimió sobre su cara, Raven se había mordido una mejilla y luego un labio.

Las embestidas empezaron fuertes y profundas desde la primera golpeando contra la pared, alzando su cuerpo. Ella había puesto las manos en su nuca sujetándose de su cabeza.

Cerraban los ojos, mirando más el movimiento que hacían juntos que al otro.

Era casi como si estuviera saltando sobre él mientras la empalaba.

Raven bajó una mano hacia su pecho sobre la playera de Jason, consiguió encontrar sobre la tela uno de sus pezones y sujetándolo con el índice y el pulgar lo pinchó girándolo. Escuchó entonces un gemido de parte de su compañero y se apretó todavía más.

—¡Maldición Raven! —la empujó contra la pared, apretó sus nalgas entre sus manos, la penetró lo más profundo que pudo y acabó.

Deshecho temblaba contra ella recargados en la pared.

—Eso fue rápido... ¿Te gusta cuando duele Todd? —le preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

Jason le miraba atentamente.

—¿Y a ti Raven?

La joven no pudo evitar escapar un pequeño grito cuando la jaló al piso y todavía en el piso lleno de cables que debía recoger lo siguieron haciendo en medio de un beso y más sonidos húmedos reveladores de sus cuerpos.

Raven alzó los brazos y atrapó a Jason en un abrazo. Él descendió en sus codos más cerca de su cuerpo, vientre contra vientre, estómago contra estómago. Siempre admiraba su cabello negro revuelto esparcido en el piso y pegado a su cara, la forma en como salían esos dulces gemidos de su sensual boca abierta moviéndose adelante y atrás levemente con sus embestidas; y esos ojos orgullosos de mirada violeta...

Era por ese tipo de gestos que estaba loco por ella, demasiado perdido cómo para darse cuenta de lo expuesto y vulnerable que se había vuelto al haberse enamorado.

En esos momentos tan íntimos y personales, para Raven, pasaran los años que pasaran, solo podía verlo cómo la había hecho sentir esa vez en Nueva York en el segundo piso del autobús contratado por Wayne Industries, que aquello apenas era una persona sino solo sexo y solo sexo. Y si se trataba de su placer bien podía mostrarse en confianza con él, más no como su pareja. Él la había hecho sentir como algo de una sola noche. Se habían encontrado años después y tenían una relación sexual, meramente sexual pero una relación.

Jason veía aquello como un mundo de posibilidades.

Raven lo veía como una larga sesión de sexo noche tras noche pero no como algo importante.

Esto fue su perdición.

.


	11. X Doggy style

Nope. Esto no se quedó abandonada esta historia. Si les soy honesta la estoy reescribiendo porque la otra la perdí... junto con cinco años de información y toda mi carrera, pero bueno, me dará la oportunidad de reescribirla, aunque muy lento...

Me habían pedido que metiera a Garfield Logan, ¿no? Bueno. Si quieren sufrir se pueden quedar, de todas formas así me había planteado esta historia desde un inicio.

(whispers: i'm baaaack)

* * *

.

 **X**

 **Doggy style / En cuatro**

.

El día había amanecido con lluvia aunque el cielo no estaba lo suficientemente nublado para impedir que al horizonte se divisara una línea roja con los primeros despuntes púrpura del sol. La cama estaba cerca de la ventana por no decir pegada al quicio donde había colocadas pequeñas plantas del desierto como decoración, dos hermosos terrarios de caprichosa geometría resaltaban de lo demás.

Entre las sábanas y descubiertos, apenas recordando ponerse la ropa interior, una pareja amanecía. Él tenía la piel tostada y en la cara discretas pecas, caucásico aunque muy difícil de definir si se trataba de un pelirrojo o un rubio. Ella era de tez marmórea, todos sus miembros delgados, la piel fina, el cabello azabache, estaba en topless recargada junto a su amante cuyo brazo le servía de almohada y él la mantenía a su lado.

De haberles dicho diez años atrás que ellos habrían de estar así tanto tiempo después quizás nunca se habrían peleado o habrían podrido reconciliar sus diferencias. En cambio, una cantidad considerable de alcohol y aperitivos, soledad y bullicio en un país extranjero, tendrían que ser la fórmula correcta para juntarlos de nuevo. Y esta vez todo había sido perfecto.

La primera en despertarse había sido Raven, quién repegándose al cuerpo a su lado buscaba un poco de calor inútilmente.

Garfield se movió un poco, consiente aunque sin intenciones de abrir los ojos. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la piel del brazo disponible dándose cuenta de la piel de gallina de esta y acercando la sábana para cubrirla.

Se acurrucaron en la esquina escuchando el golpeteo de la lluvia detrás de ellos. La imagen de la luz proyectada en la cama y la alfombra era una mancha que bailaba por el agua.

Se abrazaron. Raven acercó su rostro al de Garfield y se dieron un beso, luego otro, apenas sonido y contacto. Después ella se acomodó en su cuello y él pegó su barbilla sobre su negro cabello.

—Hey—decía ella con los ojos cerrados—. Quedaste de salir conmigo hoy por la ciudad, te falta tanto por ver

Garfield soltó un sonido de pereza.

—Qué diferencia hay entre la gente que vive en las ciudades y los simples turistas

Raven se reacomodó en su hombro mirándole, pasó el dedo índice con sus uñas pintadas de negro sobre la nariz de su novio como un juego.

—Por eso te puedo enseñar tantas cosas, vamos sé que te divertirás —aseguró dándole un beso en la mejilla y tapándole los ojos. Garfield solo hizo otro sonido perezoso—. Chico Bestia, me lo prometiste —lo llamó por su apodo de la preparatoria.

—Apenas está amaneciendo Raven —decía debajo de sus manos. Ella se encaramó sobre él y a horcadas le seguía tapando la vista.

—¿Entonces debo intentar otra manera para despertarte? —dijo moviendo sugerente, y casi imperceptiblemente, sus caderas sobre él. Obtuvo por completo su atención cuando vio su mandíbula tensarse mientras pasaba saliva.

—Continúa —intentó quitarse la mano que obstruía su vista.

Raven lo ignoró bajando a darle un beso más marcado conforme a los anteriores. Mientras se alejaba él la seguía pero no quitaba su mano de sus ojos.

—No… me dijiste que iríamos hoy al Castillo de Praga o a la Galería Nacional

—¿Qué hay de la Casa Danzante y el Muro de John Lennon?

Raven hizo un mohín.

—Americano… —se bajó de él yendo hacia el baño. A su paso prendió la luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche. Garfield se quedó esperando un beso más pero solo fue revuelto su cabello como despedida. Al poco rato escuchó la regadera abierta. Su primer pensamiento fue el de meterse bajo el agua con ella pero una vez se acostumbró a la luz, bostezó y se sentaba a la cama se puso reflexivo.

Jamás en sus más caros sueños habría imaginado ver a Raven de nuevo y mucho menos encontrársela en Europa.

Miró hacia la esquina donde estaba arrumbada su gigantesca mochila de viaje con el sleeping-bag aún atado sobre esta. Suspiró.

Raven salió del baño más rápido de lo que esperaba, se habían bañado anoche aunque ella necesitaba refrescarse un poco pese a que el estuviera tiritando de frío, en cambio la chica salía secándose el cabello y usando con la misma ropa interior yendo hacia el vestidor. Sus ojos la siguieron en todos sus movimientos mientras él se vestía por igual. Reparó en ella aun poniéndose la chamarra y amarrando en su cuello una bufanda roja, del mismo color que una que había tenido en sus años escolares.

—Tuve un sueño —le dijo cuando ya estaban vestidos y ella abría la puerta para salir. Desayunarían fuera, y tal cómo un niño se dejaba guiar tomados de la mano hacia el elevador de su edificio.

La joven buscó con su bolsillo, junto a la cartera, el protector de labios para protegerse de la resequedad producida por el clima. Ese día se había ahorrado el maquillaje. Sin sombra, delineador, mascara o labial igual seguía siendo hermosa.

Acomodándose el cabello detrás del oído Garfield la miraba recargado en el muro de la caja del elevador. Vestía un blazer y una playera de cuello alto que lo había convencido de comprar para poder soportar el frío.

Tocándose la barbilla Garfield Logan pensaba en lo afortunado que era cuando ella volteó a mirarlo por su repentino silencio.

—¿Entonces? —le instigó a que continuara —¿De qué se trataba ese sueño?

.

* * *

.

Hacía ocho años y medio, quizás nueve, Garfield había atestiguado algo una noche que arrobó su corazón antes de dolerle como una punzada. Su exnovia salía de su curso de lenguas en la noche y esperaba el autobús en la parada abrigada por el fresco nocturno. Hacía frío, su aliento se veía como una nube y usaba una bufanda roja muy larga cómo la que usaría muchos años después en Praga.

En ese día la vería meter las manos en sus bolsillos para guardar el calor.

Garfield había estado de paso en un alto. Iba en el auto de Victor Stone, este le daba aventón a su casa porque se habían quedado hasta muy tarde perdiendo el tiempo en videojuegos en el arcade del mall cercano.

Victor había puesto música cuando vio que un auto se detenía enfrente de la parada, aquella en donde Zachary Zatara la había visto por primera vez habiéndose enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Ahora era un nuevo pretendiente el que buscaba acercarse a la chica de la fama siniestra que aún con su reputación quería probar suerte.

Todo lo que Wally West había conseguido siendo su novio Raven lo había destruido en una sola noche con Zachary, precisamente el baño de una casa ajena. Lo que hizo después la vetó por completo, se alejó de sus amigos y estos apenas podían divisarla de lejos sin que ella se viera incomodada u ofendida. Fue con el paso del tiempo que las miradas imprudentes, las señas obscenas y los rumores dejaron de importarle. Su mirar se volvió descarado, su caminar descuidado. Pero pese al ostracismo y discriminación que sufría nadie se atrevía realmente a tocarle sin su consentimiento porque aún seguía siendo blanco de atención de parte de la policía y los extraños sucesos de su familia.

En definitiva fue asunto de suerte aquel encuentro y Garfield no había podido ver de quién se trataba aquel sujeto en un auto negro que llegó con ella y parecía hablarle. Raven no lucía interesada y se resguardaba del frío con la mitad de la cara sumergida en la bufanda. Victor bajó un rato a buscar algo en la cajuela que no parecía encontrar. Cuando lo halló alegremente exclamó "booyah" y volvió al asiento del conductor.

Su amigo tenía los ojos pegados a la ventana como un tonto cuando Victor retornó.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara de perro abandonado Chico Bestia? —preguntó cambiando la velocidad y acelerando. Gar hizo un chascarrillo para distraerlo de no mirar hacia donde sus ojos se habían cristalizado de dolor.

Por nada del mundo le iba a decir que acaba de ver a Raven a dos calles y que ella había accedido a subirse al auto de ese extraño que la había reconocido de la nada. Sus ojos ardían, su pecho dolía. El recuerdo de su novia aún lo tenía herido.

Garfield Logan no fue el único que había visto aquella escena. Un auto más, un viejo Bucik Skylark cuidado y recién lavado lo siguió muy discretamente hasta la montaña donde aquellos conocidos fueron a beber y obviamente a algo más. El conductor no solo lo sabía, era más que claro. Ese era un Munstang. Cualquier chica que estuviera con alguien a altas horas de la noche en ese auto estaría ahí para una sola cosa.

Raven sabía que ese día no iba a acabar en su casa. Su tía la instigaría, la presionarían para que se fuera con ellos a Nevada, a donde se mudarían, y ella no quería irse. Estaba nerviosa. Había muy buenas razones para las cuales ella podría estar enojada y cauta. Podía tratarse de adolescencia, podría ser síndrome premestrual, podría ser rebeldía o simplemente podría ponerse realmente honesta consigo misma como para darse una tunda ella sola, con sus propios puños, solo por simple hecho de joder.

Lo más curioso de todo es que nadie conseguiría mucho intentando ponerse en sus zapatos. Era inútil encontrar una solución para lo que era ser hija de un sádico líder sectario que buscara cazarla, y Raven, desde hacía mucho tiempo, tenía la sospecha de que la muerte de su madre no podría ser un accidente. Así que la mejor solución la iba a tener cortando definitivamente todos sus lazos con su tía, la poca familia que le quedaba, y no volver a tener nunca novio conocido alguno.

Ella se volvería una mujer pública, una zorra, una puta en el mejor de los casos si hasta se hacía de dinero por algo que podría o no gustarle pero que acabará por volverse su modo de vida.

Cuando el Buick esperó el tiempo prudente para conducir por el camino que había seguido el Munstang por el bosque hacia aquella saliente donde podía verse la ciudad, con las luces apagadas se aseguró de no delatar su espionaje entre árboles y arbustos. Apagó el motor y tampoco llegaría al extremo de haberse procurado unos binoculares para ver mejor, aunque el simple hecho de seguirlos era más que suficiente acoso.

Aquel testigo mudo apretó el volante entre sus manos cuando encontró el auto moviéndose marcadamente. Los vidrios aún no estaban completamente empañados pero por el coro de gruñidos y gemidos que venían de su interior era imposible negar que aquella pareja no estuviera fornicando adentro, y por lo que no podía adivinar, lo hacían duro.

Raven estaba sentada sobre su amante en turno. Era nada menos que Jason Todd, y este, completamente entregado a los movimientos de la chica le devolvía y la fiereza que ella le demostraba con su montura. Tenía que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para durar mordiendo de cuando en cuando sus senos encima de la ropa, acariciando con uñas las cintura debajo de la playera que levantaba por la espalda, a veces tocándola lascivamente y antes que morderse los labios en un beso se miraban furtivamente jalándose el cabello. Jason trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, en su pasado, en la escuela, hasta en su familia con tal de no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

Jamás se podría decir que aquello lo estaban haciendo con amor sino más con egoísmo en el más puro frenesí copulativo. En efecto, podía ser egoísta, pero también embriagante.

Jason rasguñó los omóplatos a su disposición cuando llegaba al clímax en un espasmo. Raven aún duró un poco más sucumbiendo a algunos latigazos en su espina y plexo solar. Quizás de diez a quince segundos más y se detuvo, exhausta y satisfecha, quizás los dos demasiado satisfechos por aquel arrebato carnal. Su piel humedecida por sudor, el cuero cabelludo mojado.

El primer pensamiento vagabundo fue el más importante. Aquello había sido magnífico, perfecto, nada rebuscado, totalmente brutal, incluso fatídico, porque el segundo pensamiento fue que aquel encuentro había accidentado, y por mucho, para los dos, había sido un sexo grandioso. Era una lástima que ninguno se tomara en serio lo que eran, o al menos era así como pensaban del otro sin acceder a abrir las más básicas vías de comunicación, y aún y cuando Jason había buscado abrirse con Raven esta prefería volver su interacción física para detener sus palabras y sentimientos tanto como desviaba sus preguntas altiva y egoísta.

Nada de romance ni tonterías, esa era su prerrogativa.

Era demasiado complicado confiar tanto en el otro cómo para dejar en sus manos el alcanzar un buen orgasmo en lugar de saber información básica de sus pasados. Dónde nacieron, que problemas los sofocaban, que resentimientos o disgustos tenían, tristezas, enfados y alegrías, incluso algunas palabras amables hubieran sido suficientes. Nada conocían del otro excepto aquel gran secreto de que buscaron sexo por internet y acabaron conociéndose… bíblicamente. Era un mundo pequeño si los dos iban a la misma escuela. Jamás les importó ser menores de edad.

Cuando Raven recuperó un poco el aliento y el sentido común buscó apartarse de Jason y sacarlo de su cuerpo. Este no se lo permitió rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

A su parecer era muy cruel y frío de parte de ella abandonarlo después de haberlo hecho llegar al nirvana. Llegó incluso a sentirse cómo un objeto, cómo si pagara él el karma inmenso de los amantes frívolos que usaran a sus compañeros sexuales cómo meros cuerpos para follar lo señalara a él para castigarlos a todos, y para eso no quería sentirse como solo un pedazo de carne del cual Raven se hubiera servido.

Sumido en su pecho Rachel se quedó en silencio ocultando su vergüenza de ser escuchado el latido de su corazón con aquella cabeza pegada a ella. Simplemente no supo que hacer y lo estrujó en sus brazos como un señal de que al menos la soltara, de que no la abrazara, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Si esa era su forma de agradecerle por aquella follada podía permitirlo, tampoco era tan cruel. En realidad ella buscaba limpiarse y descansar un poco antes de que el sugiriera ir a dejarla a su casa luego de servirse de ella. Al igual que Jason Raven se sentía como un mero objeto sexual y no esperaba más de él. Ninguno lo esperaba.

Más ese día algo cambió.

Un poco más relajados Raven puso su mano en su hombro y despegó la barbilla del cabello negro del chico. Las mangas del suéter que hacía de conjunto a la playera eran lo suficientemente largas para ocultar sus manos dejando solo los dedos a la vista. Jason la despojó de la bufanda y la chamarra que se había puesto ese día.

—Jason, ¿ya puedo limpiarme? —le cuestionó.

Avergonzado por la idea de haberla puesto incómoda se disculpó entregándole los pañuelos del auto.

—Este es un auto del taller —le aseguró mientras ella se levantaba muy lento de su regazo y ya laxo su pene retomaba su languidez original—. Abriré el capote

Rachel no le dijo nada tomando varios pañuelos y llevándose la mano a limpiar su entrepierna debajo de la falda. El misterio de aquella tela ocultando su sexo y la naturalidad con que hacía esta acción le provocó a Jason una punzada. No quería admitir en voz alta que quería que sus manos volvieran a tocarlo o que se volvería loco si ella se acercaba a besarlo un poco más.

Jason tomó pañuelos para limpiarse también. Ahí fue donde se dieron cuenta.

—Mierda… —dijo él al descubrir lo que había pasado, y Raven, poniendo más atención, pudo ver de lo que se trataba—. No supe cuando se rompió, lo juro

La joven cerró los ojos disgustada tal vez, pero no con él. Ella había aceptado irse en su auto, habían bebido y luego de besarse un rato se empezaron a tocar. Accedió a todo. El condón en la cartera de Jason debía haber estado ahí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Entonces pensó «tal vez es verdad lo que dice de que le gusta ligar pero no es tan promiscuo como se le narra».

—No hay remedio— terminó de asearse juntando todo el papel con otro pañuelo—. Mañana robaré una píldora de emergencia a Alice. Creeré en tu palabra sobre no estar enfermo porque si me contagias algo juro que esto será un lío

Todd intentó no sentirse amenazado por esa aseveración. Alice era la tía de Raven, hermana de su madre. Asintió dedicándose a sí mismo retirando el preservativo usado. Después quitó el capote del auto y se sentó junto a ella. Los asientos delanteros estaban inclinados hacia adelante, era un auto deportivo después de todo. Cuando Raven había subido el pie en el cuero Jason casi pone el grito en el cielo. El auto no era suyo después de todo sino que le estaban dando mantenimiento en el taller donde trabajaba. Astutamente a veces corría los autos en la montaña para probar que el desperfecto quedara arreglado. Una máquina como esa necesitaba correr después de todo. Curiosamente él era más de motocicletas.

Era cierto que esa no era la primera vez que había subido a una chica con él a uno de esos autos del taller, ni tampoco su primera vez teniendo sexo en aquel punto tan concurrido por parejas para ver el ocaso o la ciudad de noche y coger en la penumbra, pero esa había sido la primera vez que se volvería algo tan memorable.

La chica que estaba a su lado no era "otra chica más" sino _esa chica_ que se rememoraría cuando se masturbara aún muchos años después de esa noche, con su mirada frígida y su piel alabastrina, la del cabello y la vestimenta negros como la noche, de los ojos estoicos y los labios entreabiertos gimiendo con dificultad.

Suspirando sacó una cajetilla de su chaqueta y buscó en su bolsillo el encendedor. Al ofrecerle uno a Raven esta aceptó acercándose para que lo encendiera. Su mano pálida sobre su rostro del mismo tono blanco azulado y las largas pestañas de sus ojos viendo la llama eran imágenes que se grababa a piedra en su mente. Deseó tenerla así de cerca para poder oler la esencia del shampoo en la mañana mezclada con su sudor en su cuello, o ese mechón de cabello rebelde que acarició su mejilla al estar tan cerca.

Con el capote abajo miraron el cielo mientras fumaban. Jason bebió la cerveza que quedaba de la lata abandonada y puesta aparte para que no se derramara aunque esta ya se había calentado. Hizo un mohín, quería beber más pero no estaría en condiciones de manejar para llevar a Rachel a su casa cuando esta se lo preguntara. Aún así le ofreció otra cerveza a Raven, misma que aceptó también abriéndola y sorbiendo el alcohol que caía de la lata, lamiendo su mano y la lata para no desperdiciarlo.

Otra punzada atacó a Jason viéndola hacer esto. Rachel podía ser una chica de pocas palabras pero en definitiva sus emociones llegaban a estar muy claras teniéndola tan cerca.

Era verdad aquello de que las mujeres se envolvían un velo de seducción después de ser tomadas porque en esos momentos Raven estaba hermosísima, casi irreal, bajo el halo de la luna.

Instintivamente puso su brazo en todo lo largo del asiento trasero deseando hubiera más espacio para verla más relajada o menos para tenerla más cerca.

Dijo sin pensar una vez hizo un aro con el humo que exhaló:

—Desearía quedarme aquí toda la noche

Y dando otra calada de su cigarrillo Raven le miró con curiosidad.

Exhaló el humo pensando un poco y respondió: —Podríamos hacerlo. Beber hasta quedarnos dormidos bajo las estrellas, después de todo no me gustaría volver a casa hoy, mañana es fin de semana…

Jason se sintió animado, realizado.

—Pero… —escuchó la negativa apagando su emoción antes de siquiera hacerla obvia—. Sé que el auto no es tuyo, te matarían si no lo encuentran en el taller mañana, tiene que llegar sin evidencia de lo que hicimos después de todo, ¿no es cierto?

El chico fue señalado por esa acusación, más esa oportunidad sería tonto desperdiciarla.

—¿Realmente dormirías en este auto conmigo Raven?

La chica bebió de su cerveza.

—Es un Mustang '77, nada despreciable

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico del mechón blanco en la frente antes de ponerse a meditar más.

—Si te tomo la palabra me voy a poner a beber

—No me importa—rebatió ella sin interés

Terminándose su cigarro y arrojando la colilla a la bolsa de basura que habían improvisado quiso recabar más información.

—¿Por qué no quieres volver a casa? ¿Tienes problemas?

La pelinegra se sintió amenazada, dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y le miró.

—Dime Jason que no vamos a contar nuestras tristes historias mientras nos embriagamos y luego usamos el sexo para confortarnos

—No es mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda Raven, no tienes que contarme si no quieres

Raven se acabó su cigarro y repitió la acción de Jason para deshacerse de la colilla.

—Maldición —murmuró para si misma ante de beber hasta el fondo su lata. Una vez vacía la estrujó en su mano y la metió a la bolsa de basura—. Alice se mudará, con toda su familia. Es una relocalización de Jack. Ya avisaron a su feligresía de la mudanza. Me quiere llevar con ellos porque aún soy menor de edad, pero no quiero irme

Jason sintió aquella confesión en la piel, todos los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

—¿Por qué no quieres irte?

—Porque no quiero —dijo molesta, siendo muy cuidadosa de no nombrar a su padre porque él era en parte la razón para que se mudaran y ella quisiera quedarse—. Si es cuestión de emanciparme puedo hacerlo. La Iglesia de Azarath no me dejará desamparada, buscarán un lugar para mí, y aún si no fuera un nuevo hogar hay otras personas que pueden ayudarme

Un rostro muy estúpido para Raven se formó en Jason.

—No, no me mudaría con un amante. No pagaría el alquiler con sexo —dijo secamente. Muy en el fondo no se creía capaz pero no del todo.

Tuvo que pestañear muchas veces para no llorar, y estuvo muy tentada a tomar otra lata de cerveza. No lo hizo porque ya estaba ebria. Quién si lo hizo fue Jason. Estaba sorprendido, aquella confianza que le tuvo lo había tomado con la guardia abajo, incluso se detuvo a pensar en la religión a la que pertenecía, una tan pacífica como secreta.

Después al mirarla supo que no estaba bien. Había algo en su mirada, odio, ira, tristeza. Conocía esa telaraña de emociones al notar que se mordió el labio en duda y amargura.

—Quisiera decirte qué puedes confiar en mí para sacar lo que llevas en el pecho, pero también quiero respetar tu silencio, Rachel

Ella no dijo nada.

Bebiendo con las piernas muy abiertas Jason bebió un trago mientras Raven realmente estaba arrinconada por su propia voluntad. Mientras fingía que recogía su cabello alcanzó a limpiar la lágrima que cayó del lado que Jason no veía.

—¿Has visto mis cicatrices Raven?

El cambiar de tema la obligó a seguirle la corriente para despejar su mente.

—Las he sentido más que visto —recordó desde que se habían tocado en el autobús de Wayne Enterprises.

—¿Sabes cómo las obtuve?

—No. Pero algo me dice que estás a punto de contármelo —espetó relajando un poco más su postura.

Jason se preparó mentalmente para abrir aquel baúl de memorias dolorosas.

Recordó al chico entusiasta, rebelde y pendenciero que había corrido con la suerte de querer robar a uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, un hombre tan misterioso como gentil que lo había sacado de la calle y había acercado a lo más cercano que había tenido a una familia con los otros becarios que vivían con él desarrollando tecnología, estudiando y entrenando en su mansión.

—Dejé mi beca porque Bruce Wayne me veía como a un hijo—recordó a Alfred servicial y paternal a quién Bruce trataba como una figura de respeto.

Recordó a Dick, a Tim y la disputa legal de Bruce con Thalia Al Gul por la custodia de un hijo biológico que le tuvo que explicar a su despampanante novia Selina Kyle.

—Tiene cierto apego con sus becarios porque no cualquiera puede ser uno, pero lo tiene más aún con los varones, y más aún si somos huérfanos, como él, porque le recordamos su pasado…

Raven miró como los recuerdos lo sucumbían arremolinando sombras en sus ojos.

—No tuve ningún inconveniente—juntó las manos sobre la boca pensando —es un tipo admirable, inteligente y capaz, fuerte y obstinado, quizás demasiado obstinado. Me enorgullecía sentirme como su hijo… hasta que viví lo que eso significaba serlo detrás de toda la parafernalia y el trabajo duro. Era un peligro, que aunque estuvo presente todo el tiempo no le tomábamos importancia, o al menos hasta que hubo una víctima en la familia

Dándose cuenta de que las marcas habían sido por una masacre pasada Rachel se sintió sumamente identificada. La empatía la hacía frágil, y las emociones de Jason en ese momento eran tan intensas como el miedo que ella le tenía a su padre.

—Fui secuestrado un día por un sujeto horrible— continuó su historia—, me torturó, me rompió los huesos, me dejó desangrando. Me revivieron muchas veces, estuve en coma varios meses. No sé cómo sobreviví pero lo hice. Y Bruce Wayne, aun estando en sus manos hacer algo por mí no hizo nada…

La ira y la sed de venganza convirtieron sus manos en puños. Las venas se marcaron en su cuerpo, su mandíbula se tensó. La bilis en la boca.

—Sigue siendo un hombre al que admiro y respeto pero él…

La voz de la chica junto a él lo distrajo.

—No comprendo. Si era un tipo tan malo, ¿Qué querías que hiciera Bruce Wayne?

Jason soltó una risa siniestra sin dejar de mirar a la nada enfrente, miró en el espejo retrovisor, sabía que alguien los había seguido aunque lo callaba porque supo reconocer que no representaba ningún peligro de quién se trataba.

—Sé muchas cosas sobre Bruce Wayne Raven—dijo—. Cosas que te sorprenderían y serías capaz de no creer. Él hubiera podido hacer algo pero decidió no hacer nada por mí. Fue ahí donde supe que tenía que alejarme de Bruce y forjar mi propio camino, no podía ser cobijado por su ala todo el tiempo

Cuando volteó a ver a Rachel esta estaba tan absorta mirándolo que una lágrima gorda y cristalina cayó de su cara hacia sus piernas encogidas como cristales atravesados por la luz. Lo hizo sentir culpable.

Quizás por eso no compartían mucho de su vida, nada de lo que tuvieran que decirse iba a ser algo positivo.

Debido al frio y al no ocurrírsele nada para decirle Jason buscó con la vista la chaqueta que se había quitado. Sería muy mala idea decirle que la llevaría a su casa.

Entonces pasó lo inimaginable y aquel rostro de mármol, conmovido por aquella revelación, mostrando un nerviosismo trémulo que no solo dejaba demostrar sus emociones sino que se sintió expuesta, decidió decirle:

—Sé que no se compara, pero, cuando era niña, mi padre solía golpear a mi madre y torturar gente… Mi padre era…

—Sé quién es tu padre Rachel, no tienes que decir su nombre —alcanzó a decir seguro de que lo que ella estaba diciéndole estaba costándole mucho.

Raven respiró profundo calmándose. No quería llorar porque sería darle poder a su padre estando tan lejos de ella.

—Es un sádico… un… monstruo…—se recogió el cabello—no me hizo nada sexual si es lo que estás imaginando. Él solo… me obligaba a mirar, a veces a participar de la tortura. Solía encerrarme sin comer y castigarme si no lo obedecía

La mirada de Raven se cerró respirando profundo. Su rostro se arrugó en una amarga expresión de dolor.

—Debió haber sido un infierno

Relajando sus rasgos Raven declaró: —No se compara con volver de la muerte, ¿verdad?

—No es que algo sea peor—estimó—, los dos hemos vivido nuestro propio infierno a nuestra manera

Entonces se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Ninguno sabía que más decir. Se sentían liberados y la vez expuestos.

En ese momento entre la confianza y la vulnerabilidad, Raven bajó las piernas del asiento, se acercó a Jason inclinado levemente hacia adelante y muy segura de que sabía sus intenciones de besarlo él la tomó del cuello, se miraron un rato más casi sintiendo compadeciéndose del otro o de si mismos, y se besaron suave, lento.

No bien Rachel alcanzó el cabello de Jason cuando este se separó. La miró como quién atesora a alguien con dolor y sufrimiento, acarició los labios que acababa de besar, y maldiciéndose por dentro confesó con voz apenas disponible a su único escucha:

—De acuerdo. Seré honesto. Me gustas Raven, mucho

Ella no parecía sorprendida aunque un poco disgustada. Apartó la mano que sostenía su rostro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pareció pensar un rato pues se mordió una uña y soltó un hondo suspiró mucho después.

—¿Sabes que no te tengo lástima, verdad?

—Eso es nuevo para mí —dijo el otro peinándose una ceja y pasando saliva. No había nada peor que ser rechazado, excepto tal vez no obtener ninguna respuesta.

Rachel buscó en la oscuridad el cierre de sus botas hasta quedar descalza.

—Te lo digo ahora —le dijo mientras se bajaba de nuevo las bragas ante una mirada furtiva y extrañada del moreno junto a ella. Rachel pareció doblar la prenda y guardarla en la bolsa de su chamarra.

Cuando buscó la manivela para cerrar el auto Jason se desconcertó aún más.

—Ayúdame con el capote —le pidió.

Jason no hizo preguntas.

Una vez quedaron protegidos en el convertible Rachel se sentó junto a él solo para aproximarse en el asiento, puso su mano en su hombro y lo alcanzó en un beso. Absorto por la impresión le siguió la corriente probándose mutuamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba jalando a que la arrinconara en el asiento. Sus piernas se subieron rodeándolo hasta dejarlo comprometido con la visión que las sombras cubrían bajo su falda. Un brazo sosteniéndole sobre la chica.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó por fin entre nervioso e incitado.

Rachel acarició su cabello y sus labios mirándole intensamente.

—Follaremos… otra vez

Por su falta de delicadeza, extremada crudeza y honestidad, y aún más por no haberle comunicado nada antes, Jason tuvo un corto lapso de lentitud.

—¿Así nada más? —la notó inmiscuyéndose en su ropa al bajar su bragueta—. ¿No vas a decirme…

—No —le interrumpió ella—. No contesto preguntas nefastas y esa es la más nefasta de todas. Por eso follaremos. Cada vez que preguntes una estupidez como esa follaremos, esa será mi única respuesta hasta que agotemos la paciencia del otro

Jason la miró inquisitivamente. Aunque no quería ceder sabía que ella tenía la delantera al sentirlo ponerse duro entre sus finos dedos blancos.

—Sin embargo no somos nada, ¿es lo que me estás diciendo? —puso la otra mano rodeando el cuello de la chica. No le respondió, apenas si respiró porque de alguna manera se veía alterada.

—Pero tampoco es un no… —susurró apenas audible al darse cuenta de que él no continuaría si no le decía algo.

Con eso el chico supo que eso era lo máximo que podía pedirle.

Sintió las manos de Rachel subir su playera mientras él recargaba su peso en el brazo que recién había bajado para apoyarlo hacia el codo. Atrajo la cabeza de negros cabellos hacia él, con la otra mano dirigió su pene a su entrada y la penetró como quién quiere castigar a su amante, sin amabilidad ni suavidad, simplemente un golpe de carne ardiente e invasivo, incluso doloroso.

Escuchó el sonido que le provocó a Raven al verla arrugar el ceño y entreabrir los labios, sus dientes bien cerrados antes de soltar un gruñido. Un quejido.

Jason abrazó su cintura con el otro brazo, el ceño completamente fruncido y la nariz sobre la blanca frente de fleco,a la fuerza desde las rodillas al impulsarse adelante y adentro.

Se apuró a deslizarse y a volverla a penetrar, duro, con resentimientos. La hizo gemir como quién se quema o lastima. Fue lento aunque demasiado marcado. Quería que lo sintiera todo. Y Rachel lo sabía. Lo sentía.

Y por si fuera poco se dedicó todavía a decirle a su desconsolado corazón, ebrio en furor y cegado en rencor, las más frías palabras:

—No le puedes decir a nadie que los estamos haciendo, a nadie le digas mi nombre…

A media frase Jason la embistió más fuerte pero ni esto detuvo este afluente de sus labios. Todavía unas embestidas más y seguro de que iría a decirle otra cosa, colérico, se apartó un poco para mirarla con un tic en el ojo.

—Bien. Lo entiendo. ¿Quieres concentrarte en lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

Rachel sujetó su rostro tan suave que si no hubiera sido porque le había dicho antes que no le tenía lástima Jason lo hubiera creído así. Solo quiso quedarse con que lo besó, y él, que ya estaba cansado de sus juegos, no quería devolverle el gesto pero se rendía muy fácil a sus caricias.

Volvió a rodear su cuello con su brazo y a besarle entre sus musculosos brazos, bajo su fibroso cuerpo lleno de golpes y cicatrices.

Si la vida era tan miserable para él aquellos pequeños lapsos de placer eran los más grandiosos pero también los más letales, más aún con ella, pues mientras más entregado estuvo a besarla Raven se detuvo impidiéndole volver a buscar su lengua con la suya.

Era demasiado cruel.

La chica le miró como quién rebusca en el alma del que observa, aunque era en realidad a ella misma en el reflejo de esos ojos oscuros a quién le dedicaba toda su pena y dolor.

Pronto lo sacó de nuevo de su cuerpo apartándolo en el asiento. Jason casi suelta una imprecación antes de darse cuenta de que ella le daba la espalda quedando en cuatro y jalaba su mano a que la arrinconara contra la puerta.

No lo habían hecho como perros desde que se habían reconocido en el segundo piso del autobús que los había llevado a la ciudad de parte de Industrias Wayne. La primera vez lo habían hecho en un parque, la segunda ahí. La tercera, por difícil que pareciera, era esa.

Jason había planeado invitarla solamente a recorrer la carretera, sin más intenciones, quería ir despacio con ella si habían empezado con todo revuelto. Pero ella no lo vio así porque cuando apenas quiso abrazarla ella ya tenía su mano en su entrepierna. A más no pudo negarse.

El solo recuerdo lo hipnotizó con solo la punta adentro de nuevo.

Acarició el cabello de Raven en su cuello colocando una mano en este, la otra en su cintura, y la penetró de nuevo, ahora más profundo que antes. Se sintió triunfante cuando la escuchó gemir.

Excitado retornó a su tarea, la jaló en el asiento y empezó a moverse contra ella despacio, fuerte pero no excesivo, al menos al principio.

La respiración se volvió gemir, aire musical que encriptado de deseo, empapado de lujuria, los sofocaba.

A Rachel le costaba trabajo mantener el arco de la espalda cuando Jason se soltó a embestirla más marcadamente. El auto se movía con ellos, y en el otro que los había seguido, su testigo mudo moría de envidia y de vergüenza sabiendo lo que adentro de Mustang pasaba de nuevo.

Los sonidos que hacían lo alcanzaban claramente hasta que vio la cara de Rachel, específicamente su frente, pegar en el vidrio de la puerta a cada embestida.

Como en gesto de ternura y pasión también, Jason puso su mano en su frente para que dejara de golpear con el cristal a la vez que controlaba sus embestidas sujetándola del hombro en lugar del cuello.

El sonido húmedo, aquel chasquido de los dos vuelto uno lo tenía perdido. Las sensaciones en su piel eran mil veces mejores cuando se trataba de hacerlo sin protección. Era verdad que era arriesgado y eso lo hacía incluso mejor, de lo contrario la plática que había tenido con Raven hacía unos minutos hubiera sido vacía entonces.

Rachel Roth tenía una fama en la escuela, pero era solo una fama infundada. Dos novios en toda su vida, tres compañeros sexuales en toda esa vida igualmente y solo con dos de ellos coito porque con Zachary apenas si la había masturbado y después hubo algo de sexo oral. Jason Todd en cambio había tenido más compañeras sexuales, un número nada ignorable de polvos de una sola noche aunque no precisamente con novias. Y tenía que ser su maldita suerte que aquella a la que nunca vio como alguien de quién podría enamorarse acabara enviciándose en su cuerpo, con la mente extraviada por ella también.

Se vio rogándole que no se corriera todavía sino que terminara con él, y cuando finalmente se corrió la sentó sobre él para llegar aún más profundo dentro de su cuerpo con un gruñido extático, pecho contra pecho, ambas manos bajo la playera de Rachel apartado el sujetador, ambos senos apretujados por Jason.

No dijeron nada aún si se volvieron a besar.

Bajaron los vidrios; aún y cuando acabarían entumidos y acalambrados por haber dormido mal entre sentados y recostados en el asiento trasero, nadie les iba a quitar el gusto que tuvieron esa noche, para Jason el de haberse podido follar a la chica que le gustara aún si esta no lo quería para novio, mientras que para Rachel sería la satisfacción de no haber dormido en casa.

El Buick no estaría ahí para verlos despertarse, caricias y besos íntimos aún con la sensación Jason de acariciar a un gato de callejón que no se quedaría una vez alojado en casa y a la primera oportunidad podría morderlo, sisear e irse.

Rachel se bajó y antes de calzarse se puso de nuevo las bragas negras. Apenas el alba pintando el cielo, un amanecer naranja y rosa y Jason ya la había dejado en su casa, sin besarla porque ella lo trataría con desdén nuevamente, pero prometiendo, al tomarse de la mano, que se repetiría esa cogida en alguna otra parte y tal vez pronto, no más allá de una semana.

Raven escuchó la perorata de Alice, la preocupación de su tío Jack, la intriga de su prima Mary-Beth, la curiosidad de Billy y hasta el llanto de Jessica, la bebé, por lo tenso del ambiente.

No podía evitar sentirse mal por el terrible ejemplo que era, porque sabía que iba por el mal camino, idéntica a su madre. Llegando oliendo a cerveza, con fluidos no solo de sus órganos sexuales secos en la ropa sino los de un chico que no era su novio; saliva en su cara y cuello, sudor, y humo de cigarro impregnado en su cabello.

Fue a bañarse, robó de los anticonceptivos de su tía y durmió el resto del día.

Deshechó para lavar toda la ropa que había usado la noche anterior, aún la chamarra y la bufanda roja que se había anudado al cuello pues les había caído algo de semen y le sería imposible ocultarlo.

Comió hasta la noche, pidió disculpas por haber llegado tarde e hizo sus deberes. Aunque volvió a repetir muy rápido el llegar tarde.

Jason no tuvo reprimendas por el auto, supo limpiar las evidencias bastante bien. Trabajó ese día arduo y sudó litros y litros. Olía a juerga nocturna y por los arañazos en lo visible de su camiseta sin mangas que dejaban verse por su espalda hacían que entre sus compañeros de trabajo hablaran de él entre ellos por la orgía que le imputaban debía haber tenido la noche anterior.

Y no es que Jason no hubiera participado en una orgía antes, sorprendentemente lo había hecho, pero de eso no se traba con Raven.

Ella jamás se preguntaría por qué Jason insistiría tanto en acabar dentro de ella cuando lo hacían sin protección. Eran asuntos de Jason, que aunque nunca se concretaron, no le impidió intentarlo.

Pero nadie le iría a decir que por algo así de su pasado:por culpa de una proposición de sexo grupal — que en realidad nunca le sugirió a Rachel —, su relación o lo que tuviera con ella, iría a terminar.

Al menos sería así la primera vez.

.

.


	12. XI DomSub I

Si tenemos suerte puedo seguir escribiendo constantemente.

Esto es un poco diferente a cómo veníamos trayendo la historia, este es un Point of View (punto de vista - aka primera persona) y es nada más y nada menos que de Jason Todd! Me encanta escribir de ellos, culpo a tumblr por eso.

Me disculpo por lo largo que resulte ser, me explayé en verdad.

Por favor envíenme todas las buenas vibras que puedan porque les juro que cuando intento escribir GarXRae no me concentro... si, el siguiente capítulo es sobre ellos.

En serio, díganme si tienen problemas con los POV porque tendría que redirigir la historia otra vez y eso sería volver a escribir y mentalizarme ya que me tardaría todavía más en publicar, y supongo que lo que más queremos es que pueda seguir con este proyecto pronto ¿no?

P.D.: Decidí dividir este tema en dos, uno donde Raven es la dominante y otro donde es sumisa. ¿Por qué? Se me antojó así, no sé, me llegó la inspiración de esa manera. Cómo si le fuera más fácil controlar a alguien con quién no quiere una relación sentimental pero se ve cohibida por alguien a quién ama. ¿Si me entienden?

.

* * *

.

 **XI**

 **Dom/Sub I** — **Dominante**

.

 **Jason Todd POV's**

Solía pensar en ella mientras practicaba. Cada golpe, patada y voltereta y su cara aparecía en los rincones de mi mente. Solo ella con sus labios llenos, las suaves mejillas, ojos profundos y mirada perdida, probablemente ahogándose en suspiros.

Rachel Roth media 1.63 y pesaba 52 kg cuando la conocí. Lo sé porque fisgonié en su expediente escolar y médico cuando supe que ella era BlackWing6 en esa aplicación de citas a ciegas y que habíamos tenido sexo en un lugar público.

El nombre de Raven lo había oído antes cuando Dick salía con sus amigos, aún Tim sabía de ella y supongo que se llevaban bien, pero no se podría decir que eran amigos. Alfred procuraba indirectamente desviar la conversación si llegábamos a hablar de ella, ya estuvieran Dick o Bruce cerca.

Jamás me interesó hasta que finalmente oí los rumores tan horrendos sobre ella. La mitad ciertos, la otra mitad tonterías.

El más real era aquel que involucraba a Dick y Kory en el sótano de la casa de Cassandra Sandsmark.

Cuando lo supe no pude sino encolerizarme contra Dick, pero no era como si pudiera achacarle siempre algo que había hecho e incluso ella había perdonado ya.

Aun así siempre vi el principio de su declive como esa noche porque después de eso fue increíble que haya decidido permanecer en la escuela pese a sufrir de las peores olas de bullying que se pudieran registrar ya que, de haber sido por el alumnado, la hubieran podido apedrear si no fuera porque al mismo tiempo le temían.

Aunque yo supiera que era inocente la conocí cuando ya no tenía fe en la humanidad y se limitaba más a contar las horas y los días en lugar de vivirlos.

Al juntarse con Rose Wilson empezó a fumar.

Las dos escuchaban música en el auto de la rubia, desde grunge y underground hasta post-punk metal en alemán.

Les tenían miedo, las admiraban, ofendían, y aún así era innegable la admiración que les tenían.

Era como un culto secreto a Raven y Rose.

El cuervo y la rosa… siempre imaginé que alguien acabaría tatuándose un brazo con un dibujo alusivo a esa imagen aunque nunca admitiría que fuera por ellas. Sus nombres simplemente combinaban.

Rachel siempre andaba vistiendo de negro y en raras ocasiones le veía de otro color que no fuera uno frío, solo tal vez rojo y algunas veces rosa cuando salía con la familia de su tía. Vivía con ellos después de todo y trataba de no avergonzarlos frente a su comunidad cristiana pero tampoco pensaba entrar a ella. Era la sobrina adoptada después de todo. La hija de la hermana loca de Alice Roth.

Después de haberle pedido que saliéramos con tan mala suerte en la cañada desde la que se veía toda la ciudad Raven había puesto reglas estrictas para vernos.

Dos veces más lo hicimos en ese mismo punto y jamás volvió a renegarme condón alguno, ella sola se empezó a cuidar.

En preparatoria ninguna vez dormimos juntos en la misma cama, al menos una cama. Y cuando lo hicimos no fue solos porque en mi estupidez yo jamás debí haberla llevado con Roy permitiéndole que se quedara al comprar su fingido valor y en el estado de furor en el que se encontraba ella no debió quedarse nunca.

Sin embargo antes de ese desastre nosotros estábamos bien.

Empezó a visitarme en el taller donde trabajaba del cual empecé a aceptar el turno nocturno con agrado. Acepté limpiar y cerrar con gusto, a nadie le gustaba limpiar en la tarde. Excepto a mí.

Si alguien se quedaba a trabajar tarde ella esperaba escondida entre las espigas salvajes del terreno abandonado de al lado sentada en un viejo columpio oxidado a que me quedara solo, y si esto no pasaba después de dos horas ella solo desaparecía. Odiaba que hiciera esto más acabé acostumbrándome. Desde la primera vez que le pedí disculpas porque esto pasara solo me dijo que estaba cansándola y se apresuró a sentarse sobre mí a callarme a besos.

Disculparme era para Rachel ofensivo.

Según ella no teníamos derechos sobre el otro porque nuestro único privilegio era la exclusividad. Yo no podía ponerme celoso ni ella de mí, aunque dudo que jamás ella lo haya estado de mí si yo era el que estaba de cabeza por ella, y cuando una mujer te tiene así tiene todo el poder y derecho sobre ti hasta en tu fuero interno. Solo que Raven nunca obró mal con ese poder pese a saberse poseedora del mismo.

Tampoco podía buscarla en su casa y si la iba a dejar debía ser siempre en un callejón a oscuras a tres cuadras de la casa de Alice para que los vecinos no hablaran de su familia.

No nos despedíamos de beso, ni nos saludábamos con cortesía. Era fría para eso. En cuanto quedábamos a solas no le agradaba que me fuera contra ella en cualquier lugar, hacía algún mohín pero no me lo expresaba totalmente. Ella prefería ir más despacio, esperaba a que me aseara un poco y retirara el overol, y cuando más prisa teníamos, solo me lo bajaba hasta las piernas.

En la covacha junto a la oficina, aquel sitio donde cortábamos piezas con el soplete o soldábamos en la mezanine de hierro, había un almacén con un viejo colchón donde a veces los demás mecánicos descansaban con alguna cerveza o veían los partidos en la televisión.

El lugar era un desastre, las sillas y bancos incómodos, si no te fijabas bien podías acabar sucio o lastimándote con algún fierro viejo, quizás hasta contagiado de tétanos, pero fue ahí donde Rachel fue a meterse mientras me esperaba de guardar una herramienta la segunda vez que lo hicimos ahí.

Tocó el colchón viejo, las manchas de grasa y otros líquidos no la ahuyentaron, buscó una lona para cubrirlo, una que tampoco estuviera tan sucia, y preparó aquello con la más naturalidad y descuido posible.

Cuando volví con ella inseguro por lo que hacía y temiendo que fuera a hacerse daño la vi de cuclillas frente al improvisado lecho que había preparado pensando en algo recargada en una mano.

—¿Rachel? —le pregunté.

Ella, desviando el peso de su cráneo al otro lado solo me dijo:

—Aquí. Fóllame aquí

Y se deslizó en el colchón frente a mí con la mirada aburrida e impaciente abriendo sus piernas, doblando ligeramente sus rodillas, esperando solo por mí.

Se me secó la garganta al verla. Ese día se había ahorrado la ropa interior.

Solía derrumbar mi sentido común cuando hacía eso: tratarme tan fríamente, darme órdenes, y sin embargo dejarme hacerle lo que quisiera.

Me fui de rodillas aproximándome a su cuerpo.

No le gustaba que la tocara cuando tenía las manos negras de grasa de motor y por lo mismo yo evitaba ensuciarla de la misma manera, lo cual solo me daba carta libre de comerle el coño todo lo que quisiera.

Me gustaba estrechar sus hombros en un abrazo mientras la embestía, ponía mucha atención cuando ocurría el cambio en ella donde dejaba de bufar por ser penetrada y le ganaban las sensaciones a su propia necedad porque entonces gemía como quién le tiene rencor al placer y se siente culpable al buscarlo. Y a veces, solo a veces, gritaba muy alto. Raven prefería arañarme la piel y enterrarme las uñas, a veces morderme, que gritar.

El taller donde trabajaba se volvió nuestro refugio secreto. Los de mi trabajo no sabían lo que hacía ahí y la familia de Rachel ni la misma Rose Wilson sabía que era conmigo con quién follaba, pero para lo que era la nariz tan trabajada de Rose ella solo sabía que tenía sexo con alguien porque al día siguiente lucía distinto, e incluso Rachel era a veces consiente de que despertaba otras miradas en quienes reparaba en ella.

Se volvió rutina con las semanas. A veces en el auto bajo las estrellas, casi siempre en el taller.

No podía marcar su piel, regla que jamás aplicaba a ella conmigo aunque nunca me dejó besos en el cuello de esa manera. Tampoco podía besarla sin ninguna otra intención que no fuera la de excitarnos porque íbamos a tener sexo. No le gustaba que tomara su mano o la abrazara. Solo cuando estaba muy cansada me permitía estrecharla y suspirar su nombre.

Fueron menos de cinco veces las que se quedó conmigo hasta el día siguiente. La primera en aquel Mustang, la cuarta en otro auto en el mismo lugar. Todas las demás fueron en el taller.

Tampoco le gustaba desnudarse por completo ahí porque su ropa acababa sucia como si hubiera rodado en arena o en un camino de tierra si no se fijaba donde la ponía pero cuando lo hacía se quedaba sin pudor alguno mirando por la ventana los autos pasar o fumando. Conmigo no mostraba pudor alguno.

Siempre le advertí que verla posar sin posar así de desnuda y hermosa en mi presencia solo me provocaría a querer follarla de nuevo, siempre me ignoraba con desdén e incluso lo hacía a propósito porque me miraba como si no le importara aún y cuando sobre la mesa en que se sentaba abría sus piernas y la penetraba sujetándole de la cintura.

Ella llegó a morderse los labios por dentro y a arrugar el ceño cuando la ataqué a así, no me desvió la vista y solo me humillé al correrme en menos de un minuto cuando le hice aquello.

—¿Ya terminaste? —me dijo cuando todo había acabado. Me salí de ella y limpiándose fue a vestirse.

—Te llevaré a tu casa— intenté decir, pero ella me rechazó.

—No hace falta —se ponía un chaleco de terciopelo negro—. Ya huelo suficiente a ti

La siguiente vez que la vi no me reclamó nada y simplemente volvimos a tener sexo.

La siguiente vez que volvimos a tener sexo sobre esa misma mesa en la misma posición ella no se desvistió.

Pronto me di cuenta de que ya no me masturbaba por necesidad, yo solo esperaba que Raven apareciera y la seguía a donde fuera que se le acomodara hacerlo en el taller ese día. Y si daba la ocasión de que me pusiera duro de la nada sería simplemente porque algo me recordara a ella.

En una tienda de discos por ejemplo, pasé junto al rincón donde se aglomeraba She wants revenge y Marilyn Manson y no pude evitar alejarme al sentir el riesgo de una erección en público tan obvia.

Tuve fantasías extrañas por nuestro acuerdo.

Quise que en lugar de camionetas viejas y autos normales llegara algún chico fanático del hip-hop a que le arregláramos el auto a que brincara con su música para lucirse en la calle con sus amigos, y que para probar la suspensión lo pusieran a saltar mientras me cogía a Raven en el cofre. O soñaba a Rachel vestida de novia con un vestido blanco pegado y escotado abierto de una pierna con velo, ramo y hasta liga usando botas con hileras de hebillas hasta las piernas y medias de rejilla correr conmigo a mi motocicleta huyendo de su casa. Nos detendríamos en un hotel de paso follando hasta el amanecer y nos mudaríamos a Gotham donde nuestra única preocupación fuera el resultado de la prueba de embarazo de cada mes. Cosas como esa soñaba, puros disparates.

Raven a veces solo ponía las manos en una mesa o un mueble dándome la espalda, me decía «hagámoslo» y era mi señal de entrada para que despejara su cuello de su cabello, depositara un beso en su piel, subiera su falda y la embistiera.

A veces no estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirme, y otras con solo un suspiro mirándome o desviándome la mirada soberbiamente lubricaba por si sola.

De haber sido posible me hubiera gustado grabar los sonidos húmedos que hacíamos cuando la llenaba con mi miembro. Era casi como una bienvenida espiritual.

Una de las veces que se quedó a dormir en el taller lo hicimos por donde se nos ocurría como en un juego. Solo dejábamos encendida una luz y a veces poníamos música. No era extraño que hiciera eso el chico que se quedara a limpiar y en mi caso yo era el más afortunado de tener ese trabajo. A veces incluso Rachel se compadecía de mí y me ayudaba.

Nuestro límite para ese día eran tres o cuatro embestidas en un lugar antes de cambiarnos a otro, vestidos por si éramos descubiertos. Lo hicimos en la puerta de un auto, en el cofre de otro, en la mesa de herramientas, la puerta, las escaleras, el barandal de la oficina, la mesa, y fuimos a terminar en la silla de mi jefe con ella encima de mí.

Jaló mi cabello muy fuerte y esa fue una de esas veces en que se dejó gritar.

Nos quedamos respirando sobre el otro y me dejó besarla y desnudarla de la parte superior para dedicarme un rato a lamer sus pezones.

Platicábamos siempre de banalidades, a ella no le gustaba conversar. Me dijo ese día que su periodo llegaría el fin de semana y no la vería unos cuantos días. Aún si quería usar condón a ella no le gustaba hacerlo cuando le bajaba.

Volvimos a hacerlo en la mesa cuando la empuje sobre pagarés, facturas y otros papeles, lo hicimos hasta que pasó la medianoche y acabamos desnudos sobre el viejo colchón de siempre. Entonces ella se quedó dormida y dijo que no la llevara a su casa hasta el día siguiente, según Raven estaba muy cansada.

Yo la obedecí.

Al día siguiente desperté muy temprano porque abriríamos tarde aunque su tía estaría ya hablando con la policía por su sobrina desaparecida.

Rachel siguió durmiendo en el colchón todavía una hora más y yo solo me dediqué a contemplarla todo ese tiempo.

Una chica tiene que amarte demasiado o importarse muy poco a ella misma para haber aceptado las condiciones insalubres en que llegué a estar con ella, durmiendo tranquila e inocentemente en ese viejo colchón lleno de manchas y resortes salidos cubriéndose con una de esas luidas lonas con que cubríamos los autos y que con solo pasar la mano acaba gris de tanto polvo.

Fue en esa vez en que se quedó dormida y la contemplaba que se me ocurrió la idea de fotografiarla pues un compañero había dejado su Polaroid en la mesa. Aquel día tomé las cinco fotografías más especiales que podría tener de una chica en mi vida.

Tenía miedo de que al abrir los ojos ella desapareciera de mis brazos, que de tan liviana y pequeña como era se quitara la máscara humana para revelarse como una ninfa desvaneciéndose en el aire y entre mis manos solo quedara niebla o rocío de nuestro encuentro mientras ella solo me hubiera utilizado para satisfacer su hambriento espíritu con el alma de un hombre cualquiera.

Junto a la cámara había un título que había llevado y abandonado después de que acabé la reparación que me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado. Ella se sentó a leer y después fue tanta nuestra ansiedad que por eso lo hicimos por todas partes.

Llevaba libros que en mi vida había visto o tenido intenciones de leer. La princesa de Cléveris. La insoportable levedad del ser. Herbert West: Reanimador. Un poemario de un tal Rilke. Aún y cuando quería decirle que ese libro de Bukowski también lo había leído temía que juzgara nefastas mis impresiones si no compaginaban con las suyas, por eso nunca abrí la boca.

Eran raras esas ocasiones en que podía quedarme a respirar su perfume estrujándola contra mi pecho, haber podido dormir así con ella había sido alucinante.

Como no se abría conmigo me consideraba afortunado con sus pequeños detalles, como cuando no me reclamó por ese condón roto o como cuando me permitió bailar lento con ella esa canción de Lana del Rey entre cervezas al amparo de la noche en medio del pastizal fuera del taller.

Por esos días le dio un día por usar una gargantilla negra con colgante de plata que a la distancia parecería un gato con un cascabel pero se revelaba como un sol y una luna cuando te acercabas.

Desnuda en ese colchón con el cabello corto sobre los hombros y el flequillo era la combinación perfecta y legal de Uma Thurman en Pulp Fiction y Natalie Portman en El Profesional. Y estaba junto a mí. Viva, vulnerable y apacible respirando el mismo aire que yo.

Quería decirle tantas cosas mientras dormía a mi lado, sin hacer ruido, casi imperceptible su respiración, con la espalda y los brazos desnudos.

¿Cómo describirla sin que se sintiera ofendida porque la encontrara hermosa? A veces es imposible negar la belleza de las cosas, pero con su actitud sería la flor que al hacerle el primer cumplido se dejaría marchitar solo para llevar la contraria de lo dicho.

Esa mirada que podía ir de una soberbia Sofia Loren cuando se burlaba de mí y sin embargo ser tan capaz de mostrar inocencia y carisma como Audrey Hepburn de un segundo a otro cuando más perceptiva estaba. La piel tan clara, casi igual a la de Dakota Fanning que más asemejaba a una aparición que a un ser humano, el entrecejo de Michelle Pfeiffer, las mismas cejas así de pobladas, la misma curvatura, sin embargo nariz, mejillas y mentón de Grace Kelly. Las pestañas tan largas y tupidas, negras y oscuras como su cabello, iguales al plumaje de un cuervo que nadie dudaba del porqué del mote dado por su propia madre desde que era niña. Los ojos de Amy Lee pero el color de Elizabeth Taylor, sin embargo la expresión siempre triste y misteriosa como pintada por Waterhouse pese a que en toda la extensión de su cuerpo pareciera más salida de un cuadro de William-Adolphe Bouguereau, con la misma luz y la misma delicadeza con que podría caminar como si flotara, sentándose o recostándose como si no perteneciera a este mundo.

Agradezco a Alfred toda esa cátedra de historia del arte que una vez me impartió pese a quedarme dormido, jamás imaginé usar un vocabulario similar al tratarse de una mujer.

Es especial, no obstante un riesgo.

Cuando conoces a una chica así de peligrosa solo puedes hacer dos cosas.

La primera: intentar volverla tu esposa, apartándola del mundo al que pueda huir, creando uno nuevo donde solo ustedes dos puedan vivir, hacerle el amor todos los días y si puedes hacerle más de un hijo para que no pueda marcharse...

O la segunda: que es huir de ella sin mirar a atrás, sin besos ni cogidas de despedida. Nada. Solo tomar la primera desviación de la carretera y salir del pueblo para jamás enterarte si finalmente el karma la hizo pagar y se enamoró de alguien que la abandonara con los hijos que no pudiste hacerle o si se mató por puro aburrimiento.

Yo ni siquiera quiero tener hijos. Pero por Raven yo no pensaba.

Tomé una fotografía con ella de cuerpo completo desde arriba, uno de mis pies salió, otra fue un acercamiento a su cara para que se pudieran ver sus carnosos labios su nariz afilada y las largas pestañas. Esa foto la despertó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Jason? —inquirió pestañeando adormilada, se cubrió la boca en un bostezo y se levantó. La luz del sol pegó en su hombro haciéndola brillar y tomé otra foto, con ella recargando un brazo y una mano en su rodilla doblada. La capté con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos tristes y pensativos

La mirada que me devolvió fue una orden absoluta de que dejara la cámara de una buena vez.

Me dediqué a soplar la foto obtenida para que se revelara.

Cuando se sentó junto a la ventana cubierta por la lona al sospechar que podría fotografiarla desnuda tomé otra con la luz pegando sobre el blanco de la tela haciendo brillar su cabello y su piel en dorados.

—Deja de hacer eso. Te lo advierto

—Una sola más —le pedí. Y preparé un sedal y un pato para jalar el gatillo cuando me fui a sentar con ella a distraerla con algo en la ventana y tomar esa última foto.

Agoté su paciencia pero obtuve una de ambos en el mismo plano.

Cualquier otro día ella podía andar descalza y desnuda por el taller fumando en total libertad solo provocándome, más ese día no.

Algo me dijo en otro idioma que sonó muy enojada y fue a vestirse.

Cuando me consideraba impertinente o quería callarme y que no la tocara me hablaba en un idioma que no entendiera. Alemán, ruso, francés, lo que fuera.

En otra ocasión en que estábamos desnudos como esa vez de la fotografía, cuando ella quiso estar arriba y se secaba en mi cuerpo nuestros fluidos, susurré creyendo que no me escuchaba: _Je t'aime._

Me arrepentí al instante porque la sentí rigidizarse encima de mí. Apartó su cabeza de mi pecho y me miró muy seria.

—Lo pronunciaste mal —me dijo. Y se volvió a acurrucar a mi lado conmigo como idiota con el corazón martillando en mi pecho invadido de dolor.

Aprendí la lección y no volví a hablarle de mis sentimientos, por un rato.

Rachel se emancipó de sus tíos a los diecisiete. Le fue asignado un guardián legal al que solo llamaba John, pero vivía con alguien de la Iglesia de Azarath, o eso fue lo que me dijo. Siempre que iba a dejarla era a su iglesia aunque nunca se levantó la restricción de la precaución para que nadie nos viera juntos.

El día que se despidió de sus tíos fue domingo y no se perdieron la misa, hubo un festival. No se presentó la noche anterior y durmió conmigo en el taller. Todavía al despertar se bañó en la ducha de emergencia y descubrí que en la mochila que había llevado se había hecho de shampoo, desodorante y perfume.

La vi bañarse boquiabierto. El agua estaba helada. Lavó su cabello y enjabonó todo su cuerpo. Tuvo especial cuidado en su sexo donde la vi todavía deshacerse de la sensación de semen en su mano.

Hubiera vendido mi alma para verla masturbarse bajo la regadera.

Cuando terminó se secó con una toalla y vistió. Había llevado un vestido de coctel de terciopelo negro azulado. Se puso medias negras y botines de gamuza. Volvió a ponerse la gargantilla del colgante plateado y por primera vez desde la que conocía la vi maquillarse.

Era como ver el clima en las noticias y tener una erección por el escote y la minifalda de la meteoróloga. Mascara, rímel y pintalabios rojo fue lo único que se puso y parecía sacada de una revista.

No pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura desde atrás para que me sintiera duro. Ella solo me empujó a codazos.

Al llevarla a la iglesia de sus tíos estos respiraron tranquilos. Jamás le dije que me quedé a mirarla desde una ventana porque la razón de haberse quedado afuera esa noche era para evitarse lágrimas en despedidas tempranas. Yo fui su distracción. Ella llegó, saludó y tocó el harpa para la feligresía. Yo no sabía que tocaba el harpa y después me enteré que no era muy buena pero había practicado mucho para esa ocasión. Arella también había tocado el harpa cuando era niña y ese había sido uno de los atributos que el padre de Raven había notado en ella cuando la violó e hizo su esposa.

Después de que se hubo ido su familia pasé por ella. Sospecho que me había quedado excitado por verla así de arreglada y no me lo recriminó.

Tuve la delicadeza de buscarla cuando ella desapareció por la verja trasera de la iglesia, por la carretera la alcancé.

Fuimos al punto de siempre aunque ahora de día. Lo hicimos tres veces y su lindo vestido se manchó. Destrocé sus medias y arañé sus muslos. Esa vez no me dijo nada.

Aún libre de su familia a mí no me brindó ninguna seguridad sobre lo nuestro pese a seguir todo como de costumbre.

Le mencioné una vez que se mudara conmigo y ella me miró muy seriamente.

—No somos novios Jason— me dijo.

—Eso lo sé

—¿Acaso tienes planes para después de la preparatoria? —me preguntó.

—Yo ya trabajo —me defendí. Pero no le podía decir que compartía cuarto y que por esa razón nos habíamos tenido que conformar con follar en el taller donde trabajaba.

Raven solo suspiró y miró por la ventanilla.

—Yo también trabajo ya Jason —fue su respuesta, y no volvimos a tratar el tema.

Me dijo que antes de que acabara el ciclo escolar lo nuestro podría terminar. Le pedí que no lo viera así y nuevamente me calló incitándome a follarla sin más palabras.

Podía atenerme a eso, podía vivir así, pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que tener sexo conmigo para ella se volvió como tomar café. Rutinario, reconfortante, una necesidad de la que podía prescindir, nada fuera del otro mundo.

Mi miedo más grande se volvió que Rachel un día simplemente decidiera comprar café en otro lado.

Lo único que calmó mis pensamientos de celotipia fue que el acoso de Zachary Zatara con ella fuera más espaciado y una gata que acababa de parir que fue arrollada a una cuadra del taller.

Una noche en que esperaba por mí a quedarme solo en el taller llegó antes presentándose y con una caja llena de gatitos. Me pidió a mí y a mi jefe que los dejara quedar ahí mientras les buscaba un hogar. Fue la única vez que ejerció su poder sobre mí fuera de nuestra secreta relación. Para todos ella era una compañera de la escuela.

Mi jefe no aceptó sino hasta que ella le ofreció veinte dólares por unos cuantos días. Y de la nada esperaba por mí alimentando a los gatitos con goteros de leche sentada en una silla de jardín rota cerca de la entrada.

Se ganaba muchas miradas pero siempre mantenían los demás mecánicos su distancia de ella porque sabían que era menor de edad y yo siempre los miraba amenazadoramente.

Se sintieron cohibidos por sus recortes de Playboy en la pared pero a Raven jamás le importó desde que había aceptado hacerlo conmigo ahí. Para tranquilizarlos les dijo: "como si el mundo no tuviera derecho a ver a pornografía".

Nada más se dijo del asunto en adelante aunque llamó más la atención.

Jamás la había visto maternal hasta que aparecieron esos gatos, y eso me emocionó aún más. Terminaba de alimentarlos, los acobijaba en un viejo jergón y subía conmigo a la oficina con una cara distinta, dibujada una sonrisa cálida y amable en sus suaves rasgos.

Si al menos Raven sonriera más. Su rostro se ilumina cuando lo hace.

Los días que duró su cuidado con los gatitos fueron aquellos en que más dulcemente le hice el amor. Despacio y marcado, besándola gentilmente y abrazándola. Ella me correspondió, y no buscó violencia excepto una sola noche, una en que Alfred me llamó por teléfono por una emergencia para ir a la mansión Wayne. Debió haberla hecho sentir cohibida ver a Dick porque lo hicimos en público al terminar todo.

Primero Alfred me explicó la situación, y antes de que sucediera algo más los responsables aparecieron en mi trabajo.

Damian Wayne llegó al taller con un amigo suyo, Jonathan Kent, y entendí que Damian había obligado a Jon a fugarse de la escuela a hacer quién sabe qué yendo a quién sabe dónde.

Jon estaba preocupado, temeroso de su mamá y el castigo que iría a ponerle. Por alguna extraña razón tendía a seguir a Damian aún si lo que acabaran haciendo fuera a acarrearle problemas.

Dick después me explicaría que Damian sería el primer amigo de Jon que pudiera hacer de su edad, y viceversa. Los padres de Jon eran muy sobreprotectores, y Damian… era Damian.

Jon Kent debía tener estómago de hierro para ser amigo suyo.

Damian Wayne tenía la dirección de donde trabaja y daba la casualidad que estaban cerca cuando su motoneta se descompuso. Lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo la destrozó, pero a Damian no le importaba, podía comprar otra. Estaba empecinado a seguir los pasos de Bruce y yo que ya había estado en su lugar no sabía si compadecerlo o darle la vuelta. Desgraciadamente el mocoso era tan insufrible que si no fuera hijo de Bruce cualquiera le hubiera podido soltar un golpe. Sé incluso que Jon lo hizo en algún momento.

Tuve que disculparme en mi trabajo y pedir prestada la pick-up de mi jefe que estaba más que impresionado de conocer en persona al malcriado hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del país según Forbes. Los niños se distrajeron un rato con los gatos de Raven y entablaron una conversación mientas yo arreglaba devolverlos con sus padres o al menos con Alfred.

Para sorpresa de Raven Jon y Damian decidieron llevarse cada uno un gato.

Jon estaba impresionado por Rachel, la veía sonrojándose y revolviéndosele las palabras, quería ser amable y quería ser su amigo, a ella la pareció adorable e incluso revolvió su cabello cuando le entregó un gotero para que alimentara a su nueva mascota. Me contó después que el gato de su madre había muerto y por eso Jon quería llevar uno nuevo, y en parte suavizar el regaño que le esperaba. Damian por su parte amaba los animales.

Cuando la pequeña bolita de odio escuchó que Raven era esa tan famosa Rachel Roth por la cual Bruce había sido severo con Dick se generó un prejuicio primero muy mal encaminado. No entendía a los adolescentes ni a la adolescencia en sí. Los dos habían estado ebrios. Rachel acababa de volver a ser soltera al terminar con su novio, el primero si no tengo entendido mal, y Dick tuvo ganas de serle infiel a Kory ese día con una chica más joven, y de paso acabar con su virginidad.

Las repercusiones de ese encuentro los persiguió durante años. Aunque Rachel se llevó la peor parte Dick no quedó sin pagar porque fue señalado de pedófilo. A Raven apenas si le acababan de crecer los senos y Dick ya la había empujado para ponerse arriba de ella. Kory terminó con él y Bruce fue tan severo que jamás imaginé que le hablara así al que podía señalarse siempre como su favorito. Desde entonces Bruce jamás quiso enterarse de los líos de faldas de este pero le advirtió que no iría a ayudarlo si era acusado de estupro. Dick se comportó durante un largo rato con mesura, duró muchos meses así. Pero a Dick lo perseguían las chicas más de lo que él podría querer ligar. Un hombre tiene fuerza de voluntad y convicciones, pero a veces el mundo no te deja en paz.

Aunque Dick y ella hicieran las paces después el daño ya estaba hecho. Los dos conservaron una extraña amistad distante e incluso Kory se unió al momento de perdonar y hacer las paces.

Fue raro que sucediera aquello. El responsable de este cambio fue Wally West.

La siguiente vez que las cosas se pusieran tensas tendría que ser por Zachary Zatara y ahí nadie intervino para subsanar el caos provocado.

Damian estaba intrigado por Raven mirándola con atención sabiendo tanto ya de su persona. Pudo notar rápidamente que era bonita, delgada aunque no atlética, por lo menos lo que predecía a adivinar. Miraba mucho su cara y sus manos, incluso la gargantilla que tenía. Según mi perspectiva debía tratarla como una vaca flaca sin mucha utilidad. Hablaba con el mismo veneno de siempre, molestando a Jon y haciendo preguntas a Raven a veces impropias. Sorprendida, Rachel no se dejaba intimidar y conseguía responder sin hacer mucho escándalo.

En la mansión tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con Bruce y que este quisiera hablar conmigo. Recordé un poema que Raven se sabía en francés y español. Una temporada en el infierno. No sé que de fuera pero así me sentí durante esa media hora de reclamos y preocupación nefastas.

Al ir a buscar a Rachel escuché un harpa en el hall. La novia de Bruce, Selina, era curadora de un museo y en la mansión había en tránsito una harpa antiquísima a la que debió haber instado a tocar. Selina aún no estaba a tono con la vida en la mansión y de cuando en cuando buscaba aliados en gente que acabara de conocer. Probablemente conocía el pasado de Rachel Roth y más aún su historia con Dick porque este estaba en la mansión también. Se envolvieron en una conversación privada ellas dos que dejó a Rachel muy pensativa de regreso a casa. Bruce todavía la saludó y alabó sus dotes musicales. Rachel no sabía recibir halagos nunca.

Había tocado en harpa la canción más conocida de la banda de Chris Martin.

—Nunca esperé que Bruce Wayne supiera mi nombre —se dejó decir cohibida y a la defensiva.

No pude evitar ver a Damian arqueando una ceja por su comportamiento. Jon estaba sorprendido de la repentina frialdad de una chica tan gentil. Ambos niños con su propio gato en las manos.

—Conozco el nombre de todo estudiante con potencial —señaló Bruce con una sonrisa—. Nuestro programa de becarios siempre está buscando talento nuevo. Una políglota experimentada nos seria de mucha ayuda. Deberías aplicar

Rachel solo le respondió el apretón de manos con una sonrisa que indicaba que esas jamás serían sus intenciones.

—Lo pensaré —dijo por último antes de irnos.

Alfred nos acompañó a la salida. Estaba seguro de que el ofrecimiento de Bruce pese a ser sincero estaba cargado de mucho compromiso porque si Raven realmente aceptaba iba a acabar tener fricciones con Richard y eso sería lo menos que la cabeza de Industrias Wayne querría.

—¿Otra mascota Damian? Estás castigado jovencito —cuestionó Bruce al animal en las manos de su hijo al volver con los asuntos de su familia.

—Se llama Alfred y no puede comer por sí mismo, todavía ni ha abierto los ojos —fue la defensa de su hijo con un rostro inmutable. Damian era un mocoso para mí pero sabía que las palabras que había usado le servirían para suavizar el corazón de su padre, lo hizo al menos de Selina que se puso de lado de él e incluso podría ayudarle a verse salvado del castigo.

En la camioneta condujimos sin decirnos nada.

—Lo lamento. No quería involucrarte en esto —le pedí disculpas. Rachel minimizó aquel encuentro con quienes podría haber considerado en otro tiempo mi familia.

—Solo quedan dos gatos para buscarles un hogar. En la Iglesia de Azarath aceptaron adoptar a otro

Me alegré por ello y me puse en camino del taller. Pasamos por una zona horrenda de la ciudad en la que subimos ventanillas y pusimos cerrojos.

Me detuve a cargar gasolina y al pagar noté que ella se había bajado de la camioneta al ver una tienda de saldos cerca. Entró y la seguí. Buscó entre revistas y viejos libros algo que le interesara. Al comprarlo encontramos al lado un reguero de viejos disfraces, pelucas, máscaras y otros aditamentos.

Como por juego le pasé una peluca. En el espejo cercano se la puso. Era tan blanca que parecía Lady Gaga, o uno de esos niños de ojos rojos que leen el pensamiento en esa película de terror. También parecía albina.

Acabé poniéndome una peluca de rizos con sombrero. Era un disfraz de Slash. Buscamos unas gafas de sol. Ella tomó unas con forma de corazón que la hacía parecer Sue Lyon, yo unas de acuerdo a mi personaje. Al pagarlas Raven no supe sus intenciones. Solo la vi ponerse lápiz labial, y cuando se maquillaba era yo el que pagaba por mi libido.

Dijo que aparcara en un callejón que me daba mala espina. La seguí todavía cuando quitándose la sudadera solo se quedó con la ropa de abajo como si fuera otra persona la que me acompañara. Me prohibió quitarme aquel disfraz. Cuando luces neón y bombillos se presentaron con varios posters de películas para adultos entendí que llegamos en la calle a un cine porno.

Compró dos boletos y pese a mis dudas y preguntas Raven no me dejó decir nada. Entramos y buscamos asientos, apartados en medio, lejos de los asistentes. Recordé una canción que una vez escucharon Rose y ella en su auto, una de folk noruego. Sonaba más a un cántico vikingo, como si se fueran a quitar la ropa en un pentagrama lleno de sales y velas y desnudas fueran a matar un toro o un carnero en medio de un encantamiento. Así de extraña y misteriosa me pareció toda esa experiencia, cómo si no fuera yo mismo ni ella de siempre.

Lo único que hizo fue ocultar con un dedo el mechón blanco de mi cabello dentro de la peluca e indicarme con el mismo sobre sus labios que guardara silencio.

Cruzó su brazo con el mío y tomó mi mano. Pusimos atención a la pantalla.

El coro de la canción en mi cabeza sonaba más fuerte. Mi pulso se batía con los tambores de aquellos músicos neo-vikingos. Era cómo si arrojaran una maldición sobre mi invocando a sus dioses. Mi único pecado había sido desear a la mujer que me acompañaba. Era una tempestad en los ácidos de mi estómago. Realmente estaba tenso.

Ver una película porno con tu novia era algo que se debía platicar, no esperaba de Raven que me llevara a un cine porno sin haberme avisado.

En medio de gemidos cuando el intendente en la película se metió a la sopa de cuerpos enredados y la toma se concentraba en aquel coito donde en palabras suaves se diría que había dos salchichas en el mismo pan y todavía otro en el agujero más cercano, Rachel bostezó.

—¿Así son todas o esta es aburrida? —inquirió recargando su cabeza en la otra mano.

—Si tú fuiste la que quiso venir aquí —fue mi reclamo en voz baja.

Rache se acomodó en el asiento recargándose en mi hombro. Si esa era una prueba debía hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para resistir lo que quisiera hacer.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando su mano ya se había puesto en mi pierna.

De haber estado tomado habría jurado que escuché un aleteo de cuervos detrás de mi cabeza, aunque estaba seguro que debía ser un sonido insertado en la película en realidad yo lo había escuchado a mi lado y habría asegurado que se tratarían de alas ocultándose de la vista mortal en la espalda de Raven.

—¿Y esto te excita Jason? -voló de sus labios aquella frase.

—No— fue mi primera reacción. Pero ella ya había puesto su mano en mi entrepierna dura como piedra.

—¿En serio? —se alzaron sus cejas sobre las gafas. La peluca blanca era tan buena que cubría su fleco también porque esta también tenía. Realmente lucía como otra persona.

La miré distorsionada por las gafas oscuras que yo llevaba. Quería tanto gritarle que me había puesto así no tanto por la escena de sexo en la pantalla, o quizás una parte sí, pero más que nada porque ella estaba tomando mi mano y se había recargado en mí. Era absurdo, pero así había sido.

Rachel se mordió un labio sugerentemente. Sus labios pintados siempre habían sido mortales a mis ojos. No me resistí y la besé porque sentí que eso era lo que me pedía, y así acabó encaramada sobre mí, sentada en mis piernas, con sus brazos en mi cuello, con fuerza y pasión pero cuidando siempre que no se nos fueran a caer ni gafas ni pelucas. Comprendí entonces cuando mordió mis labios que los disfraces habían sido su intención. No sé qué pasaba por su cabeza pero siempre cedía a lo que fuera que quisiera hacer.

Pronto manipulándola debajo de aquella playera tan ligera supe que nos ganábamos todas las miradas.

Nunca sería lo mismo una película mala de actores que ya están acostumbrados a tener sexo frente a las cámaras y carecen de pudor a una pareja en vivo que estuviere metiéndose mano, mucho menos en un cine porno.

No podría negar que no fuéramos promedio. Pese a sonar soberbio sabía lo atractivo que era, pero Raven, con esa peluca y sin la chamarra parecía una estrella. No comprendía que tan malos eran nuestros disfraces más solo se notaría demasiado al estar cerca.

No quise enterarme de aquellos que nos miraban mientras solo cerraba mis ojos y de cuando en cuando intentaba ver a Raven detrás de las gafas baratas que traía puestas. Mis manos en su espalda iban palpando y después la ayudé a quedar encima de mí.

Sabía que estaba tensa, podía sentir sus pezones rígidos en mi boca cuando la mordía en el pecho. Una mano sujetándole de la cintura, ella mirándome desde la altura de sus rodillas sobre mis piernas y lucía tan superior a mí. El sueño de cualquiera que hubiera visto Lolita en blanco y negro.

Mi mano bajo su falta hacía obvios mis movimientos y en la sala de pronto había un silencio sepulcral. Los gemidos de la película parecían lejanos en comparación con los sonidos que le empecé a arrancar a Raven. Su cabeza moviéndose en su cuello tan majestuoso del que noté se había quitado el collar de siempre. Sus labios abiertos y su suave gemir tan transparente. Apretó sus manos en mi cuello cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Dijo algo que no entendí muy bien y tampoco supe si era en otro idioma. Después entendí lo que quería cuando empezó a deshacer mi cinturón.

—No… —intenté quitarle las manos sobre mí. Ella temblaba y todos, no más de siete personas, nos estaban viendo, y por lo que pude ver de reojo, uno nos estaba grabando.

Estuve a punto de llamarla por su nombre cuando me detuve. Rachel levantó mi barbilla con sus manos y me besó. Me besó tiernamente, incitador, como quién ruega.

Entonces dijo lo que jamás esperé escuchar…

—Por favor…

Y fue todo. Yo mismo liberé mi pene erecto de mi ropa que pulsando estaba liberando ya preseminal y acudí al encuentro de su entrada de una sola estocada.

Fue largo el gemido que expresamos cuando finalmente me enterró en su cuerpo. Estaba húmeda y estrecha. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, un alarido como el que finalmente se relaja o retoma aire y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y entonces empezó a montarme arrugando mi chaqueta entre sus manos crispadas respirando dificultosamente.

Todo en lo que pensaba era en ella. Gemíamos en el oído del otro y el mundo se derretía alrededor. El aire apestaba, mi único refugio era en su cabello perfumado mezclado con el aroma plástico del cabello sintético de la peluca blanca.

Estrechaba su torso y al mismo tiempo la guiaba sobre mí.

Su cuerpo era siempre tan liviano, tan frágil. Siempre que tenía sexo con ella tenía pánico de romperla de alguna manera y ese miedo era una de las razones por las cuales podía someterme tan bien.

Su peso siempre fluctuaba porque después de marcharse Alice y Jack ella comía cuando quería lo que quería y lo que menos quería era perder el tiempo con cocinar o con comer. Era delgada pero la carne en sus huesos era más que suficiente.

Era ese equilibrio tan extraño donde podía sentir sus costillas, su esternón, contar las vértebras de su espina, cargarla como a un niño pequeño sin dificultades siempre preguntándome si realmente comía o si se alimentaba de aire o polen. Sin embargo sus senos cabían perfectamente en mis palmas sin ser demasiado grandes, y sus piernas tenían la suficiente piel y volumen para volverme loco.

Una cintura estrecha, vientre plano y caderas marcadas. Su cuerpo tenía proporciones que solo podía ver en dibujos o pinturas y que todas las mujeres acusarían de irreales y desproporcionadas pero que Rachel desnuda poseía. Siempre era más larga de la cintura para abajo y medía más desde el dedo índice al otro con los brazos extendidos en cruz.

Vitrubio mismo debió mirar mejor a la mujer dado que su punto de equilibrio era exacto.

En cuanto necesité moverme en ella por mi propia fuerza la cargué en mis manos, apretó sus piernas a mí alrededor y la cargué al asiento de adelante para penetrarla con fuerza.

Había perdido la razón. Jamás en mi más caros sueño pensé que estaría jodiendo con alguien en un cine porno en plena función. De alguna forma quería castigar al súcubo que me había inducido a actuar así.

Ella ocultó su cara en mi cuello puesto que no pudo parar de gemir. En definitiva la lastimé en algún sentido porque me rasguñó y llegó a morderme. Casi le tiro la peluca y pude sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Lo siento —le repetí algunas veces en el oído. Ella solo se columpiaba con mis embestidas de mí.

Finalmente terminé en ella con un gruñido poderoso. La cabeza dándome vueltas. Ciego con las gafas y la luz de la pantalla tenía demasiados colores en los ojos. Todo el cuerpo ardiendo.

Así es como se debía sentir el cielo.

Raven respiraba cansada. Yo estaba igual. Consumió todas mis fuerzas.

Volví al asiento aún adentro de ella, todo el pubis empapado. Se recargó en mí cómo si realmente me quisiera y yo la recibí con afecto.

Nos quedamos respirando así un rato, abrazados. Pecho con pecho, escuchando nuestros mutuos latidos.

—Regresemos ahora —me susurró muy levemente. Su voz era elegante e intensa, como terciopelo. Lóbrega, no obstante incitante. Tal vez toda su vida le negaran hablar o alzar la voz y por eso siempre sonaba su tono tímido, inseguro y puntual.

—Bien —acaricié su rostro —fue suficiente para una noche ¿no es cierto?

Con los ojos cerrados asintió.

Levantó sus caderas de mí y me dejó arreglármelas como pude. Nuestra ropa acabó húmeda también. Se puso de pie a mi lado con las manos en su cuello respirando como quién acaba de tener un orgasmo y aún debe normalizarse. Su cabeza apuntaba al techo. La película aún continuaba aunque no reconocí a los actores.

La vi andar por el pasillo con la peluca puesta cuando un sujeto se le acercó corriendo y la tocó indebidamente.

—Entonces si eres mujer… —le dijo tan obsceno que supe que había tocado todo lo que podía tocar.

A Rachel se le doblaron las rodillas en un grito.

—¡Déjala!—corrí en cuanto vi aquello a soltarle una patada a aquel imbécil. Todavía estaba atontado por haber eyaculado hacía apenas un minuto y algo. Debió haberse roto algo porque acabó en el suelo con cara de estúpido caída faltándole aire y seguro vida también.

Todavía lo seguí pateando hasta que Rachel me jaló pidiéndome que lo dejara. Ya estaba sangrando.

La había tocado por encima de la ropa pero la había hecho sentir mal.

Afuera anduvimos rápido hacia el auto. La tomaba de la mano. Iba furioso.

Siempre decía que no era mi novia y solamente follábamos. Más lo que acabábamos de hacer era demasiado.

Fuimos a la camioneta. Abrí arrojando la peluca y tirándola en un bote de basura cercano. Azoté la puerta al entrar.

—Maldición Raven, ¿estás bien?

La vi secar su cara arriba del auto, se quitó la peluca y las gafas lanzándolas al asiento trasero.

—No vi cuando se acercó… lo siento —se cubrió la boca. Las lágrimas llegaban a sus dedos y se desprendían. Calló un sollozo furtivo avergonzada.

Golpeé el volante enfadado. Conduje rápido durante cinco minutos hasta estar seguro de habernos alejado lo suficiente. Entonces me estacioné y la miré hecho un energúmeno.

—Sé que no me quieres, que odiabas que me ponga celoso, que me preocupe. Esto es ridículo Raven, ¡estoy loco por ti y sé que lo sabes! —espeté sujetando su rostro y besándola con dolor.

—Lo siento…

—¡Deja ya de decir eso!

Esa noche quién tenía la razón era yo. No pudo rebatirme nada.

Nos besamos un rato más. Estaba asqueada por el toque de aquel hombre.

Dejó que fuera mi mano la que borrara el rastro de aquella escena tan desagradable. Se asió de mí llorando hasta que sus lágrimas tuvieron un sabor distinto y su voz se rompiera en otra clase de sonidos.

No dijo nada después de eso.

Volvió a sentarse sobre mí. Lo que más odiaba era sentirse débil o vulnerable. Si ese día lo permitió fue quizás porque sintió que necesitaba no estar sola cuando ella misma se había podido buscar lo que le pasó.

Me quedé con ella hasta que las horas avanzaron demasiado y debían esperar impacientes en el taller.

También se deshizo de su peluca y gafas.

Me dejó poner mi brazo en sus hombros y besar su frente mientras cerraban el taller mirando el cielo. Se abrazó a mí por primera vez sin ninguna intención posterior.

Miré sus ojos y ella me miró a mí. Aún se sentía culpable. Me había dejado avanzar una barrera más a conocerla.

La dejé en la entrada de su Iglesia y tampoco me recriminó por ello. Temía dejarla donde pudiera ser notaba por algún otro pervertido, después de todo siempre me quedaba a verla llegar a salvo a su casa porque no me quedaba tranquilo.

Se había abrazado a mí todo el camino. Eran dos cascos lo que llevaba en la moto ahora.

Antes de que soltara mi mano la atraje de nuevo y la besé.

Nunca me hubiera dejado hacer eso antes.

—Te veré mañana —le dije.

Rachel pareció sonrojarse. Bajó los ojos al suelo.

—Hasta mañana Jason

No fue a la escuela. Me sentí inseguro de contactarla más el viernes estaba puntual esperando por mí en el columpio, respondió muy ligeramente a mi sonrisa afable yendo directamente al mezanine, al almacén y al colchón de siempre.

Se recostó tapándose la cara con las manos pensando.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me acerqué.

Lo único que llevaba en la parte de arriba era la playera sin mangas de siempre, toda sudada y pegada al cuerpo. Siempre, antes de empezar mi turno y por llegar temprano, me ejercitaba en los tubos del pasillo en el mezanine. Sentí sus ojos escrutadores escudriñando bajo mi ropa. Era ese rostro desinteresado y frígido pero tan hermoso que no estaba seguro de si sentía mal o triste o estaba enojada.

Extendió su mano y la seguí hasta recostarme a su lado.

La miré durante un minuto o más. Podría mirarla eternamente y envejecer así a su lado.

Acaricié su mejilla. Su ceño nunca quitó esa expresión tan tensa.

De pronto se reincorporó, me quitó la playera y fue bajando mi overol.

—Espera. No me he aseado —la detuve de un hombro al ver su intención de hacerme una felación.

Raven apartó mi mano sin pudor.

Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no podía sacársele de esa idea.

— No me distraigas

Y no pude hacerla cambiar de opinión cuando una vez logrado su objetivo me montó.

La rutina volvió a la normalidad. La siguiente semana fueron dos encuentros más hasta que llegó el viernes de nuevo y con ello la llamada de Kory que lo cambió todo.

Fueron esos días en que mi jefe encontró en el suelo de su camioneta la gargantilla del colgante plateado de Raven.

Quise devolvérselo pero no la encontré en la escuela ni en su iglesia ni en ningún otro lado. Sabía que estaba molesta. Esa noche en el hotel donde nos encontramos con Kory no debía haber pasado.

Como no podía encontrarla tuve que preguntarle a Rose quién finalmente resolvió el misterio de con quién dormía su amiga.

Exhalando el humo de cigarrillo sobre mi cara, sentada en su viejo auto, se burló de mí diciéndome:

—Rachel ya se graduó idiota. ¿Acaso no te lo dijo?

No me dijo nada.

Al mes de nuestro encuentro en el cine porno, doce días después de lo de Kory, Rachel Roth había dejado la ciudad sin intercambiar palabra.

Durante dos años me entretuve en recordar nuestros momentos juntos conservando su collar. Bebía en las noches y me masturbaba pensando solo en ella cuando el hábito de reconfortarme en su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer.

Pronto dejé de recordar cómo se sentía el calor de su piel, su sabor, la calidez de sus besos, la sensualidad de sus curvas, la ternura de su perfume.

Solo me quedaron para conservarla las fotografías que tomé de ella, eso y su collar.

Me mudé a Gotham cuando mi estilo de vida cambió.

Me alejé más de Bruce cuando dejé los suburbios.

Pronto me convertí en aquello que odiaba gracias a la furia que crecía en mí.

En cada salida nocturna buscaba venganza y en cada chica con la que dormía buscaba a Raven.

Todas las que le siguieron dijeron que era brusco y a veces demasiado violento. La que me volvió así y jamás me dijo nada fue ella.

Perdí mi sensibilidad, acabaría perdiendo la cordura también.

No desperté de esa pesadilla sino hasta una noche en que en una fiesta rave encontré en la pista a alguien bailando sola, ebria, llamando la atención de la concurrencia. El cabello negro crecido y los ojos violetas. La falda corta y las botas altas.

Había crecido y madurado, más su libido la había convertido en alguien más. Algo más.

Cuando la reconocí por completo me aproximé a ella terminando mi trago de un solo golpe, al andar tan despacio según mis sentidos, como en un sueño donde volvía a escuchar esos cánticos vikingos que tanto le criticaba Rose Wilson en medio de la música bajo las luces estroboscópicas, la tomé de la cintura girándola hacia mí, pegándola a mi cuerpo.

Fue como una ola eléctrica sobre mí.

Ella, sorprendida, me reconoció y no peleó por liberarse, solo se quedó quieta mirándome antes de regalarme la peor mirada de todas, una de reconciliación viciada de lástima, tal vez lástima por mí o tal vez lástima de si misma, nunca lo sabré.

Su perfume mezclado el aroma a cerveza de raíz me inundó. Su piel suave y blanca había sido profanada por un dibujo ahora. Un cuervo en picada en su espalda baja que casi podía imaginar batiendo sus alas con un sonido apagado.

Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de hechiceros, sus labios igual de seductores. Había crecido y estaba mucho más experimentada en la vida, pero seguía siendo una solitaria sin remedio que creyéndose perseguida todo el tiempo por una maldición acababa en la misma senda incrédula y destructiva desu madre, Angela Roth, que después de entrar a su segunda secta, la Iglesia de Azarath, cambiaría su nombre a Arella.

De tal palo tal astilla. La hija de un monstruo, producto de una violación, tenía la belleza de la madre y el alma impregnada de sombras y hielo.

Todavía la podía ver gritando detrás de sus pupilas cuando me miraba, era esa niña tímida y confundida disfrazada en una capa de frialdad y falsa seguridad.

Su calor en mis manos me trajo de nuevo a la vida, su perfume despertó mis sentidos, sus besos y caricias me trajeron de nuevo al mundo de los vivos y a volver a apreciar la vida... al menos una parte de ella.

Reencontrar a Raven fue como una respuesta a mis preguntas sobre mi soledad soltadas al universo sin esperar una resolución, y que, sin embargo, me fue entregada.

Fue la completa contrariedad a mi resignación de vivir en solitario el serme enviada una compañera, una que ya conociera y que nunca superé.

Verme la hizo sentir avergonzada mientras que para mí fue un milagro.

Bailé con ella y me enredé en su aroma, en su lechosa piel y su negro cabello.

El cuervo en su espalda volaba y volaba sin avanzar nunca de su lugar atrapado siempre en las caderas de esa hechicera, igual de esclavo por ella que yo.

Y todo empezó de nuevo cuando volví a enterrarme en su cuerpo, toda esa embriaguez y paraíso, toda esa catarsis. Tal vez nunca terminó realmente.

.

.


	13. XII DomSub II

Este capítulo me dolió escribirlo, y acabó por volverse piedra angular de la historia porque en realidad le da un nuevo color al final que desde el principio había contemplado para esta historia.

No esperaba hacer eso con Gar pero me hace pensar porqué no pude poner tres géneros: Romance, Drama y Hurt/Comfort, porque cuando quiero quitar Romance para meter ese me doy cuenta de que no puedo quitar el de Romance.

Esta historia es una colección de experiencias sexuales de Raven con los hombres más importantes en su vida, cuando sus sentimientos eran más intensos, sus miedos, su cariño, su empatía, deseo, lujuria, dolor, amargura...

Y no puedo decir que no hay romance como no puedo decir que no hay amor. El problema que hay con la manera de retratar a Raven aquí y así... es Trigon. Su padre siempre será una sombra constante en su corazón, por eso aunque se enamore acabará todo en un lío, y eso es lo que hará que la parte en que es adulta sea la más complicada... (considero que aún era bastante joven cuando sale con Jason por segunda ocasión cuando está en la universidad, aquí Raven ya es completamente adulta cuando se encuentra con Dick, Gar y después Zatara).

Sé que he dicho mucho pero la historia se resolverá y llegará a completar su ciclo. Creo incluso que cuando esté completa podría leerse cronológicamente también en lugar de saltar por el tiempo cómo la he estado escribiendo.

Cuando acepté este reto sabía que la escribiría así pero no esperé que la hiciera tan extensa.

P.D.1: Este será el último capítulo donde salga Garfield pero es el más importante y habrán repercusiones por lo mismo en otros capítulos donde será mencionado. Garfield es de gran importancia en la vida de Rachel después de todo.

P.D.2: Lo siento tanto... Les dije me iba a costar trabajo escribir esto, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude. Espero no sea lo último que alcance a publicar este año y que tengamos capítulos para las fiestas. Voy a procurarlo aunque también tengo trabajo. Gracias por apoyas los POV's, incluso me aventará uno de Rachel misma!

El capítulo 13 será de Zachary Zatara y se constatará su mala suerte por lo mismo, y aunque también puede ser cabalístico tomando en cuenta la importancia que tendrá para esta historia parece destino que le tocara este número.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **XII**

 **Dom/Sub II — Sumisa**

.

 **Garfield Logan POV's**

Quizás todo comenzó mientras escuchaba Sympathy for the devil de los Rolling Stones cuando era niño.

Era un LP de mis padres. Estaban trabajando con Steve Dayton, su amigo millonario, mecenas de su investigación y trabajo científico, todo el patrocinio venía de él y era un sujeto increíble conmigo, solía llevarme juguetes sorprendentes que ningún otro niño que no tuviera padres con incontables ceros en sus cuentas pudiera tener.

Mis padres eran los Doctores Mark y Mary Logan, reconocidos científicos y documentaristas, padres de un hijo único, Garfield Mark Logan, al que llevaban a todas partes en sus viajes. Nada menos que yo. Quién creció bañándose en los abrevaderos cerca de leones, cocodrilos y antílopes, correteando suricatos y molestando jabalíes.

En mis recuerdos aquella fue una infancia única conviviendo con aborígenes, apartado del mundo y ahuyentando a cazadores furtivos. Las estrellas se veían tan cerca que creías poder tocarlas con solo estirar la mano. Las fogatas, las filmaciones nocturnas con infrarrojos y AC/DC en el campamento mientras reparaban el jeep y yo peleaba con los monos como uno más de su pandilla. Nadie me dijo que a los diez años me llevarían de regreso a América para vivir en la ciudad porque el proceso de domesticación por el que tuve que pasar fue muy duro. Siempre corría entre animales, dormía entre ellos, y de pronto ya no era opción dormir en una cama o junto al fuego sino una obligación.

A mis padres les causó mucho conflicto lo poco que podía adaptarme a la selva de asfalto, había basura por todas partes y gente vestida todo el tiempo.

La ciudad apestaba a su contaminación y el agua tenía metales pesados. Me enfermé muchas veces.

Lo único que no cambió fue la regla de la supervivencia del más fuerte porque cuando entré a la escuela me volví blanco fácil de bullying aunque nunca esperaron que me lanzara a mordidas y arañazos como un animal rabioso.

Por un tiempo más mi educación permaneció en casa hasta que aceptara mi nueva situación. La música seguía siendo la misma y mi primer paso fue el concierto al que fui con mis padres de Ozzy Osbourne. No era lo mismo conocerlo en un viejo y arrugado poster en las estepas africanas que verlo en vivo. Fue lo primero que me compró de la ciudad. La idea fue de Steve. Mi único conflicto era que Ozzy era ya muy viejo, y yo cómo niño no podía callarme mis impresiones.

El impacto del clima, la comida y el aire mismo jamás me sentó. Odié los zapatos, los espacios cerrados y sobre todo la poca vegetación. Me asfixiaba.

Pero siempre hay algo peor que detestar una nueva situación a la que te ves obligado a adaptarte.

Dicen que lo que no te mata solo puede hacerte más fuerte, aún si el dolor es tan profundo que crees morir…

Me temo que esa mierda es verdad.

 **.**

* * *

.

El viaje lo decidimos primero los tres, Miguel, Jaime y yo, un verano que fuimos a escalar juntos. Después de la muerte de Steve tenía mucho tiempo libre y no sabía qué hacer con mi propia vida. Abandoné la universidad el primer año de la carrera después de reprobar la mitad de la tira de materias, Steve estaba decepcionado sin embargo muy comprensivo, claro, gracias a Rita, quién siempre velaba porque jamás me estresara nunca por nada. Me preguntaron lo que quería hacer y les había dicho que quería probar una vía con los X Games dado que me gustaban tanto los deportes extremos pero tampoco era lo suficientemente bueno. Acabé con una pierna rota y varias puntadas después de mi fatídico debut aunque vuelto una celebridad en internet. Salvo algunos trucos en patineta y bici no iba a ser lo mío, y tampoco el parkour.

Steve entonces vino con la fantástica idea de ponerme a cargo de una de sus fundaciones de caridad. Me gustaba la fiesta, codearme con gente cool y famosa, ligaba muy fácilmente y tenía encanto. Podía al mismo tiempo hacer un bien. Las cosas funcionaron perfectamente entonces. Había nacido con el don de la palabra, mis aptitudes incluían la fiesta eterna, siempre parrandero. Más no, no tenía novia, en realidad me costaba mucho trabajo acostarme con alguien, no porque la chica no quisiera estar conmigo sino porque al ser demasiado fácil haberla conseguido perdía su anterior halo de ser especial cuando intentaba ligármela.

El del problema siempre fui yo. A veces creía que no respetaba a las mujeres cómo debía, y a veces sentía envidia de mis padres por haber sido compañeros ejemplares, incluso del amor incondicional de Steve y Rita, más aún cuando esta enfermó.

Después de la muerte de su esposa me costó mucho trabajo dormir con alguien por una sola noche. Ese calor que se recuesta contigo a tu lado se va a la mañana siguiente y sabe igual de insípido que la resaca cuando te pide que se vuelvan a ver. Es como retornar a la manzana mordida una vez pero que al dejarla se ha oxidado una vez intentas volver a morderla después.

Es cruel pero también es real.

Mi mejor amigo de juerga siempre fue Victor Stone, lo fue aún en la universidad —porque claro, él si terminó sus estudios en programación mientras que pese a mi entusiasmo con biología no servía realmente para estudiar—.

Permanecer a su lado cuando tuvo su accidente no fue fácil, más no me rendí, lo que menos necesitaba era estar solo, solo un amigo iba a ayudarlo en su recuperación. Luchó para no quedar paralitico toda su vida y aunque pudo volver a caminar no pudo seguir jugando futbol. Su carrera terminó.

Se volvió taciturno y melancólico, parecía vivir más en la red que en la vida real después de eso, sin embargo era tan bueno cómo programador que emprendió su propio negocio y pudo cobrar lo que quería y descansar después de vender su compañía por varios miles de millones. Inicio una fundación también con la que le ayudo en algunos eventos. Recaudamos fondos para prótesis y operaciones reconstructivas, tratamientos, sillas inteligentes, todo lo que podamos aportar. Siempre tuvo la idea de pagarme por el implante en su cerebro que le ayudó a recuperar su capacidad motriz, siempre será parte ciborg desde esa operación, y aún usa algunas prótesis, más jamás fue mi intención hacerle un préstamo. ¿De qué me servía haber heredado la riqueza de Steve si no podía ayudar a mi amigo en necesidad?

Jamás me sentí cómodo al volverme millonario de la noche a la mañana. Lloré durante semanas el suicido de Steve. Rita había sido siempre buena conmigo, una estrella de Hollywood y campeona olímpica, casada con un hombre tan inteligente y rico cómo Steve Dayton. Cuando su esposo y mis padres se enredaban en sus asuntos científicos solía llevarme al zoológico o al parque de diversiones. Era mi amiga, la primera que tuve siendo solo un niño salvaje. Gracias a ella me adoptaron cuando me volví huérfano, y fue la que reconfortó mi corazón cuando sufrí por mis fracasos amorosos en la preparatoria, porque a mí, nada más me dolió en situaciones de mujeres que lo que me pasó en preparatoria.

Mi primera novia una chica gótica, Rachel Roth. También mi primer beso si no cuento aquella lamida de mandril que me robó un mango cuando tenía cinco años.

Y la segunda, con la que más entusiasmado estuve porque no quise arruinarlo una segunda vez: Terra Markov, la chica con la que perdí la virginidad.

Jamás me di cuenta de que Terra estaba acostándose con un profesor del instituto y solo me usaba por las apariencias, yo solo sabía que lucía igual de hermosa que las rubias del video de Paranoid de Black Sabath.

Jamás volví a tener novia desde lo que viví, no pude volver a confiar en nadie.

Toda la escuela se enteró, algunos se burlaron de mí, otros me compadecían. Fue lo peor.

La única que se pudo haber vuelto una aventura, y una realmente muy extraña, fue en ese sabático viajando por Sudamérica donde me encontré a Rose Wilson y los dos nos sentíamos muy solos en un país extranjero sin nadie que nos entendiera.

Lo que pasa en el Amazonas se queda en el Amazonas.

Jamás quiso volver a saber de mí. Me amenazó con matarme si le decía a alguien lo que pasó entre nosotros. Ni siquiera a Victor le dije nada.

Miguel Barragán y Victor Stone fueron mis más asiduas compañías desde la preparatoria. Después conocí a Jaime. Tenía problemas de actitud y en secreto sentía simpatía por él por sus inseguridades, después de todo yo soy inseguro también, de muchas cosas.

Siempre he temido que en realidad a la gente no le agrade y finja que soy gracioso solo porque tengo dinero. El dinero nunca fue mío en realidad. Era de Steve. Y aunque quise regalarlo todo o la mayor parte sus inversionistas me lo impidieron.

Jamás supe que ser millonario fuera tan tedioso y complicado hasta que me volví uno.

Un día Jaime apareció con novia, una chica agradable y de carácter llamada Tracy.

Aunque a Victor no le gustaban del todo los deportes extremos al verse con prótesis a veces nos acompañaba de excursión. El grupo consistía en Victor, Miguel, Jaime, Tracy y yo. Sin Victor nos podríamos perder, era nuestro GPS.

Pronto se volvieron socios en la fundación "Steve & Rita", me apoyaban con los eventos. Apoyábamos a los juegos paralímpicos y hacíamos galas. Cada tres meses teníamos un evento.

Lo que más hacíamos en nuestro tiempo libre era montañismo, a veces bucear. Nos reuníamos en un yate y mar adentro practicábamos deportes acuáticos. En la montaña me sentía como cabra, en el ala delta como ave, haciendo apnea me creía un cetáceo.

Después de mi primera experiencia buceando me dediqué a luchar incansablemente a proteger los arrecifes y limpiar el mar. Todo se volvió verde para mí. Energías limpias, uso de recursos renovables, reciclaje, incluso era donador de órganos. Con Rita me volví vegetariano. Era parte de PETA y Green Peace. Mis amigos y yo queríamos cambiar al mundo, podíamos parecer pocos pero queríamos hacer un gran impacto para modificar los paradigmas globales.

Rita Farr me enseñó eso. Tenemos que intentar ser siempre la mejor versión de uno mismo porque ahí es donde se empieza el cambio verdadero. Se predica con el ejemplo.

Cuando un reportero quiso pasarse de listo por nuestros eventos y festivales por lo contaminantes que eran pude lucirme con nuestros platos y vasos hechos de plantas que irían a volverse abono y con las cucharas y tenedores comestibles. Son pequeños cambios pero impactantes cuando tomas en cuenta las toneladas de basura que un concierto puede producir.

Victor me inspiró mucho cuando invirtió en las celdas solares proyectadas en la luminiscencia de las medusas. Me animó a participar en la investigación también con recursos.

Quizás yo podía no tener algún verdadero talento pero tenía todas las intenciones de ayudar a salvar al planeta y a todas sus especies. Si no eres inventor puedes apoyar al que lo es, si no eres el hombre de las ideas puedes ser el inversor.

Toda ayuda es buena y útil.

Un día Tracy y Jaime discutían sobre irse de mochila al hombro a Europa aunque tenían algo de miedo por los últimos ataques terroristas. Miguel se unió, Victor se unió, y acabamos acordando en ir todos. Pasaríamos por festivales de música, a visitar ruinas y templos. Era una locura pero no había ido a Europa nunca así. De vacaciones con Steve y Rita había ido a China, Sydney, Argentina, Marruecos y la costa francesa, pero nunca me había adentrado al viejo continente. Quería visitar España, Italia, Suiza, llegar hasta Noruega. No quería que nadie me contara a que sabían el pescado y las papas inglesas, quería estar ahí para probarlas.

Lo discutimos en abril, nos preparamos para nuestro evento de verano y en agosto llegamos a Francia. Lo primero que hicimos fue una peregrinación hasta España.

Mis redes se llenaron de selfies y videos. Amaneceres, fotos de comida, monumentos, animales que encontrábamos, quizás yo era el único entusiasmado con las aves porque las reconocía al haber estudiado biología… un poco, y ser hijo de biólogos también.

Era el mejor viaje de mi vida.

Por la mañana, si no habíamos planeado algo para el día siguiente todos juntos para visitar, íbamos a explorar el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, nos reuníamos para comer y platicar nuestras experiencias, si de noche no acampábamos o estábamos muy cansados íbamos de juerga. Besé a muchas chicas en ese viaje pero nunca me entusiasme demasiado para acostarme con nadie. En Francia Miguel había tenido un romance con un chico que hablaba un francés muy extraño, pero así era como hablaban todos los chicos de París. No duró mucho pero Miguel estaba de muy buen humor. Jamás les entendía nada a nadie si no me hablaban en mi idioma. Tenía esa playera salvadora de íconos en que indicabas el baño cuando tenías que ir y solo te señalaban donde estaba.

Cuando llegamos a Luxemburgo yo ya llevaba una experiencia de la vida nocturna europea muy marcada. A veces era el estado del arte, otras se sentía el viejo continente en cada bocado y bebida.

Acabamos en un club lleno de gente que parecía una casa antigua con grandes piedras en los muros. Buena bebida y chicas muy guapas. Victor ligó esa noche y Miguel parecía estar echándose miradas con alguien en la barra.

Fue entonces que la vi. Un borrón nada más, un rostro blanco de cabello negro. El perfil inconfundible, los mismos ojos soberbios y hermosos.

Tragué saliva como cuando Rose Wilson me tiró en el piso de madera y se subió encima de mí arrancándome besos en aquella choza de Brasil.

Era la misma sensación que cuando la vi por primera vez en la escuela llegar vestida de negro con botas de plataforma y el cabello corto, rapado del cuello.

Ese escalofrío en la espina y acidez en el estómago, el nudo en la garganta y ardor en los ojos, sudor en el cuello y las manos.

Victor me preguntó a donde me dirigía cuando la seguí, no pude responderle. Ni yo mismo sabía a donde iba cuando la perseguí en la calle.

Todas esas calles por donde fue, seguí su rastro como un perro. La vi entrar por la puerta trasera de un callejón con varios hombres misteriosos, todos altos y fornidos, me daban mala espina porque lucían intimidantes en comparación con el tamaño de ella, tan delgada y pequeña.

Sentí miedo, terror.

—¡Raven! —grité en la húmeda y fría noche de Luxemburgo. Pero ella desapareció.

Toqué la puerta y me mandaron al diablo. Les ofrecí dinero y me dijeron que fuera a comprar una entrada si no estaban agotadas. Pedí todo lo que podían ofrecer, acceso a camerinos VIP, todo. Bendita VISA. Tenía que encontrarla.

Era el concierto de una banda que no conocía. Mistress of Night... Night Mistress. Lo que fuera.

Había una banda que les abría tocando instrumentos que no reconocía, una cosa metálica que usarían los pioneros y se toca con un dedo y algo que parece un cuerno. Cantaban en un idioma que no entendí. Sonaba salvaje. ¿Qué era ese lugar?

Terminó la canción y hubo algo de luces. El micrófono queda libre y aparece alguien en el escenario.

Casi me muero al descubrir que se trataba de Raven.

Alguien con un violín empezó a tocar.

Raven llevaba una hoja de papel en la mano, golpeó el micrófono. Iba maquillada con brillantina en la cara. Parecía un ser de otro mundo cuando miró a la concurrencia, sus ojos no podían ser humanos.

No entendía si era un concierto de rock o metal pero ella se puso a recitar poesía, ¡poesía en un concierto!

Pero fue un poema que me dejó boquiabierto.

 ** _¿Quién, si gritara yo, me escucharía_**

 ** _en los celestes coros?..._**

Al terminar le aplaudían. Con la hoja de papel había hecho una gruya de papel, la acunó en sus manos y esta desapareció en fuego.

Se quedó con algo en las manos, algo que parecía una esfera de cristal.

La dejó caer, se rompió. Salió de ella un humo blanco y la tierra se la tragó. Raven simplemente desapareció. Una cascada de aplausos me aturdió.

Humo apareció de nuevo, de color morado. La banda empezó a tocar ya en sus posiciones antes de que las luces los alcanzaran. Los gritos rompieron en el público después de aplaudir a Raven ahora con mayor potencia. El concierto comenzó.

No le puse mucha atención a la música al descubrir con el pase VIP que a quién buscaba salía de una trampilla luego de su truco de desaparición detrás de una pesada cortina.

—¡Raven! —grité de nuevo cuando me detenían de meterme por donde el público no debía acercarse así contara con un pase VIP.

Ella finalmente me escuchó y volteó.

Su cara de sorpresa me lo dijo todo. Estaba incrédula de que fuera yo el que estuviera ahí, en ese lugar, con ella. Yo no pude evitar mostrarle una sonrisa.

Encontrarla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo era casi un milagro.

Estaba más bella que nunca.

.

Salimos del concierto. Me informó que era amiga de la banda, Night Mistress. Les ayudaba en el acto de entrada. Que solo por tratarse de mí iban a perdonarla que se perdiera el resto del concierto.

Me llevó a la puerta trasera y después a un club nocturno muy bien escondido en el mismo sitio, varias cuadras lejos. Era un lugar muy abandonado. Bajamos por una escalera y el guardia parecía ya conocer a Raven porque con solo verla nos cedió el paso. Adentro era un mar de gente. Oscuro pero lleno de luces neón, con la temperatura alta y la música ensordecedora.

—¿Qué haces en Luxemburgo?—había preguntado en el camino.

—Me separé de mi grupo. Estamos viajando mochila al hombro por Europa, ya sabes, se tiene que viajar así para realmente vivir los lugares…

—¿Quiénes te acompañan?— parpadeó una luz de la acera.

Su vestido o traje, lo que fuera que llevaba, tenía estoperoles y cadenas que hacían ruido al andar. No podía evitar mirar como idiota sus piernas bajo ese encaje negro que delataba el juego de lencería que usara.

—A Victor y Miguel los debes recordar, nos volvimos a reencontrar gracias al FX hace unos años. También otro amigo y su novia

—¿Por qué países has viajado? —se recogió el cabello después de que llegaron nuestras bebidas en la mesa donde nos sentamos. La luz neón nos cubría. Parecía un sueño. Desde donde estábamos podíamos ver a los asistentes frente al DJ bailando.

El maquillaje en su cara brillaba como con runas o acabados vegetales. Como un hada o una valquiria en un ritual. Sus pestañas parecían alas.

—Todo empezó en Francia, después España… —y le empecé a narrar todo lo que hacíamos.

Raven estaba atenta, movía su bebida de color azul eléctrico, la sorbía, me miraba, a veces sonreía. Estaba riendo con mis historias, algunas, pocas en realidad. No siempre lograba eso cuando éramos solo unos niños. Le conté cosas tristes de las que ella ya se había enterado, como lo de Victor, pero le encantó saber que se había recuperado perfectamente.

Le hablaba que hacía Line, que me gustaba el apneismo y tenía un indiscutible reto personal de siete minutos, que escalaba, hacía montañismo extremo. Le mencioné los eventos, la fundación, las donaciones en especie y depósitos, la contabilidad, de las campañas para reforestar, de la reintroducción de aves a la que asistimos, de los refugios de animales que apoyaba, de todas las mascotas que tenía en casa. Ella me contó que se había graduado y después estudió en la Sorbona becada, que tenía un doctorado, de sus viajes por Europa también, de la música que le gustaba.

Nos habían interesado cosas distintas de las ciudades, en París por ejemplo me interesó más el Pompidou y a ella el jazz, cosas como esas.

Lucía preciosa. Su cabello había crecido hasta la cintura e iba maquillada.

—¿Aún conservas la moda de siempre eh? —pregunté por su atuendo que llamaba mucho la atención. Podía no ser a chica más bella del lugar pero era la más llamativa. Pero si la veías bien, si te acercabas, olías su perfume, mirabas sus brazos y sus manos, sus mejillas, nariz y frente, si te enterrabas en sus ojos y charlabas un rato dejándote embriagar por su voz, entonces te dabas cuenta de que no era solo la más bonita del lugar sino la más bonita del mundo entero.

—Es un compromiso, parte de mi identidad—respondió por su ropa—no sería yo misma, claro, a menos que tuviera que ir por la vida desnuda

No pude evitar sonrojarme y al ver que tuve esa reacción ella también se sintió cohibida.

Escuchamos un anuncio que me llamó la atención. La oportunidad de tomar posesión del tornamesa y animar el club. No hubo más que una mano levantada. No supe en qué momento le conté que también mezclaba, tal vez entre el nombre de mi loro y mi guacamaya.

—¿Quieres intentarlo DJ Bestia?

La cara que me regaló me animó. La mano ofrecida a mezclar me cedió el paso.

Ni siquiera sé porque me aplaudieron al empezar la pista base y hacer los anuncios en el micrófono, presentándome. Me di cuenta de que me reconocieron aunque no hice mucho caso. Besé a algunas chicas en la mejilla que llegaron a saludar, estrecharme la mano y tomarse una foto. Luego jugueteé con las luces para ver qué podían hacer, había niebla también. La introducción la alargué un poco mirando a Raven un poco al frente mientras oía por los audífonos y movía los controles y botones.

Alguien empezó a corear "¡Changeling! ¡Changeling!" hasta que se extendió por todos en el club. Me sentí avergonzado de que me conocieran porque el asunto de mezclar música lo había tomado cómo un pasatiempo, era DJ en vivo en alguno que otro de los eventos de mi fundación, más no había esperado tener tanta fama. Todo lo que mezclaba lo sacaba por internet. Victor me había advertido que en internet era algo sonado, que en parte se debía a eso mi éxito en las redes, no le quise creer. Mientras chicas y algunos otros aficionados hombres se subían a tomarse una foto conmigo tuve que creerlo. Quizás solo era un poco más famoso que el DJ de esa noche, pero me sentía como pavorreal. Era Garfield Logan, ese rico Garfield Logan famoso en instagram y con alguno que otro remix exitoso en youtube el que estaba esa noche en el club.

Tener control absoluto de la tornamesa me hizo sentir seguro, a salvo. Tiré lo primero que pareció familiar. Snoop Dog. Justo después de Fall Out Boy. Nelly Furtado me gustaba y la lancé con mi propio toque. La nostalgia es imprescindible en mi mezcla, me gustaba mucho jugar con su voz, el coro era lo que me gustaba. Inmediatamente un éxito reciente.

Veía a la concurrencia conglomerada, bailando, con las manos arriba y tubos fosforescentes en collares y pulseras, las luces sobre ellos disparadas por mí. El único par de ojos que me interesaba que me miraran eran los de Raven, esos ojos almendrados suyos. Bailaba un poco más discretamente y tenía la capucha de lo que sea que haya sido la prenda que llevaba puesta, era cómo vestido-sudadera-no-sé-qué, dejando al descubierto partes de su cadera y pese a sugerir un escote no lo revelaba.

Me sonreía mucho y yo le devolvía la sonrisa. Llegué a poner canciones que una vez bailamos cuando estuvimos en preparatoria.

Más de dos horas me quedé ahí. Al final me festejaron y varias chicas se asieron de mis brazos. Grabaron algunos videos y tomaron fotos. Raven estaba muy apartada aunque no lejos.

Finalmente pude quedarme a solas con ella.

Salimos abrazados a la calle. Era muy tarde o muy temprano, según si quisiera ver. Estaba cansado, alegre, sudado. Me sentía libre.

Cómo le dije mi hotel y que compartía cuarto con Victor mientras que donde rentaba quedaba más cerca decidimos dirigirnos a su departamento.

Por las calles húmedas íbamos dando traspiés y riendo. Me sentía como cuando tenía catorce años, cómo cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, besándonos bajo la lluvia.

En eso estaba pensando cuando nos miramos muy fijamente. Reía tanto porque estaba feliz como por nervios. Ella estaba muy cerca.

Nuestros ojos se engancharon por demasiado tiempo para hacerlo incomodo, pero no cedimos, por el contrario. La distancia se volvió nula y acabamos besándonos cómo si eso fuera lo que hubiéramos estado deseando hacer todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos.

La sostuve en mis brazos, no podía creer que fuera más alto ahora, no llevaba las plataformas que antes usaba y pese a lo maduras que estaban sus formas seguía siendo igual de cálida, suave, y con ese fuerte perfume que se impregnaba hasta lo más profundo de sus poros.

Nos besamos cómo si fuéramos una pareja de amantes que se reencontrara después de una semana de no verse. Reconociéndonos, acariciándonos, apresándonos, íntimos aunque también reservados.

Aunque no quería decir nada no podía quedarme callado tampoco.

—Raven… —le dije cuando por fin pudimos romper el beso. A los dos nos tomó por sorpresa que hubiéramos hecho aquello —No puedo evitar admitir que jamás creí que estaría haciendo contigo otra vez —fueron mis pensamientos hablando por mi.

Vi su rostro descomponerse con duda.

—¿Te molesta?

—¡No! No se trata de eso— la sostuve de ambos hombros—es solo… —no podía decirle que estaba nervioso, sería tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra cómo cuando me lancé sobre ella en el césped de la preparatoria y lució tan mal que todos creyeron que le quería hacer algo malo.

Jamás hagas algo que creas romántico si lucirá tan mal. ¡Jamás!

Raven tomó mi mano con la suya y la besó. La pegó a su mejilla como en un arrullo.

—Es solo que no todo esto parece tan irreal—fue lo que completé cargándola a chocar su cintura con la mía, casi con propiedad y definitivamente posesivo.

La sentí empequeñecerse, un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas níveas.

—Lo sé… —susurró.

Volví a besarla y mandé todas mis dudas al diablo.

Al llegar a su puerta fue cómo si todas las chicas con las que hubiera dormido hubieran sido las suplantadoras de Raven. Ella había sido la que nunca pude obtener porque cuando la tuve en mis manos la dejé ir.

La vi quitarse la capucha de su atuendo. No sabía qué hacer en su departamento. La escuché moverse en la densa oscuridad hasta encender una lámpara, no las luces de arriba. La luz era rojiza por la película que cubría el LED. Era como haber entrado a una caverna porque el decorado caprichoso de la lámpara daba la sensación de simular un bosque tenebroso, y ella era la dueña de ese territorio.

Fue como si hubiera lanzado un poderoso hechizo sobre mí.

Nos reunimos de pie en el centro de su sala en medio de un canapé y un loveseat rojo y negro respectivamente. Nos volvimos a besar y no pude evitar rosarme con ella y apresar su cintura en mis manos. Tampoco resistí tocar su bien formado trasero.

Su largo cabello iba a volverme loco, estaba desencadenando mi imaginación.

Fui yo el que la guió hacia la pared donde se veían las otras habitaciones además de ese espacio que mostraba sala-comedor y cocina juntos. No sabía cuál de las puertas era la que llevaba a allí porque las dos estaban cerradas. Ella fue la que nos introdujo con un pequeño jalón.

Tomé de nuevo el control en cuanto descifré cómo se abría el extraño atuendo que cubría tan bien sus formas. Un cierre muy bien escondido al lado de su cintura que bajé con suavidad.

La escuché modificar su respiración con ese gesto y eso me excitó aún más. Estábamos frente a su cama, las cortinas corridas dejaban ver la claridad de la madrugada agonizante.

Me descalcé y quité el chaleco y la playera mientras ella se deshacía de sus botas. Retorné con ella a sus hombros descubriéndolos de su vestido, desnudándola de un solo tirón urgente.

Sus pechos llenos invadieron mis ojos en la penumbra. Toda su blanca piel parecía más de plata. Después de sacar los pies de la prenda me quedé aún abajo a besar su vientre arriba del ligero. Ella acarició mi cabello. Estaba usando un liguero negro.

Si decíamos cualquier cosa nos reclamaríamos todo lo pasado, todas las equivocaciones y malentendidos, todas las peleas y tonterías. Todo el dolor.

Lo que nosotros buscábamos al quedarnos juntos esa madrugada no era dolor.

Quedamos completamente desnudos, aún torpes, sobre su cama.

Tenía tanto frío y a la vez ardía por dentro. Sentí cómo se concentraba mi sangre en ese punto exacto de mi cuerpo que empezaba a tomar forma. Abrazaba a Raven mientras devoraba sus labios con hambre y también accidentado, mi mano en uno de sus senos moviéndolo y acariciando la corona endurecida.

Al querer acariciar su pierna para subirla ella se separó abruptamente.

Me miró cómo si tuviera pena, bajó la mirada, se acurrucó a mi lado y después, sin mirarme, se puso boca abajo hundiendo la cara en las almohadas.

Al entender su mudo mensaje me quedé sin habla pese a no haber tenido intenciones de hablar de todas formas. Quería que la tomara por detrás.

Miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. Lo primero era que lo primordial estando con ella era privilegiar su orgasmo. Lo que no tomé en cuenta en mis planes era que ella se ofreciera así conmigo.

Raven no dijo nada al recostarse en la cama, mostrándome su hermoso cuerpo desnudo en toda su extensión. La piel tan tersa y blanca, la perfecta carne en cada lugar. De costado estaba increíblemente bella, casi sobrenatural, ahora así era la perfecta invitación, directa, para que la hiciera toda mía.

Me coloqué encima de ella. Escupí en mi mano para lubricar lo más que pude mi pene, me masturbé incluso un poco. Quejidos salían de mi boca, quería morderme la otra mano porque estaba demasiado ansioso pero no pude cuando abrí su trasero y seguí el único camino que podía tomar.

Recargué mi peso en mis rodillas y la otra mano disponible, mi pecho respirando tan dificultosamente sobre su espalda.

Entonces la penetré y fue tan fuerte esa experiencia en mis genitales, en mi cuerpo, en mi corazón, que lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos en un gruñido rarísimo.

Así era cómo se sentía el cuerpo de Raven después de todo, así de estrecha, caliente y viva. Pulsante.

Agradecí en silencio que me hubiera dado la espalda porque no quería que me viera llorar. Me había jurado después de Terra que nadie volvería a verme débil y vulnerable, que nadie más me haría daño. Raven me había dañado también una vez. Se trataba también de la chica que se quedara como aquel recuerdo intenso y dañino que te carcome al traerlo a flote y solo te protege la película de polvo que acumula con los años su imagen.

Casi recé para que no fuera capaz de sentir las lágrimas que habían caído, una sola tocó su piel. No quería que volviera a desaparecer de mi alcance aún cuando fui yo el que salí corriendo dejándola lista para ser una conmigo pero que aún siendo un niño tuve miedo de entrar en ella.

Ahora que había estado dentro ya de tantas mujeres ella era la única que me faltaba para estar completo.

De pronto me horroricé con mis propios pensamientos.

Tuve miedo de que me rechazara, que se marchara, que se burlara sí me creía un tonto. Entonces me volví cruel y moviendo mi pelvis en un golpeteo egoísta, la empecé a embestir duro y brutal. Mostraba los dientes con odio.

La escuché sentirse incómoda aunque no hizo nada. Estrujó la almohada en sus manos. No supe si gemía o si lloraba realmente. Nada me detuvo.

Sujeté su cuello casi ahogándola, jalando su cabello al mismo tiempo, gruñendo junto a su frente, viendo caer sus lágrimas.

Cuando lo hacía más profundo era solo un poco más lento, solo un poco, aunque duro, solo para volver a desatarme con fuerza, con rencor.

Así no es cómo se supone que le hagas el amor a una chica que amas, así se supone que te vuelvas un criminal.

Yo no estaba en mis cabales, solamente quería joderla para que no pudiera caminar.

En mi cabeza me decía «Perdónane Raven porque te estoy haciendo daño. Perdóname porque sé que te duele, que te estoy lastimando. Perdóname Raven porque aún sigo siendo ese chico tonto y torpe que nunca esperó que pudieras llegar a ser mi novia. Perdón… perdón… Perdóname…»

Pero ninguna palabra se formaba en mi garganta, solo gruñía, como un animal en celo.

Recordé nuestra escapada a los vestidores cuando se sentó sobre mí, cómo me volvía loco cuando besaba mi cuello, cómo mirábamos las estrellas y le hablaba de África y de mis padres cuando aún vivían, de lo buenos que eran Steve y Rita conmigo. Todo dolía y me enfurecía.

Vi un destello en la ventana, la luz matinal gris con la que habíamos llegado a su cuarto se rompía con el amanecer. Un halo naranja golpeó mi cara en una línea justo sobre los ojos. Me cegó. Y de la misma manera acabé con la estocada más profunda jalando su cabello a doblarla hacia atrás. Ella se atragantó.

Soltó un grito, yo gruñí más fuerte, el alarido más alto que pudiera tomar. Arañé sus hombros.

Me quedé sobre su cuerpo bufando, atontado. La había mordido. Simplemente la monté.

Me di cuenta de que lo que había hecho pero era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

Cómo no sabía que decirle salí de cuerpo recostándome a su lado. Respiramos álgido unos segundos. No sabía que pensar, tampoco me permitían las sensaciones tener la mente clara.

Qué estúpido había sido.

—¿Fue cómo esperabas Gar? —fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

Acaricié el cabello que tanto maltraté, tan suave como seda vaporosa.

—No —murmuré agotado, la sensación era agridulce, cómo recibir el juguete que más deseabas en Navidad solo para romperlo—. Sigue siendo irreal

Si me odiaba por lo que le había hecho podría culparme por toda la vida, lo cierto es que ese sería mi pecado más notable. Ella sola.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza arrepentido. Me decía a mí mismo que si me ponía a llorar aun así ella no me perdonaría.

La sentí moverse en su cama. Era su cama después de todo, a ella me había invitado. Pero me invitó a hacerle el amor no a que la tratara así.

Me dejó hacerle lo que quise. Jamás me había visto tan animal… tan… bestia.

—No —tocó mis labios con los ojos mojados y una mirada indescifrable —después de tanto tiempo todo esto es sureal.

No me dejó decirle nada. Me besó. Y en cada beso y caricia nos pedimos perdón por todo el pasado, todo lo que no nos dijimos, todo lo que malentendidos. Lloramos juntos.

Nunca me dijo nada después de aquella noche aún si dulcemente volvimos a hacerlo bañados por la luz de la mañana, cara a cara, subiendo su pierna con una mano. Lento, despacio, con toda la paz del mundo para poder alcanzar el orgasmo. Fue igual de extremo que en la primera, como si fuera a morirme en su cuerpo y llegara al cielo, solo que esta vez con toda la ternura del mundo.

Dormimos abrazados por el resto del día hasta caer la tarde.

Me acunó en sus brazos y el arrullo de sus latidos me calmó.

Todo cobró sentido desde que volví a verla y desde que estuve con ella.

De repente mi mundo se volvió solo de Raven.

A veces siento que me trata como lo que soy, el mismo Garfield Logan, el mismo niño que conoció y nunca maduró, que seguía metiéndose los palillos del sushi en las aletas de la nariz para hacer reír a alguien, así nunca hubiera probado a que sabía el sushi.

Entendí una cosa: no quería volver a perderla.

Por la tarde me encontré con Victor, Miguel, Jaime y Tracy. Llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior, aunque me había bañado olía a sudor y al desodorante de una chica, incluso a su perfume.

—¿Qué pasó contigo? Debiste haber mandado al menos un mensaje Gar, es lo que habíamos quedado —confirió Victor con una hamburguesa en la boca. Aunque probaba la comida local acabó con un reto interno de comparar los sabores de hamburguesas y papas en todos los países en que estábamos.

Yo tenía una sonrisa que ya nos conocíamos entre todos. La que decía que no solo había sido un buen polvo sino uno grandioso. Con la misma cara de idiota había llegado Miguel después de su noche de pasión con su aventura en París.

Tuve que pensar muy bien lo que les dije.

—Tengo que decirles algo. Es algo muy importante —puse las manos sobre la mesa.

Jaime pegó la espalda al respaldo de su silla. Cuando subía las manos a la mesa siempre era algo serio pese a mis bromas.

Según yo era un genio de la comedia pero no todos apreciaban mi ingenio.

Filisteos...

Le dije que había encontrado a una chica, que era la elegida. Que era el amor de mi vida y no podía dejarla, debían continuar el viaje sin mí.

Victor se sorprendió aunque cuando supo que se trataba de Raven lo entendió todo.

Rachel apareció esa misma noche para presentarse. Victor y ella se abrazaron como hermanos.

Tracy me dijo en la primera oportunidad «Esta chica es todo un misterio ¿Cómo se fue a fijar en ti?».

Le respondí con la verdad:

—Aún no lo averiguo nena, aún no lo averiguo

Los despedimos para que continuaran su viaje y Raven me rebeló que estaba temporalmente en Luxemburgo por trabajo. Curadora, y además restauradora. ¿Cómo nos fuimos a juntar?

Yo solo era un tipo con muchos millones obtenidos por accidente que no entendía porque las heces de un artista enlatadas eran una obra de arte. Raven se reía y me decía «pese a la tediosa explicación de rebeldía y reto al paradigma, Gar… date cuenta que en todo el mundo se compra la mierda de los artistas contemporáneos».

Debió mudarse a Praga para su nueva colocación y le hice mi propuesta de vivir juntos. Era demasiado pronto y también tenía prisa para estar con ella. Estaba muy impresionada. Era una locura. Y otra locura más fue que me dijera que sí.

Podía instalarme en cualquier parte del mundo. Le dije que en Europa buscaría tener una cede de "Steve & Rita", que haría ahora un evento en el viejo continente. Me contestó que me apoyaría.

No podría asegurar si fue tan precipitado decirle que la amaba a solo un mes de estar juntos pero ni siquiera con tres ya estaba seguro de que la quería conmigo toda mi vida.

Esta Raven era distinta. Se veía despreocupada, ligera, como niebla negra o humo de un cigarro así yo no fumara.

Supe que Dick estaba en Europa también, y lo que sea que haya sido su trabajo requería una opinión experta y fue la de Raven. Ellos ya habían trabajado juntos antes. Dick también era mi amigo porque perdonamos nuestras diferencias más no me evitó sentirme celoso, como un loco. Él seguía siendo un Casanova.

Ya no sentía celos de mis padres ni de los biológicos ni de los adoptivos, solo tal vez por una cosa. Ellos se habían prometido amor eterno. A Raven aún no le había prometido lo mismo. Pero lo haré. Sé que lo haré. Le pedí vernos esta tarde en esa plaza por nuestra pequeña escapada en tierras hispanas robada de su trabajo un rato.

Hoy es el día. Hoy se lo preguntaré.

Entonces escucho Paint it Black en un cover a guitarra por un artista callejero y no puedo evitar pensar en los Rolling Stones que escuchaba cuando vi a mis padres chocar su auto de regreso a casa, o en Bohemian Rapsody cuando Steve me dijo que Rita estaba enferma, o en Back in Black en una fiesta con Victor cuando Steve se quitó la vida, o Live and let die cuando me dijeron que Victor había sufrido un accidente.

Es una de mis canciones favoritas, pero me puso todos los pelos de punta.

Las notas sonaban distinto cuando me traían malas noticias.

Y de pronto lo escucho, es ese sonido en que se quema llanta al virar conduciendo a exceso de velocidad. Me giro pese a saber que ya debería estar corriendo.

Escucho gritos por todas partes porque no somos pocos los que estamos en peligro, y empiezo a correr.

«¡Raven!» pienso en mi mente más que en que debería ponerme a salvo. «¡Raven!» la veo abrazando sus libros en la escuela, sonriéndome bajo la lluvia mientras nos besamos, cantando conmigo frente a frente a Queen el día que la abandoné la segunda vez.

La siendo dormir a mi lado en nuestro departamento, tranquila, sin hablar nunca de su padre ni de su familia. Sin miedo. La siento rodearme con sus suaves y preciosas piernas cuando me recibe dentro, la siento cómo me despierta con un beso cuando me quedo dormido y cómo soporta que me quede horas jugando videojuegos en una maratón mientras se pone audífonos leyendo un libro.

Ella me debe estar esperando en esa cafetería tomando un té y leyendo como tanto le gusta hacer, sé que debe ser notada por la gente a su alrededor.

El sonido de su risa abrazados en el sofá se vuelve un eco, la caricia de su mano en mi mejilla se borra.

Raven toma un sorbo, cambia de página luego de acomodarse el cabello detrás de su oído.

Todo se muta en dolor cuando me doy cuenta de que no hay salida.

¡Raven!

La taza de su té se rompe en el suelo cuando mi voz la alcanza.

.


	14. XIII Fingering

Se nos acabó el 2017. El plan era tener al menos la mitad de la historia acabada para entonces. Pero si puedo publicaré tan rápido como pueda.

Feliz Año Nuevo!

Respecto a Gar. Como no es cronológica la historia pasará un rato hasta que se vean las consecuencias de ese capítulo.

* * *

.

 **XIII**

 **Fingering/Dedos**

.

 **Zachary Zatara POV's**

El día que hubo una fiesta en casa de Victor Stone fui avisado por Eddie como de costumbre. Las fiestas en casa de Victor eran escazas, dos o tres al año aunque nada despreciables si Kori, la despampanante porrista pelirroja y voluptuosa considerada la chica más popular de la escuela estaba invitada automáticamente. Atraía tanto a hombres como mujeres a donde se parara. Ella era amiga muy cercana de Victor, un chico agradable y extraño que buscaba entrar a la universidad becado como jugador de futbol americano para estudiar programación o mecatrónica. Era un chico singular con el que no trataba mucho.

Si bien al principio habían intentado ser mis amigos los de este grupo social tenían ya sus relaciones establecidas y era muy difícil agregar nuevos eslabones a la cadena cuando tantos se graduaban, mudaban o convergían en otros grupos de amigos.

Recuerdo el caso de Joseph Wilson que por una desavenencia con su hermana Rose se había apartado de sus amigos, en parte también fue porque tenía novia; y en el caso de otra pareja, Wally West y Rachel Roth, estos habían acabado por separarse también aún y cuando eran una pareja emblemática de la escuela. Era una pareja estrambótica después de todo, un atleta y una chica gótica era algo que no se veía todos los días, ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender lo que se habían gustado para empezar a salir, llegué incluso a pensar que su relación había sido accidental, cómo que se enredaron un día estudiando y no había nada profundo en ellos. En realidad estas son solo suposiciones mías porque nunca fui cercano a ellos y todo lo que sabía de Raven era que le gustaba meditar y leer y que Wally era un corredor de pista con potencial.

Tenía que ser así todo esto. Lejano.

Me gustaba Rachel. Si no podía quitársela a Wally porque este estaba loco por ella y Raven no solo lo toleraba sino que le correspondía, yo salía sobrando.

Rachel fue diplomática conmigo, cordial, y para lo que es más que la verdad, su nivel de tolerancia conmigo era mayor que con los otros. A veces se mostraba interesada en mis trucos de magia. Para los demás era demasiado presumido aún si me es inevitable lucir mi genio magistral cada que la ocasión lo requiera para deslumbrar desde el público cauto al conocedor.

Raven tenía una sonrisa trémula, muy discreta, un mirar afable. Era esa elegancia y simpleza tan sinceras eran las que me distraían tanto.

Siempre la miré cómo tonto mientras se inclinaba a saciar su sed en los bebederos de la escuela sujetando su negro cabello con la mano y mirando el flujo correr a sus labios, o cómo cuando andaba en el pasillo abrazando sus libros, siendo observada sin que ella realmente le pusiera atención a su entorno. Siempre fue muy empática, podía sentir y leer el ambiente que la rodeaba con los ojos cerrados, y cómo se sabía discriminada y señalada prefería pasar desapercibida aunque en realidad con su vestimenta y los ojos de Elizabeth Taylor que poseía hacían de esta tarea en realidad titánica, más aún con tantos rumores a sus espaldas de practicar ritos satánicos.

Era estúpido que el alumnado en general escuchara más los rumores sobre ella que la verdad que incluso podría indagarse en internet. Su padre, si es que realmente eras lo suficientemente cercano para conocer esto, era un líder sectario satanista autoproclamado como la encarnación del mal, su madre una seguidora y esposa y del mismo que sin embargo lo abandonó con todo y su hija para ir a acabar a otro culto, era parte de otra secta también, una pacifista esta vez, pero culto al final del día.

Aunque Raven había crecido con esta religión y un velo de misterio la envolvía ella mantenía su lado espiritual personal y privado. Miraba sin mirar mientras estaba en la escuela, asistía a clases, sacaba buenas notas, en lo demás sus tíos, con quienes vivía, eran también religiosos por igual, cristianos. Su familia tenía una extraña manía con las religiones y credos muy marcada.

La única persona a la que Raven le podía poner atención en la escuela salvo saludos incómodos y amables con aquellos verdaderos amigos que la habían protegido después del incidente con Dick Grayson pese a haberla acusado y señalado y primero, era Rose Wilson. Luego de que estos se hubieren dividido en opiniones y finalmente conciliado que era mejor protegerle del bullying en el campus que alejarla también, intentaron nuevamente retomar sus relaciones, solo que esta vez Raven no estuvo accesible de nuevo.

Antes de hablarle a Rose no lo estuvo por largo tiempo igualmente hasta que un día Wally West se enrolló con ella y toda la escuela se enteró que estaban saliendo porque el pelirrojo jamás quiso ocultarlo y sería capaz de golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera a insultar a su novia.

Era un tesoro de la escuela, el medallista que alcanzaría alguna marca olímpica. Eso fue un cambio total para Rachel.

Fueron meses tranquilos para Raven en su vida escolar, pacíficos, hermosos tal vez. Fue así como la conocí por fin cuando entré a medidos del ciclo. Aquella extraña en la parada de autobús siempre abstraída en la lectura de la que solo tenía el sobrenombre: Raven, era Rachel Roth, la chica gótica más célebre de la preparatoria, novia de la estrella del equipo de pista.

Por esos meses extraños en que solo me dediqué a seguir cultivando mi amistad con Eddie Blomberg fue que los West se mudaron de la ciudad y Rachel terminó con Wally. Fue el rompimiento más crudo que la escuela tuviera memoria. Sin Wallace la pared que protegía a Raven de insultos y acosos caería a pedazos y temían todos sus recuperados amigos que volviera a ser blanco de hostigamiento de nuevo. Wally intentó protegerla los últimos días, sin embargo, esta se alejaba de él con crudeza.

Según había oído a las chicas murmurar, ella había sido la que terminó con Wally porque él estaba en shock al tener que irse de la ciudad. Algo había pasado en su familia que los necesitaban en otro lugar y él se tenía que marchar pero no quería dejar a su tan querida novia. Raven en cambio, tal vez más madura o fría, entendió que se volvía un obstáculo para él y lo dejó ir, aún si para conseguirlo tuvo que romperle el corazón.

Estoy seguro de que Wally West jamás volvió a ser el mismo después de Raven y que esta lo dejara como lo hizo, aún si no sé cómo fue que pasó. Lo único que a mí me interesaba era que pese a lo triste, frágil y proclive a llorar que estaba Raven, había sido invitada a la fiesta de Victor Stone ese fin de semana que su padre no estaba en la ciudad y que así de vulnerable no podía ser el único chico que quisiera probar suerte con Rachel Roth. Es decir, es la chica de la espigada figura y la mirada felina. ¿Quién no querría liarse a Raven?

Aún y cuando llegué con mi Buick realmente no causé mucho alboroto rechazando a las chicas que interesadas más en el auto que en mí me buscaban. Yo solo podía atinar a cebarle el ligue a Eddie atento a donde descubrí a Raven en la casa sentada en la sala con Donna y Cassandra Sandsmark que parecían no solo sus chaperonas sino sus guardianas. Cómo ambas tenían novio cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a las tres acababa enviado por donde había llegado. Raven era como el Rey en un Enroque, las torres vigilando, dos atalayas pendiente de cuidarla.

Rachel parecía a punto de llorar, platicaba poco, desviaba la mirada, bebía su cerveza.

Todos sabían que había destrozado a Wally cuando terminó con él, pero por la forma en que lloraba furtivamente en las clases o perdía la mirada en el infinito pensando en su tiempo juntos era claro que lo había hecho con el corazón en el puño para verse así de afectada.

Ellos se amaban y el destino los había separado.

Era la fortuna para mí en la desgracia ajena.

Cuando el novio de Cass apareció Donna se quedó sola con Rachel, aunque parecía cansada de cuidarle y esta no estaba muy animada ni servían muchos sus intentos por mejorar su ánimo la chica de rojo se sintió impotente.

Su salvación apareció cuando el mudo Joseph Wilson apareció en la fiesta. No iba con su hermana porque de haber sido así ella habría tirado huevos a la casa o llamado a la policía para cebar la bacanal. No, esa vez estoy seguro, fue porque sabía que su amiga de antaño Rachel estaría ahí, soportando sola la amargura de su rompimiento.

Donna pudo ir a tomar aire fresco cuando Joseph se quedó con ella a platicar. Ella a veces susurraba y cuando era algo muy privado se comunicaban por medio de señas. Raven hablaba muchos idiomas y entre ellos estaba certificada como intérprete de lenguaje de señas. La chica, como lo he dicho antes, era un prodigio.

Las miradas encariñadas de ambos eran notorias. Joseph tenía grandes ojos azules y rizos dorados. Raven la tez de mármol y la mirada púrpura.

A veces solo con verse a los ojos se entendían todo lo que debían saber entre ellos, y muy pronto este la tomaba de las manos para reconfortarla.

Eddie me achacó mi repentino mal humor y me amenazó con dejarme. Me excusé yendo a buscar otra cerveza cuando Kori apareció con los amigos en el sofá.

—¿Por qué no juegas semana inglesa con Jericho Raven? —le preguntó la pelirroja ya ebria.

La propuesta fue inocente e impropia, y se ganó la atención y apoyo de los que alcanzaron a escucharla.

Pronto la presión fue aplastante e inseguros acabaron de espaldas mientras contaban los días de la semana y ellos movían la cabeza hacia un lado.

El mequetrefe de Joseph parecía hacerlo a propósito porque estaba demasiado bien sincronizado con Rachel. Al final fue insuperable el resultado, uno fortuito para mí. Cuatro besos y tres golpes.

Rachel marcó golpes que eran más una caricia al rostro de su amigo. Sus ojos brillaban porque aún estaba triste por Wally y los besos que tenía que darle le costaban trabajo. Golpe. Beso. Golpe. Beso. Golpe. Beso… Beso…

Me sentí estallar cuando vi que aquel beso se quedó marcado, más profundo, y que incluso pareció haber algo de lengua. Kori se sintió emocionada y al instante culpable al darse cuenta de lo que había logrado. A veces pienso que fue producto de alguna venganza, pero se trataba de Kori, a mi gusto ella tenía aire caliente en la cabeza por cerebro porque cuando apareció la novia de Joseph fue cuando se cayó la realidad de que aquello que Joseph y ella se habían dejado llevar era otro engaño.

Era más que claro que Raven y el alcohol no se llevaban.

Los invitados ya coreaban una confrontación entre la novia y Raven.

Rachel se apresuró a pedir disculpas entre lágrimas y a explicar más rápida que Joseph a Cole que todo había sido un juego. Esta detuvo su explicación y muy comprensiva le dio un abrazo.

Cole y su novio se reunieron.

Todavía a manera de disculpa Kory la obligó a bailar con ella un rato. Rachel se veía hermosísima, pero no dejó de llorar por más que secaba sus lágrimas y cerraba los ojos al moverse.

Después se detuvo. La vieron marcharse a buscar aire fresco saliendo a fumar. Los espectadores abuchearon el no haber obtenido el espectáculo buscado de una confrontación entre ella y Cole.

Victor los calló bajo amenaza de correrlos a los más ruidosos. Raven era su amiga y era la segunda vez en la noche que callaba el acoso sobre ella.

El que Rachel y Wally hubieran terminado era malo, el que su amigo se hubiera marchado lo era ya bastante, pero la fama tan divulgada y acrecentada de Raven crecida en boca en boca y señalada como proscrita era la peor parte.

En el porche vio a Lori, una chica relativamente nueva, fumar. Normalmente no hubiera sido invitada a la fiesta pero había sido llevada ahí por la exótica novia de Victor, una chica de ascendencia hindú y el cabello pintado de rosa.

A ella le pidió un pitillo y fuego.

Con una mano en la bolsa de su sudadera negra Raven caminó por el pasto de la entrada muy pensativa y con lágrimas bajando por sus maxilares. El frío de la noche la hacía ver blanquisíma, como una aparición.

Ya lejos de sus sobreprotectores amigos era mi oportunidad.

Me acerqué a la verja despacio, como no queriendo ser notado porque si Victor volteaba de platicar y besar con su novia o salía Kori, Donna o quién fuera de la casa, mi movimiento estaba comprometido.

Todos sabían que me gustaba Raven y yo no podría negar que me volvía loco. Solo que siempre fui desairado y acabé rindiéndome cuando Wally empezó a tomar en serio mis intenciones con ella. Y no es que no lo fueran, pero quise ahorrarme la humillación.

Antes de que se acabara su cigarrillo me acerqué con el mío apenas a la mitad como si nuestro encuentro fuera casual. Ella apenas me miró aunque supo que también estaba fumando. Olía bastante a cerveza cómo para que el aroma a orquídeas que siempre la acompañaba se perdiera casi por completo.

Cuando acabó con su cigarro y lo arrojó a los cubos de basura afuera de la casa de Victor me preguntó:— ¿Crees que podrías regalarme un cigarro?

—Claro —respondí sacando el paquete de mi bolsillo y ofreciéndole uno que tomó gustosa.

—¿Tienes fuego? —me preguntó.

—Fumar es malo para la salud Rachel —escuchamos a Victor detrás de nosotros.

Temí voltear y que me fuera a reconocer, más un estruendo de algo rompiéndose dentro de la casa lo obligó a entrar a la casa.

—Lamento decirte que no tengo, aunque mi auto está cerca —le mentí sintiendo el encendedor junto a mi cigarrera. Quería ofrecerle el encendedor de mi auto porque si lograba que me acompañara sería una ganancia.

Rachel tenía dieciséis años apenas cumplidos. Realmente la admiraba mucho.

—¿Alguien tiene fuego? —preguntó a los que estaban más cerca, aunque ignorándola después de verla fue un descaro soberbio su actitud con ella.

De haber sido otro los hubiera mandado al diablo. Pero solo era yo.

Rachel me acompañó a mi auto y dijo un cumplido que no le creí pese a poder ser honesto. Era un bonito auto después de todo.

La invité a sentarse adentro si quería, con las puertas abiertas para que no se sintiera encerrada.

Aceptó sentándose en el asiento del conductor buscando el encendedor, cómo había encendido el motor lo dejamos andar un rato antes de poder encender su cigarro. Se desesperó y le ofrecí el mío para que le diera las últimas caladas. Ese beso indirecto entre sus labios ese pitillo y sus largos dedos de uñas negras me embaucó.

—¿Ya no entretienes a las chicas en las fiestas con tus trucos de magia Zatara? —me dijo al poco rato de fumar con los pies afuera del auto.

Recargado en la puerta me fingía despreocupado pese a estar atento a todos sus movimientos.

—Sé que no me toman en serio y que soy una molestia para casi todos, prefiero ya no hacer magia… al menos si no me pagarán por ello

Raven sujetó el volante apagando el motor. En ese momento pude acercarme un poco a ella y a su sudadera sin que se percatara.

—Es una lástima. Eres bueno

El cumplido hizo latir mi corazón con brío.

—Soy profesional. He buscado perfeccionar mis trucos para ser recibido en la Círulo de la Magia en Londres, en cuanto cumpla la edad haré mi examen, tengo un contacto ahí

—¿No te interesó la sociedad americana de magos?

—Me gusta la vieja escuela —admití subiendo los hombros—. Después de todo no es magia como la wicca ni nada de eso

Raven se vio animada por el tópico.

—Las wicca son especiales. Su regla es que lo que deseas, haces y conjuras se te regresa tres veces

—Mejor portarse bien

—En definitiva

Después de otro cigarro Raven subió un pie adentro y se recargó en la rodilla. Cuando hacía eso parecía que posaba para una revista aunque solo se traba del cansancio de su espalda.

—Casi no te he visto meditar en la escuela últimamente. ¿Lo haces ahora en tu… iglesia?

Rachel desvió el tema del hostigamiento por el cual había dejado de hacerlo concentrándose en la pregunta indirecta de su religión.

—Medito ahora en el Templo de Azarath con otros miembros

Aquella frase me hizo estremecer.

—Tranquilo Zachary, no es como si buscara convertirte o hablarte de mi religión, eso sería de muy mal gusto. Podré estar ebria pero no lo suficiente para hablar de dios o de Azar…

Deslizándome hacia ella con curiosidad pregunté:—¿Cuál es el dogma de la Iglesia de Azarath si se puede saber?

Ella borró su sonrisa, lo que me iba a decir era serio. Verla fumar era digno de una sesión de fotografías.

Exhalando el humo como si le doliera su sola existencia y conciencia a la vida me dijo:

—Es como el budismo y la cienciología, solo que sin la parte sectaria y sin pedir dinero, y claro, sin tanto desprendimiento… En Azarath buscan la iluminación por medio del conocimiento y la meditación, si tuviera un dogma sería hallar la paz en una vida dedicada al estudio y la contemplación…

La idea de esa doctrina a mí me pareció poética.

—Por eso hablas tantos idiomas

—Todo me lo enseñaron ahí. Vencer la barrera del idioma es esencial para abrir puertas al conocimiento sin importar obstáculos ni fronteras, aún aprendí lenguas muertas—puso los brazos sobre el volante, sobre ellos recargó su cabeza de negros cabellos adormilada.

Cuando miró mejor el interior de mi coche encontró una baraja de cartas que empezó a manipular.

—Entonces aún la usas —barajeó un poco antes de entregármela.

Decidí hacer un truco aunque fuera solo para ella.

Quise lucirme barajeando como un tahúr. Raven seguía mis movimientos entretenida. Apagó el pitillo en la cigarrera y volvió conmigo cuando le pedí escoger una carta. El as de corazones. Había sido a propósito.

—¿Es esta tu carta? —la saqué aún si sabía cuál era su carta pese a que ella no me la había mostrado.

—Si —contestó. Era el truco más básico de la baraja. Revolví otra vez haciendo más gala del arte del barajear. Nuevamente le pedí que escogiera otra y cuando le dije que no me indicara cual era volvía barajear.

—Tengo que decirte que en realidad no tengo tu carta

Ella pareció divertida por esa respuesta.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Está en tu bolsillo —le insté a buscar. Rachel, sorprendida, metió la mano en su sudadera y encontró la carta que le había plantado antes.

—Demonios— era el 5 de tréboles, la carta seguía en la baraja pero yo había hecho que la escogiera porque cuando ella estuvo distraída la metí en su ropa para poderme lucir después—. Te lo dije— miró la carta—. Eres bueno

Devolviéndome la carta ambos nos sonreímos. Finalmente estaba tranquila en mi cercanía, incluso expresiva. Estaba emocionado. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que habíamos platicado así de cercanos, y justo cuando creí que mi suerte estaba cambiando, Rachel tuvo que contener una arcada.

—¿Estás bien? —la vi sujetarse el estómago y cubrirse la boca.

—No—sobó su abdomen—creo que vomitaré, fue demasiado alcohol

Salió de mi auto de vuelta a la casa. No pude perder mi oportunidad y la seguí adentro. La encontré en el baño de la planta baja vomitando en el escusado, se había puesto de rodillas y su espalda latigueaba cuando se vaciaba el contenido de su estómago. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí para que nadie supiera la condición en la que estaba, eché cerrojo.

Rachel busco papel al lado e intentó limpiarse, entonces otra arcada la sobrevino y volvió a vomitar. Era una escena grotesca y ella lo sabía. A mí no me importó acercándome a recoger su cabello para que no se ensuciara.

Después de un minuto de estar tranquila jaló la cadena, se limpió y enjuagó en el lavabo cansada y mareada. Su mano en el agua llevándola a la boca tenía los dedos rosas por el contacto del líquido frío. Sus labios estaban rojizos de tanto limpiarlos. El maquillaje se le había corrido.

—Puedes dejarme, no tienes que estar aquí —se recargó mirando el agua correr antes de cerrar la llave.

—No quiero dejarte sola

Raven se tocó el estómago, lágrimas le sobrevinieron.

—¿Por qué Zachary? ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme compañía si no vale la pena? —decía recargada en la barra del lavabo, secándose la cara con las mangas de su sudadera.

A mí me dolía verla tan frágil y estaba presionando demasiado mi suerte.

De pie frente a frente acaricié su mejilla. Ella me miró con miedo e intriga. No sabía cómo apartarme.

—Creo que sabes la razón Raven —contemple su rostro y cada detalle ahí esculpido—. No he ocultado mis sentimientos nunca

En ese momento ella se sintió trasgredida. Apartó mi mano.

—No hagas esto Zachary. No quiero a nadie enamorado de mí

—¿Por qué? Sé que estoy presionándote ahora pero no puedo callarme lo que siempre fue obvio. Raven, si al menos tú supieras cuanto tiempo llevo enamorado de ti. Si al menos pudiera decirte cuando fue que te vi la primera vez…

Rachel se apartó intimidada.

—Es demasiado pronto —se restregó los brazos con las manos—. Primero mi corazón tendría que sanar, primero tendría que olvidar a Wally y yo aún no quiero hacer eso… lo amé demasiado…

Alcanzando su mano sin dejarla que me apartara sostuve su inquietud ante mi confesión.

—Si al menos tuviera una sola oportunidad Raven, yo jamás te dejaría ir…

La morena se cubrió la cara con la mano restante. Empezó a llorar.

—Oh Raven, lo siento. Perdóname—me apuré a abrazarla—no era mi intención hacerte llorar

La escuché sollozar entre mis brazos, su llanto bañaba mi cuello. Pronto me di cuenta de que sujetaba su cintura contra mi cuerpo y que la estrechaba como siempre quise hacerlo. Mi nariz se hundió en su cabello, aspiré su perfume y pude acariciarla.

Era demasiado cruel aprovecharme de esa situación estando tan vulnerable aunque tampoco quise pensarlo mucho cuando finalmente me animé a besarla.

Entre su tristeza y divagación las palabras que tenía para mí quise callarlas. Y entre más intentó detenerme o apartarme metí mi lengua en su boca y sus brazos chocaban en mi pecho para que no se alejara.

Aún entre lágrimas dejó que la besara y nuestras lenguas empezaron a reconocerse. Podía sentir el licor en su gusto, en definitiva había más alcohol en su sistema que en el mío. No estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Solo nos besamos unos cuantos minutos peleada con su sentido común y el temblor de sus piernas. Si perdía el piso yo la recogería hacia mi cuerpo.

Empecé a tocarla aun cuando ella tímidamente me decía que no lo hiciera. Primero algunas caricias en sus senos, alzando su sudadera para encontrar su piel en el abrazo en que la sometía.

Pude besar su cuello, embriagarme con su aroma, y pronto acabé ignorando sus súplicas de que la dejara tranquila cuando empecé a subir su falda.

Su frente chocó contra contra mi barbilla, sus manos sujetaron mi cuello.

—Zachary… no…

Yo moví muy levemente mis dedos sobre su sexo.

Un ahogado gemido me demostró todo lo que quería. Besándola con ardor, recargándola en el lavabo, quería hacerla sentir bien y que si pudiera con mi toque hacerla olvidar a Wally West.

Ella reaccionó a mis caricias, su respiración se volvió intranquila. Cuando se mordía los labios la besaba, si intentaba apartar mi mano con la otra se lo impedía. Lo único que quería era intercambiar fluidos con ella, mezclar nuestra saliva, empaparme del líquido de la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Después de tanto estimularla encima de la ropa interior negra ya muy húmeda, lenta y seductivamente deslicé la mano adentro buscando su sexo. Esperaba sentirla toda, cada vello, cada centímetro de piel. Cuando llegué a su vulva no encontré nada, ni un solo rastro de vello púbico. Mis únicos pensamientos fueron los de cera de bikini o que Rachel Roth era lampiña en todo el cuerpo porque así ni siquiera parecería haber pasado por la pubertad que solo le regalaría caderas y senos pero no vello. Era una mujer demasiado femenina entonces, aunque solo éramos un par de adolescentes excitados en el baño.

Aquel pequeño bulto en su entrada estaba húmedo y caliente cuando lo alcanzaron las yemas de mis dedos. Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza lo empecé a masajear en círculos. Raven buscaba apartarse con ruegos y a la vez estaba cediendo. Mientras una mano en mi pecho intentaba apartarme con la otra se sujetaba a mi espalda permitiéndome acercarme a su cuello donde lamía, aspiraba el perfume de su cabello y succionaba su piel dejando besos y caricias que buscaran enamorarla.

—Zachary no…—me decía en un suspiro —para… —se oía un quejido que me recodaría a un gato cuando reacciona a los mimos y quiere ronronear.

No era estúpido como para ignorar que también estaba llorando. Quizás por la forma en que la tocaba la hacía recordar a Wally West, esto me enfadaba inconmensurablemente.

El sonido retumbante de la música amortiguada por la puerta del baño cerrada con seguro nos llegaba distante pese a solo estar a unos metros de distancia.

Todo era como un sueño, una maravilla. También debía ser porque estaba ebrio pero había luces en mis ojos. Estaba duro como piedra y realmente quería hacérselo, más aún no estaba completamente dispuesta Rachel y no quería acelerar las cosas. Quería hacerla disfrutar como nunca, quería borrar el recuerdo de Wally West so hasta hacía una semana él hubiera estado haciéndole el amor a esta diosa selena en mi lugar y ella lo hubiere amado.

Nada de eso importaba ahora. Era mi turno. Ella sería mía esa noche. Finalmente mía. Mío su cuerpo, mío su calor, mía su piel y su cabello, sus labios y su sexo. Toda mía.

Mis dedos se deslizaron en su entrada con un vago gemir. Más lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas tan consecutivas que empecé a empapar mis boca con ellas y luego a lamerlas. Me acerqué a sus pestañas como si pudiera beber ese amargo rocío.

Ella aunque gimiendo se confundían sus sonidos con los del llanto.

Un dedo finalmente, completamente húmedo por sus fluidos, entró acariciando suavemente. Estaba demasiado caliente y húmeda y eso me ponía de buen humor. La vi morderse un labio otra vez susurrando. Maldición, su rostro de miseria insondable y rendición era ya de otro nivel. Ya no me apartó cuando la besé aunque tampoco dejó de llorar.

A mi dedo lo acompañó otro, en el segundo entrando y saliendo pausadamente con una caricia marcada pero suave, la sentí batirse en un espasmo contra mi cuerpo. Sus pechos se apretaron contra mi esternón, sujetó mis hombros con fuerza, un quejido voló de su boca, cerró los ojos encogiéndose y de nuevo más mojada me demostraba que le había regalado un maravilloso orgasmo solo con mi mano.

Estaba extasiado.

—Zachary… por favor… —escuché temblar su voz —no hagas esto… no te enamores de mí

Pensé «es demasiado tarde para eso, ¿no te parece?», pero solo se lo dije con la mirada embotada en lujuria antes de besarla con delicadeza y que dubitativa me correspondiera.

Una lágrima cayó hasta mi brazo. Ardía.

No dejé de besarla hasta que el ansia me consumió.

Sería demasiado pensar en que podría penetrarla esa misma noche, pero si no iba a ser mi miembro el que pudiera invadirla, como supuse, al menos quería saborearla.

La idea se había apoderado completamente de mí cuando llevé la mano que había metido en su sexo hacia mi cara y la lamí ante su atenta y avergonzada mirada.

Ella se cubrió con ambas manos cómo si quisiera negar que esa mano la había hecho sentir tan bien.

Nos apartamos del lavabo girando hacia la pared contraria.

—Raven —suspiré su nombre al ponerme de rodillas y bajar de su falda su ropa interior. Esta era negra y tenía manchas blancas espesas del fluido que había llovido sobre la tela.

Subí entonces su falda y conseguí contemplarla. Finalmente la exploraría completa con la cara frente a su entrepierna donde notaría los apenas visibles vellos imperceptibles a mi excitada mano de los que ya la hacía carente, y en ellos, sumamente excitado, estamparía mis labios con el más hambriento beso. El primero en el pubis y después la lengua buscando su clítoris con vehemencia, primero para degustar, tener su sabor en mi boca otra vez como en el que lamí de mis dedos, y después para tragar.

Me aparté un poco para respirar. Puse su pierna en mi hombro, la primera dedicándome a comerla dulcemente.

Sus manos se apresaron a mi cabello y volaron gemidos de su boca. Su sabor era alucinante. Transparente, no obstante único. Realmente estaba ebrio pero no lo suficientemente para olvidar su aroma, su sedosa piel o su palpitante sexo.

Iba despacio.

—¡Maldición! Zachary… ¡No! —la sentía retorcerse con mis dedos y lengua.

Su otra pierna se recargó en mi otro hombro, mi boca entera en su entrada, solamente podría penetrarla con mi lengua entonces aunque me encargaría de que fuera algo que nunca olvidara. Me excité tanto que me sentía correr en los pantalones. No quise sentirla amenazada con mi propia excitación para que creyera que solo buscaba mi propio placer sino que al contrario, era su placer mi prioridad por sobre todas las cosas y que sin necesidad de coito podría hacerla sentir en las nubes.

—¡No! ¡No! Zachary… ¡Para! —gritó con pocas fuerzas. Otro gemido vino porque alcanzaríamos un orgasmo juntos. Apenas pude tocarme encima del pantalón, quería tanto bajar mi bragueta y saciarme pero no era a mí a quién debía atender primero.

Alguien tomó la perilla de la puerta intentando abrir.

—¿Por qué está cerrado? Abran—escuché una voz familiar. Y esa persona debió haber reconocido la voz de su amiga —¿Raven?

—¡Zachary para! —gritó porque ya estábamos cerca. La subí un poco mientras más movía mi lengua con rapidez, sorbía hambriento todo el rocío que caía de aquella caliente cavidad. La subí más, más. Estaba en mi límite.

Entonces escuche un sonido seco y un grito ahogado, un pequeño temblor en Raven. Gemí extasiado. Creí que era porque la estaba haciendo sentir bien, luego estuvo demasiado flojo su cuerpo. La perdí en un suspiro. Yo no me detuve pese a alcanzar mi climax atrapado en el pantalón. Estar así de íntimo con ella era perfecto. Maravilloso.

—¡Ya basta! Voy a abrir —declaró la potente voz de Kori afuera antes de abrir con llave y entrar.

Al abrirse la puerta me encontró entre sus piernas porque solo detuve mi labor cuando ya habíamos sido descubiertos.

La miré bajo su falda sorprendido y malhumorado. No quería que nada distrajera a Rachel de lo que hacíamos, ni que la hicieran sentir avergonzada, yo me había jurado quitarle la vergüenza.

Sin embargo varias caras contemplaron la escena confusos.

—¿Pero que estás…?

—¿Raven? —vi a Cass detrás de Kori anonada.

El disgusto de sus amigas se hizo generalizado. Raven estaba en medio de un cunnilinguis de mi parte cuando nos sorprendieron el baño de la casa de Victor. Pero entonces el cuerpo de Raven tan suave, pesado y desarticulado, se resbaló por la pared hasta dar al piso para mi sorpresa. Un rastro de sangre en la pared siguiendo el paso de su cráneo en el azulejo del muro.

—¡Raven! —la alcanzó Kori al empezar a malinterpretar la escena.

Entonces me di cuenta de que tanto alzarla con sus piernas en mis hombros ella se había golpeado con una repisa, y había sido tanto el golpe y tanto sus gritos de que me detuviera entre atrapada en placer como sucumbiendo a su depresión, que no me di cuenta en ningún momento de que el impacto había sido lo suficiente para dejarla inconsciente.

Ella jamás había dejado de llorar en ningún momento. Su maquillaje corrido no la hacía ver bien.

El golpe en si no debía ser mucho, probablemente le había dado en una parte muy delgada del cráneo para haberla puesto así. Pensé muchas cosas. Todo lo que estaba pasando era inverosímil.

—No es lo que estás pensando Kori —me intenté explicar limpiándome la boca con el dorso de la mano y faltándome el aire. Estaba demasiado húmeda mi cara. Más era inútil. Raven tenía las bragas negras abajo colgando de uno de sus pies, su rostro relajado e inocente como el de una víctima que no iba a poder defenderme de las acusaciones que pronto llovieron sobre mí. Era un cuerpo laxo con el que yo estaba teniendo sexo. No había forma de que me creyeran.

—¡Atrás! Aléjate de ella fenómeno —me dijo Cass sumamente roja de rabia. Subió un puño que no alcanzó a golpearme frustrada y más preocupada por su amiga.

—¡¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Raven?! — gritó Donna colérica de rodillas apoyando a Kori para sacarla del baño. El escándalo se volvió el foco de atención. Algo grave, un crimen casi, había sido interrumpido.

—No entiendes, estábamos haciéndolo. Todo es consensual. Raven se golpeó la cabeza…

La sangre que no paraba de manar de su herida no estaba ayudando. La mano de Kori quedó marcada con una huella carmesí y docenas de mirones se acercaron a malinterpretar las acusaciones de las amigas de Raven.

Se apresuraron a subirle la ropa interior. Kori pidió por ayuda. Pronto llegó Victor Stone y al figurarse lo que pasaba lo tuvieron que contener para que no me matara a golpes. Le arrebató a Raven de los brazos para cargarla hacia la sala, justo en el sillón donde antes había estado besándose con Joseph Wilson quién bajando las escaleras con su novia al percatarse de lo que pasaba también quiso golpearme.

Donna y Cassandra me custodiaron ahora. Me señalaban de violador, fenómeno, acosador.

Como los vecinos habían hablado no hacía mucho por el escándalo de la fiesta en esos momentos dos policías arribaban dejando afuera su patrulla. La música se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntaron desconcertados. Y las voces de los chismosos empezaron a explicar con sus acusaciones falsas que yo me había metido con Raven al baño, que forcejeamos y la noqueé para aprovecharme de ella inconsciente. Otros incluso más fantasiosos dijeron que hasta la había podido drogar.

Me defendí inútilmente de sus acusaciones, que todo era consensual. Aún si había hecho algo de presión en ella eso no lo debían saber. Rachel quería lo que estábamos haciendo. Lo estaba disfrutando.

Llamaron una ambulancia y fui arrestado como agresor. De haber podido algunos de la fiesta hubieran podido escupir en mi camino o en mi cara.

La tan acosada y zorra Rachel Roth ahora era víctima de un intento de violación y yo era el perpetrador. Pronto la santificaron y me condenaron a mí. Así de hipócritas eran todos, incluso sus amigos que aunque buenos eran idiotas también.

Kori, Cass y Donna les explicaron lo que vieron. Forzaron la puerta para entrar, escuchaban a Raven llorar y pedirme que parara. Para ellas su amiga solo lloraba, no sabían que también estaba gimiendo no solo de tristeza sino de placer. Ellas detallaron que cuando lograron entrar Raven se resbaló de la pared ya inconsciente y sangrando y que yo estaba en medio de sus piernas bajo su falda con sus rodillas en mis hombros y su ropa interior abajo.

Todos declararían que siempre estuve interesada en ella pero nunca me había dado entrada, que era un perdedor.

Me subieron a la patrulla y a Rachel en la ambulancia. Fue todo un escándalo aquella última fiesta en la casa de Victor Stone. Todos compadecían a Rachel quién estaba vulnerable por la pérdida de Wally West y ahora le tendrían que informar al infortunado exnovio que yo había abusado de ella aprovechándome de su fragilidad porque después de todo Rachel Roth lo seguía amando.

En un instante pensé que mi carrera se había desmoronado como mago. Rachel tenía que despertar y decirles lo que había pasado, que había sido consensual.

Me procesaron porque había bebido y seguía intoxicado. Raven estaba en el hospital no solo cerca de la congestión alcohólica porque por su tristeza se había ahogado en cerveza sino que también le hicieron exámenes para comprobar el abuso sexual.

Encontraron fluido vaginal y saliva pero no semen. De haber revisado mi ropa se hubieran dado cuenta de la eyaculación en mis pantalones más no fueron a tanto. La saliva en Raven era mía. No había la menor duda. Los únicos que sabíamos lo que había pasado en esa habitación éramos nosotros. Teníamos que decir lo que había pasado.

Mi tía fue llamada y acudió con su novio inglés a la comisaría. No pudieron creer los cargos y llamaron un abogado. Me dijeron que no hablara. Yo solo les decía una y otra vez que había sido consensual. John Constantine me veía como un tonto niño precoz.

Hasta al día siguiente Raven volvió en sí de su contusión y su tía a su lado la cuestionó sobre el abuso segura de que era real.

Sumamente avergonzada, deprimida, culpable, les dijo que todo era cierto y que estábamos teniendo sexo en el baño de la casa de Victor Stone cuando se golpeó con la repisa mientras yo se la mamaba y eso fue todo lo que recordaba junto con la voz de Kori queriendo abrir la puerta.

Los cargos se desestimaron, fui liberado, y entonces todo lo santificada que había sido Raven por el presunto intento de violación acabo vilipendiada por tener sexo conmigo como un vil puta aún estando tan reciente su ruptura con Wally West.

Había sido lo mismo con Garfield Logan, a la semana ya había perdido la virginidad con Dick Grayson. En cambio este día no solo se había besuqueado con Joseph Wilson a quién hasta aseguraban le hubiera podido contagiar herpes, sino que no conforme con eso me fue a buscar para que se la mamara mientras seguía haciéndose la víctima porque su noviecito ya no la iba a proteger.

Todo se volvió una espiral de acoso. Pintaron en graffitti el garaje de sus tíos con la palabra "prostituta" en rojo y no pudo ir a la escuela por casi dos semanas.

Ellos casi la apedrearon. De repente la escuela congeniaba conmigo y les caía bien. Yo intenté acercarme a Raven pero esta se alejaba. No decía que era mi culpa y eso dolía más. Al final la fastidié y me dio un golpe bajo. El acoso continuó hasta que un grupo de compañeros, los que más se embebieron a hacerle la vida imposible, murió en un accidente de auto donde les habían fallado los frenos.

La escuela se escandalizó. Me investigaron y a todos sus amigos, a su familia, a su templo, finalmente sospecharon de la secta de su padre pues su vigilia parecía constante sobre la hija pródiga de Trigon próxima a reunirse con él en sus filas.

Todo el condado se estremeció. Todos sentimos miedo. Lo seguro fue que el acoso se detuvo y nuevamente volvió la paz y el ostracismo.

Por mucho que intenté volver a hablar con Rachel esta me trató con frialdad y desprecio si no había entendido de razones. Todos creían que me humillaba y me repetían que no Raven no valía la pena.

Pronto la única persona que le habló fue quién antes no soportaba verla. Rose Wilson, hermana de Joseph con quién también acabó en malos términos después de oír que había accedido a tener sexo conmigo en el baño de la casa de esa fiesta. Victor Stone tampoco la podía ver a la cara.

Raven ahora era paria para todos.

Al poco rato su familia se iba a mudar también y ella no quiso irse. Y tan pronto como esperaba matar mis esperanzas con ella la descubrí intercambiándose recados con Jason Todd, el exbecario Wayne con el cabello pintado de blanco en la frente y la motocicleta roja por el que tantas chicas suspiraban pero que fue a fijarse en Raven también, la Raven de la que yo siempre estuve obsesionado.

De nuevo otra pareja con la que no parecía empatar mientras cada vez que despertaba por las mañanas me imaginaba junto a ella por el resto de mis días.

Entonces todo comenzó de nuevo. Rachel no había cerrado la puerta a una relación y yo volví a seguirla como un idiota esperando que me notara algún día, que me perdonara y que pudiera al menos por lástima darme una oportunidad como no alcanzó a dármela en esa fiesta.

Su destino y el mío estaban enlazados lo quisiera o no. Así me lo había dicho la vida desde el primer momento que la vi.

Yo solo podía amarla con locura desde las sombras.

.


	15. XIV Rimming

Este si que es un capítulo complicado. Vamos a descansar de los POV's pero veremos a Damian Wayne siendo el componente principal de este recuerdo de Raven, como una imagen en su cabeza que no la dejará en paz y la hará meditar su relación con Jason, que cómo sabemos tiene altibajos, y aún y cuando él cree que las cosas van bien como ella se calla la mayoría de lo que piensa porque no lo ve cómo algo serio, así que todo, todo, se vuelve problemático. Y el primero en decírselo aún cuando ella ya lo sentía así, es Damian.

Para no asustarlos, este encuentro sexual es con Jason. Ella está con Jason ahora. Pero pasa una tarde con Damian Wayne por accidente y al platicar no se llegan a conocer del todo pero comparten un momento, y ese momento es especial, muy especial. De hecho cuando vuelvo a leer esto me parece inapropiado a veces porque seguí escribiendo y escribiendo y quizás escriba un poco más hasta volverme loca... pero si no les agrada también pueden decirme.

Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito antes pero como lo perdí tuve que volver a escribirlo y traté de hacerlo menos abstracto, sin tanta paja como siento que escribo.

.

* * *

.

 **XIV**

 **Rimming/Beso Negro**

.

Seven Nation Army sonaba a todo lo que daban las bocinas después de la remodelación que hizo Jason en su casa cuando Tim Drake llegó. Media casa se estaba volviendo una guarida que bien podría convertirse en un hogar, no parte de una revista de remodelación, pero en definitiva un sitio acogedor. En cambio la otra mitad era difícil de contemplarla.

Tim tocó en el porche y nadie respondió. Había abierto el mosquitero para llamar a la puerta. Esperó un tiempo considerable antes de volver a llamar por segunda ocasión. La puerta era la original aún funcional, el mosquitero era nuevo.

Sabía que la casa no estaba desocupada pero por el sonido de la música los cristales de la ventana temblaban y ni Tim podía oír su propia voz.

Al tercer intento de llamar la puerta cedió. No estaba bien cerrada después de todo.

Adentro era otro mundo. La música estaba tan alta que a Tim le hubiera costado trabajo escuchar hasta sus propios pensamientos.

Creyó escuchar ruidos provenientes de la planta alta.

Miró alrededor. No había rastro de nadie ahí. No reparó mucho en la sala con su horrendo y sucio sofá viejo, aunque notó el jarrón de flores y las cortinas.

Luego inspeccionó con una rápida mirada la cocina. Había un cigarro abandonado en el cenicero que había terminado por consumirse por sí mismo en lugar de haber sido fumado, lo último de la ceniza caía y la colilla cedía hacia la mesa. En la tarja había una pila de trastos sucios acumulada, las puertas de la despensa estaban abiertas cómo si alguien hubiera querido buscar algo, cajones y demás estaban abiertas por igual, hasta el refrigerador estaba mal cerrado y una botella abierta de leche o zumo estaba derramada en el piso.

—¿Jason? ¿Estás aquí? —empezó a preocuparse por el espectáculo de descuido que podía contemplar.

Creyó escuchar un grito agudo desde arriba y subió las escaleras corriendo. Era el grito de una mujer.

Al llegar arriba no dio crédito a lo que vio. Una canción de Rob Zombie siguió a la de los White Stripes. Se trataba nada menos que de Jason acompañado de una chica que creyó reconocer, completamente desnudos, teniendo sexo en la ventana de bahía del pasillo del segundo piso de la casa. La chica estaba sobre él y él tenía uno de sus senos en la boca mientras ella gemía muy alto.

—Maldición. ¡Jason! —fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar mientras este cerraba los ojos fuertemente sujetando a su chica de la cintura y esta empezaba a gritar al notar a alguien ahí.

Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo. Un intruso -aunque no un desconocido, acababa de sorprenderlos en pleno acto sexual.

Rachel Roth, cómo la reconoció Tim, salió corriendo cubriéndose con las manos el pudor de su cuerpo desnudo hasta llegar al baño.

—Espera. Raven ¡Raven, es solo Tim! No pasa nada—se levantó de inmediato Jason a perseguirla. Sin importarle ir desnudo llegó hasta la puerta para tratar de convencerla de salir sin conseguirlo

Se mareó porque acaba de correrse, todavía en el abdomen y los muslos escurría su propia semilla caliente y algunos fluídos de su acompañante.

Estaba fastidiado.

—¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?

El dueño de la casa se sintió frustrado. Pronto acabó flácido y fue a buscar sus pantalones y demás ropa que estaba regada por la alfombra. Fue un orgasmo interrumpido, llegado a su fin pero arruinado.

Tim estaba tan sonrojado como molesto.

—Nadie respondió. Estaba abierto...

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Bruce me necesita? —inquirió de mal humor bajando las escaleras. Tim le siguió. Iría a discutir con Raven después, por el momento tendría que despachar al otro becario de Industrias Wayne.

—No… no se trata de Bruce

Jason solo se puso los pantalones, anduvo descalzo y sin playera, aun sudando y oliendo a sexo, mientras llegaron a la cocina poniéndose a maldecir por el desorden. Todavía se limpió con una toalla sucia que encontró por el pasamanos de la escalera. Tomó el control remoto para bajar el volumen de la música pero no la quitó. Pateó el envase derramado al cerrar el refrigerador a su paso, sacó una mopa del closet de la cocina solo para que absorbiera el líquido y al ver que se había iniciado un incendio en la mesa tiró un vaso de agua para apagarlo, recogió la cajetilla de Marlboro al lado, sacó un pitillo y lo encendió en el fuego de la estufa.

—¿Se trata de Dick entonces? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No—se rascó la cabeza el recién llegado. Se veía intranquilo, inseguro—. No se trata de ninguno de ellos. Es otra cosa

Tim había acudido con Jason como último recurso. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía tanto pavor por lo que acababa de pasarle que necesitaba a alguien que le pudiera dar un golpe de puro verbo para que se tranquilizara y afrontara la situación. Más Jason Todd no estaba receptivo ese día y ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal el solo cómo para que otro le recriminara su torpeza.

—Olvídalo. Fue una mala idea venir —se dejó decir.

Jason había sacado una cerveza y la descorchaba mientras Tim se alejaba por donde había entrado.

—Aguarda. ¡Tim! ¿Cuál es su problema? —fue a alcanzarlo a la puerta pero no lo siguió —Rachel, ya puedes salir… —dijo antes de beber un trago de su cerveza helada.

La chica se había puesto la playera abandonada de Jason arriba. Le quedaba enorme al punto de salirse uno de sus hombros por el hueco de la cabeza, casi como vestido. Era lo único que usaba al ponerse a bajar las escaleras.

—¿Qué sucedía con él? —preguntó intrigada por el comportamiento de aquel que llegó a ser su amigo en la preparatoria así hubiere sido por muy corto tiempo. El otro solo subió los hombros rascándose el pecho. Las gotas de sudor le picaban al deslizarse por su bronceada piel.

—No lo sé. Pero ahora que estamos solo de nuevo…

Rachel rodó los ojos dándole un codazo. Su acompañante no se lo tomó personal, siguió bebiendo su cerveza mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre el desorden de la casa.

La vio tomar la mopa y sacar el cubo lleno de agua. Limpió con varias servilletas desechables, le recriminó por el mantel quemado que retiró y tiró a la basura junto con otros desperdicios. Después la vio tomar la esponja de la tarja y ponerse a lavar los platos.

No se detuvo al mirar sus piernas desnudas. Iba descalza y con el cabello enmarañado. Olía tanto a ella... y tanto a él.

No le dijo nada porque cuando tenía esa clase de gestos era cómo si considerara esa casa como suya, y Jason estaba dispuesto a que viviera con él si ella gustaba, solo que al mismo tiempo consideraba los peligros que eso acarrearía y tampoco quería ponerla en riesgo.

Era curioso saber que ella tampoco era su novia precisamente porque pensaba lo mismo, que salir con él lo ponía en riesgo también.

—Decide si tomas o fumas de una buena vez —soltó la pelinegra enjuagando un vaso.

Apagando su cigarrillo Jason apuró la cerveza de un solo trago y tiró la botella.

Se acercó a besar su cuello con su alcohólico aliento. Rachel estaba por darle otro codazo cuando este soltó su cintura y tomó el trapo de cocina secando los platos que Rachel lavaba.

—Tú lavas y yo seco ¿de acuerdo?

Rachel aceptó de buena gana la ayuda.

Se entretuvieron en ello un largo rato hasta que fueron a la sala a encender la televisión. No pasó ni una hora cuando recibieron más visitas.

Jason fue a abrir con la esperanza de ser una equivocación o un paquete, pero al notar por la ventana el Lamborghini Murciélago en la calle supo que no sería algo tan rápido ni fácil de sobrellevar.

—¿Está se convertirá ahora en una reunión familiar? —abrió la puerta.

Dick y Damian estaban vestidos uno con una chaqueta slim-fit y el otro con un abrigo sobre un costoso suéter de cuello de tortuga muy elegante. Cualquiera hubiera podido decir que los dos eran hermanos de toda la vida por lo bien vestidos que se presentaron y la confianza mutua en su lenguaje corporal. Damian lucía como una copia de su padre en miniatura y con muy mal humor.

Al ver desnudo a Jason Damian no pudo evitar hacer un mohín, olía a cerveza después de todo.

—No es que no gustemos de visitarte pero se trata de algo más. ¿Tim estuvo aquí? —preguntó Dick yendo directo al punto de su visita.

—Acaba de marcharse —dijo prestando más atención a lo que estaba formándose como algo delicado—. Se veía afectado. ¿Qué sucede con él?

Damian se cruzó de brazos. Dick pasó el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie.

—Tim le reveló a Bruce que es gay. Había fiesta en la mansión. No le dejó oportunidad a responder porque salió huyendo

—¿Él qué?

—¿Hace cuánto estuvo aquí?— preguntó el menor con autoridad.

—Estuvo aquí hace menos de una hora —los invitó a pasar. Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad a Raven de prepararse. Era Richard Grayson con el que iría a verse, los dos se ponían muy incómodos al estar frente a frente. Ella ni siquiera estaba vestida.

—¿Sabes qué dirección tomó?

—No. No lo vimos ni nos lo dijo—resaltó Rachel dejándose ver en el sillón de la sala.

La casa era un desastre pero se notaba que al habitarla estaban reparándola lentamente. Prueba de ello eran las dos paredes con nuevo papel tapiz donde estaba colgada la pantalla plana en el programa que estaban viendo, y las bocinas y demás aparatos.

En comparación con el viejo sillón, que bien podría acabar ya en el basurero, estaba la mesa cafetera nueva de ébano y más allá las cortinas nuevas. Delante de estos ventanales había un jarrón con rosas rojas que debían llevar ya tres días ahí pero aún sin marchitarse, apenas estaban cayéndoseles los pétalos.

Uno de esos pétalos se desprendió detrás de Rachel Roth mostrando su hombro desnudo por aquella playera sucia.

—Traía su motocicleta —dijo Jason.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —quiso saber Rachel apagando el televisor.

Antes de darse cuenta en la mesa de la cocina el dueño de la casa ya había desplegado un mapa de la ciudad y él y Dick se encontraban dividiéndose los cuadrantes para ir a buscarlo. Rachel, un tanto avergonzada por estar casi desnuda, solo entró a la cocina para llevarle a Jason otro plumón si el que tenía no pintaba bien. Cuando volvió algo notó en ella Damian que le lanzó un cojín encima y se apuró a sacarla de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —le miraron extrañados mientras se llevaba a la chica de ahí.

Damian, completamente rojo y enfadado los miró nervioso.

—¡Ustedes concéntrense en sus asuntos! —gritó sacando a empujones a Rachel de la habitación.

La chica no comprendió mucho aunque tampoco rebatió. Todavía Damian la llevó escaleras arriba donde al subir se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Acababa de llegarle la regla.

—Demonios —tocó la sangre que caía por sus piernas.

El niño, pudoroso y con respeto, no la miró. Se limitó a deslizarla en el cuarto de baño con un leve empujón.

—No quería que nadie más se diera cuenta— se explicó por lo accidentado de sus movimientos y su extraño comportamiento anterior.

—Realmente te agradezco—dijo ella del otro lado de la puerta.

Pronto escuchó recargado junto a la entrada del baño el agua correr de la regadera y la dejó volviendo a la planta baja con los otros dos.

Después de asearse y ponerse una compresa Rachel se secaba el cabello en ropa interior buscando en la cajonera, precisamente en el cajón que Jason le había destinado a su ropa para cuando se quedaba a dormir con él. Vio con lo que contaba e hizo su elección. Se puso mayas, deslizó sus pies en unos botines de gamuza negros también y un suéter gris tan largo como un vestido corto.

Se lavó los dientes también y por alguna razón se puso mascara y un poco de protector labial con un poco de color. Terminó perfumándose y al quedar satisfecha con su imagen para haberse bañado y cambiado tan rápido bajó las escaleras encontrándose con que Dick y Damian aún no se habían ido.

—Si Steph te confirma que está en la plaza tienes que informarme o estaré dando vueltas como idiota

—No seas estúpido. No puedes conducir si bebiste

—Solo fue una cerveza —peleaba Jason con Dick. Por la expresión de Damian Rachel pudo darse cuenta de que llevaban peleando así todo el tiempo que ella se había tardado en el baño. Cuando la notaron no pudieron evitar reparar en ella y al mismo tiempo mirarse entre ellos, aún Damian la notó. Si bien casi desnuda era atractiva vestida parecía pedir a gritos sus formas que fuera desnudada nuevamente. La imaginación llegaba a ser más poderosa que la realidad. Ese suéter despertaba la imaginación de cualquiera.

Los mayores se vieron irritados el uno con el otro. Damian por su parte solo bufó porque Rachel sabía lo que los otros estaban pensando y también le fastidiaba.

—Si van a seguir discutiendo nunca encontrarán a Drake. Ni siquiera hace falta que le busquen de todas formas —los distrajo el menor para que dejaran de hostigar a la chica con sus miradas.

—Por favor Damian, no digas eso —le instigó Dick poniéndose nuevamente la chaqueta que llevaba—. Mira Jason, vas a venir conmigo y veremos a Cass y Steph primero ¿de acuerdo?

—Cómo si fuera a escucharte hombre

—¿Cómo que viene con nosotros Grayson? —reparó el más pequeño en lo que había dicho el que había conducido el auto.

—Te dejaremos en casa —declaró Dick.

—¡No voy a volver a casa, Selina se quedó con mi padre! —reclamó.

—Es una maldita mansión Damian, no te los encontraras en cada esquina

—¡Tú cállate Todd!

—Yo lo llevaré —apareció Rachel detrás de ellos—. Pero prometan que encontrarán a Tim

Los dos hombres frente a ella la miraron. Era una buena idea, no obstante faltaba convencer al involucrado de aceptarla.

Damian enrojeció tanto por la vergüenza pasada como por ira.

—¡No necesito una niñera Rachel Roth!

Ella solo tomó su chamarra del perchero y las llaves del auto de Jason.

—Estoy segura que lo que necesitas es un Cerbero, no una niñera— quiso guiñarle un ojo pero ella no era de esos gestos y se abstuvo de hacerlo—. Puedes quedarte aquí también si gustas

—¿En este basurero? No lo haría aún si me costara la vida

—Haz lo que quieras —se apuró Dick a la puerta.

—Diviértete mocoso —se burló Jason antes de tomar la barbilla de Rachel suavemente y robarle un beso antes de marcharse —trata de no matarlo hermosa, el culo de ese enano vale una fortuna

La chica se cruzó de brazos. Tanto a Dick como a Damian aquello les pareció innecesario. Jason era más alto que Dick. Era una extraña sombra sublimando a Rachel con su altura.

Mientras los otros desaparecían en el auto el teléfono sonó en la cocina y Rachel fue a responderlo. Enfadado pero resuelto a que no le quedaría otra que quedarse con ella la siguió escuchándola hablar en ruso por el auricular prestando atención. Era algo relacionado con una entrega y sospechó algo turbio. Sabía que Jason estaba haciendo cosas fuera de la ley.

—Bien —dijo después de colgar—. Cambio de planes, necesitan que vaya a mi trabajo a recoger un encargo

—¿Cuál es tu trabajo si se puede saber? —inquirió el chico de trece años. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la vez que se conocieron Rachel y él y aunque había crecido un poco en realidad todavía podía entender por qué Jason lo molestaba a veces llamándolo enano.

Cerrando la puerta de enfrente Rachel le sonrió.

—Soy traductora a la vieja escuela

Damian Wayne se quedó pensando un momento al ir al auto de Jason. Entonces un chirrido de llantas en su dirección los distrajo. En un sedán llegó corriendo un chico alto y fornido con una camiseta negra mostrando sus músculos y sudando.

Se trataba de Conner Kent que quitándose las gafas oscuras le habló muy rápido a la chica.

—¡Raven! ¿Sabes si Jason ha hablado con Tim?

Rachel bajó las escaleras viendo su angustia.

—Estuvo aquí. Todos lo están buscando

Conner pareció aún más angustiado.

—Se destapó gay —agregó Damian.

Rachel lo miró con desaprobación.

—Ya lo sé. Me besó… —se tocó el puente de la nariz.

—Eso escaló rápido

—Damian —le llamó la atención.

—Tengo que encontrarlo. Por favor llámame si sabes algo —le pidió, aunque en realidad desconocía si Rachel tenía su número.

Llevaban años sin verse. Rachel creyó escapar de todo contacto cuando entró a la universidad pero después de que Jason la encontrara descubrió que no fue la única que acabó en esa misma ciudad.

—¿Y qué le vas a decir cuando lo encuentres Kent? —todavía presionó más el joven Wayne.

Conner lucía estresado e inquieto.

—Tengo que encontrarlo primero —masculló antes de meterse a su auto de nuevo.

Lo vieron virar y acelerar calle abajo.

No volvieron a decir nada ni Damian ni Rachel una vez entraron al auto. Le pidió que pusiera el cinturón de seguridad solamente y encendió la radio y la calefacción. Todavía acomodó los espejos a su altura, recogió un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oído.

El chico iba a decir algo por la música pero se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Sinatra la canción y se guardó su comentario. Después lo pensó mejor al ver a Rachel conducir tan tranquila.

—¿Eso es lo que escucha Jason?—se burló.

Al salir con ella debía estar ridículamente enamorado. Y aunque así era no era del todo directo.

—Es lo que escucho yo —dijo la pelinegra, y se puso a seguir la siguiente canción que empezó, _Killing me softly with her song_ interpretada por Perry Como.

Años después, Damian, al escuchar esa música, estaría pensando en Rachel y ese día que pasaron juntos en que conectaron tan profundamente y en lo malcriado que habría estado con ella.

También pensaría en lo que una vez le dijo su madre sobre enamorarse. Un viejo proverbio que citaba: _las flores bonitas no dan buenos frutos_.

Jamás lo creería hasta el día en que estuviera en la Iglesia de Azarath enfurecido con Dick Grayson y el único a su lado para calmarlo fuera Jonathan Kent.

Damian la esperó en el auto mientras ella llegaba a un despacho y era atendida. Solo salió del vehículo al verla volver con una caja pesada. Le ayudó a ponerla en el asiento trasero y volvieron al tránsito normal. Era un día húmedo.

—¿Cuántos idiomas hablas Rachel?

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —esperaban en una luz roja.

—Investigación

Rachel sonrió de medio lado.

—Arameo, latín, sánscrito, esperanto, francés, alemán, ruso, soumi…

—¿Por qué diablos aprenderías soumi? Solo lo hablan en Finlandia-espetó.

La chica subió un hombro.

—La música es buena —fue su justificación.

Al paso de algunos minutos el tráfico se había intensificado y una pequeña llovizna los atrapó, terminó muy rápido y notaron una feria vieja y descuidada del otro lado de la calle.

Rachel pareció ver algo y entusiasmarse.

—¿Quieres llegar ya a tu casa o quieres acompañarme a comprar libros un rato?

—¿Libros? —la miró con atención, desconfiado.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer y aceptó.

La acompañó a comprar los boletos para la feria lo cual le pareció ridículo si tenían que pagar para entrar y solo irían a comprar libros.

Tenían además que cruzar media feria para llegar ahí y eso le fastidiaba.

Había un hombre lisiado tocando con una guitarra canciones de los Beatles y al andar Rachel comenzó a tararear hasta que empezó una que hizo que el público se congregara todavía más.

—Canta _Hey Jude_ conmigo Damian —le instigó ella cuando ya llevaban más de media canción.

—No me gusta cantar y no conozco la letra

—No necesitas la letra para esta parte —comentó socarronamente.

Damian se irritó, la miró de soslayo con todas las intenciones que tenía de odiarla pero no pudo. Veía cómo su boca seguía el coro de todos los reunidos en aquel estribillo "Na na na na na…".

Le pareció infantil y a la vez calmo.

Sin darse cuenta se vio contagiado por el entusiasmo general, lo cual no significó que cantara.

Se quedaron ahí cuando otra canción empezó y también le gustaba a Rachel. _While my guitar gently weeps_. La vio transitar por pensamientos nostálgicos y luego alegrarse con la interpretación de _Imagine_.

Al ver que se habían quedado mucho tiempo Rachel sacó un billete de cinco dólares y lo dejó en la lata de monedas donde estaba recibiendo dinero el inválido.

Damian quiso criticar algo. No lo hizo.

Llegaron finalmente a donde querían, un gran puesto ambulante lleno de pilas de libros viejos, maltratados y húmedos. Olía exquisito ese lugar. Era la mezcla perfecta de olor a tierra mojada por el clima y olor a libro viejo. Una maravilla.

Se pusieron a hurgar. Al principio solo Rachel pero al salvarla de que una pila se cayera sobre ella el también empezó a mirar los títulos.

—Mira este libro —le mostró Rachel Historia de dos ciudad de Charles Dickens, en pasta dura, una edición muy antigua.

—Ya lo he leído

—No. Mira el exlibris —aseveró.

Damian abrió el libro por las pastas, en la última hoja encontró el sello del que le hablaba y notó porque se lo mostraba.

—Está en árabe —le sonrió.

Después de gastar una buena suma en diez libros ambos caminaron por los juegos mirando sin intención de subirse a ninguno.

En el tiovivo de varios bombillos fundidos escuchó a Rachel soltar un suspiro. Algunos caballos estaban mutilados, unos no tenían piernas, otros no tenían ojos, uno de plano no tenía cabeza. Y aun así los niños se subían a él.

Era un espectáculo digno de mirar. Era como una feria terrible.

—A veces me gustaría haber podido disfrutar de estos juegos cuando era niña —dijo Rachel.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —arqueó una ceja su acompañante inseguro por lo que había comentado.

Rachel miró las luces con nostalgia.

—Mi infancia no es un recuerdo bonito o grato me temo —se calentó las manos con su aliento.

Lo dejó pensando.

Muy en su interior Damian se dijo a sí mismo «Si. Hubiera sido bueno tener una infancia sana y libre…».

No sabían que los dos se parecían en muchos aspectos en realidad.

Otro pequeño chaparrón se soltó y fueron a refugiarse en la casa de espejos que lucía abandonada. Cómo aumentó la lluvia ella sugirió que entraran y pagó los boletos. Damian se negó y sacó un billete antes de que pudiera adelantarse la chica.

Adentro media casa estaba en ruinas, tenía un aspecto lúgubre y descuidado, algo apestaba como si un animal se hubiera muerto ahí y hasta los que lo hubieren comido se hubieran muerto ahí también.

La suerte les sonrió cuando la lluvia amainó rápido y pudieron ir a la salida.

Cuando salieron de la Casa de los Espejos el pasillo de al lado olía a orines al estar cerca de los servicios. Una rata sorprendió el camino de Damian que no hizo sino detestar estar en ese lugar, más no se atrevió a decirlo.

Todavía el niño miró a la rata seguir su camino, sus ojos veían la agilidad de aquellas patas diminutas esquivando un charco en la carrera, y al perderse en unos cubos de basura descubrió la figura de una pareja comiéndose a besos en la reja del terreno vecino.

Uno era más alto y musculoso, el otro atlético. Reconoció la playera negra debajo de una chamarra de mezclilla, el otro iba con una chamarra roja, negra y amarilla y vaqueros oscuros.

La forma en que estaban abrazados y besándose daba mucho que decir. A veces el de menor estatura tocaba la cara del más alto, acariciaban su cabello mutuamente. Las cinturas se estrechaban, los hombros, las pelvis se encontraban. No podría nadie negar que pese al deseo en que estaban envueltos también había mucho cariño y ternura. Era un beso lento, ávido, seguido de uno pequeño muy grato después precediendo a unas muy plenas sonrisas.

Rachel llegó con Damian descubriendo lo mismo que él miraba. Se vio sorprendida e inmediatamente conmovida. Los reconoció enseguida.

—Dije que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, Kon es igual de gay que Tim por él

Les dieron privacidad, no los habían notado de todas formas.

—Debería llamar a Jason para decirle —sacó su celular abatible la joven. Damian lo cerró por ella en su mano.

—No. Deja que pierdan el tiempo un rato más —declaró.

Por alguna razón al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Damian Wayne Rachel no pudo hacer otra cosa sino cerrar su móvil y guardarlo.

Caminando un rato más, lento, sin tener ganas de ir a ningún lado, Rachel compró algodón de azúcar y lo compartió con él. Le había comentado también que nunca había probado una manzana acaramelada pero después de que Rachel lo llevara al puesto este detestó su aspecto y prefirió abstenerse de su curiosidad anterior. Prefirieron comprar una bolsa de dulces y comerlos sentados mirando los juegos y la poca gente en ellos por la lluvia.

Al llegar a la parte de la feria que no era todo miseria Rachel retó a Damian recordando que hacía años alguien también la había sacado de su abstracción con ese juego también. Había sido Gar incitándola a competir contra él en Dance Dance Revolution.

—Apuesto a que no puedes ganarme en ese juego —señaló.

Primero Damian bajó el entrecejo molesto, cuando descubrió de lo que se trataba todavía maldijo.

La canción en el juego era Na na na de My Chemical Romance cuando insertaron las monedas. Las primeras guitarras animaron a Raven en las primeras pisadas apuradas. Aunque Rachel conocía a la banda no era muy asidua a sus canciones.

A Damian le pareció vulgar y aún más lo desconcertó tener que bailar e imitar los movimientos de la pantalla.

Descubrió ese día que la chica sabía moverse cuando la notó con brazos y caderas siguiendo el ritmo y lucir solemne cuando la canción se ralentizó. Lo hizo sentirse extraño.

Rachel parecía tomárselo en serio y eso lo motivó no a burlarse pero si a competir. Ella tampoco sonreía, al menos al principio.

Le molestaba sentirse torpe al intentar bailar, era algo que no había querido aprender porque lo consideró frívolo e innecesario aún si su padre y Alfred le habían dicho que formaría parte como su educación de caballero, más a él no le interesaba ser un caballero y estaba seguro de que ningún caballero escucharía o bailaría esa clase de música.

Sin embargo, al voltear a ver a su izquierda a Rachel Roth, esta se veía tan entretenida bailando y esta vez sonriendo—algo que nunca la había visto hacer tan abiertamente—, que le pareció descortés o una molestia tal vez ver arruinada su diversión.

Escuchó atrás a varios chicos burlarse de él. Se encabritó. Pudo darse cuenta también de que a Rachel debía estar mirándole el trasero. Su primer impulso fue querer hacer algo, más se vio en la disputa de no arruinar el juego a Raven.

Se concentró al ver lo animada que estaba la otra y poco a poco empezó a entenderlo y también a disfrutarlo.

Raven venció, o Damian la dejó ganar quiso creerse. Cuando ella pasó su brazo por sus hombros y lo pegó un poco a si misma él hizo una "V" inversa a los chicos que los habían visto bailar, o más bien, mirado a Rachel bailar de espaldas, luego pasó su brazo por su cintura, recogieron sus libros y fueron por una bebida.

Jamás supo que sería con ese comportamiento lo mismo que haría su padre a su edad cuando apenas se daba cuenta de que era un PlayBoy multimillonario.

Miraron la hora, habían matado el tiempo suficiente para que anocheciera.

La lluvia intensificaba las luces de la feria, la temperatura descendía.

Rachel recibió un mensaje. Jason le dijo que lo de Tim ya se había solucionado —aunque eso ya lo sabían—, y que Dick y él iban en camino a su casa.

—¿Te llevo a tu residencia o te llevo con Dick?

Al mirar la hora en su reloj Damian escogió que lo llevara con Dick. Ella se alivió. La última vez que había estado en la mansión Wayne Selina la había instigado a que tocara el harpa y no supo cómo reprimió las ganas que tenía de llorar al hacerlo. Hizo de su corazón un guiñapo y entretuvo a ella, a Jon y Damian por un rato.

Condujeron por un largo rato. Esta vez la música en la radio era de Rachel. Synth pop que le sonó a Damian muy melancólico, quizás excesivamente deprimente, pero vibrante. El sintetizador era magnético.

La miró cantar un rato. Su voz era aguda cuando seguía las notas del artista.

Cruzó los brazos ensimismado.

—¿Te gusta Jason Rachel?

Ella apretó el volante al virar.

—Jason es atractivo, en efecto

—Pero te debe gustar si estás saliendo con él

Rachel se recogió el cabello. Hacía eso cuando le estorbaba en la cara o se sentía cohibida, Damian ya la había psicoanalizado y aunque le agradaba también le costaba trabajo comprenderla.

—Supongo que sí

—¿Cómo podrías salir con alguien que no te gustara?

—No digo que no me guste pero no somos pareja realmente

—¿Entonces solo te acuestas con él?

Rachel ahogó un alarido. Había empezado a llover otra vez ese día.

—Damian, me agradas mucho pero tampoco voy a compartir mi vida sexual contigo

—No entiendo a las mujeres —dijo este.

—Descuida, apuesto a que nosotras tampoco lo hacemos —volvió a virar deteniéndose a los pocos metros en una luz roja.

—En verdad no lo comprendo —subió un pie a la rodilla—. No entiendo todas esas tonterías de besos, citas ni follar

La joven sintió la cara arder aunque tampoco perdió la compostura.

Era esa una situación fuera de lo común pero no era tampoco para crucificarlo.

—No. No hagas eso Damian—le dijo—. No te dejes convencer por el entorno en esas cuestiones. Todos lo toman como moda, viviendo con prisa por volverse adultos a experimentar su sexualidad a destiempo, pero ¿qué no haría cualquiera por volver a ser niño otra vez?... Cuando realmente estés enamorado de alguien y el deseo de yacer con esa persona sea imperante puedes hacerlo, de otra manera no, no lo hagas por curiosidad o porque te sientas obligado

—En verdad no lo comprendo. Jamás me he sentido así por nadie

—No es tu tiempo entonces, alégrate por eso. La vida no gira en torno al erotismo como los medios intentan hacernos tragar. Y tampoco olvides que si te enamores no debes despegar los pies del piso, nadie tiene derecho a cambiarte, sería estúpido quedarse ciego por amor

Al escucharla Damian supo reconocer su honestidad.

—Llegamos—se estacionó. El Lamborghini de Bruce que había conducido Dick hasta allá estaba frente a ellos—. Me divertí hoy Damian, espero que ya quieras volver a casa ahor…

Rachel no pudo terminar su frase porque en el asiento del copiloto el hijo de sangre de Bruce Wayne se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y había atrapado su cara con una mano, casi cómo una garra, para robarle un beso, uno muy inocente y pulcro.

Duró solo unos segundos. Ella estaba perpleja.

Al terminar Damian la dejó convencido de haber probado un punto.

—Ahí lo tienes. Ya lo hice. No significó nada —puntualizó sonrojado y haciendo mohines. Raven aún estaba atontada por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Se supone que beses solo a aquella persona que te guste, no a cualquiera Damian

—Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso

—Es verdad. Aunque diez años de diferencia sean demasiado para empezar

—Jamás dije que me gustaras Raven

—Lo sé —intentó mejorar su humor.

Damian sintió su cercanía y giró la cabeza para verla, solo para ser sujeto su mentón de trece años por la pálida mano de uñas pintadas de negro de Raven, y ser besado nuevamente.

Fue tanta su sorpresa que no se atrevió a moverse. Sus labios se entreabrieron. El beso de Raven fue marcado, lo suficiente para que Damian pudiera sentirla moverse, se despegó tres veces girando su cabeza y la de Damian en su mano.

Fue el beso más tierno que pudo darle pero no ninguno inocente.

Impávido por lo que duró, con el latido de su corazón en los tímpanos, la vergüenza del niño fue tanta que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Habría jurado que pudo sentir su sabor en aquel beso.

Al terminar sintió la mano dejarlo libre y al fin abrió los ojos entre espantado y obnubilado.

Raven le sonrió triunfante.

—Pero si este va a ser tu primer beso no quiero quedar en tu recuerdo como el desayuno que al día siguiente se olvida fácilmente

Damian Wayne se cubrió la boca cómo si se acabara de darse cuenta de lo que su primer beso había significado. Se le grabó a fuego por su vergüenza, despertó su pudor, y finalmente lo hizo reaccionar al género femenino.

Por primera vez quiso que aquello se repitiera. Incluso se dio cuenta de que Raven era hermosa y que esa belleza la hacía especial, cómo si la pusiera en otra categoría de seres humanos no solo por la armonía de sus rasgos y esbeltez corporal sino por su intelecto. Ella era distinta ahora, como poseedora de un secreto irresistible.

Raven le sonrió cómo si hubiera cumplido con su misión al haber sido escogida por él para ese momento tan especial de su vida.

Le acarició la mejilla. El primer beso era siempre importante. Consiguió que le fuera dada esa importancia.

—Cuando te enamores jamás te fijes en chicas como yo Damian. Promételo —besó todavía su frente. Damian ya no podía alejarla, ya no quería.

—No… no entiendo por qué dices eso —seguía aún consternado tratando de recomponerse por lo que había pasado. No sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Rachel bajó del auto después de su última frase:

—Toda aquella mujer que no sea libre de amar será siempre una mala idea

—¿A qué te refieres?

Por el porche salieron Dick y Jason, el último con una cerveza en la mano.

—¿Finalmente iremos a casa Damian? —le preguntó al chico que salía del auto que dejaba de mirar a Rachel impresionado.

No respondió.

—Gracias por cuidarlo Rachel

—Yo no lo cuidé. No necesita que lo cuiden. Solo vagamos por la cuidad un rato

—Requiere de estómago de todas formas —hizo el chascarrillo Jason recargando el brazo en una viga y bebiendo.

—Nadie te habló Todd

Rachel subió los escalones para ir con él. Este la abrazó tan posesivo que ella se sintió mal por aquella exhibición. Su aliento alcohólico la abrumó.

—¿No te dio problemas Lil' Wayne?

—¿Cuántas cervezas has tomado ya?

—No demasiadas…

Al mirar a Dick y Damian estos tuvieron un brillo de compasión por lo que pasaba.

La última vez que alguien la había mirado así había sido cuando Gar se le fue encima ebrio también.

Rachel Roth odió con todas sus fuerzas a Jason en esos momentos. Lo tomó del cuello y lo besó, incluso lo mordió. Él se vio animado por esa iniciativa de ella pero luego la chica se deslizó de sus brazos.

—No me quedaré hoy —le miró con animadversión.

El otro se descolocó.

—¿Eso por qué?

Dick se despidió.

—Pasa buena noche Jay

—Igual tú con Lil' Wayne

—¡Púdrete Jason!

El mencionado ya se había metido a la casa luego de ondear su mano.

Al subir al Lamborghini Dick notó la mueca de Damian.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Nada —miró por la ventana.

—Rachel te pegó su perfume —se puso el cinturón en una risa.

—Tú también cierra el pico Grayson

Por la ventana de la cocina Jason perseguiría a Raven siendo vista por última vez por el chico sentado en el auto que dejaba aquella extraña casa. Esa no sería la última vez que la viera en persona, pero su recuerdo jamás se le borraría luciendo aquel suéter enmarcada su imagen en la ventana de la cocina bajo la luz amarilla del techo.

Jason la abrazó por la espalda aunque ella intentó apartarlo.

—Me bajó y mañana tengo trabajo. Déjame tranquila

—Maldición… —expresó Jason, y muy en el fondo al saber que lo de Tim no había sido nada grave también lo maldijo a él por interrumpirlos en la mañana.

Su libido estaba frustrado.

—Siempre puedo ponerme un…

—Ya te dije que no Jason

La abrazó entonces con fuerza pegando su creciente erección al derrier de la chica.

—¿Ni siquiera por encima de la ropa Raven? —la besaba detrás del oído y en el cuello, donde ya estaba acostumbrado a acabar con su reticencia. Ese día no le funcionó.

—Solo regresé por Damian y porque dejé aquí mi lap-top —consiguió desasirse.

Jason la tuvo que alcanzar en la sala. Quizás fue el licor, quizás la ansiedad, pero sintió que necesitaba a Raven más que nunca esa noche.

La tomó del brazo cuando guardó su computadora en la cartera. Iba maquillada y podía oler en su boca los dulces que había comido en la feria. La piel en la capucha de su chamarra acariciaba sus mejillas, sobresalía por entre la cortina de su negro cabello.

—Por favor, quédate

Rachel soltó un bufido.

—Cuando estés sobrio llámame, mientras tanto no quiero verte

Saboreando su carne herida por el beso que le dio, Jason volvió a insistir.

—Te juro que no te haré sentir incómoda. Sabes que no tengo asco de nada

—Jason. Tengo una compresa entre las piernas y un humor del diablo, te juro que este no es el momento para ponerte así

Lo escuchó suspirar en su cuello. La pareció honesto el abrazo que le daba quedándose con ella estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—No quiero dormir solo hoy Rachel...

—Estoy segura de que no es dormir lo que quieres. ¿En serio estás tan excitado?

—¿En serio no lo puedes sentir? —tomó su mano para que lo tocara justo encima de la bragueta.

Rachel miró las figuras del papel tapiz nuevo mientras él usaba su mano para masturbarse por encima de la ropa. Su mirada maquillada casi como egipcia era extravagante.

—¿Si te lo hago con la mano me dejarás en paz?

—Tal vez —le mordió un lóbulo—. Pero aun así quiero comerte

Mientras sentía las manos de Jason en su cintura volteándola en el sillón para quedar frente a frente y viéndolo ponerse de rodillas para subir su suéter y bajar sus medias, pensó en lo que le había dicho a Damian:

" _Todos lo toman como moda, viviendo con prisa por volverse adultos a experimentar su sexualidad a destiempo, pero ¿qué no haría cualquiera por volver a ser niño otra vez?..."_

Pensó en Garfield sonriéndole mientras sujetaba su mano nerviosamente sentados uno al lado del otro en noveno grado. En Dick también que acaba de estar en la casa ese mismo día, en su sonrisa confiada pese a realmente estar preocupado por Tim. Era ese mismo gesto con que intentaba hablarle en los casilleros de la escuela después de la fatídica noche que pasaron en casa de Cass.

Recordó también el gesto amable de Jason al ayudarle con los platos en la mañana, pero… ¿por qué ella estaba lavando los platos en una casa que no era suya?

Sabía que se trataba de que detestaba el desorden aunque también estaba dándole una muy mala impresión a Jason sobre lo que tenían ellos dos.

Cuando sintió la lengua caliente y húmeda en su sexo hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no excitarse. Se había bañado hacía unas horas pero realmente no quería hacer nada.

Tocó el cabello de aquel vigilante nocturno desde arriba, aquel mechón blanco que era tan singular en él.

Soltó un suspiro.

«Tal vez te quiera Jason. Si no te quisiera aunque solo fuera un poco no tendría sexo contigo, pero ¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que es que yo quiera a alguien? ¿Lo sabes?...», pensó.

Pero entonces la giró contra el sillón y sintió su lengua donde nunca antes la había explorado.

—¿Qué estas… —un quejido la sucumbió. Estaba demasiado mojada, pero aquello era distinto.

De inmediato dilucidó la situación en la que estaba. Jason estaba cachondo, ebrio además, y quería tener sexo con ella. Jamás la había tocado así, mucho menos ahí, y jamás habían hablado de si alguna vez irían a probar tener sexo anal.

Aquello a ella le aterraba. La última vez que fingió templanza con alguien, y precisamente había sido con el mismo también, acabó teniendo relaciones con Kory sin que ella le tuviera rencores por el pasado de ambas con Dick Grayson mientras la tocaba tan explícitamente ahogándola en un amargo beso.

No quería volver a hacer algo que realmente no quería pero que por orgullo de no decir no lo aceptó al final.

—¡No! Jason —consiguió empujarlo en la alfombra.

Resintió en sus manos el haber sujetado el rostro de Damian Wayne mientras le daba su primer beso advirtiéndole que no se enamorara de ella ni de nadie que actuara como ella tampoco, diciéndole que jamás se dejara pasar por tonto cuando se enamorara.

Era esa inocencia perdida al ver los ojos de Damian lo que le recordó a Dick en la penumbra mientras se abrazaban él arriba de ella, o a Jason en aquella banca del parque la primera vez que se conocieron y tuvieron sexo entre los arbustos y el rocío de la noche.

¿Qué otra clase de inocencia sería capaz de perder si se dejaba hacer lo que quisiera?

Una lágrima cayó de su triste mirada deformada por la impresión que acababa de tener. Haber besado a Damian, haber visto aquel destello de inocencia e ilusión en sus ojos, la había dañado más de lo que se hubiere dado cuenta.

—Raven… —se dio cuenta el otro de que había hecho algo malo al verla así. Rachel no era así nunca.

Ella se subió las medias limpiándose la mejilla de aquel llanto rebelde.

—¿Ya ni siquiera me vas a preguntar nada, simplemente me harás lo que quieras?

—Raven, yo no…

—¡Ya déjame tranquila Jason!

Tomó la cartera, las llaves del auto y salió corriendo.

Trastabillando escuchó como la perseguía por el porche e incluso como intentó detenerla cuando ella condujo en reversa hacia la calle. Lo miró por el retrovisor llorando todavía. Él se sintió como gusano, la dejó ir no obstante.

Mirando al asiento del conductor secándose los ojos vio el libro que le había mostrado a Damian y había comprado. Al recordarlo se sintió todavía peor.

Una vez en su departamento lloró en su cama hasta quedarse dormida. Ya hubiere sido hormonal o psicológico ese ataque de nervios había sido real.

Esa misma semana de FedEx le llegó un paquete a Damian Wayne, algo extraño porque Jon no tenía dinero para pagar una entrega.

—Amo Damian, hay un paquete para usted

—¿Para mí? —se vio inquieto por aquel anuncio en la biblioteca de la mansión de boca del mayordomo.

Al abrir el paquete bien envuelto en papel de regalo de un patrón marino como de una pintura encontró el libro viejo y maltratado de la feria que Raven había comprado junto con una nota.

«Por favor no digas nada ni lo rechaces.

-Rachel»

Primero enfureció, quiso arrugar la nota entre sus manos pero algo se lo impidió, esto fue que la nota olía a su perfume. Después se sintió embargado por una pesada tristeza.

—¿Amo Damian? —miró esa sombra de abatimiento Alfred.

Cambiando de expresión Damian tocó de nuevo el libro de pasta dura con letras doradas así como sus labios entregado a sus recuerdos. Al abrirlo había una dedicatoria para él escrita con una hermosa caligrafía decía «Para Damian W. Con amor, Rachel»

No pudo deshacerse de aquel libro desde entonces.

Se enteraría muchos meses después de que la relación de Rachel y Todd llegaría a pique. Siempre lo vio así él. Era la única salida posible de ese agujero en que la había visto metida en esa casa.

Los adultos tomaban decisiones estúpidas, los adultos jóvenes más aún. Pero si Rachel volvía a ser libre al regresar a ser soltera entonces el mundo era un poco menos estúpido.

Aquel sería el primer libro que Damian recibiere de Rachel Roth pero no el último.

La última vez que recibiere un libro de ella un mensaje oculto, un pacto casi invisible y secreto entre los dos, se llevaría a cabo. Un símbolo que solo entre ellos se podría entender.

Este secreto que perteneciere tanto a Damian cómo a ella solo ellos podrían entenderlo.

Solo en algunas ocasiones alguien tomaría un libro de la biblioteca de la Mansión Wayne y se preguntarían al mirar con atención _¿Qué significarán aquellos signos árabes?_

.

.


	16. XV -69-

Tenia planeado publicar antes pero tengo un bloqueo en la mente. Mi vida es un caos en este momento, sobre todo porque quiero publicarlo en orden pero luego me inspiro para escribir de otro punto del reto. Vamos, ni siquiera he empezado a escribir de Wally, solo lo he mencionado en algunos capítulos y es realmente importante para este fic, sin embargo así es como planteé esta historia por la descripción de los encuentros. Me sirvió para modelar el fic como la pérdida de la inocencia de Raven en donde veremos en que se convierte como adulta pero mirarmos hacia su interior como en un espejo o un pozo y encontramos cadenas que todavía la atormentan. Si bien su primer amor fue Gar (con quién después se reencontraría y estuviere a punto de asentarse), siento que la segunda vez que lo vuelve a ver hay otra catarsis en ella.

Aguardo a poder escribir de ella madura y estable cuando se reencuentra con Zatara, ¿por qué lo menciono desde ahora? Es porque el siguiente capítulo es de esta pareja. Muchos odian a Zatara. Yo no. No estoy segura de si lo compadezco pero sabía que iba a ser parte central de este fic en cuanto acepté escribirlo. Zatara es importante, en serio. Si realmente quieren quedarse hasta el final para descubrir por qué son bienvenidos. Solo ténganme paciencia, por favor.

¿Por qué Jason? se preguntarán, y más para un capitulo tan importante como el POV de Raven. La respuesta es bastante sencilla, realmente creo que él fue el hombre más importante en su vida porque fue con él con quién pasó más tiempo. Ni yo me esperaba esto de mi propia historia, pero al seguir escribiendo simplemente no pude evitar hacerlos tan unidos aún si en los comics apenas si se han dirigido la palabra. (Supongo que esa es la magia del shipping).

¿Por qué Dylan? Bueno, ¿leyeron ese comic de Los muertos pueden bailar del Especial de DC de San Valentin? Realmente lo adoré. Raven es tan especial que me gustaría que hubiera alguien a su lado aún si la admiro como un personaje tan independiente y misterioso. Si ya parecen haber olvidado su pasado con Chico Bestia que la dejen avanzar, de todas formas a veces escriben a Gar como alguien demasiado hiperactivo para mi gusto, aunque me agrada mucho su personaje su carácter siempre me ha parecido de nervios.

¿Por qué meter a Tatsu en la vida de Rachel? Ho. Tatsu es de mis personajes favoritos, vamos, es genial ! Además de que me sirve para construir el arco de Zatara. Desgraciadamente lloro cada que escribo de ella, porque, ya saben...

.

* * *

.

Maseo Yamashiro estaba revisando bajo una lupa unas hojas de chiyogami admirando el patrón que estas tenían. Le había enseñado a sus hijos origami y estaba por envolver un regalo con una hoja de una pampas chinas y lirios que le recordaban mucho a las cartas del hanafuda con ese diseño. Estaba decidiendo si usar su última hoja de ese diseño chiyogami o usar papel japonés común para la otra parte de su caja cuando su esposa respondió una llamada telefónica y su atención se centró al escucharla cambiar de idioma en medio de la conversación.

Se entretuvo en inspeccionar el maravilloso trabajo del estampado de esa hoja unos minutos que se volvieron cerca de una hora, decidió incluso acabar su caja de regalo con papel japonés cuando su esposa apenas estaba colgando. Los hijos de ambos estaban en el jardín jugando a cachar y lanzar. El más joven se había arrepentido de no pedir para su cumpleaños un guante de beisbol porque tenía que usar el de su hermano y ya era viejo.

Mientras aún jugaban Tatsu terminó su comunicación y se sentó trayendo tazas de té oolong para ambos y dos más de té con leche y miel para sus hijos junto con algunas galletas, todo en una bandeja.

—Rachel Roth vendrá a Japón el próximo mes, le dije que podía hospedarse con nosotros una semana, ¿estás de acuerdo o hecho mal?

—¿Tu amiga de la Sorbona? ¿Esa Rachel? —preguntó su esposo alzando una ceja terminando su envoltorio— Creí que seguía en la India, o Laos, no sé dónde fue el último país en que me dijiste que estaba

Tatsu bebió de su taza caliente con tranquilidad.

—Ha estado viajando por el mundo desde el accidente con Garfield Logan, ¿lo recuerdas?

Maseo detuvo su sorbo para mirar a los ojos a su esposa.

—¿Me creerías capaz de olvidar algo tan atroz como eso? Esa pobre chica tiene tan mala suerte en su vida amorosa...

La otra le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

Callaron un momento antes de proseguir.

—Me preocupa, mucho. Ha estado viajando por no sé dónde, acostándose con quién sabe quién, sin rumbo fijo ni metas en la vida. Quisiera convencerla para que se quedara en Kanto con nosotros, hay lugar en la escuela para ella

—Rachel habla demasiados idiomas para conformarse con un simple trabajo de profesora de inglés

—La recibirán con las puertas abiertas en la Universidad de Kyoto si se lo propusiera

Maseo dio un sorbo a su té y llamó sus hijos. Estos le pidieron permiso para jugar un rato más.

—Su té se enfriará —les recordó su madre.

Entraron y fueron a lavarse en lo que ellos terminaran su conversación.

—Sabes, Garfield no fue el primer novio que se le muriera a Rachel —aseveró con un aire de tristeza pesado.

—¿De qué hablas?— aguardó el otro asombrado. No tuvo que pedirle que le contara aquello. Tatsu tenía intenciones de contárselo de todas formas.

—Cuando se graduó de la preparatoria conoció a un chico terminal llamado Dylan. Cómo puedes suponer no duró mucho

Maseo solo movió la cabeza en el cuello con pena.

—Pero que suerte la suya, qué suerte —exclamó. Sus hijos se aproximaron a la mesa con el rostro sonrosado por la actividad física bajo el sol.

—¿Entonces puede quedarse con nosotros el próximo mes?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso lo dudabas? —inquirió el padre de familia.

—¿Quién se quedará con nosotros? —preguntaron casi al únisono sus hijos, idénticos como gotas de agua. Gemelos después de todo.

—Rachel Roth, mi amiga del doctorado, ¿la recuerdan?

—Ah, la goth-lolita mamá —dijo Reiko.

—¿Goth lolita? —inquirió Tatsu, su esposo se reía leyendo el periódico—. Gótica sí, ¿pero lolita? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —cuestionaba a su hijo.

El niño solo subió los hombros comiendo una galleta.

—Televisión

Y toda la familia rio esa tarde.

.

* * *

.

 **XI**

 **\- 69 -**

.

 **Rachel "Raven" Roth POV's**

En mi segundo año de carrera aún seguía hablando con Rose Wilson pese a vivir en otra ciudad. Fue la única compañía asidua en la escuela cuando para todos fui una ramera, y Rose, que ya se había acostumbrado a vivir sin importarle la opiniones de los demás, fue mi salvavidas en un negro mar de desesperanza en el que vi convertida mi vida.

Rose me enseñó que no puedes escuchar la voz de otros cuando se trata de vivir tu propia vida, y sería aún peor seguir los pasos de alguien más pensando que será lo mismo para nosotros. Claro que también estar sordo a consejos igualmente es estúpido.

No puedo decir que mi vida haya sido la más ejemplar de todas. Dudo mucho que lo sea algún día.

A veces me despierto por las mañanas sin saber qué sentido tiene levantarse, trabajar, estudiar, comer, vivir… y ningún eco me brinda una respuesta satisfactoria.

Entonces tengo sexo y parece tener sentido, tal vez, solo un poco.

Pero vuelve a ser vacío cada día y el fastidio parece centuplicarse por las esquinas del techo de mi cuarto. Los recuerdos me ahogan pero no me matan. Es un castigo cruel.

Me he visto obligada a volverme independiente, me gradué antes de la preparatoria y conseguí un trabajo que me permite sobrevivir cada mes. La mitad del tiempo estudio, la otra mitad trabajo, si tengo la suerte de tener tiempo libre leo, visito museos o acudo a recitales de poesía o conciertos de jazz y música clásica, a veces de metal y punk-rock.

A veces la música hace que la vida tenga sentido de nuevo. A veces no es suficiente. Solo es parte de la tela del delirio.

Jamás he vuelto a tocar el harpa en mi vida, de vez en cuando encuentro partituras en internet y leo las notas. Mis dedos sienten el impulso de acercarse a algún instrumento de cuerdas, de posarse sobre las teclas de un piano. Estoy oxidada en ese aspecto pero no manca. Solo que no me atrevo. Tengo un irrazonable miedo.

Fator de Raven No. 1. Mi madre me enseñó a tocar el harpa.

Arella me hacía practicar hasta que mis dedos sangraban. Esperaba de mí un talento nato como el de ella que desde joven fue un prodigio prometedor aunque nunca sobrepasó esa promesa. La música que interpretaba mi madre tenía carácter, precisión pero no alma. Su mirada era frígida y vacía ante el instrumento pero la música seguía siendo tan hermosa superficialmente que nadie negaba su belleza ni su interpretación. Excepto tal vez Juilliard, cualquier con un oído entrenado o lo suficientemente sensible para notarlo y, por supuesto, mi padre.

Los años que vivimos con él fueron los peores de mi vida y para alguien que ha sido apedreada esto es decir mucho.

Si yo no estaba sangrando quién lo hacía era alguien más, ya fuera mi madre o algún otro pobre diablo que se había unido a su extraña religión.

Factor de Raven No. 2. Mi padre es un líder sectario.

Para todos él era un dios, el diablo encarnado, el origen de todos los males. Le hacían sacrificios humanos y de animales y nos obligaba a pintarnos con la sangre y a comer su carne.

Mi madre impidió esta última barbaridad con un pretexto burdo pero eficaz. Quería que yo permanecería pura sin comer carne humana hasta que dejara de ser virgen. Quién aspirara a mi mano podría volverse sucesor de Trigon, y yo, su hija predilecta, la única que no mató al nacer, debía enorgullecer a mi padre de la misma manera.

Pese a asustarme de todo lo que veía aprendí a callar mi voz interna. Si me pedían que usara un cuchillo o un hacha con alguien lo hacía y lo hacía rápido, no me gustaba ver sufrir a las personas, y aprendí a callar la empatía interna que me hacía sentir el dolor de todas esas personas. Podía sentir su dolor como si fuera yo la herida, siendo yo la que se los infringía.

A mi padre esto lo volvía loco, pero más aún se interesaba por obligarme a cambiar. Quería atestiguar el momento justo en que me volviera como él y cediera a disfrutar de hacer el mal.

Ese momento nunca ocurrió porque a los ocho años, edad suficiente para que recordara todos esos horrores con angustia y flagelo, mi madre durmió a Trigon y huyó conmigo hacia una carretera donde pedimos un aventón y no nos detuvimos en nuestra carrera hasta llegar a la estación de policía más cercana a que mi madre relatara las pesadillas en que había venido a este mundo.

Mi madre, Angela Roth, no era perfecta. Primero se había volcado al satanismo como rebelión a su estricta educación cristiana, conoció a Trigon la primera vez y huyó al saberse embarazada. Volvió con su familia que quiso obligarla a abortarme y volvió con su esposo a ser maltratada y vejada a gusto y saña de él.

Apuesto a que me hubiera ido mejor de ser ella una gruopie, al menos, tal vez, tendría verdadero talento para la música, pero no es lo mío.

Siempre me pregunté por qué mis abuelos no logran su objetivo impidiendo mi nacimiento. Les hubiera debido un gran favor al no haber existido, porque cuando todo parecía haber acabado, Angela se unió a otra secta, la Iglesia de Azarath, donde por fortuna no estaban locos como mi padre pero si eran estrictos y severos.

Así llegamos al Factor de Raven No. 3. Mi religión.

En Azarath crecí en un templo aprendiendo lenguas vivas y muertas, astronomía, música y matemáticas, física, química, biología. Mi interés más grande fue historia y geografía. Me gustó también meditar, la poesía y la literatura. Arella, cómo se cambió el nombre mi madre, aceptó mi decisión de dejar mi instrucción musical puesto que me traía muy malos recuerdos. Las notas tan dulces y tranquilizadoras a mí me recordaban la quema de cadáveres y las espantosas cenas mensuales celebradas en honor a mi padre.

Cómo no había sido registrada cuando nací finalmente mi madre me dio un nombre. Él me había puesto Raven, un cuervo que surcara la noche y aspiraría a sacarle los ojos a mi propia madre, pero ella me nombró Rachel Roth, un nombre bastante religioso al ser la esposa más famosa de Jacob, padre de todos los hijos que irían a formar las tribu de Israel.

Cuando cumplí trece años Azar, nuestro líder espiritual, decidió que era tiempo de que viera el mundo exterior por mí misma. No habían podido detener los desplantes de mi personalidad al vestir completamente de negro y calzar zapatos de plataforma, tampoco congregaban mucho con la música que escuchaba pero en general era una buena chica.

Si Azar hubiera sabido en lo que me iba a convertir hubiera preferido mantener mi educación en casa. Me ofreció volver cuando el acoso comenzó, pero mi madre ya había entrado al psiquiátrico para ese entonces y me había mandado a vivir con mi tía Alice. No quería ser una carga para nadie y tampoco quería ser cobarde por los errores que yo misma había cometido. No viví bajo el amparo de Azar sino hasta mis diecisiete.

Factor de Raven No. 4. Por si no fuera poco tener unos padres como los que tengo y una educación tan poco ortodoxa, me vi envuelta en situaciones que me pusieron de blanco de acoso escolar. La primera fue desmayarme en el cine al aire libre de mis escuela y casi ser comida por coyolobos. La segunda perder la virginidad con el novio de una mis amigas sin saber que seguían saliendo.

No hace falta aclarar que todo esto es una porquería y grande.

En esos días estaba triste, avergonzada, pero era más mi orgullo el que me impedía huir.

Fue en la preparatoria que me tomé en serio todas las relaciones por las que pasé, al menos dos de ellas. La primera con Garfield Logan, un chico tan estrambótico que aunque quería hacerse el gracioso todo el tiempo era lo suficientemente amable para ser lindo. Y el segundo, Wally West, al que siempre quise negarme a salir pero tomó mi mano prometiéndome que nada malo iba a suceder y así fue, o al menos así parecía hasta que la vida nos separó e hiriéndolo para que fuera a perseguir su sueño sin mí fue que acabé por hundirme en la inmundicia que me había rodeado.

Zachary Zatara fue el siguiente clavo en el ataúd de mi reputación. Sabía que estaba enamorado de mí tanto como sabía que no podía corresponderle.

Los únicos a los que les permití llamarme novia fueron a ellos. Garfield y Wallace. Después hubo alguien más a quién simplemente no le pude decir que no así solo tuviéramos días de conocernos. En realidad creo que fui yo la que me vi atraída hacia él en primer lugar.

Recuerdo que mi primera vez había sido con el chico que siempre me gustó. Dick Grayson. Pero no había nadie en la escuela que no se sintiera atraída a Richard. Todas las tardes se congregaban a verlo entrenar en el gimnasio y todas morían por ser su novia, Kory.

Jamás me expliqué cómo llegué a ser su amiga. Gar y Dick fueron los que acabaron por insistir en que saliera con ellos y después me hice amiga de Victor Stone, el quarterback del equipo escolar, y de Joseph Wilson, un chico mudo que tocaba la guitarra con quién finalmente pude poner en práctica el lenguaje de señas que había empezado a aprender.

Mi vida transcurrió normal hasta que Garfield y yo, apenas en noveno grado, quisimos dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. Ni yo misma sé cómo acabamos saliendo. Me sentía muy cómoda con él y platicábamos de cosas que no podríamos compartir con cualquiera.

Llegamos a tal punto de intimidad que podíamos pasar horas enteras hablando y abrazándonos.

Pero por más que yo estaba lista física y mentalmente para cruzar esa barrera, Garfield no lo estaba.

Todo acabó mal y tristemente terminamos.

Nadie me había informado que amar dolía tanto porque hubiera preferido ahorrarme tanto sufrimiento.

Entonces apareció Dick con su hermosa cara, sus firmes músculos, su cálida sonrisa y aura de conquistador. Hablamos, cantamos y bailamos al amparo de la oscuridad una noche de fiesta donde no queríamos estar rodeados de gente sino apartarnos en nuestras más serenas y profundas sombras. El sentimiento nos llegó a los al mismo tiempo, uno en el que sabía que desde ese momento yo ya no sería una niña ni podría ver al mundo de la misma manera. E hicimos el amor. O siendo más honestos, tuvimos sexo. Y fue algo que no se volvió a repetir porque él tenía novia y yo fui acusada de haberme metido con él solo por envidia.

Cuando la escuela me escindió lanzándome botellas y basura en esa fiesta yo sentí miedo, tristeza y sobre todo odio.

Nada de aquello me hubiera pasado de haberme quedado con mi padre o de no haber salido nunca de Azarath. Pensé que todo me lo busqué yo sola.

Hui en el frío de la noche a aclarar mi mente y mis pensamientos, a buscar refugio y consuelo. Y cuando finalmente estuve tranquila y serena procedí de la única forma lógica que encontré para que aquello no me volviera a pasar: clausuré mi corazón prometiéndome no volver a amar nunca.

Wally West se volvió la excepción el siguiente año, una excepción cálida y fugaz pero al final una hermosa mentira cuando todo acabó.

Garfield. Dick. Wally. Zachary. Jason. Kory. Roy.

Wally…

Jason...

Y entonces conocí a Dylan.

La escuela tenía razón al llamarme zorra porque un día desperté en la cama de un hotel con resaca corriendo al baño a vomitar dándome cuenta de que me había convertido en aquello que todo mundo me llamaba. No era otra cosa más que una vulgar ramera cuando ciega en mi orgullo me creía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Amar dolía, y no amar te dejaba vacía.

Nunca supe cuál era peor, pero mientras tanto la vida transcurría y yo aún no sabía lo que quería ni a dónde iría a parar después de Dylan.

Él era la razón por la cual me levantaba pensando que era afortunada. Él lo tuvo todo y lo perdió porque su destino fue cruel e inevitable. Yo que ya no tenía que perder podría llegar a tenerlo todo si mi vida había empezado tan mal. En eso quería creer. Pero no parecía trabajar en conseguirlo.

Esta nube de pensamientos me envolvía todo el tiempo mientras me embriaga, bailaba y dormía con extraños para no pensar en Dylan cuando fue en ese preciso momento de mi vida en que Jason regresó de nuevo como un fantasma. No me importó el mundo, ni los demás. Ni yo misma me importé.

Solamente me deje hundir de nuevo en el hedonismo, ni más ni menos.

.

.

.

En la parada de autobús fue que lo conocí. Era rubio y de unos hermosos ojos azules, alto aunque encorvado. Era atractivo pero lucía esquelético y demacrado. Por alguna razón —que no parecía tener sentido— creía conocer su cara de algún lado pero no sabía de dónde. Me limité a sacar mi libro de la bolsa y en terminar mi capítulo.

Cuando llegó el autobús ambos nos levantamos, me indico que subiera primero caballerosamente. Accedí, y fue ahí donde él se desplomó antes de subir el primer escalón.

La quimioterapia lo estaba dejando seco como una sanguijuela sobre la piel de un niño.

—Un Martini seco para la señorita —dijo el bartender frente a mí abstrayéndome de mis pensamientos. Estaba cansada al llegar al bar, cansada del trabajo, cansada de la escuela, con mil pendientes y hasta frustrada sexualmente. Sabía lo que había ido a buscar ahí pero mis propias ganas me daban asco.

Aún tengo atravesada en la mente la imagen de ese dildo pegado a la regadera del departamento subarrendado de John Constantine donde viví unos cuantos meses antes de graduarme. Era de Rose. Lo usó en mi baño cuando la invité a quedarse a dormir porque no quería llegar a su casa.

Ella era la hija ilegítima de su padre que al morir su amante obligó a su esposa e hijos a aceptarla. Rose lo odiaba, y odiaba que lo admirara de alguna manera. Con el que mejor se llevaba era con Joseph pero en definitiva aspiraba a ser tratada como igual por Grant. Según rumores en la escuela Slade Wilson, su padre, estaba acostándose con una compañera de nuestra escuela. Rose confirmó ese rumor conmigo y jamás se lo conté a nadie. Lo que no me dijo fue que esa chica era Terra Markov, la novia en ese momento de mi exnovio Garfield Logan.

En esos días Jason me ponía mensajes en el casillero. Solo deslizaba un pedazo de papel en blanco, como una basura para molestarme. El día que lo hacía era porque no podía ir a verlo al taller donde follábamos, cuando y tenía ganas me sentaba a esperarlo en el columpio cercano al lugar. Esto lo hacia una o dos veces por semana. Había acudido con Alice al ginecólogo y pedí pastillas puesto que tenía un miedo atroz a quedar embarazada. La sombra de mi madre me perseguía al llevar el apellido Roth.

Jason me gustaba pero no me gustaba lo suficiente para estar loca por él, mucho menos para ser lo suficientemente descuidada para acabar embarazada por accidente. No obstante me había acostumbrado tanto ya a su cuerpo que tampoco podía decir que lo odiaba o que me era por completo indiferente.

Él tenía la cara perfecta para acostarse con quién quisiera, el cuerpo marcado y la actitud rebelde. No entendía porque era conmigo con quién dormía ni porqué era tan importante para él que fuera su novia. Solo era posesión. Yo no quería pertenecerle a nadie nuevamente.

Ya era suficiente con haber arriesgado a Gar y Wally en la escuela al salir con ellos, con arriesgar a la familia de mi tía. Siempre temía que mi padre pudiera hacer algo contra la gente que amaba. Esta paranoia la heredé de mi madre, aunque estaba completamente justificada. Ella lo había burlado, era de esperarse que buscara venganza.

En todo eso pensaba con Rose viendo televisión mientras abría la llave del agua caliente. Me había metido bajo la regadera mojando mi cabello cuando lo sentí contra mi pierna. Me hizo dar un salto. Primero no alcance a distinguir que era esa cosa de plástico flexible color naranja y negro, pero al ver su forma fálica no me quedó duda de lo que se trataba.

No me importó ya estar empapada, busqué la toalla y fui a buscar a Rose.

Cuando le reclamé por haberlo dejado ahí en el momento en que yo me metí a bañar ella solo se rio de mí, me dio una botella de antiséptico y guiñándome un ojo me sugirió que lo usara si quería.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que lo arranqué de la pared con papel de baño en la mano y se lo lancé a la cabeza. Ella no se lo tomó a pecho pero me golpeó con un latigazo de su toalla quedando desnuda delante de mí. Corrí al baño y no volvimos a tratar el asunto.

Así que no. No estaba tan desesperada como Rose para usar algo así. Jamás me imaginaría un escenario donde yo sola intentara darme placer con un objeto extraño.

Lo peor que podía pensar era que en realidad no estaba ansiosa por un orgasmo gratuito con un desconocido sino que estaba triste y sabía bien la causa. Tenía el corazón roto.

Dylan llevaba en mi cabeza casi un año sin que lo pudiera sacar. Estaba hablándome con su voz cansina en la cama del hospital, abrazándome infantil e inmaduro, galante y consternado de que estuviera a su lado. Tomándome la mano agradecido y constante. Triste y feliz. Llorando si saber si era de tristeza o felicidad.

El último recuerdo que me quedó de él fue el toque tibio de sus labios sobre mi frente como su única amiga hasta el final aún si lo había amado como no creí ser capaz después de Wally.

Sorbiendo mi Maritini el tipo de al lado me sonrió con pena cuando vio cómo rechazaba a un sujeto que me quería sacar a bailar y me llamaba zorra por negarme.

Lo ignoré.

Sin embargo cinco minutos después empezó una canción que me gustaba. Era Nine inch nails después de todo. Intenté resistir todo lo que pude. No lo logré.

Me paré y sin compañía alguna me puse a bailar en medio del humo del cigarro de una pareja a mi lado. Era mi cuarto shot de la noche y mi primer Martini.

Mis manos sobre la cadera, los hombros sueltos y el cabello volando libre, lento, cadencioso. No estaba lo suficientemente ebria para perder lo desinhibida todavía.

Recordaba la miseria de las novelas y películas que había leído y visto. Recordaba la voz de Dylan.

" _Si no has visto el anime de Devilman te esperan muchas sorpresas"_ me había dicho. Yo no le creí. Cuando lloré al final de verlo juntos en su casa me abrazó y lloró conmigo. Su familia nos encontró así por la mañana, rodeados de pañuelos.

A mis ojos él era un niño en muchos aspectos, apenas un hombre. Jamás llegaría a ser un adulto porque murió a sus diecisiete.

Al borrar una lágrima de mi cara recordaba sus delgados miembros, su pálida piel, su angustia y su ternura, hasta esa sombra de agradecimiento cuando acabé con su virginidad al mes de conocernos. Estaba ese miedo latente a quererme y que yo lo quisiera porque pronto iba a perderlo. Esa depresión al saber que moría lentamente y que aunque cada día era valioso el dolor en su cuerpo era tal que prefería matarse primero.

A él también le gustaba Nine inch nails aunque había sido un atleta. Jugaba futbol. Era el corredor de un equipo visitante al que venció Victor en nuestra escuela. Lo más destacable de ese partido fue él de los contrarios. No solo por guapo sino por lo bien que se le daba correr y anotar. Si Victor no le hubiera interceptado los pases y casi hecho papilla seguramente hubieran ganado ellos. Por eso su cara se me hacía familiar. Él tuvo la misma familiaridad con mi cara cuando nos conocimos en esa parada de autobuses. Era novia de Wally en ese entonces, acudíamos juntos a los partidos. Cuando Wally gritaba hacía bocina con las manos, saltaba, me besaba y tomaba mi mano. Le gustaba que nos vieran juntos porque maldecía a cualquiera que dijera cosa alguna en mi contra. Si estaba con él todas esas voces se callaban. Era como salir con un hombre santo.

Mientras bailaba recordaba la cara de estúpidos de todos los que nos veían en el baile de fin de año asombrados de que Dylan se hubiera atrevido a asistir y con una cita. La segunda vez que he llevado un corsage fue esa. Compré un vestido solo para esa noche.

Recuerdo sus lentos pasos y su murmullo en mi oído.

" _Gracias por estar conmigo Raven y dejarme amarte por lo que me queda de vida"_ me había dicho antes de retirarnos temprano...

Antes de reconocer una cabeza de rizos rojos como el sol en el ocaso en una de las mesas del bar, yp deseé que lo que decía la canción fuera cierto y dejara de sentir dolor. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas dejar de pensar en Dylan.

Me había tatuado ese año por la muerte de alguien más. Fue un cuervo en picada en mi espalda baja. John Constantine me visitó a una semana de empezar la universidad. Me dijo que todo había acabado, que Trigon había muerto. Fue algo sangriento y atroz. No quise escucharlo todo. Pero era definitivo. Había pruebas genéticas que confirmaban su ADN. Su secta se había disuelto al parecer o fracturado en pequeños grupos que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en seguir juntos.

No supe como tomarlo. No podía creerlo. Un mes antes Dylan había expirado su último aliento de vida y ahora era libre del yugo de mi padre. Era otra oportunidad para empezar de cero.

Quizás la vida me dio ese obsequio por haber estado junto a él.

Lo primero que hice fue tatuarme. Era más mi dolor interior y shock que la aguja en mi piel.

Al final del semestre aún desadaptada y sin ningún amigo, pensando mucho en Rose, hice lo que no me esperaba hacer otra vez. Tuve sexo con un desconocido.

No fue lo que esperaba. Era de mi misma escuela. No dijimos nada la mañana siguiente. Supongo que no le agradaba mucho la moda que usaba toda vestida de negro porque me trataba como una rareza.

El segundo ocurrió dos semanas después. Ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres, pero este quería mi teléfono. Me llamó Chelsea. Ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre de la noche anterior.

Empezar fue difícil, continuar no lo fue tanto.

Jamás me acostaba con el mismo chico dos veces. Siempre me liaba con el que me hablaba y no me disgustaba. Nada de besos ni presiones, protección y nada arriesgado. Ese era mi juego.

Me empezaron a señalar como la zorra gótica del campus. Yo los ignoraba. No tenía amigos, no tenía novio, lo que yo tenía era sexo. Las emociones de alguien más siempre me eran demasiado agotadoras si tenía que controlar las mías en primer lugar.

Después encontré ese bar a las afueras de la ciudad. No me importaba la edad de con quién durmiera, pero tenía que tener menos de treinta. Era un rollo llegar, marcharse solo tenía que ser con alguien que te llevara porque ningún transporte pasaba por ahí. Pero la música era buena y el alcohol no demasiada agua. Había empezado a trabajar en una librería también, de vez en cuando hacía traducciones.

Seguía bailando en mi propio mundo cuando reconocí a ese grupo de chicas en ese bar, la rubia me miraba muy detenidamente sus otras dos amigas hablaban entre ellas. Cada una de esas caras las conocía. Se trataba de Kory, Donna y Cass donde menos esperaba encontrarlas.

La tierra se debía abrir a mis pies antes de que me reconocieran.

Ellas no eran de esa clase de lugares, ellas eran de rave no de antros miserables a las afueras de la ciudad, ¿por qué estaba ahí donde yo pescaba hombres?

Y lo más importante. ¿Por qué acabé siguiendo a Rose a "pescar hombres" según ella lo llamaba? Ahora hasta lo hacía sola.

Mi vida era un asco.

Con la siguiente canción que empezó me fui alejando de la pista tratando de perderme entre los demás que estaban bailando. Rogaba que no me estuvieran viendo cuando ocurrió un milagro y las que se apresuraron a salir del bar fueron ellas.

Respiré aliviada y entonces empecé a bailar con más emoción.

Ahí una mano sorpresiva me tomó de la cintura con posesión. Estaba acostumbrada a que alguien intentara hacerme su pareja en la pista. Normalmente esa era la llamada para marcharme, a veces eran pesados o violentos, me trataban como si no valiera nada. Pero entonces al voltear reconocí a quién me veía tan acusadoramente con esos ojos pérfidos y ese mechón blanco en el cabello tan singular.

Era Jason Todd bebido o ojeroso, colérico.

Esa era la respuesta al milagro que pedía. Quería librarme del pasado y era empujada dos escalones más abajo y atrás.

Le miré y él tenía ira en el ceño, los ojos ardiendo y los dientes apretados. No sé qué vio en mi pero ninguno dijo nada. Nos quedamos así un tiempo que parecía eterno hasta que recordé a Kory y compañía y me aseguré que él fuera el único en el bar que me reconociera todavía. Él pareció enfurecerse más mirando a mi alrededor como un lobo a una liebre que lo hubiere humillado, así que atraje su cara hacia mí con los dedos y afirmando con la mano su agarre en mi cintura decidí que lo único que podía hacer era seguir bailando.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y lo hice.

Como si una canción de Puscifer no fuera ya lo bastante provocativa para mí sus manos nudosas con guantes de motociclista se pasearon por mis caderas aferrándome como si fuera de su propiedad.

Había demasiadas sombras por su mirada. No sé que tanto hubieren visto sus ojos para haberse vuelto así de huraño.

" _Ya van a anunciar al rey y la reina del baile"_ nos habían dicho a Dylan y a mí en el baile. Nos fuimos antes porque era muy doloroso para él saber que hubiera podido ser rey de no haberse estado muriendo. Había sido popular después de todo, pero esa fama la compraba su talento, su enfermedad solo hizo que le temieran y huyeran.

«Que volubles son las masas» me pareció escuchar en mi memoria a Wally decirme eso mientras me besaba dulcemente en la mejilla.

Cuando menos supe ya estábamos en el callejón trasero del bar entre botes de basura, desperdicios, charcos y colillas de cigarro conmigo de rodillas haciéndole una felación. Jason había intentado detenerme. Lo único que tenía en la mente era a Dylan con sus huesudas manos.

" _¿Has escuchado el cover de Wish de Linkin Park Rae?"._

Mis ojos se humedecían mientras sentía la glande pegar contra mi garganta y bajar aún más profundo, casi engulléndolo.

Aún con Dylan doliéndome recordé que perdí la reacción de la arcada haciendo mis primeras felaciones a Wally, pues él fue el primero al que se la chupé en mi vida pero no a cualquiera se lo haría.

—Ya es suficiente Rachel, no voy a correrme en tu boca —me dijo Jason apartando mi cabeza de su pene erecto goteante. De todas formas en mi vida había tragado el semen de nadie, aún si lo hacía acababa vomitando. Su sabor jamás me gustó, prefería que eyacularan en mi cara a que fuera en mi lengua, paladar o garganta.

Me levantó acorralándome en la pared donde yo lo había arrinconado. Mis rodillas se habían ensuciado de haberme hincado. Hacia frío y lo que menos quería hacer era pensar en nada.

Con toda naturalidad y fuerza dominante apresó mis nalgas entre sus manos mirándome con rencor. Era mucho más grande que yo al punto de pensar que de un abrazo demasiado fuerte podría romper mi espinazo si quisiera.

Levantó mi falda con prisa. Ni siquiera le pude pedir que se protegiera. Yo había tenido sexo seguro todo el tiempo que no lo vi. Excepto tal vez con Dylan, pero es que los vírgenes no lo necesitan y yo no temía embarazarme. De Jason no podía saber dónde había estado él. En sus manos había cicatrices y quemaduras de ceniza de cigarro. Apestaba a humo en su chaqueta de cuero. Solo enterré mis dedos en su clavícula porque fue demasiado brusco desde el principio y era bastante grande.

Todo eso lo noté mientras se enterraba en mi cuerpo poderosamente. Había sido una fortuna estar completamente mojada para recibirlo. Quizás había llegado así al bar. Quizás así había estado todo el jodido día esperando a dormir con cualquiera para cerrar los ojos e imaginar a Dylan. Pero en ese momento, desde el primer momento en que me invadió, su tamaño me recordó que era Jason del que se trataba. Era Jason y nadie más. Ningún desconocido. Ningún substituto de Dylan. Solo Jason.

Se enterró en mí con el pulso de un corazón agitado, duro y agresivo. Me robó algunos gemidos de dolor más que de placer. Me aferré a su chaqueta. No parecía querer besarme sino solo gruñir en mi cara, llegué a imaginar que incluso podría escupirme, que me odiaba, solo que pareció arrepentirse mientras rasguñaba mi muslo y me besó con lengua imperiosa, presto a mezclar su saliva con la mía. Apenas si podía besarlo, por alguna razón mi cuerpo parecía estar recibiendo lo que había estado clamando a gritos.

Su aliento era a cerveza, no sabía cuánto había bebido, también detectaba el tabaco en el paladar cuando pasé mi lengua por ahí. Su otra mano jalaba mi cabello o apresaba mi hombro o mi cuello. Buscaba partirme con su pene.

Recordé a Dylan de nuevo, cómo después de besarnos por un largo rato se le había parado y estaba avergonzado de que aún medio muerto estuviera tieso como tabla con una chica a la que no solo no le podría cumplir sino que temía que supiera que no había estado con ninguna antes.

Recuerdo el dulce beso que le di, profundo, y cómo le dije que si quería hacerlo conmigo estaba bien porque después de todo yo también quería hacerlo con él. Lo recargué en su espalda y encima de él acaricié su huesudo torso. Primero mi mano en su entrepierna, después carne con carne. Su primer impulso de miedo cuando sintió que estaba dentro de mí, y después las lágrimas y gemidos que le arranqué con mi montura.

Tan débil acababa que apenas podía hablar después de correrse y también estaba lo mucho que yo que temía lastimarlo cuando lo hacíamos.

Jamás pensé que así podría un hombre ver a una mujer hasta que vi lo frágil y delicado que era Dylan.

Jason me sustrajo de mi mente con una mordida. ¿A Jason le importaba eso?

Si. Me recordé yo sola. Me había hecho el amor dulcemente muchas veces, pero siempre fui yo la que mataba sus esperanzas cuando más enamorado se veía de mí, así solo me follaba duro, como ahora. Con rencor.

Entonces sobre su hombro vi de nuevo a Cass mirando hacia donde estábamos nosotros y me refugié en su cuello con un abrazo callando un gemido. No me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

Cuando finalmente Jason se dio cuenta cambió de actitud. Primero se sobresaltó.

—¿Te lastimé? —detuvo de inmediato todo movimiento en mi interior, pero no salió de mí.

Escuchó a las chicas junto a un auto blanco detrás de nosotros. Pareció darse cuenta de quienes eran porque se puso rígido y me estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente, casi como si quisiera protegerme. Esperó a que se marcharan pero tardaban mucho. Podía sentir los latidos de Jason en su pecho, escucharlos, mis lágrimas mojaban su playera. Temblaba. Él solo me estrechó más todavía.

Cuando encendieron el auto y maniobraban para salirse del estacionamiento Jason volvió a moverse otra vez, esta vez despacio, suave. Finalmente se fueron.

Me besó para borrar mis lágrimas y mi tristeza.

—Lo siento —susurró en mi cara. Bajó la velocidad hasta parar por completo y finalmente salió de mí. Había perdido la concentración y quizás incluso el apetito. Acabó flácido.

Me tomó de la mano después de haber bajado mi falda. Aún no había parado de llorar. Mi cara debía lucir horrenda con el maquillaje corrido.

—Te llevaré a tu casa, aunque no sé ahora donde vives —trató de encenderse un cigarrillo.

Se lo robé secando mi cara.

—¿Eso es todo?— lo miré con odio. Así me había estado mirando toda la noche y así lo miraba ahora. Le pegó en su orgullo pero no dejó de sorprenderle cuando le pregunté—: ¿Ni siquiera me invitarás a tu casa?

Fue mi lengua la que le ganó a mi mente, aún a mi corazón. De escuchar a mi corazón todo el tiempo habría saltado de un puente hace ya muchos años.

Lo vi rascarse la nariz como un pretexto para ganar tiempo a pensar. Debió deducir que aún no estaba satisfecha con que me la hubiera metido por tan poco tiempo. Eso lo reanimó.

—Donde vivo ni siquiera duermo en una cama Rachel -quiso desanimarme.

Exhalando el humo miré la humedad de la noche, igual de oscura y profunda que mis cavilaciones.

—Creí que me conocías lo suficiente para saber que eso no me importa

Jason gruñó.

—Jamás te conocí lo suficiente porque no me lo permitiste Raven

Le di otra calada a su cigarrillo antes de devolvérselo como si lo quisiera callar.

—Basta lo que conocemos del otro para follarnos sin palabras de por medio aún después de tanto tiempo

Él se quitó el cigarro de los labios con rabia, lo partió a la mitad con los dedos y lo pisó con furia.

—¿Vas a desaparecer en la mañana sin una mísera palabra de despedida?

Una lágrima cayó de mi ojo izquierdo haciéndolo repensar el asunto. Si había desaparecido y me entregaba tan fácilmente a él esa noche no podía ser porque estaba pensando bien las cosas.

No le iba a contar mis desgracias, quería que se enterrara en mí hasta que quedara inconsciente.

—No. Esta vez no —le dije volviendo a secar mis ojos. Parpadeaba para que se secaran rápido mis lágrimas pero ardían y eso lo hacía peor.

Jason se quedó estupefacto un momento, luego haciendo aspavientos peleó consigo mismo un rato.

—Maldición Raven. ¡Maldición! —gritaba hacia la noche.

Se acercó a mí luego de maldecir otro rato y metió mi mano en sus pantalones a que tocara su verga todavía mojada y caliente, parecía estar poniéndose duro de nuevo.

No hice nada aunque hacía que lo tocara. No estaba funcionando, aún estaba nervioso de que nos hubieran visto Donna, Kory y Cass porque miraba hacia los lados.

Liberó mi mano. No fue hilarante que uno de sus vellos púbicos se hubiera atorado en una de mis uñas.

Jason se peinó hacia atrás luego de subir su cremallera. Estaba sudando. Luego me volvió a tomar de la misma mano y me condujo hacia su motocicleta. Me entregó su casco.

—¿Me la chuparás de nuevo?

El último pensamiento de Dylan que quise tener fue en ese momento conmigo diciendo «si». Pensé que era bueno que no hubiera sobrevivido a su enfermedad porque si realmente quería involucrarse conmigo tendría que cargar con mi pasado, mi padre, mi madre, mi religión, mi depresión, mi mala fama, mi familia cristiana y toda la porquería. Al final estaba bien si solo era una chica a la que todo mundo imaginaba abriendo de piernas.

—¿También dejarás que te coma el coño Raven? —preguntó por pura necedad borrando como con tinta china mi amargura por Dylan. Desde donde él estaba ahora probablemente ya no podría ver la desgracia en que convertía mi vida.

Mirando a Jason con atención volvió a responderle con indiferencia.

—Puedes hacerlo si es lo que quieres

Subimos a su moto. Arrancó. Entre más avanzábamos por la carretera más lejos me sentí de Dylan hasta que su nombre dejó de resonar en mi cabeza y seguía a Jason por los escalones de lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada.

Había llovido de nuevo y en el interior goteras intensas amenazaban desde el recibidor. Ya estábamos empapados después de todo.

Podía ver mi aliento haciendo vaho en el frío. Estábamos pálidos y con la ropa pegada, el cabello mojado a chorros.

Llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Jason que se quitó cuando corrimos al pórtico para que me cubriera.

Adentro llegamos hasta una habitación donde solo había un viejo colchón con una sábana cubierta de manchas cafés. Sangre seca. Jason pateó botellas y latas de cerveza. Ese debía ser su refugio. No tenía interés de criticarlo en nada.

Me quedé mirando aquel colchón pensando en cómo me penetraba en el taller donde trabajaba a los dieciocho haciendo rebotar mis senos mientras me aferraba a sus caderas con mis piernas. Me dejaba arañar su espalda todo lo que quisiera.

Jason se quedó mirándome un momento mientras veía esa pintoresca habitación remembrando épocas pasadas. No tenías diecisiete toda la vida. Dylan los tendría. Pero yo no era él. Tenía que seguir viviendo. Pronto cumpliría veinte y dejaría de ser una adolescente para siempre.

Lamentablemente esa era la única manera en que me recordaba que seguía viva.

Si dolía, si se sentía bien, entonces ese era el recuerdo más crudo y latente de que se estaba viva.

Me quité la chaqueta aventándola al colchón en el suelo. Me arrodillé a bajar los cierres de mis botas de plataforma y me reincorporé para sacármelas como si fueran zancos sobre los que me hubiera subido. Estiré mi mano hasta alcanzar la de Jason y acabamos de rodillas junto a su chaqueta.

Miró mi mano en su mano, tan pequeña y tan pálida en comparación a la suya, miró mi cara con el maquille corrido, tocó mis labios y acarició mi ceja izquierda.

Me besó ardua y plácidamente durante un rato componiendo y descomponiendo su ceño, tocando mis senos y acercando mi cintura a la suya. Estábamos helados por la lluvia y solo en el otro queríamos buscar calor.

Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron dificultosas y nos daba más frío estar en ese lugar tan expuesto de madera podrida y húmeda. Aún así no nos desanimamos cuando le ayudé a sacarse la playera y luego me sacó a mi la mía. Se quedó un rato mirándome, luego desabrochó mi sostén y lo vi admirar mis senos con minuciosidad, tenía frío pero desde antes mis pezones estaban erectos contra la tela que los envolvía.

Con una primera delicadeza los sostuvo en sus manos, luego los apretó con ansiedad y me acercó hasta quedar con su cara a su altura para poder lamer y morderlos. Su mano acabó en mi ropa interior y empezó a tocarme. Solo pude sostener su cabeza de cabellos mojados mesando cada hebra negra robándome suspiros. Su boca caliente era una experiencia alucinante. Me mordía los labios rogando en silencio que lo siguiera haciendo, así como su mano me manipulaba bajo la falda. Realmente era demasiada mi ansiedad.

Me iría a sentir culpable toda la vida de haberme vuelto así desde tan joven abriendo las piernas antes que el corazón a cualquiera. Los sentimientos eran demasiado intensos, prefería guardar toda la emoción en la carne que ser su presa en mi mente.

Alcancé un gemido muy alto que me avergonzó más de la cuenta pero lo emocionó a él.

Cuando Jason regresó a besar mi cuello buscando dejarme marcas que no se borraran en más de una semana empecé a tocar la erección en sus pantalones. Bajé el cierre y volví a tocarlo como él me obligó en el callejón. Estaba caliente.

Le sostuve los hombros queriendo bajar a lamerlo aún antes de sacarlo de sus pantalones.

Me dejó hacerlo pero me tumbó en el colchón quedando encima de mí para que su cabeza tuviera acceso entre mis piernas. Lo sentí despojarme de todo quedando finalmente desnuda para él. Abrió mis rodillas y me miró, primero besó mis muslos, luego mi vientre y el pubis, finalmente haciendo uso de una de sus manos abrió mis labios y soplando suavemente su lengua me encontró robándome un gemido triunfante para él.

Solo supe que quise hacerlo pagar cuando lamí el frenillo de su miembro y di pequeñas chupadas, lo fastidie lamiéndolo en toda su extensión hasta finalmente atragantarme con él. Hacerlo desde debajo de él era difícil y más aún cuando me estaba volviendo loco con su lengua. Sé que le di batalla.

Si la oscuridad tiene sonido en alguna frecuencia estoy segura que ese timbre ahogó mi cabeza y razón en ese cuarto en cuanto nuestros cuerpos se mezclaron y los fluidos se mezclaban en un coro de húmedas revelaciones.

Volvió a penetrarme cuando me mojé aún más, él quería terminar dentro de mí, así que la metió después de hundir sus mejillas en mis senos y lamer el valle entre ellos.

Sin prejuicios ni reclamos nos besamos y gemimos arduamente mientras lo hacíamos. Nuevamente mis senos rebotaban y el los miraba con atención antes de clavar sus ojos con los míos mientras el placer deformaba nuestras caras por el esfuerzo y las sensaciones que nos sucumbían. Metió los dedos de ambas manos en mi nuca, apresando mi cabello mojado, viendo como deformaba el placer mi boca, bebiéndose la imagen con pasión. Intentaba besarme pero era más distractor que apoyo. Más que afecto eso era el calvario ya no del erotismo sino de la lujuria. Todo carnal, visceral.

Cuando me perdía demasiado en mi cuerpo ardiendo no podía responder a nada y solo me dejaba besar y hacer lo que el otro quisiera. Así fue hasta que grité y solo dos estocadas después él termino también sudando encima de mí, respirando por la boca después de su frenesí dentro mío, lamiendo mi boca.

Intentamos dormir en ese frío lugar pero al mirarnos después de media hora de silencio post-sexo no se nos ocurrió nada de qué hablar. Nos acercamos para besarnos hasta que volvió a ponerse duro y yo mojada, así que solo volví a recibirlo con premura.

En la madrugada acabamos juntos por el frío. Al menos había dejado de llover pero hacía un clima inclemente.

Nos miramos por un largo rato peleando contra el sueño. Alguien debía decir algo antes de que se volviera incómoda la ausencia de palabras. Fue él quien dio el primer paso para abrir la boca.

—No te queda andar por el mundo haciendo cosas así de arriesgadas con cualquiera Raven

No pude evitar pensar en lo hilarante que era escuchar eso.

Algo se había fracturado en mi pecho, dolía. Sospecho que también se había roto en mi cabeza porque dejó de importarme que resbalaran aquellas lágrimas rebeldes por las comisuras de mis ojos. Dejó de tener significado ese dolor. Se volvió una herida gangrenada cuya carne extirpé de mi ser. Su nombre se volvió silencio.

—No con cualquiera —dije sin pensar —solo contigo

Jason pareció mejorar aún más su humor al escucharme. Desde ese día su ira desapareció. Sus restos se pulverizaron en nuestro tercer encuentro sexual en esa misma casa y en ese mismo colchón. Pronto nos volvimos amantes sin el rollo de ser pareja. Así es como siempre lo vi yo. Así me parecía que era siempre con él.

Me pareció muy estúpido de mi parte no haber considerado desde esos días sus sentimientos, pero es que no quería ver en mi propio corazón el reflejo de eso mismo correspondiéndole.

—¿Entonces soy mejor que nada? —acariciaba mi hombro.

—Tal vez —le dije recargándome en su brazo y dejándolo abrazarme.

Jason puso su barbilla en mi cabello y suspiró.

—Lindo tatuaje por cierto. ¿Cuando te lo hiciste?

—No hace mucho

—Destaca mucho en tu piel blanca

No respondí.

—¿Fui yo el que lo arruinó esa vez no es cierto?

Tuve que resistir el impulso de girar a verlo sobre ese colchón.

—Fue por lo de Kory y Roy, ¿verdad?

Una lágrima rodó de mis ojos. Quería que olvidara eso así como yo lo había hecho.

—Si... fue por eso

—Lo siento Raven—se pegó a mi cuello, sé que realmente lo lamentaba. Le dolía como a mí. Me abrazó más fuerte—. Lo siento

—Esta bien. Pasó hace mucho ya... —acaricié su mano.

—Raven...

—Shhh —lo callé—. Ya no digamos nada más

Pronto se quedó tranquilo y yo también.

Me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Creo que entre sueños vi a Dylan de nuevo, fue la última vez que soñé con él. Viví de recuerdos durante mucho tiempo para solo haber convivido con él treinta y cuatro días. Era una fracción muy pequeña de mi vida pero había sido importante.

Tuve que continuar adelante. Jason fue el que estuvo a mi lado. Una mano para sostenerme lejos del abismo cuando más la necesitaba...

.

* * *

.

 **Damian POV's**

Aún tengo presente aquella vez que descubrí al imbécil de Jason Todd usando la computadora militar de mi padre para investigar a una civil. Había sido noviecita de Grayson, o más bien solo amante de una noche, la primera de todas para ella. Jason estuvo involucrado sexualmente con la misma chica en el último año de preparatoria. Dos años después de graduarse y aún seguía igual de atarantado por ella que antes.

—Dylan, Dylan, Dylan… ¿Por qué iba Raven a donarte médula a ti? —cruzaba los brazos sobre la silla.

—¿Por qué se te ocurrió que era buena idea usar un equipo de esta categoría para hacer tus pesquisas de acosador Todd?

Jason me miró con odio al verme en el laboratorio.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Fui yo el primero en preguntar —debatí. Luego miré la foto en la pantalla—. ¿El sujeto enfermo de la escuela de Stephanie?

El imbécil se movió en la silla con interés.

—¿Le conoces?

—Stephanie acudía a esa preparatoria. Lo posteó en Facebook la noche de su graduación. Dijo que había ganado como rey del baile junto con su cita pero como nunca los encontraron fueron coronados los segundos lugares. Estupideces de adolescentes sin sentido

—¿Y Rachel le quería donar médula solo porque sí, Stephanie sabía que eran novios?

Escuchar esa aseveración me pareció innecesaria conforme a lo que no quería saber.

—No tenía conocimiento de eso. Tampoco me importa si soy honesto —respondí.

Jason miró la pantalla antes de cerrar todas las ventanas abiertas en la computadora y terminar un código que estaba escribiendo. Sacó una fotografía instantánea de su bolsillo mirándola con intriga. Luego la guardó con cuidado, acomodó la silla y se largó.

Yo me volvería dueño de esa fotografía meses después, por la época en que Tim se declarara gay y enamorado de Conner Kent, quién aún no sabía —o quería admitir— que era igual de gay por Tim.

Según tenía sabido por Stephanie Dylan era el nombre de una promesa de futbol de su escuela, becado y popular, a quién le volvieron la espalda cuando descubrieron que tenía cáncer terminal. Stephanie no lo conocía pero sentía mucha lástima por él. Después Rachel Roth, la misma a quién Grayson había desvirgado a los catorce años y que después se convertiría en compañera sexual de Todd, le había querido donar médula, y aún y cuando ya se había graduado de su escuela acudió a su baile de graduación que había sido pospuesto debido a un incendio en las oficinas y gimnasio de su bachillerato. El de la escuela a la que fueron Dick, Rachel y Jason ya había pasado.

Pude suponer que Dylan y Rachel fueron novios. Esto a Jason lo tuvo inquieto un rato. Después lo olvidó gracias a sus amoríos con la misma.

Con toda esa información de antemano, conocida solo por accidente en una escapada con Jon, fue cuando volví a ver a Rachel Roth al año siguiente, cuando ya había aceptado asumir su papel de hetaira de Jason otra vez.

Ella olía a orquídeas y su acondicionador incluía esencia de lavanda. Así era como sabía que Jason había estado con ella. Llegaba oliendo a sudor, colonia, cigarro y perfume de mujer, pero esa mezcla de orquídeas y lavanda era solo de Raven. Eso lo aprendí muy bien. Lo aprendí y me lo grabé cuando ella sujetó mi cara en el auto de Jason y me besó por primera vez…

.

* * *

Me gusta dibujar y diseñar paradas de autobuses, pero no estar en ellas :v ¿Por qué la puse de símbolo en esta historia?

No lo sé.


	17. XVI Sweet and passionate

Tengo conflictos porque no podía concentrarme para poder escribir esto y sobre todo porque ya vamos a la mitad del fic y ahora me sentiré ir cuesta abajo cuando escriba a Raven de adulta, pero me falta tanto contar de la Raven joven, cómo su primer despertar sexual con Wally, y de Wally vaya que hay mucho que contar.

De él me va a costar tanto escribir porque eso extraño que hizo DC en Rebirth me perturbó mucho, querer remplazar al Wally que Raven hechizó por el nuevo y segundo Wally no me gustó para nada, me disgustó mucho, si le dieran una historia más original a este Wally me caería mejor, de hecho realmente me tocó el corazón que rescatara a Slade de la SpeedForce, pero eso de quererle a dar a Raven como premio de consolación o como guiño al otro Wally se me hizo de muy mal gusto. ¿Cómo darle originalidad a este personaje si no superamos ni los fans ni los escritores al Wally que conocimos antes?

Y otra cosa que detesto es que Damian vaya a acabar con Emiko, si querían que dejara de leer TT lo consiguieron, sobre todo porque Raven ya no estará en ese equipo pero claro que la voy a leer en No Justice, más aún donde sea que Jorge Jiménez la dibuje, Raven es genial y DC la desaprovecha tanto que dan ganas de estrangular al que sea que esté a cargo en cada ocasión. Además, ¿era necesario cancelar SuperSons? Era el mejor comic que he leído en mucho tiempo porque me recordaba a mi infancia, la que viví y la que no viví. Y estoy muy decepcionada por lo que veremos en la nueva película de la Muerte de Superman, porque ese universo animado de DC estaba basado en New52 y Sam Liu me dejó toda idiota al poner en ese universo animado a Damian Wayne abrazando a Raven, me reseteó el cerebro en el RobRae y ahora todo se acaba ¡Qué jodida crueldad!

La peor parte es que les perdonaré todo eso (excepto lo de Damian y SuperSons) porque el diseño de Crush se me hizo genial.

Volviendo a la historia. Lamento tanto no haber publicado últimamente, no la he abandonado, aunque ya no me considere una asidua escritora de fanfiction tengo que admitir que siempre supe que acabaría escribiendo de DC en algún momento, y DC es lo único que me ha sostenido aquí. En mi caso DC siempre será una buena razón para levantarse todas las mañanas.

Como repito, escribir a Raven adulta me va a doler mucho porque está muy cerca del final ponerla con Zatara, y el final no lo puedo cambiar, así empecé la historia, con Zatara, y así terminará, cómo la visualicé desde el principio. Las cartas de odio y amenazas de muerte están disponibles en los Mensajes Privados, tengo activada esa opción, y si de casualidad buscan pedirme que siga escribiendo de marvel también sepan por adelantado que borraré esos mensajes porque la verdad no me interesan ni marvel ni sus fans. Lamento mi rudeza, así me han vuelto los marveliebers.

Ahora, en serio les recomiendo mucho esa canción de Crybaby, a mí me hace llorar, y mucho. Creo que quedó perfecta para describir lo que estaba pensando de Zatara.

.

* * *

.

Maseo le había explicado a Zachary el asunto de la festividad de San Valentín en Japón. Rachel no le había regalado chocolates, odiaba celebrar días festivos materialistas con la única excepción de Navidad más costumbre del lado de su familia cristiana, costumbre y cortesía más que realmente tomarlo en serio. Como adulta no celebraba sola salvo durmiendo todo el día y leyendo, tal vez felicitando de vez en cuando por E-mail. Pero él le había regalado algo a ella en San Valentín, una cadena para el tobillo. Al principio ella se quedó sin palabras, inclinó su copa cruzando las piernas, mirándole sorprendida, cavilando, aunque apenas un poco antes de que empezara a volverse incómodo se quitó la zapatilla y permitió que se la pusiera. Cambiaron de tema inmediatamente, volvió todo a la cotidianeidad anterior.

Ese había sido San Valentín para Zachary Zatara. Cenando juntos a la luz de las velas en su flamante nuevo departamento donde los dos acababan de mudarse.

El matrimonio Yamashiro le había sido muy claro: no debía presionarla demasiado o alzaría el vuelo sin ninguna señal. Aún estaba muy sensible. A la primera cosa que no le gustara se marcharía. No era como si no la hubiera visto llorar en silencio antes. Por eso mantendría su distancia y respetaría los momentos en que ella quisiera estar sola. En japonés lo que ella hacía de llorar en silencio tan magistralmente se podía definir como _shinobinaku_.

Este consejo le sirvió.

Un mes después llegaba cansado del ensayo en el teatro quitándose la pajarita y las mancuernillas de barajas de corazón en rubíes para dejarlas en la mesa.

Encontró a Rachel en el baño iluminada por una única vela de vainilla encendida, sumergida en la inmensidad de la tina. Había usado una bomba de baño, las suaves toallas eran rojas y había una botella de vino en la mesa junto a una copa medio llena. La encontró adormecida por un suave y melancólico jazz.

La saludó sin palabras dándole un beso aprovechando su adormecimiento por el agua caliente y el vapor. Acarició su espalda.

—Hey. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Me amaron, como de costumbre

—Fanfarrón —le dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos sino sumergiéndose en el agua hasta casi la nariz.

—Raven. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—¿El día blanco en Japón?

—No. Nada por el estilo—. Esquivó la bala sabiamente—. Hoy cumplimos un mes de vivir juntos

La pelinegra rodó los ojos empapándose la cara y descansando el cuello en el filo de la bañera.

—¿Te parece algo digno de celebrar?

Zachary no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo.

—Tomando en cuenta que jamás esperé que esto sucediera más que en mis sueños me está permitido celebrarlo a mi total algazara

Rachel se recogió el cabello detrás del oído. No se había quitado uno de los aretes de estrella que usaba. Debía habérsele olvidado y aún no se daba cuenta. En cuanto lo sintió con el dorso de la mano se lo quitó.

—Por un ego como ese es que solo Edward Bloomberg era tu único amigo en la preparatoria Zatara—. Rachel lo puso junto a la copa de vino y con la mano espumosa la tomó para terminarse la bebida—. Sin embargo… Por alguna razón Tatsu dijo lo mismo

—¿Sobre qué?

—Dame tu mano —le indicó devolviendo la copa ahora vacía a su lugar.

Rachel metió la mano del talentoso mago en el agua inquietándolo. Después recogió algo de la mesa al lado de la bañera, había una fuente de león en el muro y pétalos de rosa pintando el agua con un tinte rosado. Un tintineo de oro sonó con su movimiento y su otra mano se juntó con la de Zatara extendiendo sus dedos. Ahí sintió él como deslizaba algo por uno de sus dedos.

Cuando Zachary sacó la mano tenía un anillo de oro blando en el dedo anular con una Z grabada.

—Felicidades o… lo que sea que se diga en estas situaciones —dijo esquivando la mirada con lo más cercano a un sonrojo en las mejillas.

El joven mago sintió que a su corazón se le escapaba un latido. Se tiró de rodillas a abrazar a Rachel sacándola de la tina.

—¡Zachary no! Vas a empaparte y ensuciarás todo el baño… Zachary…

Zatara no la escuchaba estrechando su cálido y mojado cuerpo contra su pecho llenándola de besos en cara, cuello y hombros. Peleó poco en cuanto detuvo su baño de amor para solo abrazarla.

—Maldita sea Rachel, ¿por qué te amo tanto?

Una gota de agua resbaló de su nariz de Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados cavilando. Apenas se recargó en su hombro empapado mirando hacia el piso. No tenía palabras, no sabía si era completamente feliz o no, pero la calidez de ese abrazo era reconfortante. La conmovía de cierta manera.

—No lo sé… —susurraron sus labios contra el traje de Zatara. Después se miraron. El cabello de Rachel estaba recogido en un moño que él deshizo para poder manipular su cabello suelto. Lo miró, miró sus labios y luego de nuevo sus pupilas—. Tal vez lo haces porque eres un idiota— terminó besándolo.

—Un idiota con suerte tal vez —se dejó decir él.

Se volvieron a abrazar comiéndose a besos.

Zachary tenía razón. Era un hombre afortunado. No obstante había sido más un milagro el haber podido conseguir estar con Rachel y más aún que esta lo aceptara.

Ya no eran los adolescentes que se conocieron en preparatoria, pero valía la pena por completo.

Ocurrió tal vez en la noche correcta con todas las estrellas alineadas en su favor, o fue tal vez que Rachel pensó que no tenía nada que perder y tenía la culpa embotándola. Fue una de esas razones, quizás, todas o quizás todo lo contrario.

Si era destino era algo innegable. Si era azar era asombroso. Lo importante es que había pasado.

.

* * *

.

 **XVI**

 **Sweet and passionate / Sexo dulce y apasionado**

 **.**

Después del concierto de Night Mistress habían conducido con un remix de Chelsea Wolfe para indicarle el cover que habían hecho de una de sus canciones casi al final. Zachary había rentado un auto para su estadía en Japón. No le incomodaba conducir del otro lado porque había vivido el tiempo suficiente en Reino Unido para acostumbrarse.

Esa noche era más fácil quedarse en silencio o escucharla cantar suavemente en lugar de forzar una conversación.

Había sido por artimañas de Tatsu Yamashiro que los dos habían acabado yendo a ese concierto, juntos. Zachary no quería pensar que realmente había sido una mentira la repentina influenza de Tatsu entregándole su boleto para ir con Rachel a ese concierto, pero había sido oportuna en extremo. Habría imaginado que ella lo rechazaría, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, lo exhortó a interesarse en la banda. Ella los conocía en persona y eran buenos, no solo un éxito repentino, su estilo era especial.

Esa noche fue alucinante.

Habían podido pasar a camerinos. Él la había visto cantar toda la noche, enfática y animada. De alguna forma las canciones parecían hablar solo de ella y ese pensamiento no lo podía sacar de su cabeza. Había semiinformarl al concierto, pantalones entubados, saco, solo que con la camisa abierta sin botones y sin corbata. Realmente no pertenecía a ese lugar pero sí pertenecía al lado de Rachel.

Le fue imposible apartar la mirada al verla entre la muchedumbre como una luciérnaga entre las sombras del prado.

Debido a que Sídney era su siguiente parada la banda salía en la madrugada hacia Oceanía. Convivieron con ella y su acompañante un rato antes de despedirse. De alguna forma estaban felices por ella al verla estable de nuevo. La última vez que habían tenido una gira internacional Rachel había empezado una relación con el joven, rico y aventurero Garfield Logan. No había nadie que no conociera la historia de ella con Garfield ni la tragedia. Eran polos opuestos afines, imposible no recalcar ese pasado en Rachel.

Al conocer a Zachary les pareció pedante pero en definitiva con un _je ne sais quoi_ que lo hacía interesante, además era talentoso y con éxito, cómo si una sombra lo marcara también.

Conforme avanzó la noche acudieron a la fiesta que los de la banda se perdieron. Luces estroboscópicas, humo de colores, pintura fosforescente y cuerpos semidesnudos parpadeando en la pista seductoramente. En la zona VIP podías encontrar droga, en la zona de los mortales había un par de dealers que hablaban japonés e inglés, solo uno de ellos un buen inglés.

Zachary la había visto despedir a la banda antes de invitarlo a bailar. Se irían a las tres de la mañana. Zatara acepto unos tragos y bailar con ella por impulso. Antes de pensar en dar un solo paso ya había caminado tres.

Era una canción de The Neighborhood, Crybaby, la última que bailaron en la que fue consiente del error que podía estar cometiendo. No ponía las manos en su cuerpo porque no quería faltarle al respeto o malinterpretar las cosas, pero verla bailar ahí confundiéndose entre las modelos dela fiesta era más que excitante. No era tan alta como ellas, eran las plataformas de sus botas. Era de huesos estrechos, blanca como el marfil, con los pómulos prominentes y la nariz afilada. Debía superar en edad a muchas de ellas pero entre más la miraba más hermosa la encontraba, o quizás era la música y el alcohol los que enervando sus sentidos la colocaban a la altura de diosa de otra dimensión.

Él quería marcharse ya pero Rachel parecía no querer dormir hasta que saliera el sol. No tenía planeado interrumpir a los Yamashiro porque Maseo había llegado a cuidar a su esposa y le habían mandado una selfie de Tatsu con la nariz roja y flujo nasal con un parche en la cabeza para resfriados y porridge en un bowl en las manos. La influenza era real, hilarante y romántica.

Zachary acabó invitándola a ir a su pent-house con tal de dejar de beber y marearse con el humo. Si seguía con ella en la pista no resistiría las ganas de tocarla e incluso besarla al pensar que nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa para atreverse, aunque sabía que no lo haría porque la respetaba demasiado. Ella aceptó porque no parecía tener ganas de querer bailar con desenfreno cuando ya no era tan joven ni tenía la energía o motivación de antes.

Volvieron a su auto del estacionamiento vertical. En el elevador de su hotel no podía parar de mirarla aunque fuera de reojo o por medio de los espejos. El elevadorista iba vestido impecable y el acabado lujoso de la caja era especialmente detallado. Pudo notar incluso que la mirada del empleado con Rachel, era como si intentara identificarla o estuviera admirándola. Iba totalmente vestida de negro, medias de rejilla y botas de plataforma con hebillas, chaqueta de cuero con estoperoles y playera ombliguera mostrando el vientre plano. La piel blanca, maquillaje negro, rojos los labios. No le extrañaba que pudiera ser considerada una idol de algún lugar.

Le empezó a fastidiar que la viera tan descaradamente y le indicó con un mohín que dejara de hacerlo y se detuvo. Bajaron en su nivel y acudieron a la estancia, un enorme sillón circular rodeando una mesa y una columna con una chimenea que encendida daba un aspecto acogedor al lugar.

Zachary pidió servicio al cuarto. Les llevaron bebida y fruta. Finalmente pudo deshacerse del saco deshaciendo sus puños.

Rachel se apoderó del tocadiscos. Zachary siempre pedía un tocadiscos porque era un ferviente admirador del vinil. En cuanto la pelinegra encontró algo que le gustara puso la aguja en el disco. No había nadie a quién no le gustara Depeche Mode de cualquier manera.

Después de abrir la champaña bebieron descuidadamente y charlaron un rato.

Al pasar los temas más banales Rachel dejó de lado el intentar sacarle palabras a Zatara, no era geisha alguna para obligarlo a algo que se le daba muy mal.

—¿Esta será mi cama? —recargó sus desnudos brazos blancos en el sofá con naturalidad. Su piel brillaba en dorados por el fuego del cuarto. Sus ojos tenían destellos de luz viva.

Zachary se llevaba uvas blancas a la boca abochornado por la idea de tener que contenerse toda la noche al saber que la chica de sus sueños dormía a tan pocos metros de él.

Tardó en contestar acabándose su champaña con avidez.

—Claro —fue lo único que pudo articular mirándola con miedo antes de desviar la mirada.

Rachel supo que había ido a parar en la boca del lobo.

—Zachary—lo llamó ella meciendo el vino en su copa. Dijo entonces algo de lo que pudo haberse arrepentido después—. Solo para confirmarlo. Zachary. ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?

—¿Yo?—se señaló el aludido haciendo pantomima de tomárselo a juego— No. Qué va

Rachel lo vio reír sujetando su estómago. Ella recogió las piernas en el asiento. Luego Zachary dejó de actuar y se rascó la cabeza apenado por su patética representación.

—No Rachel. Claro que no. Solo sigues siendo la chica más guapa e inteligente que he conocido en mi vida y que sin embargo nunca llegará a amarme como yo lo hago — dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Zachary… —intentó detenerlo de empezar algo que no iba a poder detener.

—Por favor Rachel, no digas nada. No quiero hablar de eso. No ahora —le mintió.

Y fue como gritar a la montaña nevada para empezar una avalancha de emociones, sentimientos y recuerdos reprimidos.

Rachel no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Tampoco sabría cómo.

—Cuando tenía catorce años me enamoré de mi vecina—empezó el pelinegro—. Realmente soy muy tímido, tal vez por eso soy tan cretino. Soy un superficial hijo de puta Raven, pero ella era muy inocente, cálida y paciente conmigo, tan tierna que podía desaparecer la hiel de mi carácter, me aceptaba tal y como era— se mesó el cabello y tocaba la barba afeitada. Rachel lo veía—. Un día tuvimos una pelea porque no quería ir a una estúpida fiesta a la que habíamos sido invitados. Aún me sentía un niño y no quería que supiera que jamás había ido a ninguna estúpida fiesta antes. Discutimos y me dejó de hablar. Eddie estaba de visita, no quería pensar en mi chica y los que yo creía eran sus estúpidos sentimientos, solo salí con él a jugar bolos, hasta coqueteé con otras niñas… Cuando volví en la noche mi tío estaba aterrado porque no me podía localizar. La casa de al lado ardía en llamas, adentro se había calcinado hasta los huesos la única chica que me había amado

Zachary detuvo su relato en ese momento, tuvo que aspirar su nariz, su voz se había quebrado.

—Me mandaron a Las Vegas con mi tía Zatanna, la magia me distraería de pensar en la pérdida. Me mandaron con un psícologo que solo me recetaba drogas y me aconsejaba conocer gente nueva. En un mundo sin supervisión adulta Zatanna no tenía tiempo para vigilarme y acabé en un remolino de vicios y lujuria demasiado joven para entender la diferencia de que lo que podía estar haciendo estaba mal. Lo único que me detuvo fue que la gente con la que salía quería que empezara a vender cocaína. La estaban rebajando con talco de bebé y tiza. Me di cuenta de que había estado bebiendo alcohol adulterado y drogándome con coca de mala calidad. Estaba a un paso de ser un adicto, hasta un repartidor. Esa fue mi retirada. Dejé ese mundo de mierda lleno de sexo sin sentido y placeres que perdían su emoción. Solo tenía quince años

Zachary se quitó el saco y desabrochó los puños. Estaba sudando, y secaba con los dedos de su mano abierta las lágrimas rebeldes que lo acometían.

—Dejé la fiesta. Con la extinción de mi vida parrandera mi loquero me dijo que estaba curado, que era joven aún y tenía una vida entera por delante, que volvería a enamorarme. Nunca le creí porque jamás supo ver ni entender que el haber dejado ese camino errado tampoco significaba que había dejado de sentir ira o tristeza. Pero al volver a casa encontré no solo a Eddie sino a la chica que vi una vez mientras esperaba en una parada de autobús leyendo a Stephen King, esa chica que me hacía sentir culpable de que me gustara de nuevo alguien cuando a la primera la traté tan mal. Esa chica que desde lo más profundo de mi ser escuchaba un grito que decía que eras el amor de mi vida, pero, cuando la encontré, ya no era libre. Tenía novio. Wally West. Estrella de pista. Eras inalcanzable…

Rachel no pudo reprimir el llevarse la mano a la boca al recordar cómo mientras sonreía tan tontamente enamorada de la mano de Wally podía sentir la mirada intensa de Zachary a la distancia. No podía ignorar esa resentida mirada sobre los dos. A Wally siempre le habían parecido celos porque de todas formas su novia era una chica muy bonita, pero para ella siempre se sintió como algo más, como si fueran sus ojos los que destilaran dolor.

Tenía la piel de gallina al volver este a retornar su relato.

—Luego terminaste con West, sé que me estaba aprovechando de lo vulnerable que estabas pero yo… no fui paciente porque temía perderte de nuevo así nunca hubieras sido mía. Y no soy estúpido Rachel, sé que te jodí la vida en la fiesta de Victor Stone, que tus amigos te repudiaron de nuevo solo por una equivocación conmigo. Sé que soy un imbécil, es solo que… después Jason… y el baile… ¿Por qué nunca mirarías en mi dirección?

Zachary se sentó en las escaleras del sillón rodeando la columna de la chimenea. Estaba desalineado y descompuesto. La cara mojada a cada momento. Era inútil limpiar el llanto de sus mejillas, volvía a correr.

Tomó la botella de champagne y bebió de ella directamente.

—Jamás me he vuelto a enamorar de alguien así. Lo odio. Odio sentirme de esta manera. Lo odio. Me odio a mí mismo. No importa que me haya ido hasta el otro lado del mundo, sigues siendo tú…

Zatara se recargó en las rodillas, cabizbajo.

—Lo siento tanto Rachel… no quería decir tanto…

El silencio los rodeo entonces, Rachel se quedó impresionada, atacada y herida en su asiento. Los ojos ardiendo. Culpa y comprensión corriendo por sus venas.

Zachary finalmente se calmó y solo se quedó bebiendo.

Quién habló primero fue ella.

—¿Lo has hecho con alguien que no amas? —preguntó de la nada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Has tenido sexo con alguien que no amas? —estiró el brazo hacia el tocadiscos. Volteó el vinil con sumo cuidado. Maldijo por lo bajo que sus manos estuvieran temblando.

—¿Quién hoy en día no lo ha hecho? —expresó Zatara sabiéndose en el peor estado posible.

—¿Y lo has hecho con alguien que amas aún si jamás se lo dirás? —consiguió poner el disco en el otro lado.

—Sí. Pero ella murió

Rachel se recargaba en el sillón con una rodilla. Sus fuerzas le fallaban. Sabía la situación de Zachary en esos momentos, sabía incluso que declarado bisexual estaba involucrándose más con hombres que con mujeres, que no tomaba en serio sus relaciones y era un patán rompecorazones. Pero a ella la seguía mirando como el depredador a la carne o el sacerdote a la cruz. Eso no cambiaba.

—Yo he hecho todo eso y más…-le dijo-. ya no tiene ningún sentido para mí

Entonces Raven, secándose los ojos dijo algo que Zachary jamás iba a olvidar:

—Zachary, corresponda o no corresponda a sus sentimientos todo aquel que me ame está condenado a sufrir

Aquel adagio propio se grabó en su corazón a fuego. Fue como la formulación de un hechizo o una sentencia.

—Me niego a creer que eso es verdad —alcanzó a responder en automático.

—He lastimado a mucha gente— susurró muy despacio ella—, otros han muerto. Es el destino. Zachary, yo no puedo amar. No sé cómo hacerlo. Si llegara a amarte estaría lanzando sobre ti un maleficio. Ciertamente eres un idiota pero no eres mal sujeto, solo tal vez incomprendido, y en efecto, superficial, egocéntrico y egoísta, pero no te odio

Rachel se deslizó en el sillón pesadamente. Con la mirada perdida y un brazo atravesando su vientre.

—Después de tres décadas en este mundo… más de tres décadas en este mundo y, yo ya solo estoy esperando la muerte, sin buscarla, pensando en ella todo el tiempo, viviendo sin vivir. ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien así? ¿Qué clase de masoquista eres? —inquirió.

Una lágrima barrió parte de su maquillaje.

Dorado, marrón, azul y negro eran los colores que componían la paleta de esa escena nocturna.

—Soy de la peor clase Raven —dijo él.

Durante medio minuto guardaron silencio escuchando a Depeche Mode sin hacer ningún movimiento. Atentos, desganados y sensibles.

Después de una terrible necedad y meditación Rachel se puso de pie acomodándose el cabello en un suspiro. Con su afilada mirada miró al otro con un sentir analítico que se veía más bien superficial. Entonces se aproximó a él terriblemente lento.

—Zachary. No te tengo lástima —le dijo mientras lo acorralaba entre sus rodillas sobre su regazo— así que si malinterpretas esto te patearé tan fuerte que acabarás en la luna

Él la miró desafiante, sin saber con exactitud lo que pasaba, aunque definitivamente motivado en lugar de nervioso. Como ver el manzano con hambre y la manzana cayera sola.

Puso sus manos en su cadera mirándola desde abajo.

—¿Y por qué se siente como si fuera todo lo contrario?

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cierra la boca de una buena vez Zatara o me perderás para siempre —lo tomó de la cara molesta, intentó besarlo profundamente pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo. Zachary supo ver esto, pudo sentirlo en sus brazos, lo mal que ella lo estaba pasando. Pero su aliento cálido y hechicero era obnubilante cómo para alejarla. Hacerlo hubiera significado no volver a verla nunca.

Solo un año después hubiera pensado que no haber estado con ella esa noche hubiera podido haber sido lo mejor para ambos, solo que eso no estaba escrito en el destino para ellos dos.

Debido más que nada a los intentos de su parte pudieron besarse más profundamente. Ella estaba demasiado inquieta. Por su iniciativa fue que sus lenguas se degustaron entrelazándose leve y suave remembrando el champagne, las uvas y fresas. Había una sensibilidad despierta, abierta y atrayente en todo eso.

Se miraron con atención y deseo. Todo se sentía como algo equivocado, eso lo hacía peor porque aún si se arrepentían por dentro lo habrían agradecido.

En un gran suspiro Rachel movió la cabeza hacia un lado y Zachary se dedicó a recorrer con sus labios su blanco cuello a puros besos.

—Esto solo va a doler, perderás tu tiempo conmigo… ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que conoces tan poco? ¿A alguien que solo te dio problemas en el pasado y con quién te torturaste tanto? ¿Acaso a eso se le puede llamar amor? —inquirió más para si misma aunque esperaba una respuesta concreta de parte de Zatara, misma que no recibió.

—Raven… Jamás perdería el tiempo contigo

Rachel se sentó mejor en sus piernas recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Eres el único que conozco que sabe lo que se siente perder a alguien que amabas, y el sentimiento de sentirte sucio e infiel por desear a otra persona después. No creí que fuera la única que se sintiera así en el mundo, y no podemos ser los únicos. Pero estamos juntos esta noche solo por Tatsu Zachary

—¿Es solamente por Tatsu Raven?

Ella le miró en silencio. Podían decirse tanto más con las miradas que con la voz.

—No— fue respuesta final. Y continuaron besándose cómo si el mundo a su alrededor fuera una constelación de estrellas plateadas danzantes.

Después de tantas relaciones, de tantos amantes y tropiezos, de tanto dolor y pasión, Rachel imaginaba que después de tener sexo con él iría a ser lo mismo que en el pasado, quizás peor. Que reflexionaría y se daría cuenta que lo que había adorado e idolatrado durante toda su vida era desabrido y desencantador. Que sería como el capricho sexual de Richard desvirgándola en el sótano de casa de una amiga mutua, en Jason queriéndola alejar de la mala decisión de verla en medio de Roy y Kory pero aun así poniéndose duro por la imagen. Al final se volvería un pañuelo lleno de semen desechada en un bote de basura. Así eran todos. Solo buscaban una sola cosa y cuando no solo luchaban por volverse su dueño.

Recordó la cara de Zachary rogándole en el baile junto a Rose que lo escuchara, sentía como besaba mejor que cuando eran solo unos niños llenos de hormonas en el baño de la casa de Victor Stone, y también pensó que en la mañana la iba a mirar victorioso y decepcionado diciéndole que todo había sido un error y que no quería nada serio con ella, o que fingiría que era así durante un tiempo y después la iba a dejar. Incluso pensó que podrían vivir enamorados dos o tres años antes de que el amor se apagara y pensaran en dormir con otras personas. Incluso imaginó que se casarían y tendrían hijos solo para que mucho después descubriera un cabello rubio en su traje de giras mientras ya casi ni se hablaban ni dormían juntos.

Todo era desesperanzador, un sueño que fácilmente podría convertirse en pesadilla.

—Por favor abrázame o sentiré que voy a romperme en mil pedazos —sintió su corazón aprisionarse en su pecho con lágrimas derramándose por las grietas.

—No puedo Rachel. No voy a querer soltarte después… —le respondía con la voz en un hilo.

Ella apenas si lo escuchó.

—Diecisiete años después y me siento como una tonta. Perdóname —confesó cubriendo su cara.

Zachary se dio cuenta de que lo que hablaban era en serio. Eso lo elevó aún más.

Compasivo, eternamente enamorado, volvió a su lado con más fuerza que antes.

Para un hombre siempre habrá una mujer que sea La Mujer de toda su vida, la única por la cual venderían su alma al diablo, la única por la cual darían su vida, la única por la cual podrían matar, vivir, morir, luchar. Con la cual de ser suyas serían capaz de no mirar a ninguna otra por más hermosa que fuera, o que al menos lo intentarían. Esa mujer era Rachel Roth para Zachary, dañada, rota, autoflagelante, y así la amaba con todo su ser.

—No Rachel. No tengo nada que perdonarte, es todo lo contrario

Consiguió quitarle las manos de la cara, acercar su barbilla y besarle.

Se besaron entre lágrimas cómo si se conocieran desde años más profundamente de lo que realmente fue. Se abrazaron cómo si fuera el fin del mundo al amanecer. Se desnudaron cómo si desenvolvieran el más frágil de los regalos aunque con la misma ansiedad que un niño ante un obsequio esperado. Los cuerpos cuidados y regios, proverbiales, admirados mutuamente, acariciados con suma ternura y asombro en medio de las sombras. Sosteniéndose como si estuvieran al borde del vacío.

Los besos y sonidos húmedos, las caricias más profundas e incitadoras, el primer contacto sexual tan suave y lleno de simbolismos cuando él la empujó sobre los cojines y chupó de su seno izquierdo como una cría a su madre necesitado de afecto y atención.

Rachel apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada cuando entró en su cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no apretaba los dientes cuando tenía sexo si no era por acción propia y consiente al tomar el control, pero estaba dejándolo a él hacer todo. Zachary no soportó la idea de que imaginar que ella pensaría en otra cosa mientras estaba haciéndole el amor, así que atrajo su cara con su mano para que lo mirara en cuanto se dio cuenta, acarició sus labios y la besó con ternura. No se movió en su interior sino hasta que Rachel volvió a enganchar sus pupilas amatista en las suyas, solo entonces continuó respirando por la boca y mordiéndose los labios de cuanto en cuanto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, temblando, sudando y agotándose por el continuo vaivén en el contacto de sus cuerpos podían los perder ese contacto directo.

Ella rasguñó su espalda, él dejó marcas de mordidas en sus hombros y pechos.

Sería absurdo tratar de engañarse diciendo que no se habían dado cuenta, una mentira vil. Desde que habían bailado en la pista los dos lo habían percibido. En la tranquilidad y sutileza de la mirada amilanada y orgullosa de Zatara, en el fingido descuido y desinterés de Roth.

Ambos sabían que si permanecían demasiado tiempo juntos acabarían enamorándose en verdad. Así de peligroso era jugar con esa atracción fatal. Zachary había aprendido, había pagado, había madurado, Rachel sucumbió, se permitía amar otra vez, una que sentía podía ser la última.

La pasión borró el sentimiento de la equivocación, la pureza de sus besos toda la amargura, la ternura de las caricias cada inseguridad y pensamiento negativo.

El clímax fue cómo una supernova. Cómo si los dos fueran polvo de la misma estrella. Cómo si todo el tiempo hubieran estado llamándose insatisfechos con todo, depresivos y suicidas hasta que todo volviera a tener sentido en el cuerpo del otro.

Ninguno dijo nada al abrazarse en el sillón. Ni pasados los minutos cuando besando su cara y su mano la cargó en sus brazos hacia la habitación y se metieron bajo las sábanas solo para abrazarse.

Rachel se durmió escuchando el martilleo de su corazón en el pecho masculino. Cerró los ojos en el triste azul de una mañana nubosa sin pensar más. Había sido no solo bueno, tal vez fue hasta perfecto, pero no lo quería admitir, sería ceder en su derrota por completo y eso era asunto del día siguiente, hasta despertar.

Era tanto su orgullo que deseó incluso no despertar.

Zachary Zatara apenas si pudo pegar un ojo. No quería que al alba ella se esfumaría de sus brazos como el sueño más maravilloso de todos. Siempre se preguntó si algún día podría cambiar todas esas lágrimas por una sonrisa. Rachel siempre era mucho más hermosa cuando sonreía. Jamás se sintió tan fuerte y poderoso como en ese momento para buscar hacerla feliz a costa de todo lo que pudiera ofrecer y hacer.

Era como escuchar la canción más bella del mundo, una que con sus primeras notas le robara lágrimas, que lo destrozara y llevara a tocar el cielo al mismo tiempo.

Rachel tenía razón en una cosa: ¿si eso era amor por qué dolía tanto?

Era como si se tratara de un mensaje encriptado bajo la superficie, una advertencia para los dos.

La pasión en que iban a envolverse los abrasaría hasta la muerte.

.

* * *

Ojalá supiéramos de Zatara de nuevo en DC, me caía bien.

Si no les agrada Zatara les advierto que el siguiente capítulo también es de él y el que le sigue de Wally. De ahora en adelante si que se sabrá de Wally en este fic.


	18. XVII In a public place

Estoy tan cansada que me voy a dormir deseando no amanecer. Por eso me he tardado mucho en continuar esta historia, lo cual no significa que la he abandonado. De hecho en cuanto salga el trailer de aquaman seguramente el hype me hará publicar una historia que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo medio desgarradora y muy hurt/comfort. La verdad en este fic me cuesta mucho trabajo tener por ejemplo el chap XX y XXI pero no poderlos publicar porque no he escrito el XVIII y XIX, eso me ha frustrado mucho de este reto, el querer llevar el orden, aunque ya saben que esta historia va por el drama y si pudiera meter un tercer género sería precisamente hurt/comfort porque eso es casi todo lo que escribo.

Estoy ocupada en una investigación, en serio me está costando mucho porque no es lo único que tengo que hacer y en serio desearía dividirme para poder entregar el trabajo, pero hoy estoy tan estresada y frustrada de que las cosas no me salen que tenía que publicar. Así que ya saben, sigo viva.

Por cierto, si están leyendo de DC, mi corazón odiaba el argumento de la chica de los ojos de anime de Daughter of Darkness y dejé de leerlo pero eso de que van a salir Zachary Zatara, Kid Devil, Traci 13 y Klarion en el mismo comic con Raven fue un orgasmo visual para mi corazón DCita. Ya quiero quedar libre para poder ponerme al corriente con ese cómic. Ojalá este equipo se quedara, se ve fabuloso, y sobre todo lógico. ¿Por qué no podemos tener una Young Dark Justice o algo así? Sería hermoso!

* * *

 **.**

 **XVII**

 **I** **n a public place/En un lugar público**

 **.**

Los Yamashiro habían adoptado un perro, un husky de ojos azules como zafiros y pelaje casi como de lobo. Los niños lo había adorado y los padres no moverían un dedo para cuidarlo salvo para pagar el veterinario y todo lo relacionado a él, pero sacarlo a pasear, bañarlo y lo demás era asunto de sus hijos. Ellos habían querido el perro y así lo obtuvieron. La responsabilidad era completamente suya.

Tatsu pasaba las vacaciones en una investigación, Rachel hubiera querido ayudarla pero la caligrafía de los textos antiguos que su amiga leía era trabajosa incluso para la propia japonesa. Era una escritura muy bella tanto como suelta, y para algunos ilegible.

Maseo había inaugurado una exposición de sus fotografías con un modesto éxito y también estaba ocupado. Yuki había empezado a practicar el koto con su abuelo y era turno de Reiko de que le enseñaran como cuidar de la espada y armas de la armadura samurái de sus ancestros. Cuando Tatsu se había casado le habían enseñado lo mismo y con religiosidad sus hijos también estaban aprendiendo.

Para distraerse del trabajo y cómo los niños habían querido pasar las vacaciones con sus abuelos el matrimonio tenía tiempo para si mismos interrumpido solo por el trabajo de Maseo y el propio de Tatsu, tanto así que acabó invitando a Rachel a unirse a ella a una clase de ballet. Rachel se negó rotundamente pero Tatsu supo convencerla de alguna manera inexplicable para Zachary quién solo se enteró cuando la vio en leotardo practicando estiramientos y haciendo un split. No pudo evitar fantasear con ese leotardo. Algo le había dicho Rachel antes de que la que era buena bailarina era Tatsu, no ella, pero que juntas habían bailado un poco mientras estudiaban en Francia como mero pretexto por una documentación de Degas. No se tomaban en serio la danza pero Tatsu hubiera podido dejarlo todo para convertirse en bailarina porque parecía haber nacido para ello, tenía la flexibilidad y fuerza necesaria, unas poderosas piernas y sus pies jamás se lastimaban de tanto entrenar, jamás se le había roto una uña o esguinzado un tobillo. La delicadeza de sus movimientos era sublime, mientras que Rachel se consideraba mucho más torpe. Aun así las dos amigas habían practicado lo suficiente para hacerlo parecer fácil cuando en realidad no lo era. En comparación Rachel era demasiado amateur, pero para un ojo poco entrenado e ignorante de la danza ella bailaba perfectamente.

En cuanto a Tatsu era misteriosa esa ambigüedad en que pudiera bailar tan magníficamente pero en kendo fuera aún más extraordinaria. No parecía ser una mujer de su tiempo sino una guerrera reencarnada de tiempos mucho más antiguos.

La clase de ballet la tomaban en francés lo cual lo facilitaba mucho para ambas. Entre las filas estaban otros bailarines profesionales parte de la compañía que como castigo los ponían con amateurs de los que alguna manera querían hacer practicar hasta sacar una pequeña gala para promocionar la academia en algunos meses.

Rachel tenía sus zapatillas y el cuerpo perfecto para el ballet, a veces parecía incluso que de lo ligeras que eran Tatsu y ella la duela de madera no hacía ruido con sus pasos.

Tal vez en algún giro o pirueta las dos empezarían a bailar en el aire como sílfides hasta alcanzar el éter.

Zachary así había entrado al estudio donde pasaba a recoger a Rachel. La clase había terminado. Los fines de semana era cuando él tenía espectáculo y terminados los preparativos y el ensayo de esa tarde tenían planeado salir a cenar con los Yamashiro.

Eran solo una pareja de novios jóvenes cenando con un matrimonio amigo suyo. No era cómo si ellos hubieran hablado de algo así a futuro como casarse pero el que Zachary hubiera decidido quedarse en Japón solo por Rachel decía mucho del compromiso de ambos. Ella se había quedado a trabajar ahí desde hacía más de un año. Se había adaptado perfectamente a la cultura y vivía en una habitación minimalista donde su único rasgo occidental era toda la ropa en su armario, porque de lo demás hacía _tsundoku_ en pilas y pilas junto a su cama. Rachel era una ávida devoradora de libros, pero entre mayor se hacía menos tiempo tenía para leer. Para Zachary no fue todo tan fácil, su japonés era deficiente y todavía tenía que mejorar su chino y coreano si quería instalarse para trabajar en Asia. Rachel lo ayudó pero al no poderse concentrar teniéndola tan cerca buscó cursos especializados para estudiar el idioma.

Llevaban viviendo en Japón como pareja apenas cinco meses pero a Zachary se le había parecido muy poco tiempo y más de lo que hubiera podido desear. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de despertar y verla a su lado, a bañarse juntos y ya no vivir en una habitación de hotel. Rachel preparaba café para ambos y se encargaba de que él no hiciera explotar la comida cuando preparaba algo de comer. Terminó encargándose de la comida y él de lavar al terminar. Fueron distribuyéndose tareas. Ella se encargaría de mantener todo ordenado si él lavaba y doblaba la ropa aunque parecía no saber doblar ni una camisa y se llevó varias quemaduras con la plancha.

Siempre había vivido en hoteles donde pagaba para que todo le fuera hecho. Acostumbrarse a vivir con Rachel no fue sencillo pero realmente se esforzó. Cuando tenía problemas con algo solo tenía que voltear a donde sea que Rachel estuviera para recordar que todo valía la pena.

Así, el Vals No. 2 de la sexagésimo cuarta obra de Chopin estaba en las bocinas del equipo de sonido mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia el estudio. Recordaba haberlo oído antes en una película que ambos vieron pero no recordaba cual.

El piso de madera, los altos ventanales, las paredes de espejo y el tutu arrumbado a un lado. Él solo se quedó mirándola bailar sola hipnotizado hasta que recibió una llamada y acabó encendiendo su tablet para mandar un correo anexando las medidas de un encargo para un ebanista dado que iba a necesitar una caja oblonga para el siguiente truco de magia que tenía planeado. Le gustaba la madera porque le parecía elegante. Tenía que ser de ébano forzosamente.

Cuando terminó se dedicó a ver a Rachel qué con rápidos movimientos seguía las notas de una magnífica interpretación de Chopin por parte de Rubinstein. Aunque había un piano de cola de Stenway no había nadie que lo tocara a esa hora.

 _Crimson Sketches_ era el nombre que le iban a dar a la extravaganza dancística en la que iba a participar. Esa parte sería un dueto entre Tatsu y ella solo que mientras Tatsu no tenía problemas ella seguía intentando mejorar.

Al acabar la música Rachel se fue a recoger sus cosas. Lo encontró un minuto después sentado en un puff con los audífonos puestos.

—¿Qué estás escuchando? —se aproximó a él con una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

—The Neighbourhood

—Conozco la canción pero ¿hay algún motivo para escucharla? —se sentó a su lado. A Zachary aún le faltaba acostumbrar sus piernas a sentarse en el suelo, no podía conciliar el sueño en un futon y tuvieron que comprar una cama. Pero había cosas que le gustaban mucho, como los kotatsu y los estanques de peces koi en las casas señoriales.

—Es la primera canción que has bailado conmigo Raven —respondió confiado, presumido.

Rachel no pudo evitar mirarlo un momento sin descruzar los brazos. De haber sido más joven se habría podido sonrojar. Lo único que hizo fue decirle:

—Intentaré que la única razón por la cual te haga llorar sea cuando tenemos sexo y no por algo más Zatara

Una risa sarcástica salió de él primero.

—Tomaré eso como una promesa —dijo alardeando después.

Ella se recargó a su lado mirando la hora en la laptop donde escribía.

—Mientras no acabes diciendo que es nuestra canción o algo parecido

—¿No tendremos una canción? —habló como si lo dijera en serio. A Rachel la descolocó un poco.

—¿Una tan deprimente? ¿No es algo cursi tener una canción? —inquirió ella en el mismo tono —Si nada terminara como esperaras podrías acabar odiando algo que no merece tu desazón

—Es verdad, no lo niego— aceptó su lógica—. Aunque también podríamos no pensar en negativo

Rachel volvió a recargarse en su hombro. Aunque estaba sudando a Zachary le encantaba tenerla cerca emanando tanta energía. Se besaron un minuto después. A él le encantaba el aroma de su sudor, era como una extraña fragancia frutal para él, como siempre estaba oliendo a orquídeas lo hacía mejor para su olfato.

—¿Vas a seguir espiando Tatsu o vas a pasar? —preguntó en voz alta Rachel al ver un par de figuras por las puerta.

—Lo siento, es que se ven tan bien juntos

—Por favor no la escuches. No le queda hacer de casamentera —se apresuró a entrar Maseo.

Rachel fue a apagar las luces y ducharse con Tatsu. Las dos amigos volvieron arregladas para poder salir a cenar sushi. A Zachary le había impresionado que el sushi fuera de las comidas más caras en Japón, pero la calidad valía el precio. Maseo hizo traer al sommelier para que les recomendara un buen sake con su comida. La elección fue estupenda.

La pareja disfrutaba de los frutos del mar mientras conversaban animadamente. Tatsu de vez en cuando lo molestaba por haber hecho tan complicado algo que solo necesitaba de hablar claro y apoyo mutuo para volverse pareja. Estaba orgullosa de esa unión al ver que se llevaban tan bien, o quizás Zatara era demasiado complaciente por temor a perderla, incluso ella también se alegraba que ambos estuvieran ocupados tanto tiempo porque así no se sentía asfixiada en su relación.

Después de todo había sido plan de Tatsu que los dos acudieran al mismo concierto pese a que realmente le había dado influenza.

—Jamás fue este mi plan—se regodeaba— solo quería limar asperezas entre dos viejos conocidos, ustedes dos fueron los que acabaron actuando como adolescentes llenos de hormonas —fingía defenderse la japonesa.

—Tatsu, tenemos más de treinta años —insistía Rachel.

—Con una dieta japonesa acabarás llegando a los cincuenta luciendo como un tipo de veinte años menos —se señaló Maseo como broma. El tema cambió hacia las propiedades de las algas marinas y los estereotipos japoneses.

Después de la comida terminando sus copas Tatsu hablaba de su trabajo y de las horas de práctica en la academia de danza cuando Zachary recibió una llamada. Salió a responder y por el tiempo que tardaba Maseo le siguió y se pusieron a fumar aún si Zatara no había colgado.

Retornaron con noticias de que Zachary debía sustituir un espectáculo cancelado porque había problemas entre productores y el hotel donde se presentarían así que al día siguiente tendría show.

Rachel apuró el último trago de sake y se puso de pie.

—Bien, entonces vamos, si no tenemos sexo ahora no te dormirás temprano y te deprimirás

—¿Qué?

Tatsu no pudo evitar apagar una risa con sus manos en lo que Maseo los despedía. Zachary estaba anonadado.

—Hasta luego chicos

Afuera, buscando un taxi, fue que reaccionó.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—¿Quién crees que cuida a Reiko y Yuki para que ellos puedan tener tiempo de calidad como pareja? Ya somos cómplices de los Yamashiro si no te habías dado cuenta

Notaron el tráfico, se percataron de un corte informativo en una pantalla gigante en un edificio de cristal. Había retraso en todos los trenes por un accidente relacionado con un civil.

—De todas formas apenas te dará tiempo de dormir —susurró ella tomando su mano en el semáforo.

La luz cambió a azul según la llamaban los japoneses al verde y Rachel caminó en dirección opuesta. Fueron al edificio donde Tatsu y Maseo planeaban vender su antiguo departamento y que ya solo tenía unas cuantas cajas de sus pertenencias. Tenían la clave pero hubiera sido una descortesía no avisarles así que no entraron.

Al ver cerca de un parque un módulo de sanitarios Rachel tuvo una idea e hizo que su novio la siguiera.

—Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo? —la miró entrando al baño de hombre. Ella solo le indicó con un dedo que se callara y lo jaló de la corbata adentro de un sanitario cerrando a su paso.

Recargándolo en la puerta lo empezó a besar.

—Tiene que ser una locura estar aquí. Llamarán a seguridad, debe haber cámaras —alcanzó a decirle después de haber correspondido a sus caricias muy nervioso.

—Será un escándalo si nos descubre, así que ¿quieres apurarte? —dejó caer su bolsa a un lado y desabrochaba su saco.

—Esto es una locura —le tomó las manos. Ella liberó una de su agarre y lo tocó encima de la ropa. Estaba poniéndose duro.

—No lo es tanto, además, parece estarte gustando esto —murmuró sardónicamente.

Zachary se mordió un labio.

—Solo es la adrenalina del peligro

—Seguro

Rachel se apresuró a terminar de desabrochar su saco y él su cinturón. Una vez afuera ella bajó sus medias y ropa interior así como subió su falda. Zatara quiso estimularla un poco pero pronto se dio cuenta de que por lo húmeda que estaba no lo necesitaba.

Fue a recargarla en la puerta sujetándola de la cintura y la espalda yasí fue cómo entró en ella, arrobándose los dos en un suspiro profundo, cálido. A la segunda estocada Rachel ya lo estaba apresurando.

—Vamos, antes de que nos descubran

—Increíble —se dijo más a si mismo Zatara empezando a moverse. Empezó profundo, pronto tomó velocidad. De vez en cuando besándose, tomándose fuertemente de los hombros para no separarse, mirándose y gimiendo muy despacio juntos. Pese a querer ser discretos de todas formas habían sonidos que los delataban ahí adentro.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad Zachary quería terminar rápido pero tampoco demasiado rápido. Era la emoción de estar haciendo algo prohibido con alguien que aún le parecía increíble que estuviera con él cuando no había sido más que un recuerdo doloroso hastía hacía poco tiempo.

Se puso a gruñir en su oído entre más rápido lo hacían, Rachel besaba su cuello o la escuchaba debajo de él arrugando su camisa.

Finalmente alcanzaron los dos el orgasmo y regulando su respiración se miraron el uno al otro.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su cara antes de compartir otro beso.

Salieron a tiempos diferidos y se tomaron de la mano de regreso al exterior, un par de chicos en cuclillas los señalaron pero no les hicieron caso apurando el paso.

Zatara pasó a una tienda de conveniencia buscando un vendaje luego de darse cuenta de que se había hecho una herida en la puerta del baño. Afuera Rachel lo esperó extendiendo su mano para que la alcanzara. Parecía más relajada que él después de aquel pequeño encuentro en los sanitarios públicos. Estaba algo despeinada pero aún así lucía hermosisíma, cómo si le hubiera robado a él energía para alimentar su juventud.

Zachary no pudo evitar darse cuenta del enorme giro que su vida acababa de tener.

Si durante tantos años había perseguido a Raven aún desde sus sueños ahora era ella la que quería que tomara su mano.

Se detuvo el tiempo en ese cruce peatonal. Solo existía el aire surcándolos, las coloridas luces de Tokyo, ella enfrente y él mirándola.

Su vida era perfecta.

No pudo evitar respirar profundo agradecido con la vida por haberle entregado finalmente lo que tanto quiso y no podía obtener. Ahora era un hombre distinto, íntegro, pleno.

Fue a su lado tomándose de las manos por una calle más. Rachel se recargó en su hombro un momento frente al arroyo vehicular del siguiente cruce y le dio un beso. Era lo mejor del mundo.

Zachary reacomodó la mano de Rachel en la suya para entrelazar sus dedos. Lo hizo y la apretó más fuerte como para confirmar que ella fuera real y no un sueño.

La vio en el frío de la noche exhalando su cálido aliento, sonriendo entre el mar de gente. Era como una aparición de otro plano.

La luz cambió y ella empezó a caminar. Se atrasó un poco por quedarse mirándola después de soltarse de las manos porque ella revisó la hora en su móvil. Aspiró la estela de perfume que dejaba. Orquídeas, sake e incluso olía a él. Se quedó maravillado.

—Vamos pies lentos, tienes que ensayar esta noche —le recriminó con sarcasmo. Él la alcanzó abrazándola en medio de la calle ganándose la atención de muchas miradas, eran extranjeros así se intentaran mimetizar, su comportamiento los delataba, solo que tampoco les importaba a esa edad.

Se besaron y volvieron a andar.

* * *

Si pudiera describir lo mal que me siento entre agobiada, estresada y medio enferma en serio no encontraría palabras. En serio estoy medio muerta.


	19. XVIII On the floor

¿Una buena razón para publicar ahora cuando estoy con el agua hasta el cuello? Si, una, una muy importante: finalmente encontré inspiración para hacer el PointOfView de Wally. Hubiera sido mejor tener inspiración antes o después de lo que estoy haciendo ahora pero en serio quise publicar. Recen por mí para que me vaya bien en esta evalución porque mis ánimos me están abandonando cruelmente.

Si alguien me sigue aquí desde antes un favor: dejen de pedirme los fics de marvel, ya acabé con eso.

Y cambiando de tema, ¿alguien más está igual de emocionada que yo por todo lo visto de DC en la SDCC? Por el amor de Rao, necesito pagar por ese servicio de DC. desde DC Black Label hasta Damian Wayne en DC SuperHeroGirls (que tontería pero lo estoy viendo porque, ya saben, sale Raven). Como si no fuera suficiente con Evangelion en los juegos olímpicos ese Shazam va a ser mi perdición... Que hermoso momento para estar viva.

.

* * *

.

 **XVIII**

 **On the floor / En el piso**

.

 **Wally West POV´s**

Mi tía Iris había comprador un convertible cuando cumplió veinticuatro. Ahorró durante años con su trabajo de medio tiempo para comprarlo, acudió a la universidad local y gustaba de manejarlo en la playa. Al igual que yo era pelirroja y con la piel plagada de pecas. A veces cuando me intentaban hacer sentir mal en la escuela por esto ella solía decirme que era una ventaja tener constelaciones en la piel, como si fuéramos un lienzo del cosmos donde se pudieran leer cientos de historias. Al principio lo había tomado como una tontería pero no quise herir sus sentimientos demostrando que no lo creía. El asunto de ser molestado por mis pecas dejó de importar cuando la pubertad me golpeó en toda la cara y el cuerpo. Simplemente un día los que me molestaban empezaron a ver que las chicas me sonreían y coqueteaban, paulatinamente dejaron de hacerlo en cuanto las chicas prefirieron mi compañía a la de ellos. Con este cambio incluso me empezaron a respetar, o al menos a no tirar mis cosas al escusado. Y a mi no me disgustaba rodearme de ellas sino fuera por el hecho de que en algún punto arruinaba todo con mi exceso de confianza.

Aún recuerdo los primeros días de la preparatoria. A Conner saliendo con Cass o a Donna enamorándose de un universitario al que no dejábamos de bromearle que parecía Bob Rose o una versión madura de Joseph Wilson cuya hermana parecía odiarnos y pronto dejó de salir con nosotros. Y Conner tuvo su estapa rebelde también con ese mohicano, las perforaciones, los lentes oscuros, pantalones entubados... aunque Tim era su amigo más apegado incluso él se rio de Kon la primera vez que lo vio.

Recuerdo que el equipo de pista me reclutó en cuanto hicieron pruebas y el novio de mi tía me convenció de correr solo por diversión, misma que acabaría conduciéndome a una beca en la universidad. No gané un oro en olímpicos pero pagó la universidad, y ese fue mi objetivo desde el principio.

Mi vida era absolutamente normal, amigos iban y se iban. Estudiabas para no reprobar y te estresabas con ser popular o no, o por lo menos no ser un perdedor, pero cualquiera que pudiera tener de amigo a Conner Kent en definitiva no era un perdedor aun cuando él mismo tuvo zu etapa rebelde y apareció con un mohicano y jeans entubados durante todo noveno.

Lo cierto es que yo aún seguía siendo virgen cuando ocurrió todo el caos del coyolobo con la chica nueva de la escuela, una niña menuda y pequeña de ojos entre azul y violeta y cabello negro. No fue sorpresa para nadie cuando Garfield se volvió su novio pues él participó toda la noche para encontrarla en cuanto se supo que estaba extraviada después de su broma de mal gusto conMiguel.

Donna me contó sobre Raven después para que fuera condescendiente con ella por su pasado. Nadie debía saberlo pero algunos estábamos enterados de muchos pormenores, o por lo menos los más vitales, cómo el asunto de su padre siendo un líder sectario o su religión cuasi cienciología/budismo. Lo cierto es que si bien me sentí mal no era tanto mi trato con ella porque habíamos decido mantener distancia entre los dos en un acuerdo tácito mutuo si se había vuelto novia de uno de los del grupo de amigos y habíamos estado por accidente una vez desnudos y mojados en la misma habitación, aunque jamás fue a propósito para empezar.

Pero así como poco la conocían de lo que más destacaba de conocer a Rachel Roth al menos por nombre era el hecho de que fuera políglota, callada, tímida y taciturna. Era no solo una buena estudiante sino una lectora de todo libro que cayera en sus manos, y aunque no se notara era ágil y flexible ella practicaba yoga y meditación solo que nunca en público.

El escándalo y crisis entre todos ocurrió cuando Garfield se embriagó en una fiesta y la empujó sobre el césped terminando de tajo su relación con su primera novia. Fue un golpe duro, algo por lo que Victor no dejó de ser su amigo aún cuando todos miraban mal lo que había hecho. Pero no fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado en menos de un mes, porque el siguiente escándalo ocurrió cuando Dick y Rachel tuvieron sexo en la casa de Cass, ahí fue un problema mayor porque Dick era novio de Kory y según se rumoreaba esta se fue a golpes contra los dos al descubrir la aventura. Jamás creí que los dos fueran amantes, sabía que Dick podía enamorar a cualquier chica de la escuela, aún yo sabía que Rachel lo seguía con la mirada y que solo dejó de hacerlo cuando salió con Gar, pero Rachel jamás le hubiera hecho algo así a Kory. O no lo sé. En realidad no lo sé. Todo lo que podía ver era lo mucho que Rachel sufría siendo paria en la escuela y víctima de bullying y desprecio por viejos amigos y desconocidos. Todos excepto Donna, a quién no le importó lo pasado cuando escuchó su versión y la de Dick y aunque le quiso contar todo a Kory y esta no quiso oírla, fue la primera en buscar a Rachel en un intento de alejarla de Rose Wilson quién acababa de enseñarle a fumar.

Tan cerca de exámenes los dos estábamos nerviosos porque no entendíamos nada de los últimos temas de francés. Donna porque estaba saliendo mucho con su novio y estaba enamorada, yo porque en verdad dejé francés para el final más preocupado por no equivocar el signo en cálculo. Y así fue que solos en la casa de Donna, casi de forma inexplicable, perdí mi virginidad con Rachel Roth el día que ella repasaba conmigo el pasado compuesto y me ayudaba con la conjugación de los verbos con _avoir_ e indiscretamente acabó enterándose que pese a juguetear con algunas chicas en realidad no era por estar más concentrado en correr que no tenía novia sino porque aún no había tenido sexo con nadie y estaba avergonzado de ello.

Rachel le restó importancia cuando decidimos intentarlo más como un favor entre amigos, un secreto del que juraríamos no hablar nunca una vez decidimos que lo haríamos, asegurándome que perder la virginidad no era la gran cosa y que a ella no le importaría ayudar a alguien a conseguir novia siempre y cuando jamás habláramos del asunto.

La idea me aterró durante días imaginando que el resto de su vida —si no salía de la ciudad-, acabaría siendo conocida como una zorra aún si ella era inocente. Un solo error y la gente le recordaría por ello toda la vida.

Un pensamiento aún más aterrador me atormentó pensando que si había tenido sexo conmigo bien podría algún día sentir lástima de alguien más y también dejarlo tocarla de la misma forma en que a mí me lo permitió, o que ese sujeto podría estar mintiendo solo para dañarla.

Fueron tantas las veces que me rechazó y negó que yo mismo perdía la esperanza cuando le confesé que no podía olvidar lo que habíamos hecho y que había acabado por desarrollar sentimientos románticos hacia ella, por los cuales corría despavorida de mí.

Sé perfectamente que la puse en miles de predicamentos en su casa, con su familia y frente a la escuela. No era sordo a los rumores que corrían sobre Rachel seduciéndome u otras tonterías tampoco.

Me costó mucho trabajo convencerla de aceptarme. No podía dejar de pensar en su cara y su voz mientras corría, en medio de alguna clase, de camino a casa, en medio de la cena. Verla llorar rogándome que me alejara tampoco me fue fácil. Pero en cuanto me aceptó —quizás más por cansancio y resignación que por realmente haberse enamorado de mí al principio— todo lo que pude pensar era que el mundo ya no se trataba solo sobre mí sino que éramos dos contra el mundo.

Acostumbrarla a mi afecto fue un proceso de mucho tiempo. Pero al conseguirlo dejó de importarle que tomara su mano a cada momento, fue capaz incluso de tomar la mía cuando me quería cerca o sentía que el mundo se le iba encima. El día que pasó esto sé que estaba tan feliz que no dejaba de pegar mi cara a la suya como un gato marcando su territorio pero sin sonar tan a… patriarcado, sino más… adorable.

Cuando estás enamorado nada tiene sentido si no estás con la persona que te gusta.

Los tíos de Rachel me aceptaron, algo con lo que ella no siempre estaba conforme porque no quería abrirse ni con su propia familia. La cena de Día de Gracias y Año Nuevo la pasé con ellos y realmente disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo juntos. Me quedaba sentado a su lado, recargado en su hombro o en su regazo, a veces sentado en la alfombra recargado en sus rodillas. Ni siquiera teníamos que hablar sino solo estar juntos compartiendo nuestro calor. Normalmente la veía con los ojos metidos en un libro, pero con la otra mano en mi cabello para recordarme que no estaba siendo ignorando.

Era un mundo nuevo recostarse en el suelo o sobre el pasto escuchando, cada uno con un audífono, alguna de las canciones de mi reproductor. Normalmente ella tenía música demasiado refinada o demasiado oscura y pesada para mí comparado con mi house y dance, a veces chill out, sin embargo se habituó a mi gusto musical y normalmente era mi música la que escuchábamos, sin embargo por ella empecé a escuchar a Dvorak y Satie, incluso a Miles Davis, gusto que se me quedaría hasta la adultez superado el dolor por habernos separado.

Las personas que pasan por tu vida dejan su marca en ti, buena o mala, yo solo quise quedarme con lo bueno porque de haber sufrido todo el tiempo por ella jamás habría salido del agujero.

Pero sé que la amé. La amaba, con locura. Quizás yo solo estaba agradecido con ella por haber sido mi novia y probablemente mi primer amor más allá de haber perdido mi virginidad a su lado, pues solo con ella quise caminar tomado de la mano, beber de la misma malteada al mismo tiempo con dos sorbetes, asistir a fiestas de vez en cuando solo para descaradamente perdernos en nuestro propio mundo haciendo sentir incómodos a los demás realmente sin darnos cuenta. Incluso caminar sin comprar nada en el centro comercial era divertido. Jericho ponía los ojos en blanco cuando nos veía mandarnos con nuestro propio acento en lenguaje de señas, un "te quiero", eso era demasiado cursi incluso para él.

Solo yo sabía que después de dos cervezas y si no había nadie cerca se desinhibía los suficiente cómo para bailar sola o invitarme, normalmente canciones lentas, y que lo hacía de una manera tan natural y con tanta sensualidad que hacía parecer a las voluptuosas porristas de la escuela como si la separara en su clasificación la frontera de la vulgaridad. Parecía haber nacido para ser descubierta por algún cazatalentos, y nadie podía culparla, su madre —de cuya belleza y rebeldía aún se hablaba después de tanto tiempo—, seguían marcados en los anuarios como la chica más hermosa de su generación quizás porque como Elizabeth Taylor Angela Roth había nacido con iris y pestañas cómo ella opacando a su hermana y aprovechándose de su situación como la chica más sexy del colegio hizo de su vida lo que quiso aún saliéndose de la escuela y terminando en un culto satanista. Rachel desde que llegó a este mundo cargó con los pecados y fama de su madre además de la maldición de un padre cómo el suyo. Sin embargo intentó vivir su vida huyendo de estos hechos lo mejor que pudo, solo que la gente y los pueblos pequeños no olvidan. El nuestro podría no ser tan pequeño pero bastó la fama del becario e hijo de Bruce Wayne para arruinarla.

Un solo error y tu vida se va a la mierda. Seremos siempre señalados más por nuestros errores que por nuestros aciertos, es como si a la sociedad le gustara verte caer. Es terrible.

A mi me encantaba verla bailar cuando creía que nadie la veía o sabía que solo yo estaba ahí para observarla pero que yo no la juzgaría. Jamás podría olvidar sus largas pestañas cuando se quedaba dormida a mi lado o el barniz negro despintado de sus uñas, y ese enloquecedor perfume o acondicionador que usaba, orquídeas me dijo una vez que era, o una de esas flores que simplemente la volvían aún más atractiva.

Así se avergonzara de cuando nos veían juntos conocidos o desconocidos -porque pensaba que seríamos discriminados todos por el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire cerca de ella-, yo jamás negué a Rachel, por el contrario, me gustaba que supieran que era mi novia, sobre todo el hecho de que no estaba sola. Sé que suena a una tontería pero de alguien así de herido se puede esperar de todo, de Rachel podría esperar cualquier cosa y no quería que huyera de mí. Era tan blanca que hasta sus oídos se ponían rojos, desarrolló incluso el llorar en silencio para que nadie supiera lo herida que estaba y me gusta creer que conmigo dejó de hacerlo, al menos un poco.

Me hubiera gustado poder curarla de todos esos miedos e inseguridades, poderla relevar de esa timidez y miedo que la habían vuelto tan frágil, por la cual todos la hacían víctima de lo que fuera. Sinceramente espero haber hecho algún progreso, o como decía uno de sus filósofos favoritos: que se olvidara de la moral de terceros o algo así.

La acompañé al centro comercial cuando se perforó los oídos, algo por lo que tuvo que pedir aprobación en su iglesia porque al parecer no están muy de acuerdo con tatuajes y perforaciones. La primera y única vez que pensé en hacerme un tatuaje fue por ella. No solo su nombre, quería tatuarme un cuervo en el corazón para tenerla siempre conmigo. La verdad, lo hubiera hecho, no lo hubiera pensado, tal vez eso me hubiera servido como excusa cuando ella me dijo que quería hablar conmigo enterada de que tenía que mudarme de ciudad, aunque no quiero hablar de eso, es demasiado doloroso para recordarlo.

Esa tarde había salido de esa tienda con aretes de atrapasueños azules. El azul era su color favorito y por eso le había regalado una pulsera y un anillo de bisutería con una piedra azul en su cumpleaños.

—Como la vieja escuela —me dijo cuando se lo puso.

—Puedes acusarme de romántico si quieres —me encogí de hombros. Solo nos besamos dando por terminado el argumento.

No se trataba de imposición ni nada por el estilo, pero ese anillo tenía significado para los dos porque en la escuela ya no se atrevían a decirle zorra o robanovios sino solían decir que era mi novia. Y siendo Wally West amigo de Conner todos podían callar su sucia boca respecto a mi novia.

Lo cierto es que si yo era tímido lo era muy por dentro. Hacer bromas y tonterías se me daba de cierta manera, lo suficiente para hacer reír a alguien aunque fuera un poco pero no lo suficiente para ser tomado como un idiota, o al menos, así será mi percepción.

—¿Llevas una sudadera cariño? —le preguntó su tía por teléfono cuando le marcó para saber a qué hora regresaría a casa.

—Si tía Alice, traigo una —le respondió mi novia mientras le hacía con señas un gesto fingiendo que hablaba por teléfono imitandola, ella giró los ojos dándome un golpe suave en el hombro. Ambos sabíamos lo que era ser acosados por nuestras respectivas tías—. No sé a qué hora regresaré, queremos ver una película o dos

—¿Y el arcade?

Rachel me fulminó con la mirada, ella no era tanto de videojuegos, pero como pretexto para no verse todo el tiempo con Donna, Joseph y el resto podía hasta bailar conmigo en la plataforma para no quedarse sentada mientras yo jugara. Algunos lo consideraban apego, otros nos miraban con asco por la cursilería de nuestra relación pero tal vez, solo tal vez, el miedo de Raven seguía latente de ser rechazada y odiada de un momento a otro.

—También pasaremos al arcade y comeremos algo en el centro comercial —aseveró. Mientras más actividades enlistaba más divertida parecía ser la tarde y podía regresarla a casa cuando ya hubiera anochecido. Solo que todo lo que ella había dicho ya lo habíamos hecho por la mañana.

A los quince años tienes el mundo por delante pero no la libertad completa, ni la independencia ni el efectivo. Aunque hubiera querido empezar a trabajar el disminuir mi empeño para correr siempre me estaba presionando, así que Iris me dejaba cierta holgura con el efectivo así como mis padres, y me prestaba su convertible, eso era vital. Se trataba de mi primera novia, estaba interesadísima en que no lo arruinara porque Rachel la dejó muy impresionada cuando se quedó a cenar en casa junto con ella y su novio Barry.

Llevaba toda la mañana mirándola como lo haría un perro al carrito de perros calientes cuando no ha comido en todo el día. Con una mirada intensa, avergonzada e inquieta que no podía dejar de revelar mis intenciones cada vez que ella me descubría mirándola. Rachel levantaba una ceja y hacía una mueca de desinterés, pero por la forma en que tomaba mi mano para seguir caminando hacia comprar un cono de helado o mientras visitábamos más tiendas en las que Donna buscaba accesorios y ropa. Mientras esperábamos sentados en un sillón a que Donna desfilara su quinto conjunto de ropa yo me preguntaba del porqué Rachel no hacía lo mismo e iban a buscar ropa juntas pues ella solo retiraba los ojos de su libro cuando Donna nos preguntaba si se veía bien con ese conjunto o ese otro vestido. Me hubiera gustado verla con diferentes atuendos, no obstante recordaba a cada momento que ella no usaba maquillaje y salvo cuando se acordaba retocaba el barniz negro de sus uñas o se lo quitaba por completo. Lo único que acompañaba su imagen era el cepillar su cabello, usar gel y perfume, probablemente todo el dinero que le daban lo gastaba en libros o al menos una gran mayoría.

Cómo se recargaba en mi brazo o sujetaba mi mano, la forma en cómo parecía no notar que respirando en mi cuello me dejaba desarmado me indicaba que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, eso me animaba. Cuando estuvimos juntos de regreso en mi convertible sabíamos nuestro destino... y lo que íbamos a hacer ahí.

Al colgar ya estábamos en la calle de la casa de mi tía. Nuestra última parada.

—Debo estar de regreso a las cuatro, creo que habrá visitas de su congregación

—¿Tienes que estar puntual? —pregunté con curiosidad genuina.

Ella me besó rápidamente.

—Tal vez. Así que vamos —me llamó.

Apagué el motor una vez aparqué dentro de la cochera. La puerta automática todavía no acababa de descender cuando ya estábamos besándonos con desesperación en la puerta hacia el pasillo de la entrada. Me gustaba pasear mis manos por su cintura y descubrir su blanca piel fría al primer contacto pero que entre más acariciaba, entre más la besaba, me enredaba con su cabello y su lengua más caliente empezaba a sentirla bajo mis palmas.

Tomé su trasero con una mano, ella me envolvió con una de sus largas piernas porque pese a ser corta de estatura sus piernas eran de lo primero que se notaba en una chica como Raven, de la clase de atributos que no podías dejar de mirar.

Rachel mordió mi cuello. Ya era bastante problemático que estuviera duro en mis pantalones para que ella jugara sucio conmigo. Era nuevo para mí todo esto, estar acostumbrándome paulatinamente a dejarme envolver por el deseo, que esa lujuria estuviera dirigida y fuera despertada por una sola persona. Era incluso nuevo para mí querer compartir mi tiempo con esa persona, el descubrir que era especial, el sufrir por lo hermosa que era, la angustia que es no saber dónde se encuentra, pensar todo el tiempo en su cara, su voz, su cabello, en sus manos, en su perfume, en toda su persona. Extrañaba cada fibra de su ser en cuanto nos despedíamos, nos quedábamos despiertos hasta la medianoche hablando por teléfono, en conferencia, escuchando música, hablando de la escuela, de cualquier cosa y de nada al mismo tiempo.

Pese a aún estar atrapado en mi ropa mi entrepierna ya se restregaba contra sus caderas aguardando excitarla tanto cómo yo lo estaba. Cuando mordía mi oído era su peor treta porque suspiraba con anhelo arqueando su espalda.

No pude contenerme por más tiempo y busqué en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón una tira de tres condones restantes de una entera. Toda esa semana estábamos terminando con esa hilera. Iris y Barry solamente me la dieron cuando tirando la basura de mi cesto encontraron la evidencia de una envoltura de condón que no era la marca de Barry Allen, pese a que no me recetaron el discurso de cómo funciona mi cuerpo y sobre las abejas y las flores me dijeron que fuera cuidadoso con todo. Apenas pude ponérmelo con Rachel pasando sus manos por mi cabello y suspirando sobre mi nariz. Alcancé a besarla interrumpiendo aquel sonido por otro ante la sensación de entrar en ella. Me enterró las uñas en los brazos.

—Raven… —alcancé a decir acomodándome mejor sobre ella. Ella abrió una de sus piernas en escuadra pasando sus manos por mi cuello, acarició mis labios mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Asintió apenas distinguible y apresando con mi brazo izquierdo bajo su cintura para sujetarla recargué mi brazo derecho sobre el piso pegadas nuestras frentes un momento y me empecé a mover suave pero marcado.

Su gesto enternecido entre extasiado y delicado, con aquella expresión de insoportable aturdimiento, como una ola que nos ahogara, nos separara de la realidad por medio del contacto de nuestros cuerpos, como si el aire no fuera el suficiente, ni el beber de su aliento, ni el comer sus labios. Nuestros gemidos no tímidos pero controlados acabaron en un arrebato entre más duro empecé a mecerme entre sus piernas. Volvió a enterrarme las uñas, la vi morderse un labio.

—¡Wally! —musitó en un gemido.

—Lo siento —quise bajar mi ritmo.

—No. No te detengas, sigue así… Wally… ¡Wally!

Escucharla gemir mi nombre era la mejor sensación del mundo. No sería lo mismo si otra chica lo hiciera, no lo sería porque en mi mente, en pensamiento y corazón, solo tenía cabida Rachel Roth, nadie más salvo ella, ese era su embrujo sobre mí. Solo pude correrme con la voz entrecortada y los pulmones sofocándome, respirando por la boca totalmente abierta apreté los hombros de mi novia mientras ella seguía acariciando mi cabello. En medio de su respiración me dio un beso en la frente y juntamos las puntas de nuestras narices porque aún nos faltaba e aliento antes de poder besarnos, pero no me importó, la besé entre desesperado y hambriento, entre agradecido y embelesado.

Entonces escuchamos las llaves en la puerta y no pudimos reaccionar. Si salía de ella no solo quedaríamos expuestos, tu tía solo debería verte desnudo por medio de fotos de ti de bebé más no en vivo teniendo sexo con tu novia en la preparatoria. Rachel no me soltó, por el contrario, se puso igual de tensa que yo y cerca estuvimos de abrazarnos de no ser por la vergüenza.

Mi tía Iris entró con bolsas del supermercado en el brazo, las dejó caer en medio de los gritos de las tres partes ahí reunidas.

.

Iris tuvo que sacar una cerveza congelada del refrigerador porque necesitaba alcohol antes de empezar su regaño. Rachel estaba sentada de un lado del sillón y yo del otro, una asiento de distancia entre nosotros. Realmente quería tomar su mano.

—Entonces Rachel, Wally, ¿qué creen que estaban haciendo en mi casa?

Estuvimos a punto de contestar cualquier cosa cuando ella se dio cuenta de cómo había empezado su discurso y reformuló.

—Olvídenlo, eso no. Es decir, ¿en qué estaban pensando? ¿Cómo se les ocurre? Wally, ¿acaso no te dije que tuvieras cuidado?

Quedé perplejo.

—El hotel… es caro…

Rachel se cubrió la cara con las manos. Iris se puso roja de ira.

—Aún así… Wally, ¿acaso no pueden practicar autocontrol?

Rachel parpadeó recargando la cabeza en una mano.

—¿Tú lo practicas?

Iris se enfadó aún más por su respuesta. Veinte minutos más de perorata aunque en realidad más allá de la vergüenza daba risa esa situación. Barry e Iris lo hacían también en esa casa. No estábamos cuidando ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

Era verdad que estábamos avergonzados pero más aún, nosotros... no nos podíamos quitar las manos de encima.

Después de ordenarme que la llevara a su casa Rachel llegó a tiempo para comer con su familia y sus invitados, al filo de la hora. Todavía nos besamos un poco en el auto antes de dejarla.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? —había sido su pregunta cuando nos despedíamos.

Las grandes ideas llegan en momentos oportunos e inoportunos.

—Tengo mi casa de campaña… —dije arrepintiéndome al momento. No quería que por mi libido pensara que la arrastraría a donde fuera solo para tener sexo, nosotros no solo éramos sexo, realmente la amaba, y me agradaba pensar que ella también me amaba a mi también por la forma en que abrazaba mi espalda o se quedaba dormida en mi pecho de vez en cuando diciendo que escuchaba el latir de mi corazón. Pero era cierto, teníamos sexo cada vez que podíamos, no era secreto para nadie en la escuela, y no éramos sutiles tampoco.

Siendo honesto esperaba que ella se negara, que me dijera que era una tontería, cualquier cosa, no me salvé de su sarcasmo pero fue un "si" sin lugar a dudas.

—Genial. Si no nos viola un oso tal vez funcione

—¿Qué? —no pude evitar emocionarme —¿lo dices en serio?

—¿Ya no quieres acostarte conmigo? — me dirigió una mirada enigmática.

—Claro que si —dije—. Rachel…. "Te amo" pensé para mi mismo.

—Entonces estamos iguales —besó dos dedos de su mano y los puso sobre mi boca—. Te veré el lunes vaquero

Tomé su mano una vez más antes de ella bajara del convertible.

—Yii haa…

De haber sabido al menos que eso era lo que necesitábamos para estar solos juntos lo hubiera propuesto antes. Jamás imaginé que esos días en el bosque encerrados en mi casa de campaña fueran a ser lo que moldearían mi vida sexual para toda mi vida. La semana siguiente de nuestro primer sábado acampando hicimos una apuesta: ver si llegábamos a soportar una semana entera sin sexo hasta el sábado. Lo conseguí a duras penas, corriendo como desquiciado en la pista, besándonos lo menos posible para no empezar algo que no pudiéramos evitar después… En cuanto llegamos al bosque armamos juntos la casa con prisa mal disimulada, una vez adentro apenas pudimos cerrarla en medio de besos y caricias mientras nos desnudábamos. Gemimos como animales en celo, fue la primera vez que rasguñó tan fuerte mi espalda al grado de ser notado en mi piel en los vestidores el lunes. Conner fue el primero en advertirme lo obvio que era aquello y peor aún, la fama que nos estábamos ganando. Sinceramente no le hice mucho caso. No me molestaba presumir la marca de las uñas de mi novia en la espalda. En realidad me gustaba presumirla.

Había empezado el año virgen y ahora tenía novia, y esta rasguñaba mi espalda cuando lo hacíamos... En definitiva era la mejor sensación del mundo aquel odio y envidia en las miradas de los otros chicos en los casilleros pues Rachel era preciosa.

Es ese orgullo varonil estúpido pero real donde un hombre se alza sobre los otros y es mejor en la escala social solo por salir con una chica que todo el mundo desea tirarse, solo que no únicamente dormía con Rachel, ella era mi novia, algo aún más especial. Toda la cursilería me estaba permitida.

Nuestra relación e intimidad avanzó tanto en tan poco tiempo que aún si el deseo estaba presente se volvió tan natural para mí que ella besara mi cuello mientras me abrazaba que ya no era tan fácil que tuviera una erección accidental en medio de la cafetería de la escuela. Supimos guardar perfectamente la lujuria en una caja y dejar solo la ternura, porque era cuando estábamos solos que abríamos esa caja y lo hacíamos como quisiéramos.

De no haber sido por Rachel yo jamás hubiera aprendido a ser tan audaz en el sexo como me acabé convirtiendo. Ya nada me ponía nervioso o me daba miedo, en realidad me volví muy sereno al respecto, podíamos callar en una mirada todo lo que no requería ser expresado en palabras. Me mataba mirarla desde abajo mientras lamía sus pezones y ella se guardaba su sonrisa mirándome con reto en sus pupilas aureadas de púrpura.

Al mes y medio de hacerlo en el bosque nos habíamos acoplado perfectamente a las posturas que más nos gustaban, el jugueteo previo se volvió una delicia dependiendo de nuestra ansiedad, aunque con cada toque, con cada sonido, palabra sugerente, con cada caricia y movimiento había un podo de amor proporcional a la predilección con que nos mirábamos.

Pronto Rachel pudo sentarse en mis piernas sin miedo a que como la primera vez no pudiera evitar ponerme duro. Y a veces era tan placentera la sensación de quedarnos así abrazados durante todo el tiempo que nos quedábamos dormidos.

En el anuario de la generación de Donna salió una foto de ella con su bastón —ya que aunque porrista también pertenecía a la banda como bastonera-, se trataba de ella en primer plano con nosotros dormidos de fondo en el pasto. Ella sonreía al mismo tiempo que nos señalaba. Esa fue la única foto del anuario que habría de nosotros dos, yo no me quedaría a terminar la preparatoria en esa ciudad, solo que eso yo no lo sabía, nunca lo sospeché. Así que en esos tiempos ya estaban apostando por nosotros para ser de las parejas icónicas que saldrían en la siguiente edición del anuario.

Lo que es la vida cuando crees que ya todo está escrito...

Rachel y yo continuamos nuestra relación con calma, pasión y cariño. Lo único que no comprendíamos era la mirada de asco y odio que el chico nuevo, Zachary Zatara, nos lanzaba cada vez que nos veía juntos. Era un chico demasiado raro y medio "nena". Parecía que quería matarme en los vestidores cuando descubrió mi espalda arañada por Raven mientras Conner volvía a reprenderme por lo mismo una enésima vez, aún el entrenador me lo había advertido, para los reclutadores no sería visto como algo bueno y como se lo dijo a Rachel en persona, avergonzada ella prometió "tratarme mejor", pero una vez no pudo evitar morder mi hombro y de nuevo fui reprendido hasta por Barry. Rachel sabía disimular mucho mejor las marcas de besos en su cuello, aún si hacía calor llevaba cuello alto o una gruesa gargantilla.

Admito que en su momento no comprendía porque tanto alboroto conmigo. Conner también vivía así, de polvo en polvo aunque con una chica diferente cada vez si es que no tenía novia, ¿por qué debía recriminarme a mi nada?

Nadie sabe de lo que habla y juzga hasta que lo vive en carne propia, y una vez que tuve a una chica, que tuve sexo con ella, o mejor, dicho hice el amor con ella puesto que la amaba, comprendí perfectamente a Antonio y Cleopatra a Romeo y Julieta y hasta a Otelo y todos los libros que nos obligaron a leer en la clase de literatura.

La pasión era fuego, y el fuego abrasaba, te volvía un loco y un tonto, dejabas de razonar por estar enamorado, la vida dolía si no estaba con tu ser amado, y el deseo era tan intenso que creías que ya no existías solo en tu cuerpo sino que vivías en las nubes y tocabas la luna junto a ella. Sensaciones como esas, emociones como esas, son por las que vale la pena la vida. Así es como debe vivirse un gran amor, y ese fue mi primer gran amor, el primero de todos. Obsesivo. Completo. Tierno y memorable.

Desgraciadamente era demasiado joven e ingenuo como para no preveer que nada tan bueno podía durar para siempre… por eso esa fue mi segunda gran lección para emerger como hombre poco después: la pérdida.

Aprendes a vivir con esa amargura hasta que lentamente la herida se vuelve cicatriz y ya no duele, de vez en cuando la recuerdas pero sigue siendo el pasado; y si algo me enseñó Barry Allen sobre el tiempo es que el pasado pasado es, y algunas cosas debes dejarlas inalteradas por más trabajo que te cueste vivir en el ayer y pensar en el hubiera.

Si soy honesto el único _hubiera_ que desearía haber podido realizar es el de haber visto a Rachel una vez más retornando a la ciudad de vacaciones y decirle que no me importaba su suceso con Zatara, y que a ella tampoco debía importarle, tal vez incluso mirar en sus ojos y de haber encontrado tan solo un poco de amor de ella hacia mi todavía hubiera rogado que retomáramos nuestra relación aunque fuera alarga distancia. Pero a esa edad era inmaduro todavía, cegado por los celos y la ira de que a tan poco tiempo de haber terminado otro hombre hubiera conseguido enrollarse dentro de sus pantalones. Fue como si todo lo que hubiéramos logrado para que dejaran de molestarla a ella le hubiera importado poco. Eso me hirió, mucho.

A la distancia es una tontería tal vez, pero es importante para mí. Ese es mi más grande arrepentimiento para con Rachel Roth, no haber sabido ver lo que ella hacía al terminar conmigo ni haber cumplido mi promesa de protegerla.

.

* * *

.

La última y nos vamos. No estoy de vacaciones. Arruino una sola cosa en mi trabajo ahorita y mejor sería para mi morirme, pero tenía ansiedad por publicar porque finalmente encontré la voz de Wally que quería expresar.

.


	20. XIX Morning lazy sex

.

Bueno, ¿si querían atacarme tenía que ser en un fic de DC? y me hablan de Lost Gir en los de marvel que borré. Ya suficiente tuve con el desmadre de Henry Cavill para pasar por esto. Que tristeza con estos ataques, ni dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero este es un reto y lo quiero terminar así me rasgue las vestiduras para hacerlo.

No creo poder publicar seguido después de esta racha, tengo que darle orden a mi vida y alejarme de los fandoms de los comics porque así ni dan ganas de hablar de comics. Aunque tengo que admitir que me morí de risa con la película de Teen Titans Go, sobre todo con Slade... ¿alguien más está esperando más la siguiente temporada de Teen Titans en lugar de Titans? Realmente espero que no arruinen a Raven, siempre ha sido mi favorita.

.

* * *

.

 **XIX**

 **Morning** **lazy sex/Sexo matutino y perezoso**

.

Wally West había salido a beber con sus amigos, una triada perfecta de corazones rotos, Jackson Hyde podía conseguirse un rollo de una noche pero no tenía suerte en el amor, al menos en aquel que era más allá de un acostón, y el otro, David Cruph, de grandes inseguridades y humor a veces innecesario, tenía problemas para hacer entender a las chicas que su amabilidad era coqueteo y no amistad. Wally no tenía apuro por una relación, pero este Wally, pese a ser sobrino de Iris West, esposa de Barry Allen, no era el pelirrojo campeón de pista en la universidad sino su competencia más directa, su propia familia pero de ancestros afrodescendientes. Este era ese Wallace West el que estaba reunido con la pandilla.

Lo cierto era que por su rapidez este Wally era prometedor como corredor en un equipo de futbol americano y las chicas se interesaban en él, aunque tal vez él no se interesaba lo suficiente por las chicas como para descubrir una que realmente le gustara, ya que, después de platicar, lo veían como un futuro seguro si se volvía jugador profesional en lugar de preguntarle cuál era su película favorita o realmente buscar enamorarse de él. Y Wally no quería que lo quisieran no como si le hicieran un favor ni por interés, así que permanecía soltero.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Alguna chica interesante en tu vida? No podemos tener todos la misma mala suerte al mismo tiempo— desvió la atención David.

—O tal vez… ¿un chico? —intentó bromear Hyde dándose cuenta de inmediato de lo malo que le había salido aquello porque era demasiado propio para distinguirse sus bromas de su línea normal en su conversación—. Lo siento —dijo muy propiamente, a quien de vez en cuando como en la secundaria llamaban Kaldur por costumbre algunos de sus conocidos— mal chiste.

Kaldur había descubierto que le gustaban los hombres ya adulto.

Wally estaba a punto de bromear al respecto cuando vio sentada entre una chica de coletas y un chico de extraño peinado a un rostro conocido. Fue demasiado obvia su sorpresa.

—Maldición —dijo sin darse cuenta. Y David tuvo que forzarlo a explicar por qué miraba a esa chica de la mesa del otro lado tan intensamente. Los tres ahí reunidos estaban todos vestidos de negro y eran pálidos como la cal.

De esa manera Wally explicó que fue al pasar por la tienda de discos para comprar algo de Tupac cuando la encontró escuchando un disco de Hed Planet Earth y acabaron envueltos en una conversación de bandas y géneros musicales muy entusiasta. Se había sorprendido mucho de encontrar a alguien con quién platicar de tantos géneros porque para alguien vestida totalmente de negro con un estilo muy oscuro y que pudiera platicarle de Pearl Jam como de Grandson. La había invitado por un café pero ella admitió que no tenía tiempo y cuando quiso al menos tener su número ella le dijo que tal vez se volverían a ver en la tienda otra vez y si tenia tiempo probablemente aceptaría ese café la próxima vez que le preguntara. Lo único que pudo obtener de ese encuentro fue su nombre: Rachel.

—Pero está hablando con el insoportable de Klarion. Si es su amiga no puede ser una buena persona, Klarion es simplemente insufrible —comentó David.

—Admito que Klarion es un sujeto difícil pero su línea de trabajo es impecable —trató de mejorar las palabras de David Jackson terminando su cerveza.

—Bueno, aún así Wally, no sabía que te gustaran las chicas góticas —trató de reírse un poco David—. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? Mira, viene a la barra, te reconocerá

—No lo sé. No quiero que me vea como un acosador

—Dijo que saldría contigo la próxima vez —le recordó Jackson quien pese a tener el mismo corte de cabello que él lo tenía teñido de rubio.

Nunca supo con exactitud el origen del impulso que lo llevó a acercarse a la barra y saludar. Rachel aunque sorprendida no lo miró con desagrado, en realidad, se quedó a platicar con él un rato, uno demasiado largo para hacer que sus acompañantes alcahuetes quisieran dejarla sola y de parte de Wally también le dieran espacio. Tan acorralados no tuvieron otro remedio que seguir bebiendo y conversando. El único inconveniente que Rachel vio era que el nombre de este chico de grandes ojos negros tan atlético y atractivo, era que su nombre era Wally West, el nombre de uno de sus exnovios aunque de otra raza.

No quiso pensar mucho cuando fueron a bailar. Tampoco fue algo demasiado romántico porque se agradaban lo suficiente para respetar su espacio y no incomodarse al hacer demasiado íntima la situación. No era una cita, pero si funcionaba tal vez tendrían una verdadera cita después.

Llegaron de madrugada muy ebrios al departamento de él y se deslizaron en su cuarto muy sigilosamente, estaban demasiado cansados y habían prometido ir despacio. Apenas eran amigos cuando él la invitó a su casa sin ninguna otra intención a menos que ella cambiara de parecer. A Wally le había gustado que Rachel le felicitara por su carrera deportiva y aunque le hacía preguntas jamás iban relacionadas al dinero sino más tratando de entender el deporte para esclarecer sus dudas respecto al futbol de parte de un profesional. Eso había sido muy divertido, especial. La primera impresión de Wally sobre Rachel era que ella no solo era desinteresada sino también culta y humilde para aceptar su ignorancia sobre algún tema pero no por eso no intrigada por averiguar más sobre este.

Rachel se quedó dormida en su cama y él en el sillón de su cuarto con los pies sobre el escritorio para no incomodarla si despertaban en la misma cama.

Por la mañana Rachel lo vio dormir, le pidió prestada su ducha, mientras tanto él fue a preparar el desayuno y café para aliviar la resaca de ambos.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos al mismo tiempo. La puerta sonó y el roomie de Wally acudió a abrir por ser el más cercano a la puerta, era la novia de este llegando demasiado temprano para acudir a una cita sorpresa. Su nombre era Linda, Linda Park.

—Hola tú. ¿Adivina a quién le regalaron boletos para el partido de tu equipo esta tarde? —sonreía mucho. Era bonita.

El chico, pelirrojo, terminó de despertar por la noticia y besaba a su novia mirando los boletos anonadado, despertando completamente.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿tu jefe de nuevo?

—Por supuesto

Y entonces la puerta del baño se abrió saliendo en toalla una pálida morena de largas piernas, toda su piel tan blanca como el marfil sin embargo sonrosada en la punta de sus dedos, su nariz y mejillas. Era como una aparición con el cabello goteando y el vapor abriendo sus poros con la frescura de la ducha. Se quedaron perplejos al reconocerse. Pese a estar boquiabierta Rachel no permitió que sus labios se separaran demasiado.

Wally West, el otro Wally West sobrino de Iris West, era el roomie de su propio primo. El Wally West con el que Rachel había bailado la noche anterior jamas imagino que estos ya se conocían, y el pelirrojo creyó esta era la conquista de su primo sin saber que era su mismísima exnovia de la preparatoria, la primera que tuvo.

—¿Wally? ¿Quién es ella? —quiso ocultar sus celos Linda escrutando con la mirada a Rachel, cautelosa y con envidia al ver lo perfecta que era la piel de la intrusa.

Rachel tuvo que salir de su vergüenza rápidamente.

—Lo siento, me marcharé de inmediato —alcanzó a decir.

La pareja de la preparatoria estaba en predicamentos.

En esos momentos el Wally apareció con un mandil puesto.

—Hey, ¿ya saliste de la ducha? —inquirió. Viendo a su primo y a su novia en la entrada saludó—. Hola Linda

Ella comprendió que la invitada era del otro, sonrió tranquila y satisfecha ahora con cotilleo.

—Hey Walls —lo distinguía de su novio con otro mote, disimuladamente le daba una señal de aprobación con el pulgar por su suerte con esa chica.

—Iré a vestirme —alcanzó a decir Rachel fastidiada.

—¿Cómo quieres tus huevos?— preguntó el otro alcanzándola pero siendo ignorado.

Wally junto a su novia estaba tenso. No había pensado en Rachel durante años, ahora que la veía adulta seguía siendo lo hermosa que la recordaba, y no negaba que le gustara pero también era extraño e incómodo, más aún si como imaginaba se había acostado con su primo.

Rachel se disculpó de no quedarse a comer y atando sus altas botas salió lo más rápido posible de ese departamento. Wally descorazonado volvió a la cocina.

—¿En serio no se comió tus famosos waffles? Que desperdicio —decía Linda robándose uno—. No debería ser tan tímida, no es cómo si la hubiéramos visto desnuda

Wally casi se atraganta con su zumo de naranja al escuchar eso.

—Wally, ¿Estas bien?

Este se recuperaba

—Si. Solo aspiré en vez de tragar

El Wally más alto y fornido suspiró.

—Realmente no pasó nada. Salimos a bailar, bebimos mucho y llegamos a dormir aquí. Cayó en mi cama, yo acabé quedándome dormido en el sillón —confesó—. Me gusta demasiado como para ir demasiado rápido. Es una chica a la que le gusta Hed P.E., realmente me interesa mucho

Wally no pudo decir más al ver la ilusión de su primo, si Rachel volvía a salir con él seguramente sería muy incómodo para ellos tener que explicar que habían sido novio más jóvenes, seguramente dirían que eso estaba en el pasado, y tampoco es que fueran a admitir todo lo intenso y experimental que había sido, sobre todo en el ámbito sexual.

Aún más nervioso Wally se sintió mal consigo mismo al lado de Linda, ella era agradable, amable y hermosa, muy alegre y risueña, pero recordaba los besos que se daban en el auto de su tía con Raven, en los arrumacos postcoitales en la casa de campaña en el bosque, o en lo adorable que se veía con la uñas pintadas de negro en un suéter de mangas muy largas cuando la hacía reír.

Se sintió culpable de recordar todo eso y en cómo detalló las gotas que corrían por su piel y su cabello esa mañana, aún más hermosa que cuando niña, más alta, el fruto ya no más verde.

Wally se vistió y salió con Linda al juego, fueron a beber más después de la victoria de su equipo en la última carrera, comieron hamburguesas y papas, levantaban sus tarros de cerveza, pensaron en ir al cine pero se la pasaron paseando en un parque cercano hasta que anocheció. Ni a él ni a Linda se les apetecía salir a bailar y fueron al departamento de ella donde hicieron el amor, y cómo su novia lo veía cansado aunque en realidad estaba más distraído por más que su equipo hubiere ganado el partido, ella tomó las riendas quedándose arriba de él para hacerlo todo. Por un instante, solo por un instante, Wally recordó el olor, la voz entrecortada, la boca abierta y el rostro descompuesto pero disfrutando de Rachel dentro de esa tienda de campaña donde estaban refugiados los dos cuando no tenían disponible ninguna casa para su tiempo de calidad juntos. La figura de Linda se deformó y vio a Rachel arriba de él danzando sobre su miembro desapareciendo dentro de su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo se molestó tanto consigo mismo por recordar aquello pues se había corrido más rápido de lo que debía. A los quince minutos él tomó la iniciativa poniéndose duro de nuevo cuando se arremolino sobre Linda a besos decidido a hacerle pasar una noche inolvidable, pero a cada gemido gozoso de ella arañando su espalda recordaba el escándalo de su pequeña exnovia y Zatara y toda la furia y tristeza que sintió imaginándola adolescente arañando ella al despreciable y horrendo de Zachary Zatara.

Linda amaneció más que encantada, tarareando el domingo, Wally no se quiso ni rasurar. Apenas si se levantó de la cama y ordenaron comida a domicilio. Su novia quiso ver una película pero el insistió en otra porque la que quería ver era una que había ido a ver con Rachel y su pandilla en la preparatoria. Recordó lo mucho que los regañaron sus amigos por pasársela besándose media película.

Un mes después su primo estaba por los suelos, la linda chica de la tienda de discos a la que le gustaba Hed Planet Earth no la había visto de nuevo. El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Su primo aun así una noche la reconoció en un bar saludándola, fue muy incómodo el asunto porque no se dio cuenta de que en su mesa había dos botellas, la otra le pertenecía a un chico prominente muy atractivo, con un mechón blanco en el cabello que al volver del baño de inmediato se comportó posesivo abrazando a Rachel, llamándola Raven y mirándolo hostil.

Comprendió después por boca de tu tía de quién se trataba Raven, pues Raven era el mote de Rachel Roth, la exnovia de su primo por la cual estaba loco en la preparatoria, una chica con una fama terrible así cómo muy bonita. Él lo había comprobado de primera mano.

Todo cobró sentido. Ella le había dicho que su nombre le traía amargos recuerdos.

Siendo familia Rachel jamás dejaría de compararlos a los dos y tendría que ver al pelirrojo seguido. Wally no la volvió a buscar jamás.

.

.

Rachel se despertó de una siesta entre sus libros de la escuela y un lienzo en el que practicaba su temple al huevo, las manos llenas de pintura e incluso una marca en la mejilla de donde se había recargado. Varios cascarones la delataban porque más que comerlos estaba usándolos para practicar lo visto en la escuela e investigado. Se arregló la melena desordenada. Suspiró. Estaba muy cansada para seguir pintando, no entregaría a tiempo el siguiente reporte y decidió prepararse un té, meterse a bañar y retornar más despierta a terminar de escribirlo. Cuando terminó mando a imprimir, cerró la laptop y se acostó en la cama apenas retirando sus libros, abrió las sábanas dejándose consumir por un pesado sueño ya acumulado de varios días.

Quería olvidar que hacía casi un año había pasado aquello de Wally West, los dos Wally West justo a tiempo para que Jason la encontrara en sus momentos más bajos. Estaba triste por su joven novio muerto por su enfermedad, pero había sabido disimular muy bien ante gente nueva para que no supieran ver que estaba en un grito. Era verdad que si bien Jason no sabía como evitarle el ahogamiento en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos sabía distraerla lo suficiente para aprender a respirar en aquel mar negro de su alma sin convulsionarse. Para dejar de lado el dolor y concentrarse solo en la búsqueda de placer con el otro se habían vuelto muy buenos. Solo que aún el cuerpo tenía límites, más aún en los finales del semestre trabajando medio turno, interrumpiendo su trabajo de traductora por unas semanas y terminando sus trabajos dedicadamente.

Si bien era cerca de medianoche aún tendría un buen descanso para levantarse para el primer periodo al día siguiente, tenía un examen a primera hora.

Fue cosa de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando alguien muy hábilmente descolgó las escaleras de emergencia de su edificio en el pasillo de servicio para trepar hasta su ventana. Había pegado una tira de metal en el cerrojo del vidrio para con un imán poder abrir desde afuera. Se deslizó muy lentamente dentro de su habitación y cerró. Había llovido mientras venía en su motocicleta. Se quitó el casco y la chamarra sigilosamente, se tropezó deshaciéndose de las botas y los pantalones porque también estaban húmedos. Metió un six-pack de cervezas en el refrigerador tomando una que abrió y bebió, también tomó una toalla del baño para secar su cabello.

Rachel estaba dormida profundamente, se veía adorable dormida. Tenía ojeras. No podía culparla, era una estudiante de excelencia, su ritmo de vida era agotador, eran de esas cosas que admiraba de ella. Tal vez si nunca se hubieran conocido él la hubiera tratado como una chica más, ciertamente hermosa pero jamás lo suficientemente interesante como para alguna vez imaginarse durmiendo a su lado. Como pasó pudo abrir la caja de Pandora, y aterrado como maravillado se quedó ahí a ser devorado por esas sombras porque sus demonios bailaban con los de ella compaginando muy bien. Peleaban a veces, quizás muchas veces, Rachel era indómita y él voluble, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte la pelea para no doblegarse y tener sexo de reconciliación una semana después.

Terminándose su cerveza y aplastándola contra su cráneo como Roy le había enseñado a hacer a cosa de retarlo, abrió la cama y se metió con Rachel. Llevaba de piyama unos pantaloncillos deportivos muy cortos y una playera de tirantes un tanto escotada. Debió haber tenido calor al momento de ponérselos, pero el frío de la madrugada los hacía mortales. Aun así su cuerpo despedía mucho calor. Se acercó helado para poder calentarse con ella.

Rachel pareció despertarse finalmente, lo escuchaba entrar casi siempre pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo ese día. En ese momento el reloj marcó las cinco de la mañana, medio dormida Rachel Roth sintió contra su espalda la inocultable erección matutina de Jason Todd.

—Tienes que estar bromeando...

Jason también estaba medio adormilado quizás por la cerveza, quizás por la falta de sueño también.

—¿En serio te desperté?

Rachel soltó un quejido pesado.

—¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? —se movió un poco para quedar bocarriba poniéndose un brazo sobre los ojos cerrados—. Estoy muerta de cansancio. Mañana tengo un examen

—Lo siento —susurró Jason sin estar realmente acongojado—. Si realmente se vuelve un problema iré al baño

La pelinegra ya no estaba durmiendo, estaba despierta aunque cansada, en medio del trance entre estar consiente o no. Imaginó la forma en cómo Jason procedería, su desbocada imaginación lo dibujó siendo capaz de tomar una de sus prendas para olerla mientras terminara con su "problema".

—Deja de poner esa clase de imágenes en mi mente Todd —reclamó, con un escozor en su interior por el que se odio a si misma.

—Entonces tampoco te tocaré —murmuró Jason no obstante acercándose a Rachel para oler su cabello y pasar su brazo sobre su cintura. Rachel sabía que no iba a cumplir su palabra cuando ya había puesto su mano sobre su pecho.

—Jason...

Rachel pronunció su nombre, pero este ya había invadido adentro de su ropa y masajeaba suavemente su seno derecho.

—Jason —intentó abrir los ojos, pero este acabó bajando su mano hacia su entrepierna conduciéndose suave pero sin tapujos hacia su objetivo, igualmente masajeando.

—Si no te gusta puedes patearme fuera de la cama

La pelinegra pensó con muy buena actitud sobre aquella posibilidad que él mismo sugirió sin embargo Jason reconocía ya demasiado bien sus reacciones como para no salir avante con cualquiera de su avances. Cuando la escucho cambiar su respiración supo que había conseguido excitarla.

Rachel no había mentido, tenía exámenes y ese sería su último día para terminar un óleo que había dejado pendiente por no encontrar inspiración suficiente. Sin embargo sin siquiera besarse Jason estaba trabajando muy bien en su cuerpo para conseguirle aquel rápido y gratuito orgasmo.

Pegaron sus frentes para respirar en la cara del otro mientras los agiles dedos de Jason en la tela concretaban la humedad deseada. Entreabriendo los ojos se miraron fugazmente, el moreno quería deshacerse de la playera de Rachel, sin embargo era demasiada maniobra para retirarla y los tirantes estorbaban, así que acabó subiéndola para tener a disposición ambos pechos. La joven logró distinguir en la boca de Jason el sabor amargo de la cerveza que había tomado antes de irse a acostar.

Se miraron un instante, él solo alcanzó a retirar la ropa lo suficiente para poder unir sus cuerpos. Rachel soltó un gemido más como un quejido cuando la penetró. Aunque ávido Jason tampoco quería desvelarle demasiado, se apresuró constante pero no demasiado duro ni álgido para quitarle el sueño sino más bien delicado y cuidadoso en su inmersión, un placer suave y cálido. Empalándola con una calidez embriagante.

En realidad fue bastante rápido, ambos estaban cansados aunque igualmente excitados. Tal vez era cierto que ambos lo necesitaban, aquel sonido húmedo resultaba bastante original, no cansino sino paciente, y el gemir muy natural, una gratificación vuelta hábito para los dos. Sudando muy leve apenas el movimiento de las caderas de Jason aunque con el corazón y los pulmones trabajando y la cabeza perdida en sopor de ambas partes.

Apenas Rachel llegó a su orgasmo con Jason al mismo tiempo, se dejó caer sobre ella rodando para abrazarle, pronto volvieron a dormir. Solo hasta al día siguiente Rachel volvería a poner los pies en la tierra después de ese desliz al despertar tarde tan cómoda en los brazos de su pareja en la cama, alguien que bien podría ser su amante pero no su novio. Despertó sintiendo sus pezones duros contra la sábana y los pantaloncillos deportivos y ropa interior por las rodillas. Al mirar la hora saltó como un resorte terminando por desvestirse para bañarse rápido, ese día no se lavó el cabello por las prisas. Jason se levantó para hacerle un café con crema, ella tomó una rebanada de pan de caja sin aceptar tostarlo, no tenía tiempo. Lo que si hizo fue mirarlo extrañada al sentir un beso de este en su mejilla como despedida.

—Te ira bien en tu examen pequeña nerd

—Idiota —cerró los ojos con desdén mordiendo su pan y precipitándose hacia la puerta.

Era un aforismo tener sexo entre ellos, algo casi tácito a falta de comunicación y acuerdos concretos, pues ninguna erección o ansiedad sería desperdiciada si tenían ganas, tanto como la promesa jurada de fidelidad pese a la falta de compromiso. Con lo que no contó Jason fue con que Rachel se viera apurada y estuviera preocupada los siguientes días al no haber estado tomando la pastilla como de costumbre mas embotada por los exámenes que creyendo que seguiría regular su vida sexual, pues lo habían hecho sin protección en un día peligroso.

Él comprendía la preocupación, en medio de su carrera no podía embarazarse, solo que también le molestaba porque era verdad que él no tenía un trabajo fijo pese a no faltarle el dinero, pero al no tener la misma educación que ella iría a tener sentía un complejo de inferioridad al imaginar que Rachel solo estaba pasando el tiempo con él por su cuerpo en algo bastante conveniente mientras que le fuere impensable tener un hijo suyo algún día porque lo considerara muy poca cosa.

Quería creerse que esto no lo afectaba. Más todos estos pensamientos amargos en Jason se fueron acumulando al nunca hablarlos. Un día finalmente la bomba explotó atiborrada de tanta pólvora.

.


	21. XX Outdoors, Woods, parks, gardens

.

Te odio Teen Titans Go por hacerme shippear a estas dos UwU.

.

* * *

.

 **XX**

 **Outdoors, Woods, parks, gardens / Afuera, parques, jardines, etc.**

.

La amistad puede tener muchas vertientes, unas positivas y otras... no demasiado. Si alguien te conduce a algo negativo ¿en verdad se trata de tu amigo?

Sin embargo los seres humanos tan frágiles y proclives a temer la soledad se siguen buscando entre ellos aun tratándose de algo destructivo. Porque si alguien te llama desde las sombras introduciéndote a una oscuridad desconocida ¿lo hizo para dañarte o porque no quería seguir solo y ciego donde la luz no alcanza a llegar?

¿Podría ser ambas cosas esa persona, tu amigo y enemigo?

No es tan difícil el concepto del amor-odio a comparación con su significado.

Rachel Roth pensaba en todo esto mientras conversaba o tal vez sería mejor decir "discutía" con Rose Wilson porque la rubia platinada de soberbios ojos turquesa le había dicho que todo lo que necesitaba para resolver sus problemas era una buena cogida.

—Rose, estás loca. ¿Por qué querría yo dormir con un desconocido? ¡Es lo más peligroso y estúpido que he oído en mi vida!

—Nah. No es tan estúpido ni tan loco —decía ella con ínfulas de grandeza recargada en su automóvil.

Se acababa de hacer una perforación nueva en su ya de por si recargado oído derecho, además habían terminado con el tatuaje de rosal en su nuca. Todavía ni siquiera pasaba un mes de que su padre, Slade Wilson, hubiera sido arrestado acusado de corromper a una menor, Terra Markov, quién había salido embarazada de él pues su relación con Garfield Logan había sido solo una pantalla de humo para cubrir su relación ilícita con su profesor, aunque muchos rumores corrían desde hacía tiempo de que mientras Terra rechazaba besar a Gar en público la rubia de pecas se veía con Slade después de clases haciendo de todo.

Grant Wilson estaba en la universidad ya y Joseph faltó una semana entera a clases tanto por el trauma como por vergüenza. La esposa de Slade pidió no solo el divorcio sino cárcel para el bastardo que había buscado no solo a alguien más joven sino _ilegal_. Finalmente Joseph aceptó hacer los exámenes para graduarse antes y así fue como Rachel aprendió que podía hacer ese mismo procedimiento si lo deseaba o llegaba a necesitar más adelante. Esto fue como una señal del destino porque realmente lo usó después, precisamente al estar tan peligrosamente cerca de Jason Todd sin que Raven o él lo supieran.

Rose fingía que lo de su padre no la había afectado, y fingía bastante bien. Sin embargo para ser alguien extrovertida y violenta pasó a volverse esos días en pasivo agresiva aguardando escupir veneno a quién se pusiera en su camino cuando volviera a la normalidad, aún si fuera su única aliada y amiga en la escuela, Rachel Roth fue su víctima a quién achacaba ser exnovia del chico tonto que sirvió de camuflaje para la amante de su padre.

Rachel llegó un día compartiendo el trauma de quedar huérfana —Rose porque decía que ya no tenía padre, Raven porque su madre había muerto hacía una semana. La pelinegra aceptó un cigarro porque ese día estaba aburrida y había sido Rose la que le había enseñado a fumar. Una vez incluso la incitó a que se besaran diciéndole que tal vez ellas no necesitaban hombres, solo que Rachel lució tan confundida e ingenua que la rubia no esperó a escuchar su rechazo sino que solo le dijo que olvidara esa conversación y no la volvieran a tocar.

Sin embargo ese día por cualquier cosa, hasta su silencio, Rose estallaría. Y pasó, solo con encontrar a Zachary Zatara llegando en su auto a la escuela sin percatarse de las chicas en las gradas.

—Maldición Raven, ¿por qué Zatara? ¿Qué viste en ese cretino superficial?

La pelinegra se atragantó con el humo de cigarro.

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando de él?

Discutieron durante horas, se hicieron la ley del hielo un día entero o más de dos en cuanto Rose empezó a hablar de sexo, pero volvieron a juntarse. Finalmente la rubia le reveló la razón de su disgusto.

—Te sonrojas por Zatara no por vergüenza. Así algún día acabarás volviendo a enrollarte con él… sé que no te violó ni te hizo nada, pero que acabes saliendo con un sujeto como ese insípido después de la fiesta de Victor me fastidia. Eres demasiado bien portada, ¿Por qué no admites que quieres estar con alguien y ya?

—Rose —sintió Raven arder su cara de pena.

—Follar. J-O-D-E-R. Una buena cogida es lo que te hace falta, con cualquiera, y así superarás a ese perdedor, no necesitas moral alguna

Rachel rebatió, peleó, pero lo que más le asustó fue que Rose tenía razón en alguna parte muy profunda de lo que alcanzó a leer en ella. Y así como Jason jamás supo que fue Rose la que la drogó con unos muffins una única vez mientras su amistad duró, así fue como esa vez fue convencida de consultar una App de encuentros sexuales anónimos muy discreta.

Raven estaba muy inestable y le ocurría porque no solo se trataba de Zachary, la Iglesia de Azarath y su tía le habían informado de la fuerte noticia de que su madre había muerto en Asia en un viaje de autodescubrimiento en donde sospechaba que lo único que había descubierto de si misma es que odiaba su vida y prefirió acabar con todo de una buena vez. Su padre siempre le pareció terrorífico, pero su madre indolente y abstraída parecía verse obligada a vivir por su hija y mero compromiso con Azar que realmente tener una razón para seguir en este mundo, así que conforme más veía a Rachel volverse adulta más cercana veía su liberación. Al principio Raven se fingió triste, no había podido llorar ni asimilar por completo la noticia, tampoco se mostró feliz, solo se sintió sola, más abandonada que de costumbre. Cuando finalmente comprendió que ya estaba sola y porqué su madre no había soportado a la familia Roth Raven se consumió en desesperanza. Hubiera preferido no llorar pero lo hizo, más frecuentemente de lo que deseó. No era como si Arella hubiera sido una madre muy atenta y cariñosa, pero había sido su madre. De su padre ni hablar.

Con semejantes figuras como sus padres no fue de extrañar que falta de afecto también sintiera curiosidad por saber lo que se siente ser bienvenida y querida, tal como aceptó la amistad de Garfield aun cuando la veía con luceros en los ojos, con la misma curiosidad y tal vez necesidad de afecto y atención había aceptado a Richard tan fácilmente entre la música y la oscuridad del sótano de una amiga mutua, o a Wally también con tanta desconfianza para después abrazar aquellos sentimientos con profundo afecto aferrada a una ilusión de que los dos podrían correr por los estuarios recogiendo fauna marina por siempre.

Que falsas esperanzas para su vida tan triste.

Con ese espíritu tan endeble, con su autoestima por los suelos y su cuerpo turgente fue que Rose sonaba con tanta razón, porque Rose era rebelde pero no estúpida. Una chica autosuficiente y sin cadenas, admirable pese a su carácter. Podía aprender de ella también.

Rose preparó todo, la acompañó a una tienda a comprar un antifaz para tomarse la foto de su perfil. Le hizo jurar casi con sangre que nunca hablarían de lo que pasaría con esa cita, aún no se había decidido por nadie, rechazó durante días varios posibles matchs, sin embargo a la semana Rose metió presión y la convenció con una labia cruel.

Finalmente Rachel, o **BlackWing6** como se había puesto en la app, aceptó un encuentro con un chico de cuerpo trabajado cuya cara no se veía bajo el nombre de **red-x**. Usaba en su foto una chaqueta roja.

—Espero que sea guapo porque al no mostrar su cara puedes esperar cualquier cosa— comentó la rubia exacerbada por conocer el resultado de su cita.

Rose llevó a Rachel al lugar del encuentro, un parque en la noche. Le dijo que estaría cerca si pasaba cualquier cosa, tenía una alarma que si hacia sonar Rose aparecería con una barra de metal para ayudarla, gas pimiento y sus botas con punta de acero a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo también estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para darles privacidad. Cualquier cosa podía correr a su auto y juntas huirían dejando una estela de humo de llanta quemada.

Rachel estaba nerviosa, iba vestida con la ropa que Rose le había ayudado a comprar, no sabía de dónde diablos había conseguido ese conjunto de lencería, llevaba puesta un vestido tan corto que si se quitaba la gabardina parecería prostituta infantil. Aun así llevaba sus botas de hebillas y le costaba trabajo sentir en la cara el antifaz. De no ser por sus mayas estaría tiritando.

Estaba nerviosa, tenía frío y náuseas.

Cuando el autonombrado red-X llegó lo hizo en una moto. De haber habido más luz o haberse estacionado más cerca Rose hubiera sido capaz de descubrir que se trataba de Jason Todd, ese famoso Jason Todd de su escuela exbecario Wayne, o lo hubiera deducido. Como no fue así solo se quedó a espiar viendo que se reunía con Raven en la banca bajo la luminaria fundida cerca del baño de pájaros de cantera.

—¿BalckWing6? —preguntó alzando la visera de su casco. Rachel creyó reconocer ese casco de algún lado pero no supo de dónde.

—¿Tú eres red-x?

El chico asintió. Rachel sabía que estaba sobre las plataformas de sus botas pues no era muy alta, en realidad aquel sujeto podría cargarla fácilmente y ella temblaría tanto que la secuestraría en un santiamén.

Lo único que pudieron verse realmente eran los ojos y sentirse los cuerpos mutuamente. Estaba muy oscuro, pero la luz de una luminaria cercana atravesando los arbustos permitía ver de lado que red-x era un ojiazul, y que, en efecto, era atractivo. Jason solo aceptó ese encuentro con BlackWing6 porque la chica era una monada y siendo aún menor de edad de vez en cuando cambiaba de la voluptuosidad de sus mujeres a alguna lolita disponible.

—¿Quieres ver mi cara?— preguntó este al verla tan nerviosa y pasiva, algo con lo que él no se llevaba muy bien. Normalmente con sus citas se saludaban, concordaban pronto usar protección, decidían el lugar y se ponían en marcha a veces tomados de las manos, incluso aceptaban gustosas a hacerle una mamada primero. Esta chica no era como esas.

—No —dijo ella. Aunque Jason podía ver su verdadera estatura disimulada y la blanca piel distinguible entre su cabello no hacía nada todavía que lo disgustara como para rechazarla—. Estoy bien así

—¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?

—¿Querías ir a otro lado? —se asustó la chica ante la propuesta y volteó a ver instintivamente hacia donde Rose hacía guardia.

—Me refería a un lugar con menos luz si te da pena. La banca de allá permite que los arbustos nos cubran, aunque no negaré que puedes acabar con algún insecto pegado al cuerpo —señaló otra banca a cuatro metros.

A Rachel le disgustó la idea. Hacía mucho que no se sentía como una niña y realmente estaba viendo que aquello podría haber sido una muy mala idea. Sin embargo hizo tripas corazón y aceptó moverse a esa banca más oculta.

Rachel no quería quitarse la gabardina pero la abrió. Jason pensó en aquellos pervertidos de gabardinas en los parques infantiles que al abrirla se mostraban desnudos ante los niños en los juegos, sin embargo no alcanzo a reírse de su propio chiste porque pudo ver que debajo de esta iba vestida con medias de rayas blancas y negras que no pudo pasar por alto. No había nada para reírse de ese cuerpo al descrubirse salivando como un perro de Pavlov. Realmente quería tirársela.

Intentó hacer el primer movimiento tomándola de la cintura, tomando su barbilla para besarla. Ella lo rechazó.

—No quiero que me beses —declaró.

—¿Eres menor de edad? —pensó diabólicamente. No esperaba que fuera virgen pero la idea lo excitaba.

—¿Te interesa? ¿Tú no lo eres?

Jason se sintió estúpido pero no desalentado al empezar a subir el vestido. Su cita tenía la piel de gallina. Al descubrir la ropa interior negra con un moño blanco y encaje su imaginación voló, o tal vez sus sesos fueron expulsados de su cráneo ante las ideas que le cruzaron por la cabeza, tan solo al bajar un poco pensó que se había preparado lo suficiente como para haberse depilado, pero descubrió que no era así aunque era muy tenue y delgado el vello del área púbica. Pensó quizás que realmente esta chica era una niña con tan poco vello.

—Tienes que ponerte uno de estos —saco un condón Raven fingiendo entereza. Era la primera vez que lo haría con alguien que no le gustara, por el que no sintiera nada. A Zachary por lo menos había dado su brazo a torcer porque sabía que él estaba loco por ella, pero este chico del casco rojo solo la veía como un cuerpo, como un agujero, se agasajaría con su carne y luego iría a buscar a alguien más, tal vez algo mejor…

A Raven se le querían salir las lágrimas pero no lo permitió. Quería castigarse por ser tan insensible como para no haber llorado por Arella por su muerte, por no haberla amado lo suficiente, por haber terminado con Wally así este le rogara que no lo hiciera, o por la lengua de Zachary en su sexo hambriento y desesperado.

Kory tenia razón, era una zorra.

—No pensaba hacerlo de otra manera —dijo Jason abriendo hábilmente el empaque con los dientes con tanto cuidado y rapidez que Rachel se sintió culpable por mojarse al recordar a Wally haciendo lo mismo.

Pasó saliva y bajando la cabeza le dijo:

—No quiero que la metas desde el principio

—No estoy enfermo pero cómo quieras. Haces bien en no besar a nadie. ¿Esta es tu primera vez usando Match&Mate?

Raven se enfadó al escuchar el nombre de la aplicación tan ridículo que Rose le recomendó. _Emparéjate y aparéate_ … claro, tenía que esperarlo de Rose.

—No —mintió—. Pero no lo había hecho antes con un desconocido en un lugar público

Jason bufó de buen humor.

—Pero ¿lo has hecho en lugares públicos con alguien que conoces? —aproximo la punta de su miembro a los labios de Raven chocando el frenillo cubierto por el condón con su ropa interior oscura. El vestido se levantaba precisamente sobre su pene. Qué lástima que se pudiera ensuciar esa linda tela de terciopelo, pero ella había escogido ese vestido y la culpa no iba a ser totalmente suya, serían sus fluidos los que lo empaparan no los de él debido al preservativo.

Rachel también bufó cerrando las piernas, colocando sus manos a los costados de Jason. La cara descompuesta pero en definitiva adorable para su tamaño y la inocencia de sus ojos.

—No te interesa —le dijo muy confiada. Aproximó sus caderas a las de Jason y este incitado por su inicitiavita se movió para encontrarla carne con carne. Solamente intercrural al principio pero a la espera de ganarse su confianza para que le permitiera metérsela.

La sujetó de la cadera y estrujó sus estrechos hombros blancos moviéndose para excitarla, en cuanto un leve gemir fue obtenido de sus labios en verdad se dio cuenta de que esa chica le gustaba, no intentó besarla de nuevo pero se aseguró de tener su pequeña, húmeda y sonrosada boca cerca de su oído para escuchar atentamente los sonidos que le robaba.

En esa nueva experiencia Rachel perdió el nerviosismo para mostrarse más segura, se aferró con sus delgados brazos al cuello de Jason quién aún con el casco puesto quería quitárselo y robarle un beso aunque se disgustara con él, solo que con su confianza tal vez la vería un segunda vez y si le gustaba como se lo hacía podrían haber futuras veces. Tal vez ya viéndose las caras realmente se besarían.

Rachel alcanzó rápido su primer orgasmo sabiendo que no sería suficiente.

—Ya puedes meterla… ahora…—le dijo obnubilada por cómo había trabajado en su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo —apenas si susurró y le ayudó a subir su pierna contra el asiento de la banca en la penumbra introduciéndose lentamente en ella. Al no ver ninguna reacción negativa sino un gemido más profundo y honesto acabó gruñendo porque la chica era bastante estrecha, no perdió más tiempo y empezó a golpear en su interior con fuerza aunque prudente.

Raven lo sintió ir tal vez demasiado rápido, pero lo hacía tan bien, se sentía tan estupendo aquello y la estaba descontrolando que se dejó hacer. El respaldo de la banca le molestaba pues no estaban sobre ella sino detrás apoyados en el respaldo en los arbustos donde de vez en cuando les rasguñaban las manos.

En su mente no estaba Arella ahí alejándola cuando ella se raspó las rodillas y necesitaba que la confortaran cuando niña, ni estaba el rostro de ninguno de sus novios. Tal vez pensó en Wally cuando ya confiados los dos en sus habilidades tan capaces de robarles orgasmos conocedores al otro, pero esto era distinto, era peligroso, era cautivador, era placer crudo, precavido, atrapante.

Se dio cuenta de que una lágrima cayó de su cara y la limpió en la chaqueta de su acompañante sin que se diera cuenta. Se dedicó a gemir al mismo ritmo que él con una velocidad enviciante.

Rose esperaba paciente en el auto sin sacar su celular por estar muy atenta, sin música y golpeteando con el pulgar el volante, enguatada con cuero y despejada su cara del cabello que normalmente cubría uno de sus ojos no avergonzada de su heterocromía pero fastidiada de que todos la miraran tan curiosamente.

Se hartó un rato saliendo a fumar. Era una cogida de quince minutos y llevaba veinticinco. ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo? Se sintió feliz también porque su amiga pudiere estar disfrutando de sexo sin compromisos.

Se aproximó un poco a una distancia prudente y pudo ver cómo red-x con su casco estaba penetrando a su amiga por detrás recargados en la banca de los arbustos. No los vio mucho rato, ya estaban terminando. Jason había metido dos dedos en la boca de Raven, Rose no pudo evitar sonreír por lo lúbrico que le parecía eso. Pensó "apuesto a que Wally West nunca te hizo eso".

Volvió a su auto apagando su segundo cigarrillo al aplastar la colilla. Entró y aguardó. Pocos minutos después llegó Rachel sonrojada, algo sudada, con la temperatura arriba y nuevo color. Se sentía avergonzada, sin embargo al mismo tiempo obscenamente satisfecha.

Rose encendió el motor después de que amiga se pusiera el cinturón.

—¿Te gustó?— inquirió curiosa.

—Más de lo que podría admitir —pasó el dorso de su mano por sus labios como para callarse—. Pero no lo repetiré

Raven se recargó en el vidrio. Rose se puso en marcha. Aunque la rubia no lo quería admitir esperaba que Raven siguiera su mismo camino, que tal vez no iría a la universidad o si iba las dos acabarían en la misma fraternidad y se volverían una pareja explosiva que abducirían chicos solitarios para hacer tríos… o algo por el estilo. Esto nunca pasó.¿ porque Rachel se encapricharía con alguien después de un viaje escolar patrocinado por Bruce Wayne, alguien con quién cogía demasiado seguido para su gusto aunque también esto la hizo feliz por ella.

Del otro lado del parque Jason iba a su motocicleta quitándose el casco un momento para respirar en el fresco de la noche. Se sujetó el cuello. Raven se había despedido con la marca de un beso ahí y una sonrisa trémula.

Jason se quedó muy pensativo en cuanto los labios de la chica se despegaron de su piel. Eso había sido muy audaz. Le gustó. Realmente quería verla de nuevo y volvérsela a meter. Aguardaba conocer su cara debajo de ese antifaz con mejor luz.

Su deseo se cumpliría de una extraña manera así como aprendería a respetarla de forma tan bizarra que uno podría llegar a pensar que en realidad nunca aprendió a hacerlo realmente.

.


	22. XXI Your own kink

.

Bueno, a partir de ahora empezarán los golpes bajos. Después de esto se podría decir que podremos arribar tranquilamente hasta el final de la historia.

Decía la lista del reto que tenía que ser mi propio fetiché. Veremos di descubre cual es...

.

* * *

.

 **XXI**

 **Your own kink/Tu propio fetiché**

.

 **9 días después del Incidente (por la tarde)**

—Grayson, sabes que te respeto y aprecio realmente, pero no puedo aceptar su cercanía en estos momentos cuando sé que tan cerca de casarte con Barbara tiraste algunas canas con Kory y Rachel Roth…

Con aquellas palabras un extraño hechizo fue lanzado en la habitación. Tim, se había puesto tenso igual que Richard, pero este había perdido hasta el color y sus ojos mostraban una seriedad e impresión no antes permitidas para con Damian. Su ceño se arrugó tanto con fastidio como con dolor. Su garganta se había secado.

—¿Tuviste que rastrearme en ese viaje?

Unos pasos fuertes los distrajeron. Quitándose el casco rojo de la motocicleta que conducía el cuarto hijo de Bruce Wayne hacía acto de presencia con una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo Damian? —casi corrió con Richard para tomarlo de la chaqueta y propinarle un cabezazo que lo sacó de lugar—. ¿Es eso cierto?

La mirada que Dick Grayson le devolvió indicaba no solo que lo había hecho con Rachel sino que le pedía disculpas.

Jason se ahorró las palabras y cuestionamientos descargando su puño dos veces seguidas y marcadas en el rostro del más viejo de los cuatro ahí reunidos.

Damian estaba trémulo sabiendo que aquel desarrollo se daba en las circunstancias de que ambos hombres estaban interesados por la misma mujer muy a su manera, aún si ninguno iba a confesársele o casarse con ella simplemente habían recurrido a la violencia por las mutuas atenciones recibidas.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Jason! —fue a separarlos Tim antes de que aquello se volviera más grave. Dick no había hecho nada por defenderse, Damian aún estaba intentando encontrarle sentido a esa tontería pero no podía.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —rasgó la tensión una voz que los detuvo al instante. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para atenderlo.

Bruce Wayne acababa de llegar con un muy impresionado Alfred detrás de él por la violenta escena que había estado llevándose a cabo.

El millonario, galante, propio y molesto, bajó las escaleras del subterráneo donde estaba su estación de investigación viendo a los cuatro jóvenes ahí reunidos. Jason tenía el rostro desencajado y Dick lucía culpable. Los otros estaban en conflicto con sus emociones.

Bruce los inspeccionó serio y callado antes de hablar. No podía ocultarse su enfado y decepción.

—¿Se debe esto a Rachel Roth? —inquirió con seria y profunda voz. Después, al entender con el silencio que le fue regalado mientras veía al más joven cruzarse de brazos apenas tuvo que masajear su sien al saber todo lo que aquello implicaba—. Debieron dejarla tranquila, acaba de perder a su novio para verse envuelta en disputas nefastas entre ustedes dos

Tim entonces se fue a enterar de lo que no sabía todavía. Bruce se tocaba el puente de la nariz.

—Espera. ¿Algo le pasó a Beast Boy? —se aproximó intrigado. Y aún más, nervioso, buscó con la mirada la de Richard para informarse de las malas noticias que involucraran a su amigo—. Dick… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Richard Grayson apenas si bajó la mirada con los golpes de Jason rojos apenas inflamándose. No miró a Bruce, cuando lo hizo no había nada positivo para hablarse.

En esos momentos Barbara estaría conduciendo en el auto rentado hablando por teléfono por el manos-libres en un alto mientras miraría hacia el aparador de una tienda varios maniquíes formando la escena de una familia. Dos padres, un niño y una niña.

Y mientras la pelirroja se ocupara de estos pensamientos una chica de gabardina y sombrero negro cubierto por un velo de luto y manos enguantadas caminaría por el aeropuerto jalando una maleta y cargando otra al hombro, una de cuero.

Su rostro era cetrino, su composición desmejorada mientras se quitaba las gafas negras y guantes poniendo su mano sobre el cristal empañado de la ventana ante una lluvia con neblina inclemente que afortunadamente no había cancelado su vuelo de salida.

No hacía mucho tiempo alguien había dibujado con ella en la bruma de los vidrios corazones, soles y estrellas. En sus recuerdos tan claros como el sonido en eco de una campanilla de cristal veía sonreír a un chico de pecas con su espíritu infantil y pésimo sentido del humor; cálido, seguro en su inseguridad, pleno en su aislamiento, siempre el foco de atención queriendo ser reconocido pese a sentirse solo al final del día.

Rachel apenas pudo dibujar medio corazón al recordar cómo aquel rubio de pecas era el que completaba la otra parte.

Una lágrima se desprendió de su ojo derecho mientras presionaba su mano en la parte faltante.

—Adiós… Garfield —fue lo único que dijo antes de acomodar el cordón de la maleta en su hombro y marcharse.

Nuevamente se puso las gafas.

Subió al avión para no volver a pisar Europa otra vez en su vida.

 **4 días después del Incidente (de noche)**

 **Dick Grayson POV's**

Rachel había estado ahí cuando habían llegado por él. Llevaba puesta una parca y el frío había hecho que sus lágrimas se congelaran en su rostro, cosa que a ella no le importaba, nuevas gota ardientes se desprendían a cada rato. Iba vestida toda de negro que pese al luto era ese su color habitual. El cabello le había crecido hasta debajo de los omóplatos. Lucía hermosa ese día y sumamente rota.

Victor Stone estuvo entre los que fueron por el cuerpo, él y otro chico que no conocía llamado Jaime. Estaban incrédulos y tristes, Rachel lloraba con el corazón destrozado.

Garfield Logan estaba muerto. Se había ido el día que iba a pedirle a Rachel que se casara con él, y ella lo vio morir entre sus brazos.

Esto la había acabado.

Me quedé a verlos bajo un paraguas mientras subían el féretro. Rachel todavía le dio en beso con la mano en la tapa cómo despedida. Después Victor la abrazó y se dijeron adiós.

Se quedó viendo el avión partir llorando desconsolada, apagándose sus lamentos bajo el aguacero empapándose toda, perdida en la lluvia.

Me quedé a ver esa escena desde lejos con las manos en los bolsillos.

El avión fue tragado por las nubes luminosas desapareciendo en el cielo mientras en la tierra Rachel Roth se quedaba a vivir su propio infierno.

Estaba triste y frustrado por lo que le había pasado a Gar. Tenía una vida envidiable donde hacía lo que le placía y siempre parecía ser lo más divertido. Raven se volvió parte de esa vida también. El pedazo que faltaba, una novia hermosa y de buenos sentimientos por los que la envidia podría acabar haciendo que la gente le escribiera cartas de odio y amenazas de muerte solo porque él era feliz y había encontrado el amor de su vida, un amor por el que esperó tantos años, un amor que los lastimó tanto a los dos, un amor que los flechó cuando solo eran tan jóvenes e inexpertos y también los vino a unir cuando era el momento correcto en sus vidas.

Al encontrar a Rachel en Europa unos meses atrás me di cuenta de lo que los años habían hecho de ella. Era cómo un buen vino, de lo más hermoso que hubiere visto antes. Otra chica más en la colección de mujeres hermosas que había en mis recuerdos. Olía riquísimo y su piel era tan suave…

Caminaba cómo un ángel de Victoria's Secret, era delgada y su figura era sumamente provocativa pese a quererla disimular con ese smoking femenino.

Entonces a Rachel no le había importado porque estábamos ocupados con nuestros trabajos pero nos deseamos y todo salió mal, tal y cómo ya nos había pasado, aunque esta vez fue diferente.

Vas por la vida durmiendo con mujeres asombrosas, tan bellas y voluptuosas, tan inteligentes, tan perfectas. Y todas son la mujer perfecta cada vez que te topas con una.

Rachel era fenomenal, un rostro precioso, la piel de mármol, era cómo una estatua que cobró vida y se fugara de un museo, o se quedara a trabajar ahí. Tenía un aura mágica.

Independiente, bella, inteligente, con clase. La mujer perfecta, pero no una mujer que fuere a ser para mí.

Lo intentamos con ahínco. No funcionó.

Quise arrebatarme a hacerle el amor, le arranqué la ropa, la besé, la toqué, y nada nos encendió la primera vez. Nada. Pero la segunda fue una locura, una que quería repetir, Rachel no.

Pensé: ella me regaló su virginidad, cuando aún era una niña y yo apenas estaba por convertirme en hombre fui el primero en su cuerpo y en tocar su alma. Fue doloroso pero también una maravilla. Lo arruiné, es cierto. Le mentí, es verdad. Solo que ella seguía atrapada en ese recuerdo mío bailando conmigo The Strokes antes de dejarnos llevar.

Nunca supe si fui yo el que la sedujo o fue su ingenuidad la que la atrajo a mí y no quise apartarla.

Ella sabía que estaba enfadado así estuviera coqueteando y fingiendo que me la pasaba bien. Ella sabía cuándo quería llorar de rabia mientras me reía con los demás. Solo Raven sabía que deseaba a Kory pero la veía sabiendo que nos gustábamos, quizás solo un poco, pero que ninguno sabía que estábamos destinados a hacer el amor algún día.

Solamente ella sabía de la oscuridad que también era parte de mí mientras todos veían el sol en mi cara. Por eso fue tan buena amiga conmigo, por eso nos confiamos tanto mutuamente.

Solo sé que de adultos, así como en preparatoria, con una sola mirada nos deseamos pero no íbamos a acabar juntos.

Es la mujer perfecta, no tuvo una vida perfecta porque todos tenemos nuestros secretos, nuestros esqueletos en el armario, pero es divina.

Sin embargo no es para mí.

La vida nunca me la dará así la desee tan fervientemente. No me pertenece.

Es lo mejor porque sé que le haría daño. Lo hice una vez. Y sé que estoy a punto de volver a hacerle a lo mismo.

Pero la amo, muy a mi manera la idolatro, la deseo, la aborrezco.

Odio que me haga sentir así, que mi cuerpo reaccione cuando la tengo cerca, que se sienta tan prohibida, y sin embargo la amo como a mi propia alma. Es mi amiga. Esa amiga que no quería perder pero que lamentablemente volví mi amante.

.

Entré a su departamento porque violé la cerradura. No busqué al arrendador ni esperé a que ella abriera puesto que no respondió el llamado de la puerta en dos minutos que estuve tocando al punto de molestar a los vecinos. Podía oírla adentro, estaba llorando. Simplemente me desesperé. Esa era una de las casas de Garfield y ella, una que sorprendía por no tener mascotas, Garfield era el heredero de un millonario después de todo, un chico tan simpático y a veces absurdo era tan rico que no sabía qué hacer con tanto dinero. Todas las chicas estaban tras él, pero Garfield solo tuvo ojos para una cuando se volvieron a encontrar en Europa de adultos. Su primera novia de toda la vida, su primer amor, su casi alma gemela.

La encontré en el suelo, una botella de vino abierta, una copa rota sobre la que se había abierto la mano al presionarla contra los pedazos. Un medicamento para la ansiedad abierto sobre la mesa tenía regadas las pastillas. Solo pude creer lo peor.

Cerré a mi paso y la tomé de las muñecas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Raven? ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Ella forcejeó llorando.

—Vete de aquí Richard. Quiero estar sola. Déjame

—¡Solamente te estás haciendo daño! ¿Por qué lo permites Rae? ¿Por qué?

Intentó apartarme cuando la abracé. Intentó golpearme, insultarme, marcharse. No tenía fuerzas. El llanto consumía toda su energía.

La cargué hasta su cuarto. Llevaba puesta solo ropa de dormir e iba descalza.

Para ser la escena más triste que estábamos viviendo los dos iba vestida como una conejita de la mansión Playboy. Un babydoll y una tanga, nada más.

La deposité en la cama donde no dejó de llorar. Así lloraría un padre que pierde un hijo, así lloraría un hijo que pierde un padre. Así lloraba un amante que perdía a su compañero.

Así debía de ser grande el amor que se tenían Garfield y Rachel.

Verla llorar en ese estado, completamente perdida, retorciéndose en la cama hasta quedar en posición fetal, fue demasiado para mí. Así es como alguien debía amar con toda el alma, totalmente entregada. Así había perdido Rachel a Gar.

Estaba doblada de dolor. Era físicamente imposible no contagiarme de su tristeza cuando su corazón la destilaba tan amargamente.

Tuve que acercarme a su cuerpo, estaba helada y despedía una energía magnética imposible de ignorar.

—Déjame Richard… Basta…

Sequé sus lágrimas con mis labios e intenté besarla. Ella apartó su rostro quebrado en dolor. Sus manos cubriendo sus ojos y mejillas. Dejó descubierto su cuello, su cabello negro revuelto que se esparcía por toda la cama. Tuve que hundir la nariz en el ángulo de cuello y homóplato. Olía igual que cuando asistíamos a la preparatoria, el mismo perfume que usó cuando bajó al sótano de Cass con solo catorce años. Ese perfume que ya ebrio fue lo primero que me puso inquieto de su cercanía.

Esos eran sus mismos labios, ese su mismo cabello, la misma piel, el mismo cuerpo más espigado y experimentado.

Era la aventura adolescente vuelta mujer. Era ese pecado más atrayente que nunca. Era un humano hundiéndose que necesitaba ser sacado del mar de la tristeza a cualquier costo.

Ella era ese sueño húmedo donde había abierto sus piernas por primera vez para recibirme en medio de la oscuridad.

Estaba delante de ante mí la mujer perfecta, de maravilloso cuerpo y mirada felina, aullando en su pena, goteando amargura.

La besé sin su consentimiento empapándome en sus lágrimas. Intentó apartarse, pelear, deslizarle lejos de mí. En ningún momento dejó de llorar.

Sujeté sus manos para que dejara de escapar.

—Por favor vete…

—No puedo dejarte ahora —fue mi contestación.

Acabé tomándola de las muñecas de nuevo para que dejara de pelear, intentó luchar con sus piernas pero las sometí con las mías.

Subí el babydoll de satén sobre sus hombros y quedaron descubiertos ante mis ojos sus senos de pezones erectos. Con el tamaño perfecto, la textura tersa, el color castaño rosado.

La escuché llorar, quejarse, rogar. Nada detuvo mi boca sobre sus pechos succionando y masajeando. Chupando de ellos como un lactante hambriento queriendo alimentarse.

Le dejé una mano libre para poder completar mi acción con la cual intentó golpearme más no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Al cabo de un minuto solo sujetó mi cabello aún con intenciones de alejarme.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido así, su cabello apenas empezaba a percudirse de grasa.

No estaba conmigo en esos momentos, estaba extraviada en su propia mente, en su pérdida, en sus recuerdos. Pensaba en Gar no en mí.

Hizo su último intento de liberarse cuando sintió mi mano meterse en su ropa interior. Negra. Siempre era todo negro con Rachel.

Todos los aromas que liberaba eran fuertes aunque sumamente femeninos. Sus miembros habían estado fríos más su sexo tibio, y adentro caliente.

Empecé a masajearla en círculos, de arriba abajo. La vi retorcerse más no gemir. Eran alaridos lo que le arrancaba al morder sus pezones y tocarla.

Pensaba «¿Por qué Garfield Logan? ¿Por qué él?» y me respondía que por mucho que Garfield no hubiera estado cuando Rachel llegó a la preparatoria y aún si yo no hubiera estado con Kory a ella le hubiera hecho el mismo daño. La buscaría por su suave y blanco cuerpo, hubiéramos acabado teniendo sexo de igual forma, escucharía mis problemas y yo los suyos pero seríamos amantes no pareja.

Sospecho que ella hubiera aceptado, que me amaría aún si me hubiera acostado con otras mujeres. Simplemente no la merecía.

Sería como la novia que creyera le pedirías matrimonio pero un día simplemente no volvería a saber de ti. Esa que sabes que lastimas y es demasiado para uno y aun así estás pensando en ella mientras tienes sexo con otra.

Repetí mi acción por minutos hasta que su voz se rompió y fue perdiendo fuerzas. Dejé de escucharla llorar cuando finalmente hundí mi cara en su entrepierna. Levanté su cadera en mis manos, me puse de rodillas al pie de la cama y aguantando la respiración deslicé mi lengua por toda ella, probando e invadiéndola hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Al darme cuenta de esto supe que no podía dejarla sola, no cuando estaba haciéndose daño de esa forma.

La limpié y vestí, conseguí llevarla conmigo a mi hotel y buscarle asistencia médica. No había ingerido nada que la hiciera daño. La única advertencia que me hizo el doctor fue la de que la gente de tristeza también puede morirse pues su sistema inmune se debilita por las emociones sí como el corazón.

Si Rachel no salía de la cama o me hacía reclamos la encontraba en una esquina bebiendo alcohol y llorando. Me sentía culpable de haberla tocado pero nada la hacía reaccionar.

El primer día se la pasó llorando entre mis sábanas, el segundo bebiendo, al tercero la llevé a rastras a que se duchara y lavé todo su cuerpo con delicadeza. Subí mis mangas y lavé su largo cabello, corté sus uñas y confundía las gotas que caían de su cara con agua o lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban rojos.

Esa primera vez que tomó un baño fue conmigo. Quise tratarla con respeto pero acabé desvistiéndome al estar todo mojado de todas formas. La senté sobre mi después de acabar de limpiarla solo porque quería tenerla cerca y sentir su piel.

La regadera flexible en mi mano apuntó el chorro de agua por varios minutos entre sus piernas. Estaba sentada recargada contra mi pecho. No le gustaba que la tocara y aunque intentaba pelear más que hablar lloraba, la depresión en que estaba sumida la había dejado sin fuerza de voluntad.

Ni siquiera me dijo nada cuando me liberé por mi propia mano entre sus piernas, rozándome contra su sexo, eyaculando hacia sus pechos uno de los cuales masajeaba vigorosamente. Le cayó parte en la barbilla. Solo se recargó contra mí mordiéndose los labios mientras la masturbaba y cerró sus ojos. Cerraba los ojos y respiraba fuerte cuando la hacía llegar al orgasmo más nunca me miraba.

Besarla hubiera sido aún más sacrílego.

En una muñeca muda se había convertido, era solo la carcasa, su alma estaba vagando en otro lugar.

No respondía a mis besos ni caricias, me di cuenta que no le importaba lo que le hiciera porque le daba lo mismo. Yo no le importaba, no le importaba una mierda lo que le pasara, ya no le importaba nada.

Intenté hacerle el amor otra vez esa noche porque ya estaba erecto de todas formas. La penetré tres veces y no hubo ninguna reacción en ella, pensé incluso que la había lastimado porque no estaba lo suficientemente húmeda. La vista perdida, su cuerpo laxo movido solo por mis movimientos en su interior y no sentía nada.

—Por favor Raven —rogué que reaccionara—. Por favor

No hubo reacción. Su boca estaba entreabierta. Aunque parecía que miraba el techo o que me miraba a mí en realidad tenía la vista perdida en el infinito.

Ardía porque la deseaba pero ella no era mía. Estaba prohibida.

Acabé llorando yo. Me di cuenta de que lo hacía al ver caer mis lágrimas sobre su cara impávida, estaba encima de ella con ambos brazos extendidos, mirándola.

La dejé en paz sentándome al filo de la cama. Su tristeza había acabado por destrozarme a mí también, mi lujuria acabó por corromperme.

Me acabé yo mismo con mi propia mano teniéndola detrás de mí. Escuché que se movió y al voltear a verla se había abrazado a si misma de lado, dándome la espalda, había empezado a llorar otra vez. Al contemplarla así me corrí.

Las lágrimas saben y huelen a sal. Jamás probé lágrimas tan saladas cómo las de Raven.

Me acosté a su lado dispuesto a vigilarla. No pude dormirme, sola la escuchaba llorar.

Se calmó cerca de la medianoche. Pude acercarme y la vi con una mano cerca de su ombligo. El rostro tan bello tenía una muy triste expresión.

Si había dejado de llorar despierta lo debía estar haciendo en sus sueños.

La dejé dormir tranquila, sola la observaba respirar.

Empezaba a ganarme el sueño cuando escuché algo parecido a una tos. Raven parpadeó y nuevas lágrimas cayeron por los ríos salados que ya se habían secado. La abracé. Lloraba con violencia. Era el llanto más genuino que había oído. De ese que habla de muerte, que no solo habla de tristeza, que es tristeza pura.

La acuné en mi pecho arrullándola.

—Está bien, está bien Raven. Llora, puedes llorar. Llora todo lo que debas…. Sácalo de ti

Ella escuchó atenta, pasó su brazo por mi cuello y empezó a empaparme con sus lágrimas.

Parecía haber olvidado que estábamos desnudos los dos pero yo no podía pasarlo por alto.

Quise solo abrazarla y confortarla pero no pude, simplemente no pude. Era débil.

Decidí que esta vez no iba a rendirme en mis esfuerzos, que esta vez no iba rendirme hasta hacerla retornar a su cuerpo.

La empujé en la cama. Rachel lloraba como una estatua de una iglesia que goteara sangre. La besé tragándome sus sollozos. Bebí su llanto como si fuera un grial lleno de una fuente oscura, olí su cabello cómo si de una esencia o de incienso se tratara, la acaricié cómo si fuera mi propio placer el que buscara, entré en ella como si fuera a Dios a quién buscara. Me moví en ella como si quisiera encontrar en el centro de la tierra la respuesta al principio de los tiempos, gemí en su oído como si nos rodeara una melodía tristísima de alguien que hubiera perdido su razón de vivir. Nos embriagamos haciendo el amor como si fuera el más fuerte de los licores.

Rachel retornó a mi cómo un ave que sobrevive a la oscuridad aunque quedara ciega para siempre.

La primera vez me dejó hacer lo que quise, sus rodillas sobre mis hombros. Cómo no la quise dejar de besar ni de tocarla entendió que no habíamos terminado y se aprovechó de la primera oportunidad para montarme. Me dejó sin aliento al sentirla tan estrecha y caliente otra vez. Ella mantuvo una cara estoica así la vi reaccionar al recibirme.

Se movió despacio y profundo y empezó a tomar posesión de sus miembros y del mío. Era un cometa que retornaba su curso.

Raven. Raven. Raven. ¿Qué ibas a hacer siendo esposa de Gar? ¿Ibas a bailar una canción de Gorillaz en tu primer vals como esposos? ¿Qué bizarro iba a ser eso?

La sentí moverse con más brutalidad, buscaba acabarme. Era embriagante.

Cuando su llanto acabó ni siquiera fui merecedor de su furia. Aún si había fuego ella solo buscaba quemarse a si misma, no a mí. Más las cálidas llamas me alcanzaban calentándome, me hipnotizaban y acaba ardiendo.

Si quería besarla ella me apartaba jalándome del cabello. Gruñía pero no era de placer, era dolor e ira.

Quería atraerla, estrechar su cintura, escuchar su corazón, mirarla a los ojos y que me notara. Que era conmigo con quién estaba teniendo sexo no con un fantasma o cualquier hombre que hubiera estado ahí para follarla cuando estaba más muerta que viva. Pero era solo un hombre, un hombre del que estaba sirviéndose nada más.

Cambió de posición recargándose en sus pies, dejándome ver dónde es que me tenía atrapado. Ella solo me montaba con frenesí. Sujetándose de mis tobillos para inmovilizarme. Enloquecí.

Me faltaba aire y sin importarme hice acopio de mis fuerzas para forzarme a levantarme e ir con ella. No la quería lejos. La necesitaba cerca. Si ella me necesitaba y no lo admitía yo que la necesitaba así fuere por tan poco tiempo no iba a ocultárselo. Me terminó justo a tiempo. Inmaculada y fresca. Más resistente que yo.

Se dejó caer despacio a un lado de mis piernas cómo quién ve cumplido su objetivo y solo busca descansar. La figura que hizo su cuerpo era sumamente elegante, la inclinación y ángulo de piernas y brazos parecían puestas en la exacta posición para lucir su extensión, belleza y flexibilidad.

Pude reincorporarme para ir sobre su cuerpo. Besé su vientre, su ombligo, su diafragma. Me levanté para verla. La miré respirando, llenándose toda su caja torácica de aire. Las costillas marcadas y los pechos hermosos. La mirada perdida de nuevo pero su corazón agitado y los pulmones trabajando duro.

Los miembros lazos extendidos, una rodilla doblada, y entonces recordé a Rachel tomada de las manos con Garfield en el auto de sus padres cantando una canción de Metallica, luego los vi ya adultos caminando abrazados por la calle saliendo del cine y dándose un beso, y la imaginé bailando vestida de novia en su boda en brazos de Garfield Logan tarareando la misma canción que cantaran de jóvenes.

En esas imágenes en mi cabeza ella estaba riendo. Era feliz. No era lo que yo tenía frente a mí.

Lo entendí al fin. Lo entendí todo. Dolió comprenderlo. Aún sin Garfield ella no vendría conmigo.

Era blanco y negro. Siempre lo fue.

Ella se enamoró de Garfield no porque él comprendiera su oscuridad sino porque el sol de su sonrisa calentaría el yermo páramo desierto de su soledad y su frío y tímido corazón. El era un su sol.

Rachel Roth no iba a ser mía porque le pertenecía a alguien más. Ese velo de misterio siempre la había envuelto cómo el erotismo se ha apropiado del vampirismo.

Yo bailaría con ella un vals o la llevaría a escuchar jazz. Haría todo lo que le gustara, no lo que necesitara.

De haber estado destinados los dos hubiéramos convivido en la misma oscuridad hasta habernos consumido quedándonos en los huesos mientras que Garfield la llevaría a ver el amanecer entre montañas y riscos y bañarse en cálidas aguas caribeñas color turquesa. Y ella sería feliz a su lado, plena.

Rachel era la mujer perfecta pero era la mujer perfecta de alguien que no era yo. Nació para ser el alma gemela de un hombre muerto, ya ni quiera pertenecía a Gar, Gar fue solo el pobre diablo que tendría todo para ser feliz pero no le alcanzaría la vida para disfrutarlo.

Raven era parte la noche misma, fue que al ser ese animal nocturno tan magnífico y tentador que yo quería pecar con ella vencido por la atracción cómo el adolescente idiota cae en las drogas y en el alcohol o cómo el suicida al precipicio.

Rachel Roth no solo era tentación. Era peligrosa. Era adicción. La adrenalina de obrar mal y sentirte bien, como nunca, al hacerlo.

Ese ese pecado del que no te arrepientes así acabes en el averno.

La mañana siguiente me quedé sentado viéndola dormir. Acaricié su cara cuando la vi despertarse.

—¿Estas mejor? —le pregunté.

Ni una palabra recibí. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, brillaron, y una lágrima se derramo por el puente de su nariz.

Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta. Estaba molesta, o peor, indiferente.

Apartó mi mano saliendo desnuda de las sábanas. Entró al baño sin cerrar las puertas. Se lavaba la cara al seguirla, cerré tras de mí. Ella puso sus manos en el lavabo.

Jason una vez dijo que se había tatuado un cuervo en la espalda bajo pero no había ninguno ahí. Completamente desnuda frente a mí y no había nada.

Su cuerpo tan perfecto, tan pálido, tan ajeno, tan avasalladoramente complejo.

Odié a Jason al pensar en él haciéndolo con Rachel en ese viaje en el autobús escolar. Tim me lo había dicho y no me costó averiguar que había sido ella la extraña con la que se involucró. Lo sé porque estuve celoso de la atención de Bruce con Jason tratándolo como hijo pródigo sin ver mis progresos cuando tan fiel estuve a trabajar con él tanto como lo odié porque él tomó mi lugar cómo el amante de Raven que estaba destinado a ser y jamás pude tomar lugar porque fuimos descubiertos la primera vez que yací con ella.

Quería sentirme orgulloso. «Podrá ser tu amante ahora Jason pero fue mía la primera vez, fui yo el primero en su cuerpo y fue inolvidable», pero cada vez que los imaginaba teniendo sexo veía a Jason mirarme en mi propia imaginación sobre ella diciéndome «¿Importa ahora cuando ya te olvidó y soy yo el que está moviéndose adentro de Rachel?».

Me puse detrás de Raven abrazándola, pegando mi creciente erección entre sus muslos. El agua que llegó a mojar su cabello goteaba pegándose a su frente y a su mejilla. Me miró a través del espejo, soberbia. Era una mirada seria, cruda, vacía y a la vez repleta de todo. Como si estuviera furiosa consigo misma.

Tomé sus pechos entre mis manos y lamí el lóbulo de su oído más disponible. Rachel jaló mi cabello, despegó un poco sus muslos, puso una mano en el lavabo y la otra me dirigió hacia su interior casi como obligación.

La penetré muy discretamente, en un vaivén de una cadencia lenta e intensa. Que nuestras pieles estuvieran conectadas. Cómo una caricia suave, cómo un beso lento. Ella abrió su boca en un gemir elegante, me volvió loco. Sus pechos se movían como péndulos.

Besaba su cuello dejando marcas, me embriaga en el aroma de su cabello. Tomé su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, su mano estaba sobre la mía, y las dos juntas masajeaban uno de sus senos. A veces con la otra mano la sujetaba del hombro, otras sujetaba su cuello que alargado lucía como un cisne, otras pinchaba su pezón pero acabó entre sus piernas mojándola con sus propios jugos, mismos con los que me deleité lamiendo mis dedos.

Cogimos como perros después de hacerlo en el baño. Ella volvió a montarme y estuvo tan cerca que pude chupar sus pechos. Nos besamos algunas veces, nunca con cariño. Me arañó la espalda y la llené toda con mi cimiente. Jamás se me ocurrió pensar en protegerme.

La siguiente vez acabé en su cara y me miró con un odio horrendo, aun así nada me detuvo de besarle y dejarme golpear por ella porque me dejó volver a enterrar mi cabeza en sus piernas.

En la ventana veía a un vecino frente al hotel descubriéndonos desnudos teniendo sexo en el vidrio, tenía levantada la pierna de Raven para que pudiera verse todo y pudiera recibirme completo. Nuestros alientos empañaban el cristal.

Deseé que esa persona que prefirió meterse a su casa hubiera sido Jason. Quería que él lo supiera.

El que llegó a mis pensamientos entonces fue Garfield que debía sentirse traicionado desde el más allá.

Me sentí culpable de estar follándome a su mujer, la que era el amor de su vida y quizás él la de ella, más mi pelvis solo aumentó la velocidad.

La vida es de los vivos.

«Si estábamos haciendo esto era porque él había muerto no porque realmente la amara» oí mi voz en mi mente, y al pensar esto me di cuenta de que estaba mal y yo era la peor escoria de todas.

Rachel me daba la espalda en la cama y yo la abrazaba acunándola con mi cuerpo, haciendo ovillos. Pese a que el llanto se detuvo lo que nos sobrevino fue el silencio.

Rachel continuaba llorando en la noche cuando creía que no la notaba. Se cubría la boca para no hacer ruido, respetaba su privacidad fingiendo que dormía.

Yo no le hice el amor solo porque quería curarla de su dolor. Me acosté con ella porque la deseaba y Garfield ya no estaba. También buscaba aliviar mi propio dolor, relevarme un poco de mi inmensa soledad para volver a ser el mismo de siempre, solo que en su cuerpo nunca lo lograría, por el contrario, caería más en mi sabotaje.

.

La mañana llegó con el remordimiento. La vi dormir o al menos estar tranquila dándome la espalda, como siempre. Vi su hombro desnudo durante un largo tiempo.

Tuve deseos de besar es piel desnuda.

No lo hice.

Me di un baño y vestí. Mi teléfono sonó. Había consumido todos los días que pedí. El número estaba identificado como 1. Era mi compañero.

Él mismo me lo había advertido al saber que me tomaba el tiempo porque buscaría a Rachel después de lo pasado con Gar.

Jamás entendí a ciencia cierta si su animadversión de que durmiera con Rachel la primera vez fue porque él se había involucrado con ella también. Me sorprendió que se conocieran.

Raven. Raven. Tan libre y capturada por Gar. ¿Valió la pena enamorarse?

Respondí y era relacionado al trabajo. Ese mismo día debía presentarme.

—Una cosa más —incluyó antes de finalizar su llamada—. Tu novia estaba buscándote

Colgó.

—¿Qué? —me quedé en la línea. Tocaron a la puerta. No era el servicio a cuartos cuando abrí.

Había forzado a Rachel a comer. Cuando se rindió a hacer el amor comió un poco pero muy, muy poco.

En la entrada saltó una pelirroja a abrazarme y colgarse de mí besándome.

—Hey extraño. ¿Has estado pensando en mí?

—Barbara —la sujeté de mi cintura rogando que no hubiera ropa de Rachel en el recibidor —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte. ¿Es un mal momento?

—Estoy a punto de salir

—¿Trabajo?

—Así es

—Entiendo. No deben vernos juntos porque correría peligro ¿no es cierto? ¿Cuándo te veré Grayson?

—Pronto —le di un beso corto. Eso la animó.

—Esperaré paciente entonces—anduvo hacia la puerta. Se despidió con la mano mandándome un beso risueña. Barbara era animada y enérgica.

Tuve que volver a la habitación donde vi a Rachel de pie con la ropa interior puesta y una blusa de la muda de ropa que había traído cuando la traje al hotel. La blusa estaba abierta dejando ver el valle de sus senos. Supo que estaba ahí y me miró sin mirarme. Empezó a abotonarse la blusa sin apartar sus ojos, luego se puso una larga falda estrecha que se cerraba con un cierre al lado. Era negra.

Tomó un listón de su equipaje, ni sabía que lo había tomado cuando empaqué. La vi anudarlo en un moño en su cuello. Era esa elegancia felina la que la hacía tan especial.

—Barbara Gordon de Gotham. Jamás he intercambiado palabra con ella pese a haber oído su nombre antes

Supe que Rachel ya lo sabía todo.

—¿Tu novia? —me preguntó poniéndose los zapatos. Stilettos negros que casi la hacían llegar a mi altura. Caminando con esos tacones me preguntaba si no se rompería si llegaba a caerse de ellos, esto por lo delgada que era.

Me llevé una mano a la cara.

—No—le dije sintiéndome como un imbécil—. Es mi prometida

Rachel afiló la mirada. Era un bastardo.

—Eso es peor todavía —dijo sin ninguna inflexión pese a que sabía que era desprecio lo que había en ella.

La vi meter todas sus pertenencias en la bolsa que había llevado. Cerró.

Me recargué en el quicio de la puerta mirándola. Me cubrí la cara avergonzado.

Si nuestro destino era reunirnos desde el sufrimiento solo para sufrir más, también lo era lastimarla así cada vez que la viera.

—Rachel… lo siento tanto…

—No dudo que sea cierto —recogió su cabello con lo que parecía ser un pasador. Se hizo un peinado rápido muy elegante, su cabellera era sedosa después de todo.

De pie me miró recogiendo la maleta. Se puso un abrigo ribeteado de piel.

Me miró.

—Toda la gente que amo acaba mal Richard… algo debe estar mal conmigo —se puso unos guantes de piel.

—No tienes nada de malo Raven

Ella miró por la ventana.

—Es una fortuna que tú no me quieras, de lo contrario esto nos dolería más de lo que debería

—Lo lamento. Raven… yo…

—Te amo Richard… —me habló de una manera muy extraña —pero no lo hago de la manera que te gustaría. También sé que detestarías que te amara así porque no sería recíproco, descuida

Me acerqué a tomarla de la cintura y tocar su rostro. Pensé en los celos que me despertaba Jason, incluso Gar. Pensé que podría hacerlo, llevármela lejos, a no sé dónde, a estar juntos, a vivir juntos, a hacerla mi esposa, a tener un par de hijos, a volver a follarnos hasta la muerte. Y me di cuenta de que realmente la amaba, pero nada de eso importaba así se lo dijera, ella jamás me querría en su vida de nuevo y yo no sabría que hacer con ella si la tenía.

—Yo también te amo Raven —dije sin pensar, solo con el corazón, el tonto, estúpido corazón.

—No es cierto. Lo sabes bien— me miró con la más extraña indiferencia. Eso me destruyó.

Así cómo podía acabarme bajo sus piernas sabía también destruirme con palabras. Me conocía demasiado.

Jaló mi camisa a que la mirara más de cerca y me grabara cada una de sus palabras.

—Me amas cómo a una hermana, yo te amo de la misma manera— su aliento rosando mis labios era demasiado tentador y lo sabía—. Esto que sentimos Richard, esta atracción que nos rodea, no está bien— me soltó—. Se siente como si hubiéramos cometido incesto

Le di la razón por la culpa que cargaba, por la lujuria que aún me atraía a ella, por el amor que le tenía, por mi orgullo roto, porque quería que fuera mía pero tampoco quería quedarme a su lado.

Que ingenua envidia de aquel que pudiera tenerla si es que no se abría las venas después de perder a su novio y de haberle hecho lo que yo le hice.

Era ridículo. Me había puesto duro.

No podía jugar así más tiempo.

Me miró con la soberbia más excelsa que fue capaz. Suspiró. Sus ojos brillaron porque podría llorar.

—Ten una buena vida Dick Grayson

La vi dejarme por la misma puerta por la que Barbara se había ido.

Me quedé solo. Quise beber pero me requerían de regreso en el trabajo.

La siguiente semana iría a reunirme con nuestro experto en arte. No era Rachel.

—¿Qué pasó con la Dra. Roth? —le pregunté a mi jefe.

Él me miró con sus ojos dorados como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

—Renunció. Recomendó a nuestro nuevo colaborador

—¿Rachel renunció? —pregunté desconcertado aunque no sorprendido del todo.

Rachel había dejado el continente. Se fue quién sabe a dónde. No dejó rastro. Algunos decían que se había ido de misionera pero no entendí a lo que se referían. Rachel pertenecía a la secta de su madre según sabía, o algo parecido.

En mi cita con Barbara de todas las semanas le hice el amor como de costumbre después de cenar y ver una película. Ella jugaba con mi cabello debajo de mí. Era tan hermosa. Hermosa como mujer, hermosa cómo todas las mujeres hermosas, inteligente, carismática, cálida.

Me sonreía y disfrutaba mientras me movía en ella. Nos besábamos mucho, lo hacíamos abrazados. Estaba satisfecha conmigo. Me gustaba devorar su boca y alimentarme de su feminidad.

Ese día yo no pensaba en ella mientras le hacía el amor. Recordaba la sal de las lágrimas de fuego de Raven en mi lengua y sus uñas en mi espalda.

No me atreví a quitarme la camisa con Barbara ni a que descubriera que había dormido con alguien más.

Barbara me llevó con Bruce al día siguiente. Había pedido prestado un auto a una agencia, un bonito deportivo. Lucía contenta, tenía luz a su alrededor.

Ella era un sol en mi vida como Garfield lo había sido para Raven. Si no lo arruinaba este sol sería el único que calentara mi cuerpo todas las mañanas y todas las noches. Pero no dejaría de pensar en Rachel cada vez que mirara la luna en el cielo. ¿En donde podría estar en este momento? ¿Sigues viva? ¿Me has olvidado? ¿Has superado a Garfield? ¿Alguien más se ha enterrado en tu cuerpo? ¿Algún día serás feliz?

Siempre me enfadaba al pensar que me habría olvidado con alguien más y me dolía imaginar que tal vez igual que su madre había saltado de un precipicio, porque sí, no fue un accidente, Angela Roth -mejor conocida como Arella—, se mató.

Tal vez en la muerte encontrará la paz. Será eternamente joven mientras yo me quedo en este mundo a pudrirme en vida.

Mi único defecto son las mujeres, mi única debilidad, mi rebuscado sufrimiento.

Durante la noche Barbara dijo que tenía algo que decirme. Quedamos de hablarlo después.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que la preñaría? Fue la sorpresa más impactante y terrible que pudieran darme, sobre todo porque le di la oportunidad de que me dijera la verdad.

Sonreí, la abracé, nos felicité y la cargué preocupado por nuestro porvenir. Íbamos a empezar una familia. Le había propuesto matrimonio.

Pensé en Rachel gimiendo sobre mí, en lo diferente que era su tez a la de Barbara, que ella no tenía las pecas de mi pelirroja, en que me gustaba más apretar los senos de Barbara y hacerle el amor, pero que estar con Rachel era otra cosa, era como una experiencia religiosa. Y recordé todas las veces que me corrí en el interior de ambas.

Me maldije por dentro.

Al mismo tiempo quise pensar que Raven debía odiarme ya lo suficiente para abortar un hijo de ambos si a ella también la había preñado.

Antes de saber que sería padre Damian me reclamó que anduviera acostándome por ahí con cualquiera. No le importaba realmente que hiciera eso. Sabía que él conocía a Rachel pero lucía más enojado que de costumbre, debía ser porque sabía que estaba comprometido ya. El odiaba compartirme con otras personas cuando había trabajo que hacer. En cierta manera era su persona favorita hasta que se trataba de mujeres.

Esa vez sin embargo me reclamó en serio. Jason lo escuchó todo y al escuchar el nombre de Rachel se aproximó a golpearme.

Era lo que esperaba, que él lo supiera, que había conseguido hacerla mía otra vez cuando ella se había escapado de su vista para superarse en Francia, que cuando era ya tan exitosa e independiente volvió a mí. Me había aprovechado de su pérdida y su dolor pero era un triunfo, uno del que no estaba orgulloso.

Podía estar satisfecho, pero al ver su cara supe que herirlo así era algo que no había querido hacer no obstante hice.

En realidad no odiaba a Jason, tampoco a Bruce Wayne pese a lo que había pasado. No odiaba a nadie, en realidad los amaba a todos, son mi familia. Y aun así, ¿por qué nos lastimamos entre nosotros?

Bruce me miró con desaprobación. Si me había adoptado esa era la única cosa que no habría querido enseñarme ni heredarme. Lamentablemente ya era parte de mi naturaleza.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué ibas a decirme Bruce? Después de todo no dije nada sabiendo que el hijo en el vientre de Barbara no era mío sino tuyo.

¿Qué ibas a decirme, _me acosté con tu prometida y la embaracé, hazte cargo_?

Está bien. Te perdono. Eres como un padre para mí. Uno que no puedo odiar así haya días en que tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo.

Si supieras que me acosté con la casi prometida de un buen amigo que acaba de morir solo porque creí que la quería y nada de lo que hice me llenó... sigo igual de vacío e insensible que antes… La amo y no puedo estar a su lado. Me quiero casar con la chica que amo pero ando por la calle acostándome con otras.

¿Somos un desastre no es verdad?

.

Damian jamás se enteró de ese hermano o hermana que nunca nació. Un aborto espontáneo. A Babs la destrozó. Nos separamos unas semanas después. Jamás pudimos planear el evento de la boda.

Barbara tampoco fue mi esposa pero casi lo fue. Tampoco volvió con Bruce.

Regresé a Blüdhaven después de trabajar en Spyral. Trabajé por mi cuenta.

No volví a saber Raven después sino hasta aquella ceremonia en la Iglesia de Azarath y de enterarme que Zachary casi se vuelve loco.

.

* * *

.

Una vez oí que la pornografía para las mujeres son las películas románticas y me reí mucho porque aunque es un tanto cierto también no lo es. Al menos en mi caso me gusta sumergirme en un merlot de lágrimas de pena y sufrimiento.

Cuando me pidieron que incluyera a Beast Boy no creo que hayan esperado esto, menos que se entrelazara su historia con la de Richard.

Nada más iba a ponerle una pizca de sal a la herida, algo para condimentar el caldo, pero le puse pimienta, comino, albaca, paprika, estragón, aceitunas, todo lo que encontré en la alacena. En cuanto pueda subiré más capítulos.


	23. XXII Shower sex

Será un capítulo completo la ruptura de Jason con Raven, siempre lo planeé así. De hecho esta actualización es de la razón de porqué lo dejó la primera vez. Me costó trabajo escribir este capítulo, eso explica perfectamente porque me he tardado tanto en publicar. Quiero apurarme para publicar de nuevo antes de las fiestas y si pudiera más de un capítulo porque el siguiente capítulo es de Rachel con Dick.

¿A alguien más Titans le calló la boca de un golpe? Estoy más que fascinada. El casting es perfecto. Mi corazón dcita está rebosante.

.

* * *

.

 **XXII**

 **Shower sex / Sexo en la ducha**

.

El último día que Rachel Roth había pasado en América lo hizo al lado de Damian Wayne. Cómo había ocurrido aquello o si al menos fue su decisión en realidad no quedaba muy claro en sus recuerdos pero había sido ese un día memorable, tal vez mas para él que para ella si la pelinegra sintió culpa después.

Hacía tres días de su partida tenía todo preparado, había salido de juerga con Rose porque sabía que iba a irse. Rose le había dicho que iba a viajar por Sudamérica buscando aventuras y que de su padre no tenía la más mínima idea, de sus hermanos tampoco. Viajó hasta esa ciudad solo para encontrarse con su antigua amiga, de esas amistades extrañas que comenzaron odiándose pero al final entrando en confianza se tomaron libertades.

Rose siempre había sido una influencia tanto positiva como negativa en su vida. Si bien le daba consejos buenos cómo no confundir el ego con el autoestima, así también los daba malos, cómo despreocuparse al momento de tener sexo con quién quisiera. Y precisamente por ese mal consejo acabaron las dos enredadas con completos desconocidos en su casa para despertar al día siguiente sin recordar el nombre de aquel chico con el que durmió.

La morena se sintió mal al desayunar, los chicos no se quedaron más tiempo porque Rose les dirigió una mirada asesina de que su comida no estaba dirigida para nadie más que para ellas y que tenían que irse. Se despidieron accidentadamente. A Rachel todavía con el que durmió la llamó Chelsea al no recordar ni su nombre.

Rose solo se cruzó de brazos. Estaba en ropa interior y en la playera del día anterior dejando ver su vientre plano.

Raven agradeció que los corriera. No le gustaba cuando hacía esa clase de cosas pues no era realmente de relaciones de una noche. Para ella no era cómo comer cuando no se tenía hambre según lo veía Rose, para ella era cómo golpearse la frente contra la pared solo por aburrimiento.

—¿Cómo fue tu noche? —le preguntó la peliplateada con la sedosa cabellera cubriendole media cara.

—No fue la gran cosa

—¿Tan aburrido fue? Si no se le hubiera parado debió haberse ido en cuanto se avergonzó a sí mismo, ¿o es acaso que duró muy poco? —cuestionó comiendo del pan francés de Rachel.

—Solamente fue la misma cosa de siempre —se mojó los labios en el té sin querer dar explicaciones.

Rose masticó mirándola con curiosidad.

—Eres tan rara Raven. No te comprendo

Rachel no contestó. Se dedicó a mover el azúcar en su taza y la bolsa de hierbas.

Comprendía hasta esos momentos sus sentimientos por Jason, porque con él no era aburrido ni la misma cosa, ni tampoco que se trataba solo de lujuria. Él era especial, atractivo, con un grandioso cuerpo, era gentil y enérgico, apasionado, y lo más importante: estaba enamorado de ella. Por eso era tan complicado cuando se alejaban y se buscaban desesperados por el otro, cuando se lastimaban y volvían a enredarse a mordidas, rasguños y sexo brutal. Solo que ahora no había vuelta atrás. No con la forma en cómo terminaron, algo que nunca podría perdonarle.

Sus ojos se nublaron al recordarlo en esa noche del hotel, con ese gesto enfurecido, con los ojos rojos tanto porque había bebido como por haber llorado, la forma en que había interpretado que ella tenía que irse, y la humillación por la que la había hecho sentir al tratarla tan mal y al mismo tiempo rogar que lo perdonara.

Esa clase de cosas no se perdonaban…

—¿Estas llorando?— la miró Rose extrañada.

—Es melancolía—se limpió la otra las mejillas—. Estaré del otro lado de océano donde no conozco a nadie y esas cosas

—Nada que no puedas superar —empequeñeció la rubia.

—Si. Estoy segura de ello

Por la mañana de su vuelo se levantó muy temprano. Aún tenía cosas que hacer. Había dormido en el suelo a falta de muebles una vez estaba completo el desapego material de su vida en Estados Unidos. Solo apagó su despertador, lo guardó en la maleta. Se bañó y vistió. Ese día entregaba su departamento. Había enviado con sus tíos los muebles y cosas que no pudo vender. Tenían sótano y desván, así que pudo confiarles a ellos varias cajas de libros, de los electrodomésticos y demás podían venderlos y sacar ganancia de estos.

Le ropa que iba a usar y el calzado los dejó preparados desde el día anterior. Ese día se puso un perfume diferente a su favorito pero que combinaba perfectamente con su desodorante y acondicionador. Se maquilló porque al verse en el espejo se sintió superficial, e incluso se puso aretes, unos de oro con forma de estrella que le había regalado su madre cuando recién habían llegado a Azarath y se sentía frustrada por todo lo que aprendía y a veces se agobiaba por lo mismo. Era mucha información, mucho conocimiento, realmente era agotador pero también muy interesante. Jamás permitiría que nadie pensara que no podía, por el contrario, sentía pena por quién no intentara aprender tanto como ella teniendo la capacidad de hacerlo. Ese era su pensamiento cuando solo era una niña de ocho años. Después aprendió humildad cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola no solo por orgullosa sino por exquisita. Nadie con un pasado como el suyo debía creerse más cuando ni normal podía llamarse. Todas sus inseguridades fueron siempre su talón de Aquiles.

Al salir con sus maletas por la puerta eléctrica del edificio de su departamento —porque su taxi había llegado—, encontró afuera una cara conocida haciendo un trato con el conductor. Luego de tener en sus manos varios billetes se marchó dejando a un chico lujosamente vestido frente a un reluciente Bugatti que llamaba la atención de transeúntes y otros coches que pasaban por su calle. Aunque tenía catorce años era de corta estatura. Aún parecía un niño.

—¿Qué significa esto Damian? —le miró entre extrañada como enfadada.

—Te llevaré al aeropuerto —dijo este. Se habían saltado el saludo.

Rachel constriñó un brazo hacia su diafragma.

—No tienes edad para conducir

El otro chasqueó la lengua.

—Podría conducir tranquilamente a 250 k/hr en carretera con una mano atada y sin sudar ni una gota

—No es lo mismo el tráfico de la ciudad con sus embotellamientos. Si te detienen acabarás en problemas y seguramente yo seré el adulto responsable…

—Ellos son los del problema no yo— giró la llave del auto en su mano antes de atraparla en un ademán de poder—. Además, tienes tiempo, cambié tu vuelo. Saldrás a las once en primera clase, solo una escala en Madrid

A Rachel se le cruzaron los pensamientos.

—¿Cómo diablos…

—Viajar con comodidad por una vez no te matará. Considéralo un regalo de un amigo y no pelees

Rachel estaba a punto de explotar cuando él tomó sus maletas y las acomodaba en el auto. Pensó demasiado en la correcta respuesta, en sus emociones, estaba enfadada, definitivamente era enojo lo que sentía, sin embargo también era un gesto muy grato de parte de Damian. Y tal y cómo no sabía le sucedía tantas veces a Jon Kent, acabó obedeciendo a Damian. No se dio cuenta de ello hasta que estaba en la carretera con él mientras este le decía que tomaba la ruta del océano para evitar el tráfico. También era esta la ruta más larga al aeropuerto.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos y quererse marchar solo pudo pensar en la playa luciendo tan tranquila en ese día soleado con su brisa salada, en este y en el aroma y sensación que tenía el sentarse en el lujoso revestimiento de cuero del auto. Ese era su último día en ese lugar en mucho tiempo.

Aunque aún era pequeño, teniendo el tamaño de un niño todavía, Rachel lo miraba cómo docenas de mujeres habían visto a Bruce Wayne antes y después de ese momento: con admiración, aunque ella lo hacía sin avaricia, es más, incluso le atemorizaba un poco, no tanto por él mismo ni por ella, sino porque de alguna manera se conocían de maneras muy profundas y quizás un tanto prohibidas.

Damian tenía puestas gafas de sol, nada menos que unas Ray-Ban Aviator, y vestía un suéter de cuello alto negro bajo un saco de Yves-Saint-Laurent color caqui. Completaba su imagen un costoso reloj deportivo y una esclava de oro. Los pantalones eran negros y los zapatos de una terminación magnífica, aún los herretes de sus cordones parecían de platino, y su corte de cabello era muy fresco y masculino, rebelde en la caprichosa forma de levantarse despejando la frente, no obstante obstinado al haberse pasado la rasuradora en la nuca para dejar al ras la parte posterior.

Todos estos detalles no fueron pasados por alto por Raven, se regañaba a si misma cada vez que se descubría mirándolo. Era cómo bailar a su capricho, bajo sus órdenes. Pero al mismo tiempo jamás había visto de cerca esa esclava de oro que en los altos estratos estaba remplazando a las tarjetas de crédito.

Ella también se había dejado el cabello muy corto antes de dejárselo crecer, en eso pensó al mirar por segunda vez su nuca. Recargó un codo en la puerta mirando por la ventana prefiriendo poner sus ojos en cualquier otro lugar menos en Damian, porque sabía que de vez en vez retiraba los ojos del camino para mirarla.

Lo único que Rachel atinó a hacer fue a compartir el cómodo silencio en que quedaron envueltos, sin pelear más porque un niño de catorce años la estuviere llevando al aeropuerto en un lujoso Bugatti del que podía escuchar el motor ronronear mientras con mano firme y confiada Damian tomaba el volante y aceleraba más.

De haberle dicho a ambos que ella estaría en un auto igual de lujoso con otro millonario unos cuantos años después de la promesa que irían a hacerse ese día y que en ese futuro aquel estrafalario millonario que la conocía desde joven tendría intenciones de volverla su esposa, ni Rachel lo hubiera creído ni Damian la hubiera dejado partir. Y tal vez en alguna realidad alternativa eso hubiera sido un acierto.

Pero ninguno podía ver el futuro, y aunque Rachel tenía un extraño presentimiento remetido en el corazón y quizás hasta en el estómago, no dejó que este la intimidara.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Damian dejó el auto por una zona cerca de una pista y un hangar de aviones privados pues ahí estaba el jet de su padre aunque no lo fuere a utilizar, al menos no ese día y no con ella, razón que Rachel celebraba aliviada, Jon días después iría a arrepentirse tal vez solo un poco en comparación con la aventura de lujo que hubiere vivido al lado de su apático amigo. Damian tenía cara de pocos amigos porque apenas si los tenía, era malcriado y prepotente, pero no era un mal muchacho, y como Jon sabía ver esto lo apreciaba con fervor pese a todos sus defectos, razón por la cual Dick y Tim solían llamarlo San Jon al ser de los pocos -y quizás el único constante, que se hubiere aventurado a volverse amigo de Damian Wayne pese a los malos ratos que este le hubiera podido haber hecho pasar.

La pelinegra entregó sus maletas para que se hicieran cargo de ellas y la llevó al lounge de primera clase a tomar un café, o en caso de Raven, un trago si gustaba.

Cuando Damian pidió un Gin tonic sin alcohol recargado en el lujoso sillón con un pie en una rodilla y el brazo extendido en el respaldo mostrando su perfil mientras ella se hacía pequeña en la silla Barcelona de al lado, tuvo que tomar la difícil y rápida decisión de pedir un Martini sucio antes que un Cosmo.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando y desconfiaba de la situación, Damian había pedido un trago, uno sin alcohol, más era un trago. Era toda la imagen de Bruce Wayne ahí, su sangre, su aura, sus desplantes, incluso un poco más soberbios, rebeldes e incluso duros, pero era intimidante a más no poder porque Damian no tenía la delicadeza del padre y los dos estaban en una situación desconocida.

Rachel tuvo que fingir fortaleza, sentía que él tenía todo el control de lo que pasaba.

Esperaron un minuto o dos mientras escuchaban la música de fondo, nada menos que Miles Davis interpretando _Flamenco sketches_ mientras el silencio los mataba lentamente.

Fue Damian el que lo mató de tajo.

—Cuando llegues a París te buscará un auto, ve con él. La residencia donde te acomodará tiene pagados los primeros dos meses -no es lujosa si pensabas pelear por eso, mientras tanto puedes buscar trabajo, seguramente tu beca no cubre el hospedaje, además viajas con visa de estudiante

—Damian—sintió que el aire se le escapaba—. Dime que no te atreviste…

—No. Lo hubieras rechazado de haberlo hecho, mis atenciones se terminan con tu hospedaje. Conseguir trabajo será totalmente tu responsabilidad

Rachel tenía los ojos en fuego.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

—Porque esa beca es una gran oportunidad. Hacías trabajo social colaborando con museos, te gusta la historia del arte y tienes un pincel inmaculado, en verdad quiero que vayas a estudiar a Francia —dijo él.

Cuando llegaron sus bebidas Damian bebió dos tragos antes de continuar la conversación después de un silencio de un minuto.

—Lo que sea que haya pasado contigo y Jason espero que no te haya afectado demasiado

Rachel se intentó relajar en su asiento cruzando las piernas. Damian hizo un mohín, la había psiconalizado lo suficiente para saber que esa reacción era de autodefensa.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que crees —dijo ella pese a presentir que él sabía que dudaba.

«No confío en tus cabales al cien por ciento si acabaste acostándote con Grayson y Todd» pensó el otro en su fuero interno. Volvió a beber de su trago sin alcohol.

Rachel tomó su copa mirando la aceituna descansando en el fondo, por un segundo imaginó que era ella la que estaba al fondo de esa copa de cristal ahogándose, pesada, sin poder alcanzar la superficie más que con la mirada, y se observó a sí misma en esa versión suya en miniatura intentando salir pero sin poderse ayudar a sí misma.

Sin terminar su trago se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se disculpó para ir al tocador un momento. Al lavar sus manos en el lavamanos se empapó el cuello y acomodó el cabello. Todavía tocó su vientre, había una extraña sensación en esa parte de su cuerpo, cómo un presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz, casi como si sus propias entrañas le estuvieran advirtiendo de algo.

Al salir encontró en el pasillo, recargada la espalda con los brazos cruzados, a Damian aguardando por ella.

—¿Lista?

Ella se colocó el abrigo que llevaba en sus brazos. Iba con un vestido corto de manga larga y cuello redondo, medias y botas de tacón bajo. Como las medias se le habían corrido se las quitó en el baño y dispuso de ellas en la basura.

Cuando salió fue perceptible el cambio ya que muchas miradas masculinas repararon en ese cambio. Damian se sintió fastidiado por esa primitiva conducta, más aún si él era su acompañante, como una escolta.

Al ya ser hora de su vuelo salieron a que abordara.

Anduvieron un tiempo sin decir nada hasta que Rachel le entregó un libro de poesía a medio camino sacándolo de su envoltura aún sin cerrar. Era el _Rubayyat_ de Omar Khayyam en una edición de pasta dura y el título en letras doradas a bajo relieve en su idioma original, ningún carácter romanizado. Era precioso. Damian se atragantó al darse cuenta de lo que era porque además era muy viejo, razón por la cual olía exquisito aquel ejemplar.

—Planeaba enviártelo desde el aeropuerto pero cómo no suelen permitirme secretos los de tu tipo será mejor dártelo en persona, ahorrarme el envío y el riesgo de que se extravíe

Damian apenas si la escuchó. La última vez que había leído a Omar Khayyam lo había hecho con su abuelo y su madre en las montañas lejanas donde creció en su primera infancia, en un califato de ensueño, una utopía militar. La poesía era de sus placeres más doctos y constantes, había comenzado desde muy temprana edad cuando aprendió a leer y empuñar una espada.

Fueron a la escalera eléctrica en silencio. Con el libro en las manos sintió que todo el ruido a su alrededor se disminuía quedando solo el eco de una campana de plata y un recuerdo del incienso quedándose en el aire del castillo de su abuelo con los cráneos viejos acumulados en los escritorios donde solía leer.

El tiempo transcurrió muy despacio, cómo si le costara trabajo a cada grano de un reloj de arena caer en el montón debajo.

Ese día el perfume de Rachel era diferente, olía bien, pero ese cambio lo hizo sentir extraño, cómo si ese momento que estuviera compartiendo con Rachel fuera un adiós definitivo.

Recordó que hacía un mes por algún asunto había ido Jason Todd a la mansión de su padre y algo se había caído de su chaqueta cuando se fue, algo que había tenido la fortuna de que Alfred no notara y pudiera ir a recogerlo después. Se trataba de una vieja foto de una polaroid.

Quién estaba en esa fotografía era Rachel Roth dormida en un viejo y sucio colchón tan blanca y pacífica que costaba trabajo creer que estaba viva en esa escena. Solamente cubría su desnudez una manta blanca empolvada. El pie del fotógrafo salía en una esquina.

Ese mismo día se puso a indagar hasta descubrir que el amorío de Jason y Rachel había llegado a su fin junto con la impactante noticia de que ella dejaría América para ir a estudiar a la Sorbona. Ella se marchaba. Eso lo hizo sentir extraño porque deseaba que se fuera mientras al mismo tiempo una parte de él deseaba empezar una línea de comunicación con ella, que se quedara.

—Rachel—dijo mirando la cabeza de negros cabellos iluminada por los ventanales cómo si estuviera dirigiéndose hacia una misteriosa luz de donde no pudiera alcanzarla nunca, por ello no pudo detener sus palabras—… creo que me gustas

Primero no hubo reacción aunque ella lo había escuchado, luego la vio girar a verle con la más aterrada y extrañada mirada que le había visto. Los ojos bien abiertos, las pupilas cerradas mostrando el claro color de los iris iluminados como dos espejos de agua, la boca entreabierta por la impresión, la garganta seca al intentar hablar y no poder hacerlo. Sus dientes eran tan blancos por el borde apenas visible entre sus labios rojos separados.

Damian sintió que había caminado sobre una mina pero no volvió atrás en su palabra. Era algo nuevo, un tanto asqueroso e innecesario no obstante no lo odiaba por completo. Eso era quizás lo que más lo fastidiaba, que había sido más la necesidad de decírselo que quedárselo callado si Rachel Roth quizás no tenía intención alguna de regresar al país.

Al bajar las escaleras se miraron fijamente, tuvieron que retirarse del flujo de personas.

Cuando finalmente Rachel supo que decir tomó su papel como adulta por completo.

—No sé si estoy decepcionada o triste—fueron sus primeras palabras antes de respirar profundamente—. No tomas en serio el consejo que te he dado. Te dije que no te enamoraras de chicas como yo

El otro solo arrugó el entrecejo.

—Envejecerás más rápido si continuas arrugando el ceño así —le tocó la frente tratando de cambiar de tema.

Damian le tomó la mano antes de que la retirara.

—Es en serio lo que he dicho

La chica le miró seria.

—Me temo que te creo —hizo amago de querer recuperar su mano sin conseguirlo—. Quién iba a pensar que tendrías gustos tan extraños. Diez años de diferencia son demasiados

—Ese no sería un inconveniente

—Lo es terriblemente

—Rachel

—Damian —recuperó esta vez su mano al tocar su cara con cariño—. Te amo, pero eres mi amigo

—Es tu problema al quererlo ver como estupro. No te estoy pidiendo nada, pero tampoco me puedo conformar con la imagen que tienes de mí ahora, al menos no mientras aún me consideres un niño porque no lo seré toda la vida

Ella se mordió un labio. Esperaba que Bruce Wayne no hubiera sido así en su juventud, pero era Bruce Wayne, de él se podría esperar de todo con respecto a mujeres. ¿Su hijo iría a quedarse atrás? Esperaba que no.

—Me acabarás odiando…

—Prometo que no lo haré

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir— suspiró—. Te enamorarás algún día de alguien más joven, más bonita, alguien por quién te volverás loco, hay tantas mujeres en el mundo Damian, tantas chicas lindas. No permitas que te rompan el corazón tan fácilmente

Damian pensó en su padre sabiendo de su expediente como alumna. Impresionante su comprensión del lenguaje. Execrable la sombra de Trigon.

¿Qué otra chica iba a ser cómo ella así de iluminada y ensombrecida?

—Quiero que hagas lo que quieres Rachel, por eso -aún temiendo sonar condescendiente, estoy orgulloso de que te marches hoy, pero no aguardo que este sea un adiós definitivo

Todas sus palabras le sonaron honestas a Raven. La dejó desarmada.

Juntó todas las yemas de sus dedos sobre la nariz respirando profundo.

—Desearía que pudieras olvidarte de mí por completo…

—No pidas imposibles Roth. No me importa con cuántos hombres hayas dormido ni cuánto tenga que esperar, lo haré

Rachel se cubrió la boca con la mano al revés, sus finos nudillos sobre sus labios. No estaba conmovida, estaba en shock.

—¿Qué se supone que haga contigo entonces?

Damian caminó hacia ella.

—Cuando sea adulto volveré a buscarte

La joven no sabía si mostrar fortaleza o alterarse.

—Desearía que nunca crecieras —volvió a tocar su cara tan masculina y tan infantil todavía.

Pero aquella misma fuerza que la llevó a besarlo una segunda vez después de que él le robara un beso a ella en el auto de Jason fue la que lo llevó a hacerlo otra vez esa mañana.

Damian no se dejó impresionar esta vez, casi lo estaba esperando. Subió la cabeza sintiendo sus labios moverse sobre los suyos, incluso abrió la boca cuando ella lo hizo. Entrecerró los ojos mirándola un rato. Se miraron con las cabezas inclinadas. Se separaron en un suspiro y se volvieron a besar. Aunque aquel era un beso para no olvidarse jamás en cuanto se profundizó con ambos cerraron los ojos.

Fue demasiado tarde evitar aquello cuando la sujetó de la cintura pese a ser notablemente más alta que él y que a este—pese a que finalmente estuviera pasando por un estirón, le siguiera siendo duro superar la diferencia de estaturas. Ni siquiera supieron cómo acabaron enredados en esa situación, derritiéndose. El primer beso francés de Damian fue también con aquella que fue su primer beso.

Si más adelante le fuere recalcado lo bien que sabía besar él siempre pensaría automáticamente en Rachel porque habría sido ella la que le había enseñado a besar así. Tampoco es que fuere a convertirse en un mujeriego como Bruce pero no dejaría de ser asediado pese a su carácter. Era difícil de tratar pero no era malo después de todo.

Y Damian también pensaría en su padre y lo que él consideraba un capricho con Selina Kyle cuando en realidad era un amor más profundo y apasionado de lo que quería admitir. Eso no lo comprendió hasta que se besó con Rachel y sintió cómo esta se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos. Así es cómo lo que se creía inicuo para un hombre de hierro se vuelve un fuego fatuo en su vida e imperecedero en el alma.

Con las manos bajo el abrigo de ella en su cintura y ésta sujetando su cara, sintió sus dientes en su labio interno antes de morder y jalar su carne hasta hacerlo sangrar. Fue doloroso pero también fue una epítome gloriosa después de haberse dejado llevar por aquel contacto tan íntimo.

Realmente sabía a la amargura de un adiós, dolía como uno.

Si esa iba a ser la última vez que Rachel tuviera intenciones de verlo sellaría su determinación con ese regalo de despedida y su última advertencia.

—El amor duele Damian —acarició suavemente sus cabellos —así que si marcharás hacia él nunca vayas desarmado. No permitas que te lastimen

Con el aliento visible el otro sonrió egocéntrico.

—Ya deberías saber Raven que siempre estoy preparado para cualquier cosa

La escuchó reir muy leve.

—No lo dudo vaquero—acarició su nariz—no lo dudo

Todavía depositó un beso mucho más corto en sus labios antes de tener que irse con el boleto en la mano hacia su terminal, solo que Damian no la soltaba.

—Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad te buscaré, no tendrás ningún pretexto entonces para salir conmigo

Ella parpadeó anonadada.

—Nada de eso. No seremos los mismos que hoy cuando ese día llegue

—Aun así lo haré—respondió desenfadado.

Rachel pensó un momento. Meditó.

—Bien. Entonces accederé con una condición

—¿Cuál?

—Que no sea a los dieciocho sino después de que cumplas veintiuno. En tu vigesimoprimer cumpleaños si aún no me has olvidado beberás a mi salud, justamente un año después si sigues empecinado con esa tontería de que te gusto entonces me buscarás y no te objetaré nada

—Ese es un trato injusto —rebatió él, lo que si le gustaba era la última parte.

—Vamos, piensa. Tendré esa cita contigo aún si estoy con alguien más, eso te lo prometo

Damian barrió los dientes en su boca enfadado de nuevo, pero tampoco quería presionarla demasiado porque podría cambiar de opinión y no quería eso.

—¿Tengo tu palabra?

—Por mi vida y Azar que lo haré —lo abrazó una vez más, besó su mejilla como si fuera un pariente suyo y se desasió de él.

—Quiero escribirte —la tomó del brazo antes de que desapareciera, aún resentía dejarla ir cuando no quería dejar de verla. Era _algo_ lo que le decía que no se lo permitiera así peleara contra la lógica y la razón. Hasta se habían hecho promesas, tenía que dejarla ya.

—Hazlo solo en ocasiones especiales, pero te responderé con cartas a mano, no mails

—Eso estaría aún mejor. Lo haré una vez al mes

—Eso es excesivo e innecesario. Una vez cada equinoccio y solsticio serán suficientes

A Rachel le agradó verlo hacer una mueca.

—Una cada cambio de estación

—Hecho —estrechó su mano. Luego le sonrió sinceramente.

—Adios Damian Wayne

—No adiós Rachel —le rebatió — _**وَداعاً** *wada'an*_ (hasta luego)

Ella caminó hacia atrás dos pasos diciéndole adiós con la mano.

— _Ana 'Uhibbuka_ (te amo) —le dijo en árabe también.

Damian sintió que el estómago se le hacía nudo. No quería dejarla ir pero _debía_ hacerlo aún contra aquello que gritaba en su interior que no lo permitiera.

— _Ana Ahibuki_ (te amo) —le respondió.

Rachel subió al avión en primera clase sentándose en su espacioso asiento mirando por la ventana el sol de su último día en América. Suspiró acomodándose el vestido y el cabello. La champagne estaba lista junto con las copas, una de las cuales ya quería probar.

Desde los ventanales Damian miraría el vuelo partir antes de decidir marcharse con el libro que le había obsequiado en la mano. Adentro descubriría esa misma noche al leerlo un separador de la obra de Gustav Klimt, Judith I, con sus iniciales R.R. (Rachel Roth) escritas con su magnífica caligrafía por una pluma de gel dorado, y juraría que al mirarlo la primera vez en lugar de ver el rostro de la modelo en la pintura sería el de Rachel el que estuviera ahí pintado y quién lo miraría tan misteriosamente desde la impresión.

En su bolsillo había conservado la servilleta con que Rachel limpió sus labios después de beber su Martini dejando su labial la estampa de estos en el papel, casi como un beso, y así no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo fue que Jason Todd y Rachel Roth se conocieron la primera vez para acabar teniendo sexo.

.

* * *

.

La razón por la cual Rachel le habría dicho a Damian que no se enamorara de mujeres que no eran libres de amar no era precisamente porque ella fuera soltera o no sino porque se sentía culpable y sucia de su propia sexualidad comparada con un niño que apenas había recibido su primer beso. Tampoco fue porque tuviera algún extraño fetiche sino que en lugar de sentirse libre y ligera como una pluma o dispuesta a tener una relación estable o sana, ella simplemente no podía perdonarse los tropiezos de su pasado.

.

El día que Rachel supo que tenía que largarse de la ciudad fue el día que John Constantine la vería entrar corriendo a la casa sin saludar para que no pudiera notar que la voz se le rompía, yendo a su habitación a encerrarse. Él hubiera podido no hacer nada de no haberse percatado, sin embargo alzó los ojos del arrugado y sucio periódico que leía descubriendo a la adolescente que tenía a su cuidado cubriéndose la cara.

Una chica que había sido humillada la noche que perdió su virginidad se había vuelto fuerte de una manera siniestra, había aprendido a ignorar burlas e insultos, a dejar pasar el bullying y la infamia. No era algo fácil verla llorar tan abiertamente.

John no dejó que le impidiera saber lo que pasaba. Entró a su cuarto, no la acosó porque esa no era su idea, no era una figura paternal tampoco, pero hizo lo más importante de todo: no la dejó sola consumiéndose en su silencio.

Se sentó con la silla del computador al revés aguardando a encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No las encontró. Había escuchado que Jason la había ido a dejar en el Templo de Azarath, tenía la idea de que estaba saliendo con él pese a todas las negaciones y desinterés de Rachel. Pero supo que algo malo debía haber pasado para entrar por la puerta a llorar a lágrima viva en libertad hasta volver a casa aunque no le bastó el tiempo para llegar completamente desahogada.

Con sus brazos tatuados descubiertos de las mangas de su camisa arrugada con quemaduras de cigarro y cicatrices John supo controlar completamente su ansiedad por nicotina para hablarle franco.

—Sería mucho más fácil si te encontrara cortes en los brazos para explicar lo que te está pasando Rachel. Tú solo sufres en silencio niña, y tiendo a pensar que estás saliendo con ese becario de Wayne solo para buscar una excusa en el sexo para no abrirte las venas o saltar de un puente. Si realmente estoy equivocado serías capaz de verme a los ojos y mentirme otra vez en este momento

Raven no se molestó en intentarlo, seguía llorando. Y John no tenía tapujo alguno para hablarle honesto y conciso por más que pudiera avergonzarla pues no era ese su objetivo principal.

—John. No puedo. Yo ya no sé cómo detenerme... -dijo sin aclarar lo que le pasaba.

—Claro que puedes

—No sé cómo

La chica estaba sumida en sus rodillas, los pies arriba de la cama.

John suspiró.

—Admitirlo es un gran paso Rachel

Pronto la vio limpiándose la cara de las lágrimas que no dejaban de resbalar de sus ojos encendidos como cristales a la luz.

—Yo no quería hacerlo… pero no supe cómo decir que no… no supe ver cuando fue demasiado tarde...

—¿Fuiste obligada Rachel? —inquirió intrigado. Le quedaba claro que siempre que Jason la llevaba de regreso a casa era porque los dos habían estado juntos, haciendo qué no era de su incumbencia, más no era estúpido como para pensar que siendo adolescentes llenos de hormonas no iban a hacer más que solo besarse y tomarse de las manos.

—No. Yo lo decidí. Pero aún así no quería hacerlo, y no supe cómo decirlo, cómo salirme de esa situación. Solo fingí que podría aceptarlo…

Si alguien le hubiera a dicho a Dick Grayson años después cuando le hiciera nuevamente el amor a Rachel Roth en Europa resultando en un desastre donde en realidad él no era el único con quién se arrepentía de esa situación, jamás hubiera creído la extravagante historia de Rachel en una habitación de hotel con Jason Todd, Roy Harper y Kory Anders, porque esta última, la novia herida que la llamó zorra, sería la última persona en que Dick hubiera pensado que Rachel hubiera tenido remordimientos al haber tenido sexo con ella, su propia ex-novia.

.

.

Kory Anders estaba boquiabierta cuando abrió la puerta para encontrar a Rachel Roth diminuta al lado de Jason Todd por muy altas que fueran las botas de plataforma que llevaba. Tenía que ser su novio si había acudido con él esa noche a esa suite de lujo en aquel hotel.

Los rumores corrían pero pocos sabían que eran verdad, y lo cierto era que aunque Roy y Kory eran pareja en realidad su relación era tan liberal que de vez en cuando hacían tríos con Jason Todd aunque a este lo consideraran un amigo. Para Roy Harper y Kory esa no sería la última relación poliamorosa que tuvieran, pero para Jason si, al menos relación que fuera amistad y no solo follar.

Tendría que ser justamente esa noche la que marcaría un hito en su vida como una de las peores decisiones que pudiera tomar... sin que él lo terminara de asimilar.

La música en la habitación era entre pop/dance/hip hop muy suave que invitaba a bailar y seducir. La luz era azul eléctrico, había una esfera de luces girando en una mesa, todas luces blancas muy elegantes pero festivas. Era una pequeña fiesta privada en esa suite.

Lo primero que nació en Kory fue un instinto maternal para con ella. Aún recordaba lo mal que la había tratado cuando pelearon por Dick, pero las cosas habían avanzado de tal manera que incluso Kory había perdonado a Richard Grayson, había vuelto a dormir con él pero no habían vuelto a salir. En cambio Rachel había pasado momentos muy difíciles en los que ella la quiso ayudar pero que después de Wally y el asunto con Zatara ella se había aislado completamente. Ahora con diecisiete años podía tener ya alguna experiencia como mujer muy adelantada pero aun lucía como una niña.

Roy, al ver lo pasmada que estaba su novia por ver a Rachel arribando con Jason decidió preparar unos tragos para todos como forma de romper el hielo con sus invitados. No era corrupción de menores porque todos ahí eran menores de edad, al menos para beber alcohol.

Harper se apuró a explicar cómo habían conseguido esa habitación y su novia pudo retomar la conversación pronto.

—Estaba destinado a un afterparty después de celebrar el término de unas sesiones fotográficas por aquí, sin embargo se canceló todo

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron los recién llegados.

—Un asistente del fotógrafo fue acusado de acoso sexual y todos fuimos mandados a casa, sin embargo no querían desperdiciar esta reservación y me la ofrecieron porque nadie podía ocuparla ni tenía humor. Bueno, además me debían un favor —guiñó la de cabello rizado.

—Suena divertido —comentó Rachel animada por el trago. Roy realmente sabía mezclarlos.

La otra suspiró.

—No todo el tiempo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo si

La plática continuó animada y pronto Rachel estaba más entretenida que nerviosa. Si solo hubiera sido una plática ella no hubiera acabado tan lastimada como terminó. Y todo por una decisión que ella sola tomó.

Kory entonces se dio cuenta de que no la odiaba, por el contrario, realmente se habían perdonado todo, de vez en cuando pensaba en Richard pero recordaba que Raven había sido virgen antes de haberse involucrado con su novio. Para la pelirroja eso ya había pasado, aunque que para Raven aún estaba la culpa y la vergüenza presentes, cosa que enternecía de sobre manera a la porrista. Despertaba sus ganas de aliviar su carga, de abrazarla, y sorprendentemente, le parecía tan adorable que podía incluso pensar en besarla no solamente por el alcohol hablando.

Pronto los chicos se retaron mutuamente en un juego de hombres que no tenía mucho sentido y al terminar después de haber hecho algunas apuestas Kory empezó a interrogar a la pelinegra.

—Rachel

—¿Mmn?

—¿Estas saliendo con Jason?

La chica comprendió que empezaba el cuestionario previo al _mutuo acuerdo de fornicación_ , al menos así lo bautizó ella en su mente.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, solo me acuesto con él, aunque solo con él—admitió, sin embargo al tomar de su trago ocultó su miedo. No quería que la vieran como si estuviera haciéndose la valiente, quería demostrar con su actitud que estar ahí no le importaba, que iría a hacerlo y no saldría afectada en nada.

La respuesta fuerte e intrépida de la pelinegra emocionó de más a la chica más alta. Roy sonrió maliciosamente aunque no por hacer mal sino más por costumbre en su personalidad. Jason estaba extendido en el sillón con los brazos abiertos, solo para que Rachel se alejara de este como queriendo evitar su contacto para no mostrarse muy íntima con él. Sin palabras tuvo que seguir bebiendo de su trago porque ni él mismo comprendía cómo fue que acabó siendo tan "dócil" tratándose de ella. Casi nadie notó eso, pero para él fue una puñalada en su ego.

—¿Te ha contado que a veces nosotros tres… —empezó la otra.

—No. Pero lo he oído en otros lados. Dudo que la escuela entera no lo sepa

Kory se rio un poco, para bien o para mal en la escuela pasaba que si el rió sonaba era porque agua llevaba.

—¿Sabes la razón de porqué lo llamamos no?

—Si

—No esperábamos que estuviera saliendo con alguien, aunque la verdad debes traerlo loco para que estando "soltero" no se nos uniera de vez en cuando —dijo Roy siendo golpeado por Jason. Aunque fue un golpe en sus intestinos no tan leve tampoco se lo tomó a pecho el pelirrojo.

—¿Estas ebria ya Raven? —le preguntó el del mechón blanco a la espera de que ella le dijera que mejor se fueran de ahí. Él mismo quería llevársela de ahí. Solo que Rachel no ocupó ninguna de estas oportunidades porque creyó que la estaba retando.

Esa falta de comunicación entre ellos tan diferentes e intolerantes con el otro a veces era mortal para su relación o cómo fuera que llamaran a lo que tenían.

—No todavía —mintió. No quería ser tratada como una niña aunque de todos ahí ella era la menor y más pequeña en estatura. Parecía casi un crimen solo pensar en involucrarse con ella.

—¿Y quieres hacerlo?— preguntó honestamente Kory— No tienes que obligarte si no quieres, podemos solo experimentar un poco. No es cómo si fuéramos a cambiar parejas si no te gusta la idea

Rachel supo no sonrojarse aunque su cara ardía.

—No sé cómo funciona esto. Aunque tienes razón, no me siento preparada todavía para eso

—Que bien. Esto es una fiesta para empezar. ¿Quieres meterte al jacuzzi con nosotros? —la invitó.

—No tengo traje de baño

—Yo tampoco —aseguró Kory—. Pero vamos a divertirnos esta noche, ¿no te parece?

La ropa interior negra de Rachel no ayudó en nada porque el conjunto lucía muy bien en su cuerpo, desgraciadamente como una lolita. Jason también entró con su ropa interior que para peor era ajustada y oscura como la de Rachel. La ropa interior de Kory fue la epítome, un bikini de tanga brasileña y casi nada a la imaginación. Roy fue el único que llevaba traje de baño pero se negó a quitarse su gorra de beisbol, era parte de su estilo.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta habían abierto una botella de champaña, y bebiendo la alegría en espuma líquida la algarabía se extendió en todos riendo y cantando canciones que todos conocían, no todas las sabía Rachel quién se sentía protegida sentada en las piernas de Jason, porque aunque estuvieran teniendo sexo los cuatro en la misma habitación si solo se trataba de tocar y ser tocada por Jason no habría tanto problema para ella. Creía que al haber tenido sexo en lugares públicos le bastaba para domar a su pudor, nadie los había visto en todas esas ocasiones, pero algo la llamaba a hacer eso así su fuero interno le gritara que no.

Kory no tenía la misma idea de ir lento porque pronto se empezó a acercar más a ella; cuando menos se dio cuenta esta ya le había robado un beso en medio del agua. Raven se quedó impávida aunque su sorpresa la supo difuminar muy bien.

—Lo siento. No pude resistirme —le sonrió a la pelirroja—. Pero no tienes que responderme si no quieres

Rachel no dijo nada. Sintió la mirada de Jason casi reclamándole, tenía miedo de la mirada de Roy, pero más miedo tuvo de si misma cuando le devolvió el beso a la pelirroja.

Ese fue su primer paso hacia el abismo.

Ella no quería hacerlo realmente, solo tuvo mucho miedo de ser llamada cobarde, tuvo miedo que incluso Jason le dijera que si no podía hacer eso con él y sus amigos tal vez no era buena idea estar juntos. Odiaría que Jason le dijera algo así porque en primer lugar no era su novio y ella lo había puesto en ese lugar desde el principio. Jamás imaginó que este se arrepentía de haberla llevado si cuando ella descubrió la invitación imaginó de más y no supo decirle que no quería compartirla con nadie, aún si ya fue tarde como otras veces en que ella se empecinaba en algo. Rachel pensó muchas cosas estando ebria y realmente no lo hizo haciendo uso de su razón.

Era la misma tentación al peligro como cuando lo arrastró al cine porno pero exponenciada, como un orgullo infernal que la inflamara.

Si al menos Jason le hubiera demostrado que no quería verla besándose con alguien más y que quería sacarla de ahí intacta, íntegra, no se hubiera sorprendido después de que ella se había mudado de la ciudad. Lo que no pudo evitar fue ponerse duro cuando vio a Kory pegar sus senos a los de Raven mientras sus lenguas se enredaban.

Por un momento dudó. Pero Roy entonces sacó unas ampollas de colores. "Valor líquido" les llamó, y vio como él y su novia las inhalaban. Jason la tomó de la muñeca para que no lo hiciera, más Roy le dijo que al menos la dejara probar con una pastilla la cual aceptó. Con ello se puso a besar a Kory mientras con sus lenguas deshacían las pastillas en sus bocas. Kory entonces tomó otra e hizo lo mismo arrinconándola en el jacuzzi y sacándose el sostén.

Otra sombra de duda ensombreció a la hija de Angela Roth pues no tenía el valor de su madre, aunque si se dejó hacer en un leve gemido mientras la porrista deshacía su sostén y quedaban sus pezones juntos rosándose mientras la besaba.

Rachel nunca había besado a otra chica, a ninguna en su vida si no contaba a Rose, pero no parecía ser distinto salvo por el hecho de que Kory, aún siendo más grande, era más dulce y suave en la manera en que la tocaba, casi con cariño.

Rachel pudo sentir casi que su conciencia abandonaba su ser y que todo parecía ir a otro ritmo a su alrededor. Las luces se barrían, las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran distintas tanto desde adentro como las externas. Ni siquiera supo cuando Roy las empapaba con una botella de champaña y en medio de la espuma Kory la seguía besando. La espuma y las gotas de la bebida brillaban como en un sueño, uno muy hermoso. Todo se sentía bien, normal, en realidad incluso bueno. Se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Se abrazaron muy fuerte con los brazos en la cabeza de la otra, apenas si pudo reconocer que era la mano de Kory la que se inmiscuyó entre sus piernas.

La manera en que Roy las animaba excitado daba la impresión de que en algún punto las grabaría o les aplaudiría o se empezaría a masturbar, cualquiera de las tres, o quizás todas. Aunque este tocó su polla algunas veces por encima del traje de baño se dedicaba más a empaparlas de licor. De pronto la boca de Kory estaba succionando suavemente unos de sus pezones como si de un infante hambriento se tratara.

Rachel podía estar desestabilizada al tener tan alterados sus sentidos, era muy fácil para ella gemir por cualquier contacto así fuera la más accidental de las caricias.

Se sintió terriblemente pequeña cuando los chicos las rodearon y lamían la champaña de su piel. Jason recogía su cabello, tocaba donde podía, escuchaba su voz en su oído completamente excitado y eso la mojaba más a ella. Ya no se trataba ni del alcohol o del agua del jacuzzi, esto venía su cuerpo, tal vez impulsado por la droga. Aunque ella no inhaló lo que los otros más adelante John Constantine le explicaría qué era un _popper_. Mientras tanto la chica se sentía impulsada a probar todo, fuerte, libre, perfecta, bien.

En medio de su confusión creyó escuchar una pequeña discusión entre Jason y Kory sobre quién quería meter la lengua entre sus piernas, ella, alterada e incitada tomó al primero que encontró y lo besó, no se dio cuenta de que era Roy quién al percatarse de su excitación se la devolvió a Jason antes de que este lo odiara desquitándose a golpes. Aún si Rachel aceptaba enrollarse con él quería Jason ser el primero.

Lo siguiente que Rachel supo fue que mientras Jason la besaba alguien estaba haciéndole sexo oral sin que ella pudiera saber de quién se trataba, y pocos minutos después ella le hacía una felación a Jason mientras esa lengua continuaba solo para después darse cuenta de que mientras ella se besaba con Kory las dos eran penetradas por sus respectivas parejas.

Ni siquiera tenía sentido del tiempo, de vez en cuando recobraba la consciencia descubriéndose en una escena más surreal que la anterior.

Las luces se volvieron para Raven un caleidoscopio, perdió el conocimiento un rato.

Cuando despertó sintió su pie ser lamido, la cabeza le daba vueltas pero estaba más consiente conforme a lo que había estado cuando la droga la había elevado, así volvió la incomodidad a su cuerpo con toda la culpa posible, como una resaca física y emocional. Se dio cuenta de que quién la lamía como en un instinto animal y tal vez drogado, era Jason. Parecía fascinado con sus pies, a veces la mordía y arruinaba el barniz negro de sus uñas pintadas. Quiso hablar y detenerlo, pero estaba entumida. Él se puso sobre ella y tomando su cabeza metió su miembro en su boca silenciándola. También él había tomado algo para estar así.

Rachel casi se ahoga por la forma en cómo lo hizo, normalmente no la obligaba a nada, a veces era un poco animal pero era mutuo acuerdo y permisibilidad, solo que esa vez estaba empujando con demasiada fuerza o tal vez ella simplemente no quería hacerlo puesto que sintió arcadas. Supo que realmente no le estaba gustando porque lágrimas le brotaron de sus ojos somnolientos así como por las profundas ganas que tuvo de vomitar.

Casi terminó en su boca pero salió solo para venirse en su cara mientras ella tosía con profusión, después la besó mordiendo sus labios y también mordiendo sus pechos hasta dejar marcas de dientes; sentiría el ardor de algunos rasguños. La puso en cuatro pero como no podía mantener su peso en las manos solo sus piernas dobladas fueron suficiente para Jason que la tomó de un brazo como haciéndole una llave.

Rachel podía escuchar los gemidos y alaridos de Kory con Roy, los localizó de pronto aún con su cabello obstaculizándose la vista. Roy la estaba penetrando haciendo sus piernas una V en un sillón, después los vio hacer una carreta y tomar diferentes posturas con la más hilarante de las pasiones y avidez. A veces Kory era la que lo montaba, Roy parecía en brahma.

Rachel cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar de aquello pero no pudo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta e intentó volver a perder la conciencia. Tomó una botella cercana y se la acabó a pesar de que quemaba su esófago y lengua. Jason se la quitó para besarla pero cuando acabó en ella ésta ya había quedado laxa y fuera de su alcance en su mente. Sus ojos entreabiertos aún captaban imágenes pero no las procesaba.

Cuando Rachel empezó a cobrar el sentido en la mañana apenas estaba amaneciendo y Kory estaba teniendo sexo con Roy otra vez. Al abrir los ojos y descubrirlos vio a la porrista haciéndole una felación a su novio pelirrojo como ella antes de que este la acorralara en un muro y la penetrara de nuevo cargándola.

Raven estaba acostaba y cubierta por el edredón metida ahí adentro con Jason quién la abrazaba y tenía su mano en uno de sus senos, dormido. Su cara estaba recargada en su espalda con suma adoración que para ella no valía nada. Amaneció hecha polvo, triste, vacía, hasta inflamada.

Sintió náuseas, que las lágrimas la traicionaban, corrió al baño desnuda con sus pechos rebotando y escurriendo semen, tropezándose hasta vomitar en el lavabo. Como Jason se despertó la siguió.

—Raven, ¿estás bien cariño? –la llamo la pelirroja aunque esto no impidió que dejara de tener sexo con Roy.

En el baño Rachel se lavó la cara. Miró a Jason con una especie de rencor y desconocimiento. Desde ese día y en adelante él era un extraño. Esa mañana ni ella misma se reconoció. En su reflejo había semen seco en su cabello, estaba pálida. Notó las mordidas en sus pechos, hombros y extremidades. Se sintió sucia y corrupta pero no dijo nada. Casi rezó porque solo con Jason hubiera tenido sexo pero no estaba segura de ello.

No dijo nada aún si siguió llorando mientras Jason intentó seducirla. Tampoco se podría decir que Jason falló en su cometido enredando sus dedos en las hebras ébano de su cabeza.

Cuando Kory entró al baño al escuchar llanto adentro descubrió a Jason penetrando a Rachel en la ducha, cargando una de sus piernas contra el cristal como si quisiera que fuera visible la forma en que la jodía para cualquiera que entrara a verlos y encontrara el coito completamente al descubierto. Roy se asomó también.

Muerta de vergüenza Rachel intentaba ocultar su cara, pero Jason mantenía con su otra mano disponible su cabeza erguida, jalándola con su cuello completamente descubierto, como si la ofreciera a alguien o la presumiera a quién los viera.

Aquella misma chica orgullosa que no lo consideraba su novio era la misma que era sometida por él así. Ella se lo había permitido.

—¿Ves cómo no le pasaba nada? —dijo Roy tocando uno de los pechos de su novia y con la otra mano bajando por el valle de sus senos hasta su ombligo y su entrepierna para masturbarla. Salieron dejándolos solos y volvieron a hacer el amor.

El agua tibia en esa ocasión no fue suficiente para hacer a Rachel sentirse viva, ni Jason en su cuerpo, ni el frío del cristal contra su piel. Y por cada estocada en que no alcanzaba el orgasmo y que ni lo llegaría alcanzar, la joven se sentía cada vez peor. Ni siquiera podía culpar a Jason por lo que le pasaba. Solo agradeció que sus lágrimas podían confundirse con el agua de la regadera, así como su llanto no podría distinguirse de sus gemidos.

Jason la abrazó bajo el chorro cálido como si le pudiera transmitir todo lo que le hacía sentir a través de su pecho pegado a su espalda. Rachel en cambio estaba acorazada esa mañana como para pensar en alguien más que no fuera ella misma. No tenía humor para descubrir que por medio del contacto constante de sus cuerpos Jasón había llegado a quererle tanto, porque si la necesitaba, si había hecho de ella no solo un hábito sino una necesidad, era porque era importante.

Al salir de la ducha medio sofocada Rachel volvió a dormir un rato aunque no tenía intenciones de que eso pasara. Estaba frustrada y agotada, le dolía la cabeza. Se recostó un rato y se durmió sin darse cuenta. Kory y Roy no podían quedarse más tiempo y se despidieron. Kory le dio un beso a Rachel en los labios dulce y extrañamente maternal, acarició su cabello y la dejó tranquila. En bata los dos se quedaron un poco más sobre la cama.

Por un momento Jason pensó en ordenar servicio al cuarto aunque no llevaba suficiente dinero encima, no lo pensó dos veces y encargó café y hot-cakes para ambos al recordar su tarjeta. Cuando Rachel se despertó ella seguía igual de callada y seria, cansada, algo para preocuparlo pero estaba más en su propia fantasía al haber dormido juntos por primera vez en una cama, haber hecho el amor hasta que amaneció, haberla presentado a sus amigos casi como su novia, haber sido observados mientras lo hacían y el estar compartiendo ese momento juntos desayunando al día siguiente.

Si Rachel negaba que eran novios, ¿qué imagen le daba a quienes la veían tener sexo con él así?

Se vistieron y ella estuvo más callada que de costumbre, pero era así como ella se aislaba de él muchas veces, por eso Jason Todd no vio nada extraño en su comportamiento. Cuando se despidieron y él la dejó en la Iglesia de Azarath todavía tocó sus senos un rato, ella dio un respingo.

—Me mordiste demasiado fuerte —le explicó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó besándola en la frente. Raven no respondió ese gesto.

—No creo que esto sea para mí

Jason calló un momento. Sabía a lo que se refería.

—Lo siento —repitió.

—No lo sientas. Fue mi decisión. Realmente no estaba en mis cabales anoche pero sigue siendo mi decisión

Jason creyó ver en ella algo distinto, algo que lo angustió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si —mintió de nuevo. Para hacerlo más creíble lo besó.

—¿Te veré el lunes? —le preguntó.

—Tal vez —dijo ella—tendré exámenes importantes así que yo te buscaré

El exbecario de Wayne le sonrió enamorado y tonto. No sabía que esos exámenes eran especiales.

—Lo esperaré Raven

La chica salió del auto e ingresó a la iglesia. Apenas si pasó a saludar, se sintió mareada y fue a llorar al baño. Salió como pudo hasta la parada de autobús cubierta con su sudadera y llorando en silencio, cómo dice el adagio: _llorando como ninja_.

Llegó a casa y John Constantine estaba ahí todavía fumando y comiendo un desayuno frío, no había dormido con nadie ese viernes tal vez por trabajo, pero no pudo pasar por alto el ver a Rachel descompuesta mientras leía las noticias, ella no supo disimular que lloraba cuando se le quebró la voz tratando de correrlo de la puerta de su cuarto. Este no la dejó en paz, hablaron y le contó todo.

.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó a los cinco minutos cuando con un pañuelo John revisaba la prueba en la que había orinado.

—Negativo. No estás embarazada

—Bien… —respiró aliviada recargándose en el sillón. John era más experimentado en esas cosas que ella y supo orientarla, tomar las medidas necesarias en su estado y hasta la acompañó al ginecólogo. Pronto puso en orden sus ideas con las decisiones que ya había tomado y pudo sentirse mucho más ligera al saber que dejaría el pueblo que la había hecho sufrir tanto para ir a la universidad.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres marcharte? —le preguntó su guardián encendiéndose un cigarro. Rachel ya estaba acostumbrada a ser fumadora pasiva viviendo con él, tanto como él respetaba el no llevar a sus conquistas al departamento.

—Si

—¿Has hablado con tu novio?

—Jason no es mi novio, es algo que dejamos claro desde el principio

—Bien, tu no-novio. ¿Ya hablaste con él?

—No. No quiero que se entere

—¿Estás segura?

Rachel miraba a la nada recargada en la ventana de bahía de aquel viejo edificio al hablar con Constantine.

—Muy segura —musitó mientras empezaba a caer una suave llovizna de un día muy gris.

John no volvió a preguntar y preparó café para ambos. Al de ella le puso crema y tres cucharadas de azúcar.

Ese mismo día Rachel empezó a empacar.

.

* * *

 **.**


	24. XXIII On the desk (en el escritorio)

.

No ando muerta, pero es casi cómo si lo estuviera. Lo peor que me pudo haber pasado iniciando el año es haberme enamorado, hasta ahora lo vengo a entender. Cuando esa persona no vale la pena lo mejor es alejarse... pero esto ha sido muy difícil no porque yo lo busque a él precisamente sino porque se me ha metido demasiado dentro del corazón sin que me hubiera dado cuenta. Aún no he salido de esto y lo peor es que si bien he estado escribiendo no ha sido fanfiction, además de que ando en apuros para buscar un nuevo trabajo. Mi vida en estos momentos es un desastre...

No había decidido publicar porque escribir de Wally West me está costando mucho también...

¡Pero no importa lo que pase, esta historia debe ser terminada!

.

* * *

.

 **XXIII**

 **On the desk / En el escritorio**

.

 _Nightwing y Firebird_ era el nombre de uno de los libros de Clark J. Kent, ganador del Pulitzer por su investigación sobre el tráfico de antigüedades invaluables de una civilización perdida, figuras que correspondían a la leyenda con la cual tituló su libro. Había sido un Best Seller y un escándalo, la investigación compartida con su esposa Lois Lane-Kent contaban sus aventuras con una pluma hábil en la que a pesar de sonar tan fantasioso algunas veces resultaban completamente ciertos los eventos narrados en esta gracias a la intrepidez de Lois y la prudencia de Clark. Invariablemente este par sabía salir a salvo y con la verdad para ser contada. Probablemente se arriesgaban menos al haber vuelto padres pero el espíritu de Lois y el sentido del deber de Clark eran indetenibles y hasta Jonathan Kent había aprendido que sus padres eran así y no iban a cambiar.

Jon era amigo de Damian Wayne, los dos inscritos en el mismo instituto parecían odiarse al principio, pero como muchas grandes amistades aquellos que parecían no soportarse acabaron siendo amigos del alma. Damian conforme más creció adquirió nuevas responsabilidad y no podía invitar a Jon a salir tan seguido como antes, y pese a ser mayor que Jon por tres años este acababa sobrepasándolo en estatura de una forma muy cómica.

Jonathan aprendió a ser independiente. Extrañaba a veces la vida del campo en la granja Kent en Kansas donde podía visitar los fines de semana a sus abuelos, le gustaban los amplios campos y paisajes naturales, los cielos limpios y claros. La ciudad solía aturdirlo a veces, demasiadas personas y un chico tan bueno como él de cuando en cuando hacía voluntariados.

Con apenas trece años el amable, y amado por todos, Jonathan Kent no lucía de su edad sino como de quince, y en medio de la ciudad en aquel mar de gente un día se encontró con una cara conocida en un encuentro fortuito.

—¿Jonathan Kent? —le pareció a Raven reconocer a un chico de gafas y gorra de beisbol en la banca del autobús que ella una vez usó para ir a la Iglesia de Azarath luego de su curso de lenguas extranjeras. Era el amigo de Damian Wayne que conoció esa vez que llegó al taller donde Jason trabajaba, solo que ahora era mucho más alto y se podía confundir con un chico de décimo. Sus ojos azules como un océano inmenso eran grandes y hermosos como los de su famosa madre ya que sus padres no solo eran periodistas de renombre, de haberse dedicado a otra cosa que no fuera el periodismo habrían acabado en Hollywood filmando películas, solo que la vida les regaló una bravura genuina, sobre todo a Lois Lane.

Jon Kent casi tartamudea al ver a la chica que le habló. Se trataba de una pelinegra de medias de seda y un vestido tejido ceñido al cuerpo tratando de ocultar su cuerpo bajo una gruesa chamarra, cosa que no hacía muy bien porque lucía más linda aún. Era Rachel Roth, la novia de Jason según Damian y que terminó con él porque Jason era un mal partido. Jon a veces no comprendía porque de repente Dami hablaba de ella, creí que era porque Jason no le agradaba.

—Hola… —fue lo único que el chico apuntó a decir.

—¿Estás esperando el autobús desde hace mucho? —llevaba una bolsa de papel como del supermercado.

—No realmente. Voy a la Biblioteca Central. Espero el autobús —subió los hombros con las manos en las bolsas de la hoodie. Era de un azul que acentuaba el color de sus ojos.

Rachel le sonrió maternalmente sin percibir que se recogió el cabello de una forma muy directa.

—Yo paso por ahí, ¿quieres que te deje?

Jon se sonrojó.

—No quiero molestar

—Nada de eso, traigo auto, el auto de un amigo por cierto, pero te puedo dejar enfrente

—Eso… sería de mucha ayuda, gracias

El chico Kent no lo quiso pensar mucho, estaba lloviendo y no llevaba paraguas. Rachel no era una desconocida y quería hacer algo por él. Hubiera sido descortés rechazarla. Empezaron a platicar mientras escuchaban a Imagine Dragons en la radio. A Jonathan le hizo mucha risa el chiste que hizo de que eran la respuesta americana a Coldplay solo que más _tibio,_ no tan _cool_.

Tampoco pudo dejar de mirar las cajas de libros que había en el asiento trasero. Algunos títulos los reconocía y otros no.

—Estoy mudándome— le explicó—. Dejo algunas cosas en varios lados, con mi familia, con un amigo, en el Templo de Azarath

—¿A dónde te mudas?

—Voy a estudiar una maestría a Francia

—Vaya. Impresionante. Felicidades —le dijo tanto impresionado como algo triste por saber que no la vería de nuevo en un largo tiempo o quizás nunca, ya que le parecía una chica demasiado interesante como no querer ser su amigo. Quería que no solo lo viera como el niño al que le dejó adoptar un gatito y revolvió sus cabellos, quería que fuera un contacto en su teléfono a quién invitar al cine cuando hubiera un tour de cine asiático o algo por el estilo. Aunque estando tan lejos no se veía posible ahora.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo vas en la escuela Jon?

—Nada nuevo. Solamente me molestan por mis padres. Creo que todo el mundo espera que me vuelva periodista como ellos y gane un Pulitzer, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me guste el periodismo —reveló muy natural Jon.

Rachel pensó un rato.

—Nadie tiene que obligarte a nada. En lo personal si mis padres hubieran sido otros y hubieran tenido una profesión me hubiera gustado tener un acercamiento a esta de primera mano

Jon también guardó silencio un minuto.

—Creo que entiendo esa perspectiva

Rachel sintió que tenía un _déjà vu_ al cruzar por su mente un pensamiento un tanto indecente, pero no le impidió ejercerlo como una acción. Recordar el beso con Damian Wayne la puso inquieta. Que un adulto tuviera un comportamiento como ese con un niño estaba penado por la ley y con justa razón, sin embargo Jon a su lado más joven que Damian se veía hasta mayor que el hijo millonario y un tanto antipático de Bruce Wayne.

—¿Qué me dices de las chicas? ¿Tienes alguna novia?

Rachel quiso morderse la lengua después de decir eso. Por más que quisiera componer sus pensamientos solo lo estaba arruinando.

—Una niña me encerró en el baño para besarme. Fue muy vergonzoso porque ella no me gustaba —comentó un tanto huraño y apenado.

—Pero ¿estás bien?— le preguntó de inmediato la conductora preocupada.

—Si. No pasó a mayores, pero me siguen haciendo burla diciendo que soy gay por ser amigo de Damian

—Ser gay no tiene nada de malo —quiso darse un respiro Raven. Jon la miró extrañado.

—Pero no soy gay— declaró—. Supongo que esto es como mi padre y el padre de Damian, por más que esté casado con mi madre y el señor Wayne tenga novia en internet no dejan de decir que son pareja como John Travolta y Tom Cruise

La pelinegra luego preguntó intrigada.

—Espera, ¿Travolta y Cruise no son gays?

Y John quería se lo tragara la tierra.

Pasado el desazón Raven le dijo que no se angustiara, que algún día se enamoraría tal como le pasó a su padre, que con la indicada todo saldría bien.

—Si bueno, mi papá tiene algo con las personas que tienes iniciales iguales. Lois Lane, Lana Lang…

Raven quería reírse al pensar en Lex Luthor y los rumores que también circularon en internet sobre estos siendo pareja antes de que no se pudieran ver ni en pintura, pero no se atrevió.

—Bueno, poner iniciales en nuestras cosas permite recuperarlas si las perdemos —señaló su cartera sobre la guantera con sus iniciales grabadas en blanco, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Rachel Roth, incluso su usara su sobrenombre como Raven seguía siendo la misma cosa: R. R.

En el alto de esa avenida los dos ocupantes del auto se pusieron fríos. Evitaron el contacto visual. Raven fingió no darle importancia y Jon se cubrió la boca mirando hacia otro lado. Cambió el tema de inmediato.

—Creí que eso solo lo hacían los ricos, como Damian…

Dirigieron la conversación hacia otros temas y casi por despedirse porque habían llegado a la Biblioteca Raven tomó un libro de una de sus cajas y se lo dio a Jon. Era un libro de Chuck Palahniuk, algo que podría ser muy adelantado para su edad pero para ella ya adolescente no tenía límites como lector.

—Es un regalo— le dijo— .Tal vez no lo debas leer ahora, un poco mayor sería mejor. Chuck es periodista y escritor de ficción. Los libros de tus padres son buenos, mira de todos los ángulos su profesión y tal vez descubras los que quieras estudiar Jonathan Kent

Los ojos de Jon detrás de las gafas se abrieron enormemente. Estaba extasiado de recibir un regalo. Había leído que en lugar de dar flores Einstein regalaba libros. El que una chica como Raven le obsequiara un libro a él con tanta consideración lo hacía sentirse especial, casi fuera de este mundo.

—No tengo… palabras. Conservaré este libro como un tesoro

La chica le miró en un mohín al repensar lo que estaba haciendo. No era gran cosa, y si lo era podría sentir después que arruinó su infancia. O la terminaba amando o ya no lo vería igual después.

—Mejor primero leerlo. ¿Qué tal que no te gusta? También es válido abandonar lo que no te agrade, que no digan lo contrario, tienes solo una vida, vívela como te guste

Unos compañeros de Jon lo reconocieron junto al auto subiendo las escalinatas de la plaza de la biblioteca. Se burlaron de él y su atuendo. Lo insultaron.

—Miren. Es el perdedor de Kansas

Una chica muy mona pero muy bruta murmuró despectivamente: _marica_.

Raven recordó de pronto la casa de su tía Alice pintada con insultos hacia ella. La vergüenza de sus primos, lo aislada que vivió todos esos años duros que aún seguía superando todos los días. Seguramente todo eso torció su mente de alguna manera.

Jon no le dio importancia, ella sí.

—Jon —lo llamó. Este se acercó a la ventanilla. Ella le tomó de la solapa de la camisa de franela y le dio un suave beso en el labio superior, esto lo dejó desarmado. Sus abusadores se golpearon entre ellos para ver lo que estaba pasando detrás de ellos bajo las escalinatas con la conductora que había llevado ahí al chico granjero. Aunque alguien tomo una foto no se pudo saber mucho más de los rumores positivos que empezaron a correr de Jon más adelante.

Ese día después de solarlo le quitó la gorra y las gafas antes de susurrar cerca de él—: En masa chicos y chicas sin importar su género son igual de idiotas, es humano el actuar así. Tal vez nunca dejaran de molestarte pero la escuela no dura para siempre. No te vuelvas como ellos Jon, no valen la pena

Jonathan Kent se quedaría perplejo sujetando la cinta de su mochila en un hombro. Los murmullos de su clase estarían a cascadas por él durante semanas porque con solo ese despliegue de la magia de Raven se volvió popular y dejaron de molestarlo en el colegio, incluso al haber sido visto sin gafas y sin la gorra llamó mucho la atención de las chicas tal y como su padre a su edad y momento.

Rachel se marchó volándole un beso, sonando la bocina. Él se despidió con la mano sin palabras.

El chico escucharía el consejo, su amistad no era gratuita y tomaba insultos y halagos con la sabiduría de no creerlos por completo. Damian seguiría siendo de sus amigos más cercanos, pero juró, casi tocándose los labios por aquel beso fantasma que nunca le iría a decir que Raven lo besó, de lo contrario juraba que su amistad con el joven Wayne acabaría, ya que después de todo una vez este le confesó que su primer beso había sido con ella, la novia de Jason, y sospechaba que eso no había sido muy lejano.

¿Quién iba a pensar que el hijo del autor del libro favorito del agente Grayson había sido besado también por la chica que él desvirgó en su juventud? El mundo parecía demasiado pequeño entonces, tal incluso diminuto.

Jon leería el libro y se quedaría boquiabierto. En cuanto terminó el primer capítulo supo que no podría parar de leer hasta terminarlo. Lo acabó en un día y medio sin dormir. Después lo leyó de nuevo para quedarle claro algunas partes, posteriormente compró otro libro del mismo autor. Pronto se pudo decir que se volvió su escritor favorito para tan corta edad literaria, ciertamente gustaba de Dickens contagiado por Damian, se acercó a algunas sagas literarias, pero ese regalo de Raven fue mucho más para él porque comprendió la pluma del periodista. Abrió sus ojos a un mundo de realidad que le hizo cambiar de perspectiva la forma en cómo veía a sus padres. Ellos tocaban temas fuertes pero seguían incorruptibles, tenían esperanzas y una actitud positiva y respetuosa. Si bien a veces con Damian descubría el lado sombrío del mundo, acabó por entender lo que su padre platicó una vez con él sobre inspirar a las personas a hacer el bien. Y en efecto, consideró la carrera de periodismo como una posible profesión, después de todo siempre había querido ayudar a las personas.

.

.

.

 _Nightwing y Firebird_ era el libro que Raven sostenía en sus manos el día que Richard y ella volvieron a verse después de su fallido intento de sexo la vez pasada en el departamento de él. Ella se había sentado en su escritorio para esperarlo sin usar las sillas porque no esperaba quedarse mucho tiempo. El caso que investigaban era más de antropología que de historia del arte, sin embargo era representante como curadora de otro caso del mismo criminal que estaba en manos de Spyral.

Raven ya casi terminaba con su colaboración y al ver ese libro tratando la investigación periodística de Clark Kent sobre aquel fraude de figuras de la misma civilización con la cual estaban traficando en el caso de Grayson Rachel no pudo evitar tomar el libro y buscar uno de los poemas que Clark Kent había incluido, el autor era anónimo pero era de esa civilización.

Así la encontró Richard al entrar a su oficina. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, altiva y regia con sus marmóreas manos en aquel maltratado ejemplar autografiado por el autor, completamente sumida en la lectura como un apneista en un abismo acuático. No pudo evitar mirar esas piernas con las que se había rodeado el cuello y la cadera el viernes anterior, una noche que los dos preferían olvidar.

La mayoría de la ropa que Rachel usaba era negra, sin embargo cuando vestía de blanco parecía un ángel por lo pálida que era su piel, las venas dibujándose verdes, rojas y púrpuras bajo esta tersa capa lechosa que tenía por piel, las uñas de cristal, los ojos de amatista, labios bermellón.

—Había olvidado tu adoración por Clark Kent —se saltó el saludo ella aún con los ojos en el libro, ajena a las reacciones que su imagen le provocaba al atractivo y audaz Dick Grayson que para ser un rompecorazones eran contadas las chicas que realmente lo dejaran marcado de por vida. Jamás tuvo la intención de que Rachel fuera una de ellas cuando solo había sido una niña cuando la conoció.

Rachel pasó la página para toparse con el poema, lo leyó en voz alta.

[…]

 _el corazón de Vohc se llenó de cólera y odio_

 _su maravillosa creación destruida_

 _su destructor su amado amigo_

 _Flamebird, el dios de fuego_

 _Y Nightwing supo que sería el fin_

 _que la guerra y la miseria amenazaban en el horizonte_

 _que todo empezaría al alba_

 _pero que aún en la muerte siempre estaría junto a su amada_

[…]

Cerró el libro obnubilada por las palabras, finalmente osó posar sus ojos sobre la figura de músculos trabajados y espalda amplia a un metro de ella. Richard supo que esa mirada lo agobiaba, podía traspasarlo mejor que la frialdad con que Bruce Wayne podía mirarlo cuando se indignaba por algo.

—Ni siquiera a Damian le gustaban tantos los poemas de la _Saga de Vohc el pecador_ de la mitología kryptoniana

—Le gustaba más recomendarme leer otras poesías, no consentía que solo leyera Voch el pecador, pero ¿qué puede hacerse cuando me gusta tanto?

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreírle sardónica por aquello de _pecador_.

—Siempre usas el nombre de Nightwing para muchas cosas, apostaría que para contraseñas también…

Richard recordó un conflicto al respecto con una de sus contraseñas por ese nombre precisamente.

La curadora se levantó del escritorio con una estela de orquídeas a su paso. Ninguno quería tocar el tema del viernes. Ella se había marchado muy sorprendida, Dick estaba no avergonzado sino intrigado de que aquello no hubiere funcionado, lo tenían todo, las ganas, la excitación, el deseo. Y no lo disfrutaron.

La decepción fue gigantesca, indescriptible.

Rachel lo superó mucho más fácil que él. Richard aún se preguntaba qué había pasado. La niña que había tomado con los pechos apenas creciendo se había vuelto una mujer despampanante, sus pechos no habían crecido demasiado pero eran lo suficiente para lucir maravillosa. Ella podía restarle importancia a una noche pésima como esa. Pero su mirada, esa mirada de ternura que le dedicaba, la odiaba, era como si sintiera pena por él. Hirió su orgullo.

—La música estaba encendida cuando llegué. ¿Por qué me críticas tanto Gorillaz si también lo escuchas tú? Aunque Chet Baker está mucho mejor

—Esa canción me gusta —se defendió risueño y agradable.

Rachel le entregó un sobre que había dejado en su escritorio.

—Es oficial. La pintura fue remplazada por una copia, una muy buena, pero de no ser por el daño ocasionado por el incendio de '14 no hubiera sido reconocible de la original

—Muy bien. ¿Y la escultura?

—Arribará en dos días —indicó.

Luego se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Richard no sabía cómo superar esa decepción y pena del viernes por más que tratara de minimizar la situación. Rachel ya estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance. Aunque ella tenía su atención completa en el libro podía percibir los ojos que la asediaban.

—Por favor dime que no te comportarás así frente a los demás colaboradores —mencionó.

—¿Así cómo?— intentó desviar la mirada pero regresó sus ojos a los de ella enfrente. Aún con tacones podía verla hacia abajo por más de diez centímetros.

—Cómo lo estás haciendo ahora. Así… —intentó separar su mirada, más no fue a tiempo porque Dick ya estaba acariciando su cara con el torso de sus dedos. Ella no lo detuvo—. Richard, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿No puedo tocarte?

—No. No deberías —dijo con firmeza, no obstante no se movió.

Creyó ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse, más no esperó que él la empezara a besar tan inesperadamente.

Después de besarla suavemente sin que ella se moviera pero tampoco retirándose, estrechó su cintura y apresó su cuello en su brazo.

Ella le siguió la corriente aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo. Llegó a desesperarlo el hecho de que la pelinegra hubiera ahogado un suspiro en medio del beso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Richard?

—Lo siento. No pude resistirme

Ella cerró los ojos en otro suspiro. En cuanto estaba con un hombre este se creía su dueño, y así había sido con todos. Lo cual no le enseñó a no involucrarse con ningún otro, por el contrario, cometía semejante error más a menudo.

—No funcionamos tú y yo. Creí que esto ya había quedado claro

—Podemos intentarlo de nuevo

Rachel pareció molesta. Caminó hacia la puerta, pensó en marcharse más lo que hizo fue cerrarla con seguro.

—No quiero pasar por esto cada vez que te vea. Vamos a superarlo y no pasará a nada más ¿entiendes?

Richard inclinó su cuerpo a un lado.

—Lo acepto. Pero, ¿qué pasa si queremos algo más tú y yo?

Los ojos amatista de la curadora le miraron incrédula.

—Más nos vale que no sea así —alcanzó a decir antes de que el agente empezara por devorar sus labios y replegara su entrepierna contra su pelvis.

Se besaron contra la puerta arduamente, fueron deslizándose hacia el escritorio. Pasaban sus manos a través de su cabello, a Richard le gustaba acariciar sus tersas mejillas y apresar entre sus labios uno de Rachel, en especial el superior.

Entre tanto tocarse con caricias ufanas la fue subiendo al escritorio retirando las cosas que había encima, retirando el teclado, tirando el sujetapapeles, regando los clips y ligas, tirando la lámpara también y el libro de Clark Kent autografiado.

En realidad querían que fuera algo rápido. Richard apenas desabrochó la blusa de Rachel, con una mano en su cintura se introdujo bajo su falda bajando el cierre, con la otra bajó el sostén y se agasajaba con el suave y lleno seno en su palma, jugando con el pezón mientras sus lenguas se enredaban.

También se dedicó a tocarla subiendo la falda, encima de la ropa interior. Sobre el pantalón Rachel lo tocaba a él también.

Antes de poder hacer otro movimiento se separaron un rato con la respiración agitada, ella bajó su cierre y deshizo su cinturón, con una mano empezó a masturbarlo y pronto empezaron a rosar sus sexos con ansiedad. Fue distinto que la vez anterior porque en lugar de parecer concentrados en realidad estaban desprogramados de todo rebajados solo al instinto.

Se miraron con hambre, Rachel bajó su ropa interior hasta caer a sus tobillos, acabó en el suelo y se acomodaron mejor para que finalmente la penetrara. Se robaron un gemido agradecido, desde el principio la empezó a embestir en un ritmo palpitante mientras la música de Richard cambiaba en el shuffle a _My girl_ en un ambiente casi romántico.

Con el rostro desencajado por las sensaciones que estaban sintiendo al hacer el amor más por amor propio y deseo por la otra persona que por realmente tenerse cariño en esos momentos, los dos se dedicaron a gemir y sudar, a disfrutar y amarse como solo se puede hacer físicamente al fundirse en la lujuria.

En cuando Richard se corrió en su interior y reflexionaron en que lo habían hecho sin condón miro a la mujer debajo de su cuerpo despeinada, con fleco, maquillada muy leve, siendo tan hermosa como una estatua, su afilada nariz y labios preciosos, sus magníficos ojos y su cuello de cisne.

La tuvo que volver a besar y aún en su interior Raven lo sintió ponerse duro de nuevo.

—¿En serio Richard?

Al menos cinco minutos para recuperarse debía esperar, con él no ese día. El solo arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por favor?—inquirió.

Y atontada Rachel lo besó sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. Dejó que la desvistiera hasta quedar los dos desnudos en un revoltijo de ropa sobre la alfombra copulando como recién casados.

Richard perdió la cuenta de los orgasmos cuando supieron que tenían que dejar la oficina o quedarse hasta al día siguiente. Rachel desnuda se veía tan íntima, tan natural, como una diosa. Richard parecía tallado por Rodin de igual manera.

La vio estirarse como gato, tan bella y sencilla. La miró vestirse y copió su ejemplo. Ella no quería quedarse a dormir ahí porque si se quedaban en realidad no dormirían. No hubo forma de convencerla de quedarse.

La acompañó hasta su departamento en su auto. La dejó esperando a que ella lo invitara a pasar, cosa que no pasó. Por más sonrisas que le dedicara ella era superficial a lo que habían pasado.

Por dentro Rachel quería arrojarse a sus brazos, rogar, entregarse totalmente, pero por fuera fingía restarle importancia, lo cual lo mataba y quizás eso le gustaba.

En la radio se escuchaba _It's the same old song_ cuando ella bajaba de su auto. La acompañó a la puerta de su edificio. Rachel se había adaptado perfectamente a Europa.

Richard la besó en la frente y todavía la abrazó un poco inseguro de querer dejarla ir.

—Me iré casi un mes a la India a investigar un robo, volveré

—Buena suerte —respondió ella sin ningún indicio de darle a entender de que lo esperaría por mucho que en su pecho quisiera gritarle que lo amaba. Ella solo quería blindarse, casi vengarse por su debilidad. Quería verlo sufrir, y en realidad no sabía que lo estaba consiguiendo ni que Richard la veía laureada de oro suspirando por ella.

Solo que ambos sabían que era temporal, por eso no tuvo ningún reparo en ser cruel con él.

Le costó trabajo dejarla. Todavía se quedó una calle adelante viendo hacia su ventana donde veía su sombra por la cortina desvestirse para bañarse, esperando ahí hasta que su apagó su luz.

Un pensamiento cruel le cruzó por la cabeza respecto a Raven. Un eco en la noche selénica gritando _Rachel Grayson_ hasta sus oídos. Más un nombre surgió en su corazón con una palpitación que lo recobró a la realidad: Barbara.

Lo único que pudo hacer con su culpa fue encender su auto y marcharse. Así Rachel preguntara por él no respondería, así ella lo buscara no estaría ahí. Imaginaba cómo le habría de romper el corazón nuevamente y esperaba que al menos esa marca dejada en sangre y fuego, ese dolor, fuera algo que dejara con ella.

Pero Rachel no lloró, no lo buscó, no esperó nada, su trabajo siguió impecable, esto porque jamás le dijo nada, a ella no le importó. Esto lo desesperó inmensamente, sintió que se había humillado a sí mismo.

Entonces cuando fue él quien quiso ver cómo le iba descubrió a Garfield Logan besando a la mujer que hacía un mes y medio le había hecho el amor como animal en su oficina, adorándola como ella merecía ser amada y no a medias como él lo hacía.

Lo único que resonó en su cabeza fueron las palabras de Rachel Roth esa noche.

 _—Nightwing… —_ la escuchaba sonriente con su cuerpo de marfil extendido sobre la alfombra, sus largas piernas, delgados brazos, el vientre plano, los senos llenos, tan suave, tan pálida, una estatua que respiraba, con un hermoso corazón palpitando en su pecho. Sus ojos brillantes y profundos, tan trasparentes, tan llenos de secretos, sus voz susurrando con miles de ecos en esa maravillosa cavernosidad que la hacía sonar tan sabia y sobrenatural _—. Me pregunto cuando aparecerá el Flamebird con quién no necesites a nadie más…_

Y en sus sueños vio a Rachel consumiéndose en las llamas de una pasión tanto prohibida como brillante, ardiente, arrasadora. Y comprendió por completo el mito de Nightwing y Flamebird en el poema.

 _Nightwing su pareja_

 _Nightwing de la noche_

 _Nightwing el leal_

 _Nightwing el amante_

 _Nightwing el opuesto_

Nightwing era la luna para el sol de Flamebird, un alma tan poderosa y alta de quién el dragón nocturno se habría prendado y sometido por amor, pasivo, eterno y leal. Una sombra para una grandiosa luz.

 _—¿Cuándo aparecerá tu Flamebird Nightwing? ¿Cuándo?..._

Le dolió entender en sus propios pensamientos que la venganza estaba completada, una venganza que Rachel Roth nunca cantó, una que nunca notó en cuanto inició de nuevo con Garfield una nueva relación, más que consumada quién quedó marcado por fuego pese a no ser ella un dragón de fuego, fue él.

.

* * *

.

Para la gente que me sigue escribiendo por cosas de marvel ya me están cansando, en verdad algún día los voy a mandar al diablo. ¿No tienen suficiente con que disney esté dominando al mundo?

.


End file.
